Un Prototipo de otro mundo
by El troll Namikaze
Summary: después de la derrota de Alex Mercer, Heller pudo llevar una vida pacifica por que fueron borrados sus datos, en pocas palabras la Blackwatch hasta que un día se topo con una pequeña sorpresa. [Charls/harem] mensaje de ultima hora, he creado un grupo en Facebook con el nombre de "prototipo de otro mundo fanfic" en el cual subiré las imágenes tanto de los personajes como poderes.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada solo voy a decir unas cosas.**

 **Es mi primer fic así que no esperen gran cosa.**

 **Los comentarios de los personajes irán después de sus nombres ejemplo:**

 **Soldado: se le informara de esto al general en breve**

 **Y los pensamientos irán en comillas "." Y entre paréntesis irán mis .**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni de Prototype ni de Naruto me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

 **Bueno sin más que decir empecemos.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Rescate y una nueva oportunidad**

Nos centramos en la ciudad de nueva york después de la derrota de Alex Mercer a manos de James Heller.

En lo alto de un edificio se encontraba Heller, la razón era por el alboroto que se estaba produciendo a unas calles de su casa en una base de la Blackwatch, los soldados se encontraban disparando y lanzando misiles a un niño.

A la vista de Heller parecía que querían asesinar a un niño normal pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver los movimientos de este chico, el pequeño saltaba tan alto como James lo hacía e incluso derribo a un helicóptero en medio del salto.

 **Punto de vista de Heller.**

James: "Se supone que todos los prototipos fueron consumidos por Mercer, vi claramente como los absorbía para aumentar su poder, entonces ¿cómo es que todavía quedan más?"- Se preguntó James viendo los movimientos y la fuerza que poseía el pequeño, lo que vio después aclaro sus dudas de si era un prototipo o no.

El pequeño transformo sus brazos en espadas, eran demasiado afiladas puesto que corto un tanque como si estuviera contando un pan a la mitad, esa era la prueba irrefutable de que era un prototipo.

Pero hasta allí duro el pequeño, James vio helicópteros acercándose desde lejos. Dedujo que eran las fuerzas de asalto, y tenía mucha experiencia con ese tipo de escuadrones, se podía decir con seguridad que el pequeño no sobreviviría si empezaran a lanzar sus misiles contra él.

James: "okey allí viene la pesadilla, por como veo las cosas tengo tres opciones, la primera seria ayudar al pequeño, la segunda ver como despedazan al pequeño cuando le impacten los misiles o irme a casa y hacer las compras para la cena, aunque la segunda suene muy tentadora creo que me quedare con la primera, después de todo la cena puede esperar un rato más"- Heller salto del edificio en picada mientras caía su piel parecía estar cambiando, parecía que le empezaba a crecer piedras negras encima de la piel cubriendo todo incluso la cara, cuando termino parecía como una especie de armadura, solo que todo de una pieza.

 **Punto de vista del niño.**

¿?:"Genial no solo me culparon de robar a un policía sino que también me expusieron a un detector y se dieron cuenta que era un infectado por si fuera poco ya llamaron al equipo de asalto, es mi primera vez contra un equipo de esos, enserio a veces odio tener estos poderes, pero con estas cosas de los infectados es mejor tenerlos que no poder hacer nada y que me coman, tal vez debería—"- los pensamientos del niño fueron interrumpidos por que le impacto un misil proveniente de un lanzacohetes, todavía quedaban soldado, no podía distraerse.

Hasta que lo rodearon, por un lado el equipo de asalto y por el otro lado soldados y tanques, ya estaba cansado, con suerte podría seguir aguantando las balas pero ya no los misiles, estaba de rodillas y sabía que sería su fin.

¿?:" ¿Así es cómo termina? Hmp, no puedo decir que fue una buena vida…. bueno en realidad no fue una buena vida, primero mis padres se convierten en infectados y me intentan comer, después Alex me infecta y me manda los planes de la Blackwatch y cuando vuelvo resulta que está muerto y por ultimo esto"- el niño ya estaba preparado para lo que seguía y cerró los ojos, sintió como eran disparados los misiles hacia él, y seguido de eso dos cosas (una por adelante y la otra por atrás okno XD) lo primero que sintió fue que algo cayo atrás suyo pero no le dio mucha importancia y seguía con los ojos cerrados seguido de eso escucho la explosión a sus lados.

No sintió dolor solo sintió el sonido, cuando abrió los ojos atrás de él estaba una persona con los brazos transformados en lo que parecía ser escudos hechos de rocas negras cubriendo ambos lados y él también estaba con lo que parecía ser una armadura con el mismo material que los escudos.

Niño: ¿quién eres tú?- pregunto el niño viendo lo que parecía ser su salvador.

Persona: después hablaremos de eso, primero hay que salir de aquí.- respondió el hombre de la armadura.

 **Punto de vista general.**

Después de lanzar los misiles los soldados de la Blackwatch esperaban alguna señal de rastro de vida puesto que no se veía nada por el humo provocado por los misiles, solo esperaban una mínima señal para seguir disparando.

Del humo salió una mancha negra, no pudieron verla bien porque fue demasiado rápida, elimino al helicóptero que estaba más cerca y como este estaba cerca de un callejón aprovecho las llamas y el humo para cubrir su escape, los soldados sabían que era un callejón sin salida así que fueron fueron al callejón, pero cuando llegaron por más que buscaron no encontraron más que grietas en la pared, parecía que alguien o algo había corrido por ese muro, pero consideraban que era imposible puesto que desde que desapareció Mercer nadie podía hacer eso, así que se le restó importancia.

 **Con Heller.**

Heller: valla que si diste un espectáculo allá amigo mío. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto James

Niño: me llamo Charls ¿y tú?- pregunto Charls

Heller: Heller… James Heller, no pensé que habría otros prototipos allá afuera ¿hay más?-pregunto

Charls: no…hasta donde sé, yo soy el último, o eso pensé hasta que apareciste tu a todo esto ¿esa armadura es una transformación o tu eres así?- pregunto el chico

Heller: oh, esto a veces se me olvida que lo llevo puesto.- seguido de decir eso la armadura empezó a contraerse o meterse dentro de él cuerpo de James dejando ver a un hombre de unos 32 o 35 años de edad, piel morena, cabello negro, con un corte de pelo militar y llevaba una chaqueta negra abierta del pecho dejando ver un polo negro y unos jinés de color azul marino y ojos color negros.

Charls: valla… por la voz pensé que eras- fue interrumpido por James.

Heller: ¿joven?-pregunto James.

Charls: bueno iba a decir más mayor, no creo que esa sea la voz de un joven sinceramente-dijo Charls

*silencio incomodo*

Heller: ¿tan viejo me veo?-pregunto James.

Charls: pues se podría decir que si… un poco.-dijo Charls

Heller: bueno tal vez sea un prototipo pero no puedo rejuvenecer.

Charls: pues hasta donde se un prototipo es casi inmortal hasta que recibe una gran cantidad de daño a tal punto que no se puede aguantar y si recibe más daño del que puede soportar eventualmente muere- dijo Charls.

Heller: ¿cómo sabes eso?-pregunto curioso.

Charls: Alex Mercer me lo dijo. Dijo Charls.

Heller: ¿Mercer te infecto?

Charls: pues sí, no creo que exista alguien además de él que pueda hacerlo… pero no te enojes que ya no trabajo para él.

Heller: ¿entonces por que estabas peleando contra la Blackwatch?

Charls: se me acuso de robo…. Y cuando me dirigieron a la base militar más cercana empezó a sonar la alarma de infectados, y el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

Heller: ¿y por qué no huiste?

Charls: pensé que podía contra ellos… hasta que enviaron a las tropas de asalto… allí fue donde perdí mi esperanza.

Heller: y a todo esto ¿Por qué Mercer te infecto? Hasta donde se solo infecta a personas que podía usar como científicos o soldados.

Charls: mis padres fueron expuestos a los infectados, no paso mucho para que se convirtieran también en esas cosas, hasta que llego Mercer y los termino matando, aunque ya no estaban vivos, el salvo mi vida, me pregunto si quería seguir viviendo como su sirviente, yo le respondí que sí, ¿qué otra opción tenia?, al principio seguía sus órdenes al pie de la letra, pero después de enterarme que quería expandir la infección por el mundo, deje de hacerlo, la última misión que realice fue asesinar a un comandante, un poco más y no la contaba ese día cuando regrese Mercer estaba muerto, yo estaba débil y su cadáver estaba allí, tuve que consumirlo, es algo de lo que creo que me empiezo a arrepentir, tengo todos sus recuerdos, y las atrocidades que ha hecho desde asesinatos a convertir a o todo el mundo en zombis, después de unos meces pase por una calle y un sujeto le robo la billetera a una señora y esta le aviso a los soldados más cercanos y parece que tu estuviste viéndome así que debes saber el resto de la historia. ¿Y tú?

Heller: bueno Mercer me engaño diciendo que mi hija estaba muerta así que aprovechando mi deseo de venganza me uso al igual que a ti… solo para enterarme que mi hija estaba viva y que Blackwatch la tenía encerrada, también me entere de que quería expandir la infección al igual que tú, y por si fuera poco planeaba usar a mi hija como incubadora de nuevos prototipos, creo que la haría mutar para comer personas y darles los pensamientos que Mercer quería para poder usarlos, prácticamente quería hacer su propio ejército.

Charls: bueno eso me entere por medio de sus recuerdos.

Heller: dices que tú lo consumiste, entonces quiere decir que tú eres el virus ahora, ¿qué planeas hacer?

Charls: nada, desde que me infecto Mercer solo quería tener una vida normal.

Heller: ¿tienes en donde vivir?

Charls: Hay un callejón a unas calles de aquí.

Heller: pues ahora vienes conmigo.

Charls: ¿Por qué?

Heller: por tres razones número uno, porque tienes el virus y te voy a tener que vigilar

Charls: eso fue rudo.

Heller: numero dos porque si vas a ese callejón puede que la Blackwatch te encuentre y se ponga a hacer experimentos contigo.

Charls: en eso tienes razón.

Heller: y número tres.

Charls: "para que no cause problemas ni infecte a nadie ya lo sé"- pensó con una cara de ¬_¬

Heller: para enseñarte a usar tus poderes.

Charls: ¿Qué?- pregunto con cara de asombro.

Heller: consumiste a Mercer pero todavía no sabes usar sus poderes y por eso yo te voy a enseñar para que puedas defenderte solo y no tengas que estar dependiendo de otros, como el día de hoy, y me acabo de acordar que estaba de camino a comprar la cena y ya se hizo muy tarde así que mejor nos apuramos.

Charls: "no sé qué diablos acaba de pasar, pero creo que puedo confiar en él, después de todo ¿Qué podría pasar?" (Esa pregunta es de mala suerte :v)

 **Y eso fue todo por hoy**

 **Que ¿Por qué no lo mande al mundo de Naruto?**

 **¿Por qué es tan corto?**

 **La respuesta a la primera pregunta: la respuesta está en tu corazón :v okno, es por qué quiero hacer todo a su debido tiempo.**

 **Y a la segunda: es mi primer fic tampoco me pidan mucho TT_TT soy principiante en esto**

 **Si tienen dudas o consejos para ayudarme a mejorar déjenme sus reviews Para saber en qué aspectos debo mejorar.**

 **Y planeo hacer que Charls tenga otro nombre en el próximo capítulo déjenme sugerencias.**

 **Y también planeo que tenga un harem pero de antemano digo que temari, sakura y hinata quedan descartadas, déjenme sus comentarios de a que chica quieren ya sea del anime Naruto u otro anime, yo veré como agregarlas al fic (solo voy a tomar en cuenta las primeras 6 sugerencias así que aprovechen xD)**

 **Y otra cosa más, en mi perfil dejare los poderes para que no se estén dando vueltas en la cabeza tratando de imaginar los poderes.**

 **Sin más que decir me retiro, ADIOS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo lectores y lectoras continuamos con este fic (feo :'v)**

 **Aclarar: Ni los personajes de Naruto ni de Prototype me pertenecen solo Charls :v**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Un portal inesperado e infiltración**

En una parte de la ciudad de nueva york en la parte de la zona infectada.

Se puede ver en el suelo montonales de cadáveres de infectados, unos cortados, otros aplastados (literalmente), y otros con agujeros gigantes en su cuerpo, mas allá se escuchaban sonidos de gruñidos que no era proveniente de un humano, también se escuchaba que estaban corriendo, sus pasos se encontraban cada vez más cerca.

BOOM! (No me juzguen no se me ocurrió otro sonido para estas parte XD)

Ese fue el sonido que causo la explosión de un auto al ser arrojado contra una persona, mas específicos, el auto fue lanzado contra Charls ¿y quién lo lanzo?, nada más y nada menos que un cazador, habían alrededor de unos 7 cazadores intentando darle un mordisco o darle un golpe siquiera, Charls pudo derribar a uno puesto que el cazador iba a toda velocidad contra él y el cómo estaba corriendo, freno y puso toda su fuerza en un solo brazo y aprovechando que el cazador iba en su dirección dio el golpe que dio de lleno en la cabeza y prácticamente salió volando y el cuerpo del cazador sin cabeza cayó al suelo sin vida. (Los cazadores también los pondré en mi perfil, me da flojera escribirlos aquí)

Charls: ¡¿oye no podemos tener un descanso?!- grito mirando hacia arriba

En lo alto de un edificio se podía ver a una persona echada con los brazos sobre la cabeza, este sujeto era James.

Heller: ya practicamos con las garras, te enseñe como hacer las púas y el cementerio de espinas, para la siguiente habilidad que te enseñare, necesitas aprender a controlar tu fuerza.

Charls: pero llevamos todo el día de ayer y parte de hoy haciendo esto, ¿no podemos dejarlo por hoy?

Heller: mata a 3 cazadores más por lo menos.

Charls: ¿sabes lo difícil que es esto?

Heller: oye, yo tuve que pelear contra esas cosas antes de que Alex me convirtiera en un prototipo así que no te quejes.

Charls: solo tres y se acabó ¿entendiste?

Heller: siii- dijo en tono de aburrimiento.

 **3 horas más tarde**

Podemos ver como en el suelo está teñido de rojo de la sangre de los cazadores no solo los 3 que se prometió sino todos los demás, algunos desmembrados de brazos y otros con marcas de golpes profundas por todo su cuerpo.

Heller: y al final terminaste matándolos a todos- dijo con vos de obviedad viendo los cadáveres de los cazadores por todas partes.

Charls: ¿cómo querías que pare si no me dejaban de atacar?

Heller: cierto, olvide que podía controlarlos.

Charls: ¿Cómo controlas algo si estabas dormido? ¬.¬

Heller: perdí la noción del tiempo eso es todo

Charls: si claaaro, y yo los mate asustandolos- dijo con una voz de sarcasmo

Heller: bueno, será mejor que volvamos a casa, deje a mi hija con Dana ayer.- dijo empezando a subir a un edificio alto y empezar a saltar a otros, dirigiéndose a su hogar, pero Charls podía seguirle el paso sin problemas.

Charls: Dana Mercer, ¿no temes que le pueda hacer algo a tu hija?

Heller: ¿Por qué preguntas?

Charls: pues es hermana de Alex, eso es suficiente para mí como para desconfiar de ella.

Heller: ella se ha ganado mi confianza, me ayudo a destruir los planes de Blackwatch y a encontrar a mi hija, un gracias no sería suficiente, es por eso que confío en ella.

Charls: eso no lo sabía, según los recuerdos de Alex, ella estaba desaparecida, no pensé que te estaría ayudando.

Heller: créelo o no pero confió en ella más que en cualquier otra persona, y llegamos.- ambos llegaron a un apartamento de 2 pisos normal por donde se mire.

 **Adentro del apartamento**

Amaya: ¿cuándo crees que llegue papá?- (Amaya Heller hija de James Heller) pregunto la niña a una chica que se encontraba sentada en una silla viendo la TV.

Dana: se fue ayer pero no dijo que se demoraría tanto, bueno solo sé que las noticias que le voy a dar no le agradara mucho.

En eso se abre la puerta dejando entrar al dúo dinámico.

Heller: ya llegamos.- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo viendo que llegaron demasiado tarde, un día tarde.

Charls: si ya llegamos y ya me fui, realmente estoy cansado.- se fue a una habitación que Heller le dio para que se quedara en su estadía allí.

Una vez Charls entro a su habitación Dana hablo.

Dana: te tengo 3 malas noticias una mala, la otra peor y la última podría desatar el infierno en esta casa.

Heller: empieza de pequeña a grande dependiendo de qué tan grave sea el asunto.

Dana: la primera es que a Charls lo está buscando Blackwatch, al parecer gravaron su pequeño problema con los soldados ese día, están poniendo desde anuncios en la TV hasta carteles de se busca por toda la ciudad.

Heller: si esta es la mala noticia no quiero ni imaginarme como serán las demás, continua.

Dana: la peor es que Blackwatch está desarrollando algo para trasladar la infección, piensan atraer a los infectados a una especie de portal para poder librarse de ella.

Heller: pero eso es bueno ¿no?

Dana: te lo voy a poner de esta forma, el portal está activo pero no se puede desactivar a menos que se destruya, si los infectados comienzan una infección a gran escala dentro de ese portal y vuelven a salir no solo los que ya conocemos sino que con criaturas más mortales y que en estos momentos desconocemos, sería el fin, no solo de la ciudad entera sino que puede que también el resto del mundo.

Heller: ok eso si es malo ¿y la que podría desatar el infierno?

Dana: se acabó la comida.- dijo con cara de enojo abriendo el refrigerador dejando ver que no había nada en él.

Heller: ok, yo también odio la última noticia.- dijo sacando su billetera.-toma compra algo de comer para los tres.

Dana: ¿y tú que harás?

Heller: voy a investigar un poco el supuesto portal.- dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.- no le cuentes de esto a Charls todavía.

Dana: si vas a destruirlo es mejor contarle, necesitaras toda la ayuda disponible.

Heller: se lo contare pero será en otro momento. No podemos arriesgar con tan poca información.

Dana: bueno, allí tienes un punto. La base en donde se encuentra es la misma en donde encontraste a Charls por primera vez, ten cuidado, tienen el área llena de detectores de infectados, recomiendo que los desactives antes de entrar directamente a la base. Intentare hackear su base de datos para que no puedan detectarte desde adentro pero tendrás que encargarte de los detectores de afuera

Heller: bien, ¿sabes si hay algún general al mando de esta operación?

Dana: Thomas Johnson es el general al mando. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Planeas consumirlo?

Heller: así es, si él es el general al mando de la operación entonces debe saber algo.

Dana: bien, toma esto.- dijo dándole un audífono de radiocomunicación (ya saben, de esos que se llevan en la oreja y les sale como un micrófono pero este es más chico)

James tomo el audífono y se lo puso en el oído izquierdo.

Heller: bien entonces nos vemos después.

Dana: que le digo a Charls cuando despierte.

Heller: que continúe su entrenamiento de fuerza, dile que lo veré en el mismo lugar mañana si no vuelvo el día de hoy.

Dana: ¿vas a entrar al portal?

Heller: una vez consuma a un soldado común, y compruebe que no hay peligro al cruzarlo, me ofreceré e mí mismo como sujeto de pruebas.

Dana: sabes que te examinaran para saber los efectos que causa el cruzar por allí ¿cierto?

Heller: no, me olvide de ese detalle.

Dana: eres un adulto, pero con la mentalidad de un niño algunas veces, creo que te lo dije antes, te estas confiando demasiado desde que mataste a mi hermano.

Heller: si, bueno un poco. Como sea ese sería mi plan principal.

Dana: bien, voy a confiar en que tu plan va a funcionar, de todos modos ten cuidado.- dijo lo último dirigiéndose a su cuarto donde se encontraban sus computadoras.- empezare con el hackear de los detectores, será mejor que te apresures antes que me descubran.

Heller: entendido.- dijo saliendo de su casa y empezó a correr por arriba de los edificios para llegar más rápido.

 **Base militar**

Soldado Blackwatch 3: ¿crees que encontremos al chico que nos atacó el anterior día?

Soldado Blackwatch 1: viste como se movía y peleaba, es igual que el proyecto Zeus (en los días de Mercer él estaba siendo investigado por la Blackwatch y lo llamaron proyecto Zeus), será más difícil encontrarlo de lo que parece.

Soldado Blackwatch 2: vamos, es solo un niño, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?

¿?: Más difícil de lo que crees

Soldado Blackwatch 3: ¿quién es? ¡Identifíquese!

¿?: Solo soy un simple policía.- dijo un hombre con el típico traje de policía.

Soldado Blackwatch 3: ¿y qué es lo que desea?

Policía: tengo información del chico que buscan.

Soldado Blackwatch 2: pues habla y no nos hagas perder nuestro tiempo.

Policía: bueno: yo pensé que solo podía decírselo a uno de ustedes

Soldado Blackwatch 1: ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

Policía: piénsenlo, si le entrego la información puede que a uno de ustedes lo asciendan a un rango superior.

Soldado Blackwatch 2: ¿y que sugieres?

Policía: que lo decidan con piedra papel o tijeras.

Soldado Blackwatch 1: o podemos quitarte la información a golpes.

Policía: piénsalo bien, si uno de ustedes llega solo, con la información será tratado como un superior por lograr algo que todavía no hizo ninguno, pero si llegan ustedes tres con lo mismo su paga se dividirá en tres, y no creo que les guste eso ¿o sí?

Soldado Blackwatch 3: muy bien, me convenciste.- en un movimiento rápido con un cuchillo militar apuñalo a uno de los soldados, y al otro le disparo en la cabeza con una pistola con silenciador.- muy bien, ya tienes lo que querías, ahora habla.- dijo apuntando con la pistola al policía.

Policía: a unas cuadras de aquí en un edificio de 2 pisos. Parece abandonado por fuera, pero allí se encuentran las personas que buscas.

Soldado Blackwatch 3: muy bien, iré a informarle al general.

Policía: espera, hay algo que quiero a cambio.

Soldado Blackwatch 3: si es dinero te lo daré cuando me pag- no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que sintió que lo habían atravesado con algo en el pecho, cuando dirigió su mirada al donde sentía el dolor vio un brazo ensangrentado atravesándolo.- ¿quién demonios eres?-dijo con dificultad para hablar.

Policía: alguien que solo busca información.

Luego de decir eso el soldado se empezó a deformar, parecía que su cuerpo se estuviera volviendo de color sangre, pero esta sangre estaba siendo absorbida por el Policía, y el policía se empezó a transformar en una imagen idéntica a la del soldado que había consumido.

Soldado: eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé, dicen que el dinero corrompe pero no pensé que lo hacía al punto de matar a tus compañeros.- se dijo a sí mismo el soldado.

¿?: *Heller ¿lograste infiltrarte?*- se empezó a escuchar una voz diminuta en el oído de el soldado que provenía de un audífono.

Heller: si ya consumí a uno de los soldados, los otros dos están muertos, ¿en qué parte se encuentra el portal Dana?

Dana: *en el segundo piso, espera, ¿mataste a los guardias? ¿Eso no ara que sospechen de ti?*

Heller: hice que se matasen entre ellos, uno recibió un balazo en la cabeza y el otro una puñalada en la espalda, sospecharan de cualquiera menos de un prototipo.

Dana: *¿te tengo que hacer recordar que ahora tú eres el soldado que los asesino?*

Heller: ok olvide eso.- dijo con una cara de póker face.

Dana: *como sea, oculta los cuerpos o consúmelos antes de que se den cuenta y den la alarma*.

Heller: tengo suficiente consumiendo a uno, mejor los oculto.- seguido de eso cargo ambos cuerpos uno en cada hombro y fue al cuarto en donde se almacenaba municiones y armas, allí fue donde dejo los cuerpos sin vida sentados espalda contra espalda haciéndolos parecer que estaban dormidos.- muy bien eso me dará tiempo suficiente antes que descubran los cuerpos.

Dana: *apresúrate, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te descubran y se eche abajo toda la operación*.

Heller: lo sé, ahora voy a probar si el portal es peligroso.

Dana: *¿cómo harás eso?*

Heller: tengo una idea pero necesito que Hackees las cámaras.

Dana: *¿para qué quieres que haga eso?*

Heller: traje una soga conmigo, voy a amarrar una de las cámaras a la soga y la lanzare por el portal, una vez adentro necesito que me digas lo que vez, si es un desierto y no hay habitantes tal vez podamos dejar que lleven a cabo su operación, sin embargo si tienen vida o civilización hay que destruirlo.

Dana: *hare lo que pueda*.

Heller: entendido.

Dana: *hay una cámara a tu izquierda con energía suficiente para mantenerse activa aun sin conectarse, toma esa*.

Heller: bien.- Heller salto un poco alto, lo suficiente para tomar la cámara de su izquierda.- listo, ¿ya la tienes?

Dana: *si, ya pude acceder a ella, será mejor que te apresures, solo le queda 1 hora y media de energía, suficiente para explorar el portal por dentro si te apresuras*.

Heller: entendido.

 **Segundo piso**

En el segundo piso había 5 habitaciones 2 a la derecha, 2 a la izquierda y una enfrente

Heller: ya llegue hay 5 habitaciones, ¿en cuál está?

Dana: *en la última, la que está al frente de ti*.

James fue a la habitación al final del pasillo, al entrar vio a 4 soldados custodiando el portal, y el en el portal tenía una forma ovalada con un torbellino azul en su interior.

Dana: *no hay tiempo para estar dando explicaciones, será mejor que los mates*.

Heller: espera un momento.-dijo en susurro- hey tú en donde se encuentra el general, tengo noticias del proyecto Zeus 2 que escapo ese día.

Soldado Blackwatch: se encuentra en la habitación de la izquierda antes de llegar a esta.

Heller: entendido.- dijo Heller saliendo de la habitación-"eso nunca falla"-pensó al usar su carta de triunfo de la información falsa.

Dana: *que estás haciendo se nos agota el tiempo, en poco tiempo puede que se den cuenta de que hackee su sistema de seguridad para que no te detecten y allí estaremos en problemas*.

Heller: un general debe tener mucha autoridad sobre sus soldados, lo consumiré y pediré que abandonen la habitación para poder poner en marcha el plan, de ese modo no levantaremos sospechas.

James abrió la habitación indicada y escucho que el general estaba hablando con una pantalla que mostraba a otro hombre, pero no escucho nada, porque cuando entro ya había acabado.

Heller: "él debe ser Thomas Johnson".- pensó viendo al hombre que llevaba el traje normal de un oficial de la Blackwatch solo que sin el casco dejando ver a un hombre de piel clara con cabello largo, el típico corte militar y ojos color negro con un ojo cerrado y un rasguño en él.

Thomas: ¿que lo trae aquí soldado?

Heller: nos llegó información del proyecto Zeus dos que escapo hace algunos días señor

Thomas: hiciste bien en venir a decírmelo directo a mí, recibirás un ascenso por esto.- dijo el general acercándose a Heller y empezando a caminar alrededor de él.- y dime ¿Qué averiguaste?-pregunto poniéndose delante de Heller dándole la espalda, Grave error, al instante sintió como le tapaban la boca y que algo, más específico una mano lo atravesaba por la parte de la espalda.

Heller: dice que lo vera en el infierno.- dijo Heller y acto seguido empezó a consumirlo igual que como lo hizo con el anterior soldado y transformándose en el mismo- bueno ya perdimos tiempo aquí será mejor ir al portal.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

 **Habitación del portal.**

Se abrió la puerta dejando ver al general y los soldados en la habitación hicieron un saludo militar una vez entro.

Thomas (Heller): salgan todos de esta Habitación, necesito investigar algo del portal.

Los soldados extrañados de la orden hicieron caso a lo que su general les mando y salieron todos de la habitación.

Heller: muy bien ya se fueron todos, ahora a por lo que vinimos.- dijo amarrando la cámara a la soga que trajo consigo.

Dana: *bien, arrójala*.- Heller hizo caso y arrojo la cámara sujetando la soga.

Heller: ¿y bien?

Dana: *¿dentro de cuanto se iniciara el proyecto?*

Heller: 1 semana y 3 días, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Dana: *ven rápido necesitas ver esto*

Heller: ¿pero hay que destruirlo?

Dana: * si vas a llevar a Charls será mejor que tomes la decisión cuando lo veas, VEN YA*.- dijo en tono autoritario haciendo dar un escalofrió en la espalda a Heller.

Heller: bien ya voy, "¿Qué habrá visto?".- se preguntó mentalmente Heller

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que al menos los haya entretenido**

 **Los personajes como los Oficiales, soldados, súper soldados, cazadores y otras criaturas infectadas estarán en mi perfil por si desean saber algo de ellos**

 **Bueno me despido, dejen sus opiniones todas son bienvenidas**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio adiós!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo lectores y lectoras no tengo mucho que decir (en realidad no tengo nada que decir) así que pasemos directo a la historia.**

 **Aclarar que ninguno de los personajes ni de Prototype ni de Naruto me pertenece, solo Charls.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Viaje inesperado a otro mundo y una nueva vida**

Heller: ok entrar y salir de allí fue demasiado fácil, no me extrañaría que refuercen las defensas la próxima vez que vengamos Charls y yo.- se dijo en tono serio, ya no llevaba el audífono de radiocomunicación.

 **Casa de Heller 20 minutos más tarde**

James entro por la puerta principal y se dirigió al cuarto de Dana lo más silencioso que pudo puesto que todos a excepción de ellos estaban dormidos.

Heller: ¿qué es tan importante como para que me llames de esa forma?- dijo Heller entrando a la habitación de Dana.

Dana: míralo tú mismo.- dijo abriendo una de las carpetas en su computador buscando un video.- lo encontré, esto es lo que capto la cámara.

En el video se podía ver el suelo desde una gran altura eso quería decir que si cruzaban el portal era como saltar a un precipicio, la cámara al estar colgada desde una gran altura podía distinguir árboles en donde estaba, y a lo lejos como a dos o tres se podía apreciar una torre con tres puntas rectangulares algo separadas, en la parte baja de la punta del medio parecía haber un redondo con unas líneas grabadas en el que casi no se notaban por la lejanía y arriba de la torre había unos rostros tallados en lo que parecía ser una montaña.

Heller: wow, eso nos deja con la opción de destruir el portal.

Dana: tienes razón, no podemos involucrar a más personas en el caso de esta ciudad, pero ¿qué te parece enviar a Charls allí?

Heller: ¿a Charls? ¿Eso no sería ponerlos en más peligro?

Dana: no del todo, tome una muestra de sangre de Charls y la mande a uno de los doctores que conozco para que la analice, y descuida si son de confianza, mi punto es que Charls solo consumió la mitad del cuerpo de mi hermano.

Heller: ¿y eso quiere decir qué?

Dana: que Charls no puede infectar a todo el mundo igual que lo hacia mi hermano, con suerte podrá convertir a otro ser humano en un prototipo, pero gastara gran energía al hacerlo.

Heller: mmm…

 **Flashback: recuerdo de Heller cuando conoció a Charls**

Heller: así que consumistes el cuerpo de Alex Mercer, eso quiere decir que tienes el virus dentro de ti, dime ¿Qué planeas hacer con él?

Charls: nada, desde que Alex me infecto solo quiero una vida normal.

 **Flashback end**

Heller: ¿estará bien enviarlo allí? Recuerda que solo tiene 11 años, no creo que eso sea bueno considerando la edad que tiene.

Dana: es mejor hacerlo, aquí tus datos y los de tu hija fueron eliminados al igual que los míos así que podremos crearnos identidades nuevas, tu hija podrá estudiar e ir a la universidad, pero Charls ahora es buscado por toda la Blackwatch, a diferencia de nosotros que podremos reiniciar nuestras vidas el no podrá hacerlo, cuando descubran en donde vive, apenas salga será bombardeado y perseguido todos los días y uno de esos días perderá la vida.- dijo con algo de pena en su voz al imaginarse a Charls intentando escapar de los equipos de asalto y todo el ejercito de la Blackwatch.- es mejor enviarlo allí y que inicie una nueva vida fuera de todo esto ¿no crees?

Heller: tienes razón.-dijo agachando un poco la cabeza- pero lo haremos en 3 días, el proyecto será realizado en una semana y tres todavía, en estos tres días lo voy a terminar de entrenar, para que esté preparado.

 **Al día siguiente**

Charls: ¿oye por qué me levantaste tan temprano? Sabes que duermo hasta las 10 de la mañana, apenas son las seis de la mañana.-dijo Charls en modo de queja por levantarlo tan temprano

Heller: no te quejes, ¿así le agradeces a quien te está enseñando a entrenar tus poderes?

Charls: Bien, como sea, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Heller: nos vamos de caza, sígueme.-dijo para empezar a saltar entre edificios

Llegaron a un punto en donde había un edificio que parecía tener venas color rojo por todos sus muros.

Heller: Llegamos.

Charls: ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Pensé que me seguirías enseñando a manejar la masa muscular.

Heller: eso puede esperar, ahora necesitamos mejorar tu defensa

Charls: ¿eso quiere decir que…?- pregunto Charls con emoción en su voz teniendo una idea de lo que Heller iba a decir.

Heller: si… obtendremos tu armadura y tus escudos.

Charls: ¡BIEN!

Heller: pero te advierto que será difícil y tendrás que hacerlo solo.

Charls: no hay problema, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Heller: consumir a tres de esas cosas.-dijo señalando a un Juggernaut (vuelvo a decir que tanto criaturas como soldados están en mi perfil, tanto su descripción como su link de imagen)

Charls: ¿es enserio?-dijo con algo de temor en su voz- esas cosas tienen la maldita piel muy dura ¿cómo esperas que las consuma?

Heller: yo también obtuve los míos consumiendo a esas cosas, tómalo como experiencia, ah y tenemos una misión de aquí a tres días así que este poder es necesario, te daré los detalles cuando termines, nos vemos luego.-dijo Heller saltando a un edificio para poder recostarse.

Charls: bien… espera ¿qué dijiste?- pregunto Charls refiriéndose a la misio, pero Heller ya se había ido.- como sea, primero voy a consumir a estas co- no pudo terminar puesto que recibió un golpe de un Juggernaut que lo había descubierto mandándolo a volar a unos 3 metros de distancia.- sera más difícil de lo que pensé.

 **Tres horas más tarde**

Heller: ¿ya terminaste? Me estoy aburriendo de esperarte.

Charls: sabes, sería más fácil si dejaras de echarte como un vago en vez de ayudarme.-dijo esquivando un golpe de un Juggernaut, ya había consumido a uno, pero los otros 2 no lo dejaban probar su nueva habilidad.

Heller: "a este paso no acabaremos nunca, creo que será mejor echarle una mano".- se levantó de su sitio y salto en picada hacia los Juggernauts transformando su brazo en una espada afilada.- solo los debilitare lo suficiente como para que puedas consumirlos ¿entendiste?- dijo Heller mientras caía.

Charls: ¡Has lo que quieras pero hazlo ya!

James llego a uno de los Juggernaut y le hizo un golpe horizontal por toda la espalda, suficiente para que este se ponga en pose defensiva cubriéndose con los brazos y empezando a regenerarse de la parte dañada.

Heller: yo distraeré al otro, tú consume a este antes que se regenere por completo.

Charls: entendido.- dijo para empezar a correr hacia en Juggernaut débil, salto alto para estar a la altura de su cabeza y con sus brazos en forma de garras le atravesó la cabeza, después de eso el Juggernaut empezó a ser consumido por Charls uniéndose a su cuerpo.

James intentaba distraer al otro Juggernaut pero no podía entretenerlo por mucho, estas criaturas eran conocidas por su gran fuerza y destreza aparte de que sus brazos que parecían ser impenetrables para cualquier cosa, desde misiles hasta objetos afilados como las espadas y garras de los prototipos.

Heller: ¿ya acabaste con ese?

Charls: si

Heller: entonces ven, ahora te toca consumir a este.- dijo deteniendo uno de los brazos del Juggernaut paralizándolo por un momento.- usa las púas en él, no podre sujetarlo por mucho

Charls: pero también serás afectado, estas muy cerca.- dijo Charls preocupado de lo que le pueda ocurrir si usaba esa técnica si alcanzaba a James.

Heller: tu solo hazlo.

Charls hizo caso a la orden y hundió una de sus garras en el suelo, seguido de eso debajo del Juggernaut salieron una gran cantidad de estacas negras de metal que lo apuñalaron por todo el cuerpo, a Heller se le clavo una en el pecho.

Heller: ya está débil ahora consúmelo.- dijo con la voz entrecortada y agitada

Charls hizo lo que le dijo y de inmediato incrusto una de sus garras en el cuerpo del Juggernaut empezando a consumirlo igual que al anterior

Charls: ¿estás bien?-pregunto a Heller.

Heller: soy un prototipo ¿recuerdas? Nos podemos regenerar de cosas como estas.

Charls: oh cierto, casi lo olvido y sobre la misión que mencionaste ¿de qué se trata?

Heller: tenemos que destruir un portal.

Charls: ¿un portal? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

Heller: no solo nos involucra a nosotros, involucra al mundo.

Charls: si tú lo dices, ¿y que quiere hacer Blackwatch con el portal?

Heller: Dana dice que planean llevar la infección al otro lado del portal y que este se desactiva con solo destruirlo.

Charls: ¿pero eso no es algo que nos beneficia a nosotros?

Heller: "yo pregunte lo mismo"-pensó James- si y no, porque si la infección entra y comienza una infección dentro del portal hay posibilidades de que salgan criaturas nuevas, incluso puede que más fuertes que las que acabamos de derrotar, las opciones que dimos Dana y yo fueron, 1 si era un portal que llevaba a un desierto, lo podríamos dejar, pero si tenía civilización adentro debíamos destruirlo para no involucrar a los que se encontraban adentro.

Charls: según lo que me cuentas parece que estuvieron investigando mientras yo dormía, Y ¿Qué había adentro del portal?

Heller: civilización, no tan moderna como la que tenemos ahora, por lo que captamos solo había un edificio a por lo menos 2 kilómetros del portal, el proyecto iniciara en una semana y media, en pocas palabras 10 días, los 3 primeros te entrenare e iremos al cuarto.

Y así fue, Heller entreno a Charls por 3 días en el primero le enseño a controlar sus escudos y a perfeccionar su técnica de combate con su brazo transformado en espada, en el segundo le enseño a desarrollar su armadura pero Charls no la dominaba por completo, tenía un límite de 45 minutos para usar la armadura antes que desapareciera y en el último día entrenaron en combate cuerpo a cuerpo por 12 horas, y el resto del día descansaron para recuperar energías.

 **Cuarto día**

Heller: listo, ¿llevas todo lo que dije?

Charls: emm… si pero, ¿de que me sirve llevar casi todo mi equipaje?-(es la primera vez que describiré a Charls desde el primer capítulo, pido disculpas de antemano por olvidar ese detalle xD) Charls tenía el cabello color marrón , piel blanca como la nieve, ojos color marrón, llevaba puesto una chaqueta que a diferencia que la de Heller que era de cuero, la de Charls era común y corriente con una capucha, la chaqueta era negra y de la parte de los hombros hasta los brazos era color blanco la chaqueta estaba abierta, dejando ver un polo color blanco con un esqueleto negro gravado en él, con unos blue janes y en los oídos llevaba cascos (o audífonos de los grandes)para escuchar música, este tenía un cable que iba entre la ropa a su bolsillo dando a entender que allí estaba su reproductor de música tenía un oído cubierto y el otro medio destapado para poder escuchar a Heller u otra persona que le esté hablando, Charls llevaba consigo una mochila adicional con ropa y lo necesario para poder cargar su aparato si se le baja la batería.

Heller: te dije que exploraríamos el portal por adentro antes de destruirlo.

Charls: pero tú no llevas nada.

Heller: yo tengo entrenamiento militar e instintos de supervivencia, pero tu casi no los tienes es por eso que te dije que llevaras tu equipaje, ven a despedirte.- dijo Heller caminando hacia la sala.

Charls: si tú lo dices.- dijo siguiendo a Heller.

Al entrar a la sala Dana y Amaya abrazaron en forma de despedida a Charls puesto que después ya no podrían hacerlo.

Charls: ¿y el abrazo por qué?

Dana: para desearte buena suerte en tu primera misión.- dijo con una lagrima solitaria recorriéndole por la mejilla.

Amaya: es por si no vuelves.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, Dana le conto sobre lo que planearon hacer con Charls y dijo que no le dijeran nada, porque si se lo decían había la posibilidad que se quisiera quedar.

Charls: si volveré, puede que sean un par de horas o quizás unos días adentro del portal y volveremos, ¿verdad Heller?

Heller: si.- mintió para que sea más real el asunto.- bien es hora de irnos, mientras hablamos aquí la Blackwatch está fortificando su base es mejor apresurarnos.

Charls: bien, entonces nos vemos Amaya y Dana.- dijo en forma de despedida

Dana/Amaya: que te valla bien.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Heller: andando.- dijo saliendo de la sala dirigiéndose a la salida.

 **20 minutos más tarde al frente de la base militar que custodia al portal**

Heller: demonios, justo lo que nos faltaba.- dijo mirando a la base con soldados más grandes de lo normal.- súper soldados, esas cosas nos detectan así estemos disfrazados, lo peor es que lo hacen en un momento.

Charls: ¿y que sugieres que hagamos? ¿Que entremos a la fuerza?- dijo en tono de sarcasmo viendo que sería demasiado difícil incluso para alguien como Heller.

Heller: exacto.- dijo empezando a transformar su cuerpo en su armadura y su brazo derecho en una espada.

Charls: espera hay muchos de esos ¿acaso estás loco?

Heller: si, un poco.- dijo saltando hacia un súper soldado cortándolo a la mitad de inmediato sonó la alarma- Charls ¿qué esperas? te traje para que me ayudes no para que descanses.

Charls: *suspiro* bien, aquí voy.- dijo empezando a transformar sus manos en garras de inmediato salto hacia el centro de los soldados.- ¡Heller salta!

James sin dudar hizo caso a Charls y Charls cuando cayó al suelo hundió ambos brazos en forma de garras en el suelo, de inmediato empezaron a salir estacas gigante de color negro por todo el lugar atravesando a todo ser que estuviera en la tierra, James empezó a caer pero antes de llegar al suelo, las estacas empezaron a retraerse hasta que no quedo ninguna, cuando vio a Charls este estaba cansado como si le hubiese hecho correr alrededor de la ciudad entera sin descanso.

Heller: buen trabajo.- dijo viendo a tanto soldados muertos como vehículos destruidos.- y ¿estás bien?

Charls: si, solo un poco cansado pero eso es todo.

Heller: bien, sigamos adelante, no hay que perder tiempo.- dijo empezando a entrar a la base.

Charls: como digas.- dijo siguiendo a Heller.

Heller: estás cansado así que deja que me haga cargo de ahora en adelante, tu elimina las cámaras y ve al cuarto de vigilancia, destruye las cintas de lo que paso y pasara hoy, no deben saber nuestra existencia, nos encontraremos en el segundo piso cuando termines.

Charls: entendido.- ambos empezaron a correr hacia sus destinos, Charls mato a soldados normales, todo iba muy fácil por su lado, en cambio Heller tenía que enfrentar a los soldados y súper soldados que se ponían enfrente.

Charls al entrar al cuarto de vigilancia empezó a cortar todo lo que se encontraba en el cuarto desde videos hasta computadoras y papeles.

Charls: con eso será suficiente.-se dijo a sí mismo y empezó a correr hacia el segundo piso, por el camino encontró a cadáveres partidos por la mitad o sin cabeza tanto soldados como súper soldados, parecía ser que Heller paso por allí.- "esto es irónico ya que en los juegos de terror seguir la sangre es de mala suerte, pero esto no es un juego".- empezó a caminar por el camino hecho de sangre hacia una habitación. No había ruido, parecía que no había nadie allí, entro en la habitación pero no vio a nadie allí, solo un montón de cadáveres.- ¿en dónde está Heller? No me digas que cruzo el portal sin mí ¿o sí?

¿?: No, no lo hice.- dijo atrás de Charls haciéndolo saltar como gato asustado y se le quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Charls: ¿estás demente? Casi me matas del susto.- dijo viendo a la persona que le dijo eso, era nada más que Heller

Heller: ya te dije que estoy un poco loco, bien hay unas reglas que te tengo que mencionar antes de cruzar el portal.-dijo acercándose al portal con Charls a su lado.- número uno no muestres tus poderes a menos que sea necesario, guárdalo como si fuera un secreto tuyo, numero dos no atraigas la atención o causes algo que ofenda a los demás, número tres nos uniremos a la aldea o ciudad más cercana.

Charls: ¿porque la tercera?

Heller: pronto lo sabrás.-poniéndose atrás de Charls y colocando sus manos en sus hombros.- y número cuatro…- uno de sus ojos empezó a lagrimear.

Charls: adelante, di la cuarta regla.- dijo viendo al portal que parecía tener el centro de un torbellino azul adentro de él.

James se acercó a su oído y dijo- cuídate y no te olvides de nosotros.

Charls.- ¿pero eso que tiene que ver co- no pudo terminar su oración, Heller lo había empujado adentro del portal.

Heller: adiós- dijo con una sonrisa debajo de su armadura

 **Otra dimesion, adentro del portal**

Charls: "¿por qué?"- se preguntó mentalmente al ver lo que su amigo le había hecho.

Cuando Charls volteo la vista vio que estaba de caída a unos 200 metros de alto, pero cayo de pie provocando una grieta en donde había caído.

Charls: ¿Por qué hizo eso?- dijo viendo al cielo, pudo ver el portal pero era casi invisible porque era azul y se camuflaba bien entre las nubes- al parecer el no planeaba venir conmigo desde un principio, como sea, tengo que volver.- dijo e hizo el salto más alto que jamás había echo con un gran esfuerzo, a unos 3 metros a punto de alcanzar el portal, vio que el portal tenia una raya horizontal iluminada como si lo hubieran cortado, después empezó a agrietarse y se destruyó como si de un espejo se tratase.- ¿Qué?

 **Flashback**

Heller: el portal no puede cerrarse a menos que se destruya.

 **Flashback end.**

Charls: ¿por qué Heller?- luego recordó la despedida de Dana y Amaya.- ¿ellas sabían de esto?- sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer su rostro y cayo nuevamente a tierra de pie provocando otra grieta más allá de donde cayó por primera vez.- ya veo por qué eran esas reglas, tomare eso como otra misión, por lo menos hasta que Blackwatch vuelva a crear otro portal para poder salir de aquí.

* * *

 **Y bueno hasta aquí dejo el episodio del día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado o los haya entretenido siquiera, no tengo mucho que decir más que: dejen sus reviews y algún comentario si quieren alguna Chica(con su anime) para el Harem o algún consejo de en qué debería mejorar.**

 **Eso es todo nos leemos hasta la próxima, CHAO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tengo una noticia antes de empezar el fic (por fin tengo algo que decir xD) se me acabaron las vagaciones y ya no estaré actualizando cada 2 o tres días, a partir de ahora será de 4 días o puede que una semana, no se preocupen no voy a abandonar el fic bueno solo quería decir eso como una excusa de por qué voy a demorar un poco escribiendo los demás capítulos.**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo con el fic**

 **Aclarar que ninguno de los personajes ni de Prototype ni de Naruto u otro anime que se me ocurra poner en el fic me pertenecen, solo Charls (él es mío, solo mío :v)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Camino desviado y nuevos sirvientes.**

Charls: ahora que se supone que haga, estoy en medio de un bosque y no veo alguna carretera o alguna señal de vida alrededor.- dijo viendo el bosque en el que estaba.- bueno aquí no averiguare nada, será mejor empezar a caminar

 **6 horas de caminata por el bosque**

Charls caminaba hasta que vio lo que parecía ser un pequeño campamento fortificado, de inmediato se escondió.

Charls: ¿la Blackwatch está aquí? Pero, se supone que fui el primero en cruzar el portal, ¿es que acaso tienen otro portal aparte de ese?- en eso se dio cuenta de que había soldados, pero estos a diferencia de Blackwatch estaban armados con espadas, lanzas y arcos- ¿qué significa esto?, esto debe tener tres explicaciones, la primera es que haya consumido a un tipo extremadamente drogado, la segunda es que yo sea el que esta drogado y la tercera es que haya viajado en el tiempo hacia atrás, como sea, veré si me pueden dar alguna pista o por lo menos algún lugar para pasar la noche.- luego de decir eso se acercó a la entrada principal custodiada por hombres armados con espadas, y atrás habían unos arqueros.- disculpe ¿sabe en dónde está la aldea más cercana?.- pregunto Charls con una sonrisa para poder dar buena impresión.

 **10 minutos más tarde.**

Charls: cuando dije que me dieran un lugar para dormir, ¡no me refería a que me encerraran en una celda!- ¿qué había pasado?, resulta que no hablaban el mismo idioma era de esperarse, Charls era de nueva york y los hombres de ese campamento no hablaban la misma lengua que el por lo que no entendió ni jota de lo que estaban hablando.- estupendo y ya se hizo de noche, "Heller dijo que no muestre mis poderes a no ser que sea necesario, pero si no lo hago no podre salir de aquí".- pensó, hasta que su boleto de salida llego a su puerta en el momento preciso, era el guardia que tenía las llaves de las prisiones.- "creo que saldré más rápido si no hago mucho ruido y salgo como uno de ellos".- seguido de eso golpeo la celda lo más despacio que pudo para no romperla, eso llamo la atención del guardia que se acercó lentamente a la puerta cuando estuvo en la puerta empezó a decir palabras que Charls no entendía, Charls aprovecho que estaba en la puerta y le dio un puñetazo fuerte en el estómago atravesándolo y empezando a consumirlo, y pudo ver los recuerdos de la persona que consumió, eran esclavistas y casi todo el campamento estaba repleto de celdas con personas secuestradas, algunos eran viajeros y a otros los sacaron de sus aldeas, esto lo enfureció un poco y aparte de eso también aprendió el idioma ya que esa persona la hablaba fluidamente.- "ya veo por qué la calurosa bienvenida"- pensó con sarcasmo.

Charls uso las llaves para salir de su celda

Charls: "no puedo mostrarles mis poderes a los que se encuentran presos, será mejor eliminar a los soldados antes de liberarlos para poder salir tranquilamente de aquí"- pensó y se puso en marcha hacia la parte de afuera en donde se encontraban los soldados y empezó a matarlos uno por uno, uno lo vio y empezó a llamar a los demás soldados, Charls solo transformo su Brazo en espada, no necesitaría la armadura puesto que no eran balas o misiles, y así empezó la batalla, prácticamente duro muy poco, la espada de Charls estaba demasiado afilada, prácticamente cortaba espadas y escudos como si no fueran nada y a los arqueros que estaban en los tejados les lanzaba los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos con tal fuerza y velocidad que no daba tiempo de esquivar y cuando impactaban salían volando junto con el cuerpo, ya solo faltaba el líder.

Líder esclavista: por favor no me mates, pídeme lo que quieras, si quieres dinero te lo daré, si deseas mujeres yo me encargare de conseguírtelas, si quieres una aldea yo mismo me encargare de capturarla para ti pero por lo que más quieras ten piedad.

Charls: bien pediré solo una cosa.

Líder esclavista: pídemelo y yo me encargare de conseguirlo.

Charls: oh pero si lo tienes puesto

Líder esclavista: ¿eh?

Charls: deseo.- en ese momento blandió espada contra el Líder.- tu cabeza.- teniendo su cabeza clavada en su espada la arrojo lo más lejos posible.- estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, pero aun así me sigue dando un poco de nervios hacerlo, *suspiro* bueno ya acabamos con la guardia.- dijo mirando a la cantidad de soldados que había matado, eran por lo menos uno 125 al cálculo.- mmm el tipo que consumí no sabía nada de quien era el superior que lideraba este campamento aparte del sujeto que acabo de matar, es mejor no perder tiempo hay que liberar a los que están encerrados

Había un soldado escondido a espaldas de Charls, él se había dado cuenta pero quería ver como reaccionaba

Soldado: tengo que avisarle al jefe de esto.-Charls al escuchar la palabra "jefe" fue a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba el soldado, y cuando este volteo se encontró cara a cara con Charls.- eh… yo s-solo.

Charls: shhh.- silencio poniendo un dedo en su boca dando a entender que quería que se callara, el soldado por miedo hizo caso.- solo quiero saber quién es tu líder y dejare que te vallas.

Soldado: ¿lo prometes?

Charls: si lo prometo.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa infantil digna de su edad de 11 años.

Soldado: Gatō ese es el nombre de nuestro líder, ahora déjame ir.

Charls: "su líder tiene nombre de mascota"- después de pensar eso un cable que salía del cuerpo de Charls color rojo sangre se conectó con el cuello del soldado.

Soldado: lo prometiste

Charls: no te voy a matar, pero tu líder no tiene que estar enterado de mis dones o por así decirlo, solo te modificare un poco los recuerdos- luego de eso el soldado cayo inconsciente- quien diría que esa habilidad me serviría alguna vez en la vida, ahora si a liberar a los prisioneros.- fue hacia las celdas y recogió su equipaje que le quitaron cuando lo encerraron es su celda, fue a abrir las celdas de los demás prisioneros y pudo ver desde niños y niñas de su edad hasta unos pocos ancianos.

Persona: gracias por salvarnos pequeño.- dijo agradecido de poder salir de su celda en mucho tiempo, en eso vio el paisaje de cadáveres afuera y pregunto- ¿tu hiciste esto?- pregunto con asombro en su voz, ¿Cómo era que un niño con esa edad estuviera matando a tal cantidad de personas si ni siquiera era un ninja de alguna aldea?

Charls: no, no lo hice, cuando llegue por esta parte vi a unos hombres que huían de este campamento, cuando llegue todos estaban muertos, así que no tengo nada que ver con sus muertes.- dijo intentando disfrazar la realidad para que no hicieran muchas preguntas y terminen descubriendo sus dotes.

Persona: entonces hay que salir de aquí antes de que lo que los mato nos mate a nosotros también.- hablo el hombre preocupado de que algo les pase a ellos.

Charls: no lo creo, de ser así ya nos habría tacado, por cierto ¿sabe usted cual donde es la aldea más cercana?

Persona: si, la aldea más cercana por ahora es Konoha, está a 12 kilómetros de aquí, nosotros iremos allí para poder obtener ayuda del Hokage ¿porque la pregunta?

Charls: "parece que estuve caminando de lado contrario hacia la aldea todo este tiempo".- pensó Charls viendo que había caminado para el lado contrario todo este tiempo.- nada solo simple curiosidad.-dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que le hicieron.

Persona: si deseas podemos ir juntos todos, después de todo tu nos salvaste

Charls: "debería irme primero, pero solo son personas normales a mi parecer, si los dejo solos puede que mueran, mmm… supongo que esa aldea puede esperar".-pensó Charls no queriendo dejar a su suerte a las personas que había salvado.- bien iré con ustedes, empecemos con las presentaciones, me llamo Charls soy un viajero errante que no proviene de ningún lado, un gusto.

Persona: mi nombre es Ninomiya Shungo, un placer.- dijo dándole la mano a Charls en forma de saludo y Charls correspondió al saludo.

Habían tomado el campamento de los esclavistas, esa noche se quedarían allí.

Charls: "me siento algo intranquilo, algo me estuvo siguiendo desde que llegue a este mundo, aunque no puedo decir con seguridad que es"-pensó Charls, sentía como si alguien o algo lo estuviera observando, no sintió instinto asesino o que esa cosa tuviera algún deseo de matarlo por eso lo dejo que lo observara.

Charls: oye Shungo iré a dar una vuela ahora vuelvo.-dijo Charls empezando a caminar hacia afuera del campamento.

Shungo: procura no alejarte mucho, el grupo tiene que estar unido.

Charls: entendido.- dijo empezando a alejarse un poco, mas allá pudo ver una pequeña colina en donde se reflejaba la luna y las estrellas, el cielo estaba despejado dejando ver una bella vista por la noche, Charls empezó a acercarse a la colina mirando las estrellas, restándole importancia a las cosas a su alrededor como su "perseguidor".

Charls llego a la cima de la pequeña colina pero alguien ya estaba allí.

¿?: Tú eres el tipo que nos sacó de las celdas ¿no es así?- escucho Charls a su derecha, por la voz que escucho supo que era una mujer, cuando se volteo a verla era una chica, por su tamaño dedujo que era más o menos de su edad, cabello rubio, ojos color verde una chica con un buen físico por así decirlo con un polo color blanco manga cero y unos pantalones negros un poco apretados de la cintura, y unas sandalias ninja negras, tenía una katana con el mango color rojo y la funda negra- ¿acaso eres mudo?- pregunto al ver que Charls no le respondía.

Charls: si yo los saque, ¿por cierto esa katana es tuya?

¿?: Era de mi padre.

Charls: ¿que tus padres no están con los demás en el campamento?

¿?: No, ellos fueron asesinados por estos esclavistas y a mí fue a la única que capturaron con vida, se llevaron todas las cosas de valor de mi familia, y esto es lo único que encontré de mi familia en este campamento.

Charls: lo siento, no pensé que habías pasado por eso.

¿?: No te preocupes por eso por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Charls: charls es mi nombre.

¿?: ¿No tienes apellido?

Charls: me lo quite después de que mis padres fallecieron "realmente, no lo recuerdo, desde que Alex me infecto mis memorias del pasado son algo nublosas, es como si lo hubiera olvidado, lo único que sé es que Alex me llamaba Charls todo el tiempo, por eso decidí adoptar ese nombre como mío".- pensó lo último intentando recordar algo de antes que sus padres murieran, sin éxito alguno

¿?: Así que tampoco tienes padres igual que yo, eso nos hace un poco parecidos, me llamo Kanjou Saya es un placer conocerte.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Charls: lo mismo digo Saya, es un placer cono- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas puesto que vio algo a las espaldas de Saya que lo hizo estremecerse, eran unos ojos rojizos que se veían a través de los arbustos, sin duda eso era lo que lo estuvo persiguiendo desde que cayó por el portal.

Saya: ¿pasa algo?

Charls: no es nada, disculpa tengo algo que hacer.- se paró de donde estaba sentado para ir a donde se encontraba los ojos en el arbusto, al mismo tiempo la criatura al darse cuenta que había sido descubierta se fue corriendo, corría a la misma velocidad, no incluso más rápido que Charls.

Charls siguió a la criatura hasta que no se escuchó ruido de las pisadas, eso quería decir que la criatura o había escapado o había parado para tomarlo por sorpresa. Pero la respuesta se asemejaba a la segunda opción, todavía sentía que lo estaban mirando

¿?: Veo que me has descubierto.- se escuchó atrás de Charls, era una voz distorsionada, no podía ser de un humano normal, eso era algo más.

Cuando Charls volteo sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

Charls: "que hace un cazador infectado aquí, y encima habla ¿Qué demonios está pasando?".- pensó poniéndose en pose defensiva en caso de que el cazador lo quisiera atacar.

Cazador: no te preocupes, no te hare daño, vengo de parte de James Heller.

Charls: ¿y como es que puedes hablar? Hasta donde sé, los cazadores supremos son los únicos que pueden hacerlo.

Cazador: cuando, eres la mascota de un prototipo tienes tus privilegios y ventajas, Heller me otorgo este don compartiendo un poco de su ADN conmigo, por lo que desarrolle la capacidad de hablar y pensar mejor de lo que un cazador normal haría.

Charls: ¿y por qué te envió aquí?

Cazador: para que cuide de su alumno.

 **Flashback cuando antes que Charls entrara a la Habitación del portal**

Heller llamo a algunos cazadores, 3 para ser precisos que lo ayudaron a despejar el área de soldados, cuando terminaron, los cazadores se quedaron quietos en espera de órdenes de su amo.

Heller: acérquense a mí.- y sus cazadores obedecieron, James desactivo su armadura y se sacó la chaqueta y el polo dejando descubierto el pecho.- muerdan.- ordeno y los tres hicieron caso a las órdenes que se les dio acto seguido uno mordió su brazo izquierdo, el otro el derecho y el ultimo por el hombro, al hacerlo las células de James empezaron a fusionarse con los tres cazadores desarrollando más su cerebro y aumentando considerablemente su fuerza y agilidad, esto duro unos 10 segundos luego acabo.

Cazador 2: ¿que desea que hagamos ahora amo?- pregunto uno de los cazadores a Heller.

Heller: yo a partir de ahora ya no soy su amo ni su maestro, escuchen los tres, les acabo de dar 2 dotes, el primero es que desarrolle más su cerebro con ello parte de sus células es por eso que ahora pueden hablar y se mejoró su fuerza y el segundo es la capacidad de transformación que los prototipos tenemos y dos cosas más, a partir de ahora tomaran a Charls como nuevo amo y maestro y viajaran con él por el portal, pero tendrán que ir antes que él llegue obedézcanle y sigan sus órdenes así como siguieron las mías, esta será mi última orden… cuídenlo y no dejen que nada le pase.-dijo volviéndose a poner su armadura

Cazador 3: así lo haremos.- en eso se sintió pasos por el pasillo.

Heller: rápido, entren al portal y no se muestren a menos que Charls los descubra o que se acostumbre a ese mundo.

Cazador 1: entendido.-acto seguido los cazadores empezaron a saltar por el portal, al llegar al bosque decidieron dispersarse y esconderse para poder observar a su nuevo maestro escondidos intentando asegurarse de que no los descubrieran.

 **fin Flashback**

Cazador: y esa es la historia.

Charls: pero si dices que son tres, ¿en donde están los otros dos?

Cazador: atrás tuyo.

Charls volteo y como dijo el cazador, los demás cazadores estaban atrás de el

Charls: si dices que tienen el don de transformarse, ¿Por qué todavía no lo han hecho?

Cazador 3: porque todavía no hemos consumido a ningún ser vivo en el que podamos transformarnos

Charls: ¿y cómo pretenden seguirme?, Heller dijo que guarde los dones de prototipo como si fuera un secreto, esto también se aplica a ustedes, si las personas de aquí los ven con esas formas no dudaran en matarlos.

Cazador 2: ¿entonces cuáles son sus órdenes?, James dijo que le sirviéramos a usted como nuevo amo, usted da las ordenes desde ahora.

Charls: primero busquen o inventen nombres para poder identificarse y dos quédense aquí, voy a ver si puedo traer los cuerpos de los esclavistas que mate esta tarde.

Cazador 1: antes de que traigas los cuerpos tengo que decirte algo.-hablo el cazador atrayendo la atención de Charls

Charls: ¿y que me tienes que decir?

Cazador 1: ese par de allá son hembras.- dijo refiriéndose a los 2 cazadores restantes.

Charls: Khe?

* * *

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos los haya entretenido, dejen sus reviews para saber si quieren algún cambio o si quieren que agregue algún personaje en especial.**

 **Ya me quede sin palabras no tengo más que decir así que me despido, ADIOS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno no quiero aburrirlos antes de iniciar el fic así que no diré nada por ahora, disfruten el fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Llegada a la aldea.**

Charls: ¿que acabas de decir?- dijo Charls con incredulidad.

Cazador: lo que escuchaste

Charls: ¿enserio? Creí que todos eran…-viendo a las otros dos cazadoras con incomodidad.- pues machos.

Cazadora 1: por tener la misma voz y el mismo cuerpo no significa que todos seamos del mismo género ¿no crees?

Charls: "creo que empiezo a creer en el dicho que dice que no te dejes guiar por las apariencias"-pensó Charls digiriendo la información dada.- en ese caso tendría que conseguir dos cuerpos de mujeres.

Cazador: ¿y cómo lo harás?, los prisioneros están alrededor del campamento y solo vi a que los esclavistas eran hombres en su mayoría.

Charls: los esclavistas lo eran, pero según los recuerdos de la persona que consumí hay una celda abajo del campamento en donde guardan los cuerpos de los prisioneros y prisioneras que murieron antes de llegar o por suicidio en sus celdas, y en cuando a los que están afuera, mmm veré si invento una excusa para poder sacar los cuerpos tal vez un "entierro" para ellos sirva de excusa.

Cazador: o podemos llamar la atención desde afuera y distraerlos lo suficiente para que tu entres y salgas con los cuerpos.

Charls: no me quiero arriesgar a que los vean, esperen aquí, si necesito ayuda yo les hare una especie de señal.

Cazador: entendido.

Charls empezó a ir al campamento por donde llego.

¿?: ¿Estás bien?- escucho una voz Charls cuando volteo vio de quien se trataba, era Saya.

Charls: oh Saya me asustaste.

Saya: te veías algo agitado al irte así que te empecé a buscar ¿está ocurriendo algo?

Charls: no es nada de qué preocuparse, solo quería ver un poco el bosque desde adentro, ahora me dirigía al campamento ¿vienes conmigo?

Saya: solo estaba preocupada de como estabas actuando ase un rato, pero viendo que estas bien, creo que me quedare a observar un rato más las estrellas, la noche es joven aun ¿no te gustaría quedarte a verlas conmigo? Tal vez nos podamos conocer un poco mejor.

Charls: me gustaría, pero en este momento tengo algo de qué hablar con Ninomiya, ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos cuando lleguemos a la aldea de konoha?, "o como se llame, los nombres de las aldeas y las personas en esta dimensión son algo raras".-pensó lo último.

Saya: tomare eso como una promesa, bien entonces te lo volveré a pedir en otra ocasión cuando estemos adentro de la aldea, nos vemos.- dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña colina en donde estaban antes.

Charls: "genial, ya tengo suficientes cosas en que pensar como los cuerpos y el por qué me mandaron a esta dimensión, espera, quizás esos cazadores sepan algo de por qué Heller me envió aquí, mmm, bueno les preguntare cuando vuelva ahora me tengo que concentrar en los cuerpos"- pensó Charls.

Charls llego al campamento y vio que casi todos ya estaban durmiendo.

Charls: "bien, esto es realmente conveniente"

¿?: Llegas tarde, en donde estabas.- dijo la persona conocida como Ninomiya

Charls: paseando, conociendo los alrededores.

Ninomiya: ¿y a donde te diriges ahora?

Charls: a explorar un poco el campamento por dentro, sabes no eres mi padre para estarme cuestionando de estas cosas.

Ninomiya: solo estoy un poco preocupado, no puedo dejar que algo le pase a la persona que nos salvó, ¿con que cara crees que me presentare al Hokage cuando le diga que deje morir a la persona que nos sacó de esas celdas?

Charls: bueno, no deberías preocuparte mucho, se me cuidar solo ahora no deseo ser molestado, ya tengo muchas cosas de en qué pensar, que descanses bien.- dijo dirigiéndose a las celdas en donde se encontraban los prisioneros muertos, cuando empezó a bajar comenzó a sentir olor un olor que reconocía a kilómetros puesto que de donde el venia, ese era el olor de las zonas infectadas.- estoy cerca.- cuando se acercó más a dónde provenía encontró una celda entreabierta, cuando la abrió vio un montonal de cadáveres, mujeres, hombres, niños y niñas muertos algunos incluso en estado de putrefacción.- valla, esto me servirá.- empezó a buscar cuerpos de hombres y mujeres de la edad de 11 años o que se acerque a esa edad y los encontró, un hombre y dos mujeres.- bueno ya los encontré, ahora el problema es salir de aquí sin que me vean… tal vez no pueda salir por la puerta, pero tal vez pueda ir por arriba.

Luego Charls salió hasta la puerta de las celdas que llegaba al patio con los tres cuerpos y salto alto, suficiente para pasar por arriba del campamento e ir por el techo sin hacer mucho ruido, de allí siguió saltando por las ramas de los arboles con cuidado de no romperlas y que no se escucharan sus pasos para que Saya no lo descubriera, hasta que llego con los cazadores.

Charls: esto fue lo que conseguí, consúmalos y transfórmense para poder caminar tranquilos a la aldea, me avisan cuando acaben.-dijo volteándose dando la espalda a los cazadores para que ellos puedan consumir los cuerpos, él no sabía cómo consumían los cazadores, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo así que encendió sus cascos de música para no escuchar lo que estaban haciendo.

 **20 segundos más tarde.**

Cazador: señor ya acabamos.

Charls pudo oírlo puesto que tenía la música baja y volteo a verlos

El cazador ahora era un chico con pelo negro, ojos marrones y piel blanca llevaba un saco manga larga color gris abierto con un polo negro adentro con un pantalón del mismo color y unas sandalias ninja color negras.

Una de las cazadoras tenía el pelo negro corto que le llegaba al cuello, ojos también negros llevaba una camisa negra manga corta en conjunto con una corbata roja en sus brazos llevaba protectores color rojos, llevaba también una falda corta color negra con un cinturón rojo y unas botas color negro con medias largas que cubrían sus piernas.

La otra cazadora parecía ser su hermana porque tenían un gran parecido, pero ella tenía el pelo hasta su espalda con ojos color rojo, llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas, también tenía una corbata roja, en sus brazos también tenía protectores pero debajo tenia guantes para sus manos que llegaban a sus codos, también con una falda corta y cinturón rojo y botas negras.

(Dejare sus fotos en mi perfil, solo sus fotos porque ya los describí XD)

Charls: ¿y bien, Cuáles serán sus nombres?

Cazador: Katsuro, ese será mi nombre desde ahora.

Charls: ¿y ustedes?

Cazadora 1: Akame.-dijo la de cabello largo.

Cazadora 2: Kurome.-dijo la de cabello corto

Charls: ¿por qué no llevan apellidos?

Katsuro: si usted no lleva uno, nosotros tampoco lo llevaremos.

Charls: como sea, tengo una pregunta, ¿ustedes saben por qué Heller me envió aquí?

Akame: no, solo nos dijo que te tomáramos como nuevo amo y maestro.

Kurome: y que te cuidáramos, que solo nos mostrásemos ante ti cuando nos descubras.

Charls: ya veo, bueno síganme iremos al campamento y dormiremos hasta mañana.- Charls empezó a caminar hacia el campamento seguido de sus nuevos convivientes.- y otra cosa, cuando estemos en público o alrededor de otras personas no me digan amo o maestro actúen como mis amigos y también no se los coman.

Kurome: no se preocupe, cuando Heller nos dejó consumir sus células también desarrollamos la capacidad de digerir comida de humanos, así que podemos comer casi cualquier cosa.

Charls: bien, eso me tranquiliza.-dijo siguiendo su camino.

 **Al día siguiente**

Ninomiya: ¡Charls despierta!-grito puesto que llevaba un tiempo intentando despertar a Charls pero este seguía dormido.

Charls: ¿e-eh? ¿Ya es de día Tan rápido?-fueron las preguntas medio desorientadas de Charls

Akame: si ya es de día.- dijo respondiendo a las preguntas de su amo.

Charls: entonces supongo que debemos continuar, ¿Por qué no hay nadie excepto tú?-dijo refiriéndose a Ninomiya.

Kurome: se fueron esta mañana, parece que no pertenecían a la aldea a la que nosotros nos dirigimos, y las aldeas de donde vinieron quedan del otro lado así que partieron antes que nosotros.

Ninomiya: soy de una aldea aliada a konoha así que debo informar de esto al Hokage, por cierto Charls ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo refiriéndose a los cazadores.

Charls: los encontré por el bosque, parece que van al mismo destino que nosotros así que les ofrecí venir con nosotros.

Ninomiya: ya veo, bien entonces vámonos.- dijo levantándose y empezando a caminar saliendo del campamento con una dirección fija.

Charls: por cierto Akame y Kurome… ¿de dónde sacaron esas Katanas?- dijo viendo las Katanas que llevaban, la de Akame era color rojo tanto el mango como la funda y la de Kurome era de color plateado el mango y la funda color rojo.

Akame: no nos gusta mucho la apariencia de cazadores, por eso nos acostumbraremos a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con estas armas, consideramos que sería más práctico que transformarnos en cazadoras para poder combatir, ¿cierto Kurome?

Kurome: cierto.

Charls empezó a caminar hacia Ninomiya y era seguido por Akame, Kurome y Katsuro cuando se encontró con Saya

Saya: buenos días Charls, veo que por fin te levantaste

Charls: oh Saya, ¿no te fuiste con los demás?

Saya: no yo planeo unirme a konoha, no tengo otro lugar al que pueda ir y ¿quiénes son ellos?

Charls: unos amigos que hice ayer, te los presento, él es Katsuro

Katsuro: gusto en conocerla.

Charls: y ellas son Akame y Kurome, son hermanas.- en eso las miro como diciendo "síganme la corriente"

Kurome/Akame: un gusto.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Saya: el placer es mío.-dijo en modo de saludo.

 **6 horas caminando**

Charls: ¿falta mucho para llegar?

Ninomiya: estamos cerca, unos 10 minutos más de caminata y estaremos en konoha.

 **10 minutos más**

Charls pudo ver unas puertas gigantes abiertas de par a par de color verde, a lo lejos vio un edificio grande de color rojo con el kanji de fuego en el medio y unos rostros tallados e piedra atrás del edificio en lo alto.

Charls: "parece que ese es el edificio del tal Hokage, mmm… si puedo convencerlo de quedarme aquí sería muy conveniente, a dos kilómetros de aquí es en donde caí por primera vez si estoy atento tal vez pueda ver si reabren nuevamente el portal".- dijo empezando a caminar hacia la torre.

Ninomiya: espera.-dijo deteniendo a Charls.-antes hay que informar primero a los guardias o nos tomaran como espías o algo así.-dijo señalando a los guardias que estaban dormidos

Charls: "y yo era el que no despertaba esta mañana"

Ninomiya: hey despierten.-dijo asustando a los guardias que se encontraban dormidos sus nombres eran Izumo y Kotetsu.

Izumo: mmm… ¿que desean?-dijo medio dormido todavía.

Ninomiya: soy de la aldea vecina, recientemente han habido secuestros en mi aldea y en las otras aldeas vecinas, quisiera informar al Hokage de esto.

Izumo: bien, puedes entrar.

Kotetsu: ¿y ustedes?- refiriéndose a los 5 chicos que estaban a un lado de Ninomiya.

Charls: queremos unirnos a Konoha solicitamos conferencia con el Hokage.

Izumo: nombres.

Charls: Akame, Kurome, Kanjou Saya, Katsuro y Charls.

Izumo: bien, firmen estos documentos.- los 5 hicieron lo que les dijeron

Kotetsu: el Hokage estará esperándolos en su oficina, pueden ir es el edificio más alto de la aldea

Akame: "lo notamos".-pensó con sarcasmo.

Izumo: bien si eso es todo, pueden irse.

Charls y los demás se dirigieron a el edificio grande de la aldea al entrar al edificio esperaron afuera de la oficina del Hokage, el primero en entrar fue Ninomiya para informar de los secuestros, después de 20 minutos salió de la oficina, les tocaba entrar a los demás.

 **Adentro de la oficina**

Hokage: he oído que fuiste tú quien rescato a los prisioneros de los esclavistas.-dijo refiriéndose a Charls.

Charls: no señor, cuando llegue, los esclavistas estaban muertos cuando escuche ruidos en las celdas vi que había prisioneros y lo más lógico que hice fue liberarlos.

Hokage: ya veo, ¿y cuáles son sus motivos de su visita a la aldea?

Akame: queremos unirnos a la aldea.

Hokage: ¿puedo saber por qué?

Saya: yo para inscribirme en la academia ninja y poder convertirme un ninja de la hoja.-dijo sorprendiendo a Charls.

Charls: "¿ahora ninjas? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un zorro de nueve colas?".-pensó no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando pero él no tenía un motivo fijo para unirse a la aldea así que convertirse en ninjas podía ser una excusa perfecta.- también tengo los mismos motivos que ella.

Akame/Kurome/Katsuro: igual nosotros.

Hokage: bien les asignare una casa para cada u-

Akame: disculpe Hokage pero me gustaría vivir lo más cerca posible a Charls.

Kurome/Katsuro: nosotros también.

Saya: e-entonces yo también.-dijo con algo de sonrojo.

Charls: "me siento acosado".-pensó con cierto escalofrió en la espalda.

Hokage: entonces que así sea.

Charls: "¿enserio?"

Hokage: a partir de ahora vivirán en apartamentos juntos aquí.-dijo entregándoles un mapa de donde se encontraban sus apartamentos y dándoles una llave con un número a cada uno.- el número es su habitación y la llave es de su puerta, hare los arreglos para que puedan ir a la academia a partir de mañana, pueden irse, ah y mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi, los suyos ya me lo dijo la guardia así que no deben preocuparse por las presentaciones, ahora sí, pueden irse.- y así los jóvenes se fueron a sus apartamentos. (No sé bien como describir los departamentos que están alrededor de la casa de Naruto xD)

* * *

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos que los haiga entretenido, pido disculpas por el capítulo tan corto y por la tardanza, este año estaré ocupado con algunas cosas, no los aburriré con mi vida no se preocupen, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, nada esta prometido. Bueno eso será todo por hoy, ADIOS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**En el anterior capitulo olvide mencionar que los personajes como Katsuro Akame y Kurome estrían en mi perfil.**

 **Aclarar: que ninguno de los personajes de Naruto u otro personaje de anime que se me ocurra poner en el fic me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Sin más que decir empecemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Sorpresas inesperadas y Primer día de academia.**

Charls y sus compañeros caminaban hacia sus apartamentos con total tranquilidad pero Charls se encontraba mirando arriba.( vaya inicio de fic más aburrido :'v)

Charls: "Así que en estos lugares se considera normal salar por los tejados."-pensó viendo como saltaban "personas con máscaras blancas y unos trajes extraños" por los tejados- "en mi ciudad ya estarían muertos, los malditos helicópteros estaban por toda la ciudad"-pensó viendo como los ambu saltaban libremente por los tejados.

Katsuro: ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto viendo que Charls estaba un poco distraído.

Charls: si, solo estaba pensando un poco, eso es todo, no hay de que preocuparse.- dijo Charls para no hacer que se empiecen a preocupar sus sirvientes.

 **Atrás de ellos:**

Akame: ¿qué crees que le pase?-le pregunto a Kurome que estaba caminando a su lado.

Kurome: no lo sé, lleva un tiempo mirando arriba desde que salimos de la torre.

Saya: creo que estaba mirando a los ambu.

Akame/Kurome: ¿ambu?- preguntaron ladeando su cabeza con signos de interrogación saliéndoles de la cabeza.

Saya: los ambu son ninja de elite de la aldea escogidos por el Hokage.

Akame: ¿así que esos son los supuestos ninjas de los que hablabas?

Saya: ¿acaso no existen ninjas de dónde vienen?- pregunto a Akame y Kurome pero vio que estas se pusieron a conversar entre ellas ignorándola olímpicamente.-"no sé si están evitando la pregunta o simplemente no la escucharon, mmm… bueno como sea, no es que sea importante de todos modos"-pensó dejando de lado la pregunta.

Akame: "eso estuvo cerca, por poco y no la contamos"- pensó aliviada de desviar esa pregunta.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos antes de llegar al apartamento y subieron al último piso en donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, cuando llegaron vieron un pasillo ancho con un total de 10 habitaciones, 5 a la derech la izquierda y un) (.

Charls: nuestras habitaciones están separadas "por suerte" así que iré hacia mi habitación recomiendo que hagan lo mismo y descansen hasta el día de mañana para poder ir a la academia.- lo último fue dirigido a sus "sirvientes" para que no intenten meterse a la misma habitación que él o intenten hacer algo que pueda malinterpretarse, pasaron unas horas y ya era tarde, alrededor de las 7.30, los cuartos contaba con lo esencial para una persona, un cuarto con una cama y escritorio, un cuarto de baño y una cocina, todas las habitaciones tenían lo mismo, pero como se dice, "peor es no tener nada".

En eso sonó la puerta de Charls, y fue a abrir era Katsuro.

Katsuro: señor tenemos que hablar.

Charls: te dije que no me llames señor en esta aldea, podrían confundirme con un esclavista o alguien con fetiches extraños.

Katsuro: bien, emm Charls, tenemos que hablar.

Charls: así está mejor, ¿dime de que quieres hablar?

Katsuro: ¿me puede dejar pasar? Esto no es algo de lo que pueda hablar aquí afuera, dicen los muros tienen oídos.-dijo en tono serio dando a entender que lo que quería hablar era algo importante.

Charls: entonces entra.-dijo y Katsuro entro a su habitación.

Katsuro: será difícil explicarlo con palabras así que mejor se lo mostrare.- sus brazos a deformarse, empezaron a cambiar de forma.

Charls:"esas transformaciones".-Charls las conocía muy bien, pero… era imposible, se suponía que él era el único con esos dotes en ese mundo- ¿cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, Katsuro tiene las mismas garras que él, el mismo filo, el mismo tamaño y los mismos colores.

Katsuro: cuando estuve en mi habitación, intente transformarme a mi forma de cazador, pero no pude, solo me salió esto de las manos, estas son las armas iniciales de los prototipos ¿no?

Charls: si, pero ¿Cómo fue que lo obtuviste?

Katsuro: tengo una teoría, pero no estoy seguro de si es la correcta.

Charls: te escucho.

Katsuro: cuando Heller nos dio parte de sus células creo que también nos dio algo más, creo nos convirtió en prototipos sin saberlo, de allí no estoy seguro de que paso muy bien.

Charls: tiene lógica, los prototipos somos humanos infectados y mejorados con el virus que al absorber a un infectado súper desarrollado como un cazador o un jugernnaut obtiene capacidades que solo estos les puede brindar como la armadura y las garras, a ustedes solo les faltaba convertirse en parte de nosotros, así que al consumir y transformarse en los cuerpos que les di fue la pieza final para que pudieran se prototipos por completo, todo encaja correctamente.

Katsuro: ¿eso quiere decir que nos quedaremos como humanos para siempre?

Charls: no somos humanos, somos prototipos, y lo tuyo más que un fenómeno creo que también podemos llamarlo evolución, ¿Akame y Kurome también pueden hacer lo que tú?

Katsuro: tal vez sí, pero aún no lo saben de lo contrario habrían hecho lo mismo que yo.

Charls: tal vez tengas razón "normalmente estaría gritando como loco al enterarme de esto, pero con esto de los ninjas y la época en la que parece que estamos, no me sorprendería que apareciese un dinosaurio de dos cabezas empezando a destruir la ciudad"- pensó con sarcasmo.- será mejor que no les digamos nada, de lo contrario será mas difícil poder ocultar nuestros poderes, lo que me dijo Heller también se aplicara a ustedes tres a partir de ahora, no pueden usar el poder a menos que sea necesario.

Katsuro: se lo que te dijo Heller, y ellas también lo saben, pero ¿cómo les diremos de esto?

Charls: no sé, pero cuando lo sepan.- dijo haciendo una pausa para mirar a Katsuro.- voy a entrenarlos.

Katsuro: ¿entrenarnos?

Charls: si, cuando un prototipo consume a un cazador, en tu caso pasaste de ser un cazador a un prototipo así que es casi lo mismo, mi punto es que los que obtienen las garras también pueden obtener la espada y viendo que ustedes también son prototipos puedo entrenarlos en el tema de masa muscular y otras cosas, pero eso será cuando Akame y Kurome lo descubran, no quiero presionarlas cuando recién hemos llegado a la aldea.- dijo viendo las garras de Katsuro.- y ¿puedes volver a tu forma humana? Siento que me vas a cortar la cabeza si sigues transformado así.-dijo con cierto temor de que lo que dijo se cumpla.

Katsuro: oh cierto, casi lo olvido.- dijo volviendo sus brazos a la normalidad.

Charls: no hables de esto a nadie, mañana iremos a la academia, será mejor que descanses.

Katsuro: entendido, entonces me iré retirando.-dijo saliendo de la habitación de Charls.

Charls: "creo que iré a dormir, fue mucha información por hoy, pero antes iré a tomar una ducha"-pensó caminando hacia el cuarto de baño.

 **Día siguiente, habitación de Charls.**

Charls estaba dormido, eran casi las 8 a.m. cuando empezó a abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Akame echada a su lado mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

Akame: llegaras tarde a la academia.- dijo como si lo que estaba haciendo era lo más normal del mundo.

Charls: emm ¿Akame? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Akame: vine a despertarte.

Charls: empezamos a las 8.15, si estás aquí para despertarme, ¿porque no lo hiciste antes?

Akame: porque no puedo despertar a mi amo cuando está descansando.

Charls: y teniendo en cuenta que no puedes hacer eso, ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?

Akame:…

Charls:…

*silencio incomodo*

Akame: llegaras tarde si no te apresuras.-dijo con la misma cara casi sin emociones.

Charls: "evadió la pregunta" en tal caso mejor sal de la habitación, me tengo que cambiar, no pienso ir en pijama.- Akame se levantó de la cama y fue directo hacia afuera de la habitación.-"eso fue incómodo".- pensó empezando a cambiarse y ponerse sus ropas habituales, cuando salió vio a Katsuro, Akame, Kurome y Saya esperándolo, se esperó eso de los tres primeros ¿pero de Saya?

Saya: te estábamos esperando.

Charls: pensé que se habían adelantado.

Saya: todos aquí somos nuevos en la academia y también nos conocemos, no quiero ir y que me tomen como la única desconocida.

Charls: ya veo, entonces no perdamos tiempo y vámonos antes de que se nos haga más tarde.

 **Puertas de la academia**

 **(Aviso, solo describiré a los personajes que introduzca de otros animes o que me invente al fic como Akame, Kurome, Katsuro y Saya, los personajes de Naruto se verán tal y como se ven en el anime)**

Saya: disculpe ¿usted es Iruka-sensei?- pregunto dirigiéndose al hombre que se encontraba a punto de entrar

Iruka: si, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Akame: somos los nuevos estudiantes que asistirán a partir de hoy a esta academia.

Iruka: si, el Hokage ya me hablo de eso, cuando entren esperen afuera de clase y cuando los llame entran.-dijo adentrándose a la academia seguido de sus nuevos estudiantes.

 **Adentro del salón de clases.**

¿?: Shikamaru oí que hay nuevos estudiantes el día de hoy.

Shikamaru: sabes lo que opino de estas cosas Chogi, por que no se lo vas a comentar a Naruto, quizá a él si le interese.

Chogi: pero Naruto está peleando de nuevo con Sasuke, sabes que si empiezan a pelear no se les puede detener.- dijo viendo a un chico rubio discutiendo con un chico de cabello negro y con muchas chicas alrededor gritando el nombre de Sasuke.

Shikamaru: ¿qué tal si intentas con un tazón de ramen?

Chogi: me lo terminaría comiendo yo.

Shikamaru: tienes razón, bueno, seguiré durmiendo, me avisas cuando comiencen las clases.-dijo acomodándose en la mesa para poder dormir cuando suena la puerta y entra el sensei.- menuda suerte, y yo que quería dormir un rato mas.

Iruka: ¡todos a sus lugares!- grito y como por arte de magia todos se teletransportaron a sus sitios sentados como si nada hubiera pasado.- bien, el día de hoy tenemos estudiantes nuevos.

¿?: *Susurro* ¿estudiantes nuevos?

Choji: si Naruto, escuche al sensei esta mañana hablando con el Hokage, ¿Qué clase de personas crees que sean? ¿Serán fuertes?

Naruto: quienes sean espero que no tengan la misma actitud engreída de Sasuke

Iruka: pueden pasar.- dijo y de inmediato empezaron a entrar Charls y sus acompañantes y se pusieron delante del pizarrón.- adelante, preséntense.- dijo en tono amable y con una sonrisa.

Saya: mi nombre es Kanjou Saya, no tengo mucho que decir pero espero que nos podamos llevar bien.-dijo finalizando con una sonrisa atrayendo la atención de muchos chicos.

Charls: mi nombre es Charls, no tengo apellido así que no se molesten en preguntar o investigar cual es, estaré con ustedes a partir de ahora, es un placer conocerlos.-dijo con una sonrisa atrayendo la atención de algunas chicas.-" creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de ir a la academia, oí que los profesores o en este caso senseis eran la pesadilla de los alumnos y esa sonrisa no me da buena espina."-pensó con cierto temor por lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante.

Katsuro: mi nombre es Katsuro, tampoco tengo apellido, será un gusto estar con ustedes.-dijo con cierto aburrimiento en sus palabras.

Akame/Kurome: nuestros nombres son Akame y Kurome nosotras tampoco tenemos apellido y somos hermanas, será un gusto estar con ustedes.-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Charls: "creo que se tomaron demasiado enserio la orden de ser hermanas"

Iruka: bien ya que se presentaron, ubíquense en sus lugares, busquen algún asiento vacío.- los nuevos estudiantes hicieron lo que les dijeron y Charls se sentó a lado de Naruto, Katsuro a lado de Sasuke, Akame se sentó en la esquina de arriba y Kurome a su lado, Saya se sentó a la otra esquina del salón.

Naruto: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el que está a mi lado se llama Choji y ese vago que está durmiendo se llama Shikamaru.-dijo estirando la mano en forma de saludo.

Charls: yo me acabo de presentar así que no creo que haga falta que diga mi nombre, pero igualmente es un gusto conocerlos.-dijo devolviendo el saludo.

 **Hora del recreo (o descanso o como le digan en su país :v)**

En el patio de la academia Charls se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Katsuro: pensé que te habías echo amigo de las personas que estaban a tu lado.-dijo acercándose a donde estaba Charls con la intención de sentarse allí también.

Charls: algo así, solo me dijeron sus nombres y eso es un avance ¿o no? Como sea, ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

Katsuro: no soy mucho de hablar y parece que el que estaba a mi lado tampoco lo era así que no nos dijimos nada.

Charls: ya veo, como crees que les valla a las chicas.

Katsuro solo señalo a un lugar, cuando Charls vio había un montón de chicos intentando conversar con ellas.

Charls: ya veo.

¿?: Tú eres el chico nuevo llamado Charls ¿verdad?

Charls: si y ¿tú eres?

¿?: Me llamo Ino Yamanaka, ¿Por qué no tienes apellido?- dijo sentándose a lado de Charls

Charls: es algo que no se lo puedo contar a cualquier persona.

Katsuro: *susurro* pero se lo contaste a Saya la primera vez que la conociste.

Charls: *susurro* callado te vez mejor ¿sabes?

Ino: ¿de qué hablan?

Charls: nada importante, ¿esa era tu única pregunta?

Ino: ¿eh? No, ustedes cuatro no tienen apellidos, ¿tienen alguna relación de sangre o algo parecido?

Charls: "lo parecido es que todos somos prototipos" no, solo somos amigos, no tenemos relación de sangre o algo por el estilo.

Ino: ya veo, bueno eso es todo, adiós.

Charls: ¿eso era todo?

Katsuro: por lo que parece no vas a estar en paz por un tiempo, mira.-dijo señalando a un pequeño grupo se chicas que estaban mirando en su dirección.

Charls: dame un respiro.

Luego de que empezaron nuevamente las clases, a Charls y a los demás le enseñaron lo básico como lo que es el chakra y puntería con kunai y shuriken, y lo que le dificultaba hacer eran los jutsus como los clones (no los clones de sombra de Naruto, me refiero a los que se ven pero no se pueden tocar), transformación y sustitución.

 **Después de clases.**

Charls: "tengo que mejorar mis habilidades con el chakra, aunque no pensé que fuera tan difícil todo este asunto, supongo que tengo que entrenar en ese sentido" emm, Naruto ¿tú vives también por aquí?- pregunto viendo que Naruto iba por el mismo camino que habían tomado ellos.

Naruto: si, mi departamento está a unas calles de aquí ¿y ustedes?

Akame: da la casualidad que vivimos en la misma dirección.

Kurome: exacto.

Saya: ¿y ustedes como saben eso?

Katsuro: Naruto está caminando en la misma dirección que nosotros desde que salimos de la academia, lo más lógico que se me ocurre es que esté viviendo en los mismos apartamentos que nosotros.

Naruto: esperen ¿entonces ustedes son los nuevos vecinos?

Charls: aparentemente sí.

Naruto: entonces estaremos viviendo juntos ¿Qué tal si vamos a Ichiraku ramen por unos platos? Yo invito.-dijo con una de las sonrisas que suele dar.

Charls: yo tengo algo que hacer, así que no dispongo de mucho tiempo ¿y ustedes?- pregunto refiriéndose a los demás.

Saya: yo no tengo nada que hacer así que me apunto.

Katsuro: yo iré también, no tengo nada que hacer tampoco.

Akame: Kurome y yo tenemos que ir a un lugar así que tampoco podemos.

Naruto: es una pena, bien entonces nos vemos luego.- dijo cambiando de ruta seguido por Saya y Katsuro.

Akame: Charls ¿de que querías hablar?

Charls: "ellas no querrán volver a su forma de cazador por ende será mejor explicarles lo sucedido", acompáñenme esto no es algo que se pueda hablar en público.- dijo caminando hacia el campo de entrenamiento número 7.- este lugar debería estar bien, lo que quiero decirles es que…

 **Después de la larga explicación.**

Charls: eso es todo.

Kurome: prácticamente, ahora somos…

Akame: prototipos, eso quiere decir que somos igual que tú.

Charls: e igual que Katsuro, otra cosa que les quería decir es que a partir de la próxima semana los voy a entrenar en esos temas, esta semana les encargo buscar un lugar en donde nadie nos vea para poder entrenar, Katsuro y yo haremos lo mismo.- dijo mirando al este.- el sol se está ocultando, deberíamos apresurarnos en llegar al apartamento, quizá los demás ya estén allí.

Kurome: no creo que se den cuenta, después de todo, tenemos departamentos separados.

Charls: Naruto o Saya son capaces de ir a buscarnos a nuestras habitaciones y Katsuro no podrá entretenerlos mucho tiempo.

Akame: bien, entonces vámonos.-dijo empezando a correr dejando una nube de polvo atrás de ella seguida por Kurome.

Charls: "debo de empezar a elegir bien las palabras, un día de estos van a terminar matando a alguien por muy tomarse enserio mis órdenes"

* * *

 **Y bueno esto será todo por el día de hoy**

 **Estoy pensando en añadir a Ino y Konan, no sé qué dirán ustedes, pero si tienen alguna opinión o sugerencia dejen sus reviews que tu opinión será bienvenida.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes, ADIOS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, perdón por la tardanza pero estoy lidiando con algunos problemas (*Cof*cof*se*cof*esta*cof*malograndomicompu*cof*cof) bueno no quiero aburrirlos demasiado así que pasemos directo al fic.**

 **Aclarar que ninguno de los personajes ni de Naruto ni de Prototype u otro anime que se me ocurra poner me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **El sujeto de la armadura.**

Habían pasado ya 10 meses, a lo largo de estos Charls entreno a Akame, Kurome y Katsuro en todo lo que sabía con las garras, espada y masa muscular, pero no podía enseñar otros dones porque tenían que consumir ciertos infectados para poder adquirirlos, también se hizo amigo de Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y todo el salón en particular, pudo mejorar sus relaciones de amistad con Saya, Kurome y Akame, también se llevaba muy bien con Ino, eran casi fines de clase, ese día sería su prueba de si clasificaba para genin o tenía que ir nuevamente a la academia.

Charls se encontraba en el salón de clase con sus típicos compañeros reunidos alrededor suyo, hablando del examen final.

Katsuro: ¿cómo crees que sea la prueba?

Charls: no sé, pero si es escrita estaré perdido.

Akame: ¿no estudiaste ayer?

Charls: se me da bien ponerlo en práctica que memorizarlo.

Kurome: eso es un no.

Charls: no, no lo hice.-dijo apenado.

Saya: no podemos ayudarte, nos sentamos en lugares diferentes.

Akame: y también alejados.

Katsuro: puedes pedirle ayuda a tu compañero de alado.

Charls: me siento alado de Naruto.

Kurome: prepárate para ir nuevamente a la academia en tal caso.

Charls: ¿no se supone que deberían animarme?

Akame: ¿teníamos que hacer eso?

En eso Iruka entra en el salón.

Iruka: todos a sus lugares.- con esta orden todos fueron inmediatamente a sus sitios.-bien, a partir de ahora empezaran los exámenes para genin, espero que estén preparados, porque lo harán mediante demostración.

Charls: ¿sensei no habrá examen escrito?-pregunto levantando la mano.

Iruka: no, todo será demostracion y dependiendo de que tan buen desempeño tengan, se clasificara y veremos quienes pasan a ser genins o se quedaran en la academia.

Charls: "de la que me salve"

Iruka: todos al patio.

 **Patio de la academia.**

Iruka: su primera prueba es de puntería, alistamos unos blancos en el muro.-dijo señalando maniquíes pegados a la pared con la clásica pintura roja en él y en el centro la blanca.-quienes puedan darle a la parte en blanco del centro tendrán mejor nota, comiencen.

Puntajes:

Charls- 9/10

Sasuke- 10/10

Naruto 5/10

Akame- 10/10

Kurome- 8/10

Katsuro- 10/10

Saya- 8/10

Sakura- 10/10

Hinata- 10/10

Kiba- 7/10

Shino- 10/10

Choji- 7/10

Shikamaru- 7/10

Ino- 8/10

Iruka: bien, sigue la prueba de transformación

Charls: "espero que Naruto lo pueda lograr, desaprobó la primera prueba pero si lo consigue en las dos siguientes podrá convertirse en genin"

(Me da flojera poner los puntajes así que solo voy a decir que en esta prueba todos pasaron con calificaciones altas xD)

Iruka: ahora sigue la prueba de clonación.

Charls: "bien, como aprobé las dos primeras, si desapruebo el ultimo igual me convertiré en genin"

Charls se saltó la prueba puesto que aprobó las dos anteriores al igual que Katsuro y Akame, (me voy a pasar a los puntajes de Naruto, voy a spoilear que va a ser igual que el primer capítulo del anime :v)

Naruto hizo el jutsu de clonación pero salió un clon pálido, de inmediato cayó al piso y desapareció, siendo el único desaprobado de su clase.

 **Patio de la academia, después del examen**

Naruto se encontraba en el columpio del patio.

Charls: no es para tanto, la prueba era un poco complicada después de todo.-dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

Naruto: lo dices porque tu aprobaste.-dijo desanimado.

Charls: solo intento levantarte el ánimo, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad, y como dicen lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.-dijo intentando animar a Naruto.

Naruto: tienes razón pero, así no podre convertirme en Hokage.

Charls: todos tienen sus pros y sus contras, esto solo es un contratiempo, te aseguro que en un futuro serás un gras Hokage, y yo seré uno de tus guardias personales ¿Qué dices?

Naruto: ¡tienes razón! ¡Solo debo de esforzarme un poco más y conseguiré ser genin!

Charls: exacto, me iré adelantando, intenta no llegar muy tarde a tu casa.

Naruto: nos vemos.

 **5 horas mas tarde**

Charls: "valla, la noche esta hermosa."-pensó viendo el cielo estrellado y la luna empezaba a salir, pero escucho pasos a su alrededor.- "¿qué es eso?"- pensó levantándose de golpe, vio varios ninja por los tejados, corriendo en todas direcciones como si estuvieran buscando algo, entre ellos a la distancia, pudo distinguir a Iruka.- "¿qué está pasando?, bueno, aquí no averiguare nada".- pensó levantándose para seguir a su sensei.

 **10 minutos mas tarde**

Charls: "lo perdí, ¿en donde esta?"-penso, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz en el bosque cercano.

¿?: ¿todavía no te han contado la verdad no es asi Naruto?

Charls: "viene de allá"- pensó adentrándose en el bosque, cuando llego vio a Iruka con una shuriken grande clavada en su espalda con Naruto debajo.

Iruka: ¡déjalo en paz!

Charls: "¿que está pasando?, ese es el otro sensei que nos calificó los exámenes anteriores y los de esta mañana si no me equivoco"

¿?: ¡La razón por la que todos te odian… es porque el zorro de nueve colas que destruyo la aldea hace tiempo está encerrado en ti, por eso todos te odian, por eso te temen, porque eres un monstruo!- esto hizo abrir los ojos en shock a Charls y a Naruto.

Charls: "¿porque siento que me esta atacando el carma horriblemente?"

Iruka: el, no es un monstruo, es un chico con una carga que nosotros no podemos soportar, el es quien nos salvo de que el zorro siguiera destruyendo la aldea, el es Naruto Uzumaki.

¿?: como quieras, igualmente morirás con el.

Charls: "me gustaría seguir escuchando pero creo que es momento de intervenir"- penso a transformar su cuerpo en su armadura para que no pueda ser reconocido.

Naruto: oye idiota, nadie hiere a mi sensei.

¿?: ¿Y qué puede hacer un pequeño niño como tú que ni siquiera aprobó los exámenes a genin?

Naruto: no creas que no estuve entrenando.- dijo poniendo una posición de manos con los dedos de ambas cruzándose.

¿?: ¿Crees que hacer un jutsu en un día maldito demonio? Se necesitan días de entrenamiento para mejorar y perfeccionar uno.

Naruto: pues entonces mira. ¡Kage buinshin no jutsu!- salieron muchos de Narutos pero a diferencia de los clones normales estos eran sólidos.

Charls: "¿cómo hizo eso?"- pensó viendo la cantidad que había.

Naruto: ahora es nuestro turno de darte una paliza.-dijo y entonces todos saltaron contra el dándole golpes por todo lado de pies a cabeza.

Charls: "y yo pensé que tenía que intervenir, ja, valla ironía"

Iruka: bien echo Naruto, como muestra de agradecimiento, cierra los ojos (no es eso, se los aseguro)

Naruto: pero.

Iruka: ciérralos.- Naruto hizo caso y Charls vio como Iruka se sacaba la banda ninja de su cabeza y se la ponía a Naruto- felicidades, a partir de ahora eres un genin.- dijo

 **Punto de vista de Iruka**

Iruka: "pensé que, sus exámenes eran un desastre, pero ahora veo quien estaba detrás de esto".- pensé viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de mi antiguo compañero.- supongo que a el lo encerraremos en la cárcel de la aldea para que pague por sus crímenes.

Naruto: tiene razón Iruka-sensei.

En eso vi que una figura, parecía estar echa de piedra oscura, su brazo estaba transformado en una especie de espada gigante, vi que se posiciono a lado del cuerpo de mi excompañero.

Iruka: ¡¿acaso tu estas de su parte?!- dije poniéndome en guardia al igual que Naruto, parecía que estaba a punto de hacer nuevamente la misma técnica.

¿?: Estoy de su lado, no tienen que temerme.-dijo con una voz distorsionada

Iruka: muestra tu rostro si lo que dices es cierto.

¿?: No puedo hacer eso.- dijo y entonces vi como clavaba su espada en mi compañero que estaba en el piso, ya no vi que respirara, mi alumno Naruto parecía estar en Shock por lo que acababa de ver.

Iruka: ¿qué estás haciendo?

¿?: Así lo encierren en la cárcel, él podría escapar e intentar tomar venganza de Naruto o usted Iruka.

Iruka: eso no es cierto, la cárcel de Konoha es la más segura.-dije con orgullo hacia mi aldea, pero parecía que no me escuchaba, no estaba seguro, no podía verle el rostro para ver siquiera lo que estaba pensando.

¿?: Tal vez, pero a partir de ahora me encargare de todo lo que amenace a esta aldea, desde ladrones hasta terroristas a renegados y exiliados, será como una competencia, si yo los encuentro primero los matare y si ustedes lo hacen… harán lo que quieran.

Naruto: no haremos eso, todos merecen un juicio justo y respetable, tal vez puedan cambiar de parecer o arrepentirse siquiera de sus acciones.

¿?: La vida es más difícil de lo que crees Naruto, tienes que saber en quien confiar y en quien no, y-

Hizo una pausa, la verdad me tenía tenso, tanto a mí como a Naruto- no les estoy preguntando.- ese sujeto empezó a correr, no podía seguirlo, estaba herido y Naruto era solo un niño, de momento esperaríamos y le daría aviso al Hokage para que aumente la seguridad en la aldea, tal vez sean ladrones pero todos merecen un juicio justo como dice Naruto.

 **Punto de vista general.**

Charls: eso fue demasiado duro y más para Naruto.- dijo quitándose su armadura y volviendo a la normalidad, corriendo entre el bosque hacia su apartamento.- pero hay que enseñarles a todos desde ya que la vida no es de color de rosa, tarde o temprano tendrán que matar o morir, después de todos ahora son ninjas.

 **Apartamentos.**

Akame estaba apoyada en un muro de la entrada del apartamento como esperando a alguien, y por las calles pudo distinguir a Charls acercándose.

Akame: ¿en dónde estabas Charls? Te estuve buscando.

Charls: estuve un poco ocupado, ¿Qué necesitas?

Akame: estaba preocupada, entre a tu dormitorio pero no te encontré, pensé que te había pasado algo.

Charls: sabes que somos difíciles de matar, somos prototipos después de todo, si algo grave nos pasara, ya toda la aldea se habría enterado, iré a mi habitación, descansa.-dijo en son de despedida.

Akame: *susurro* tonto.

 **Día siguiente en la academia.**

Charls se encontraba en la academia sentado en su sitio, casi durmiendo.

Kurome: ¿acaso no dormiste anoche?

Charls: digamos que estuve pensando en algunas cosas.

Kurome: ¿Cómo que cosas?

En eso se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Naruto.

Kiba: ¿Naruto que haces aquí?, solo están los que aprobaron el examen el día de ayer.

Naruto: pues para tu información, yo también pase el examen.- dijo señalando su banda ninja atada en su cabeza. (Olvide decir que Charls lleva su banda en el brazo izquierdo, Kurome y Akame en el derecho, Katsuro y Saya los llevan atados en su cinturón)

Kiba: ¿tú aprobaste? ¿Quién asegura que esa banda no es falsa?

Iruka: porque yo se la di.- dijo entrando alado de Naruto, dejando a Kiba sin habla.- bien, todos vuelvan a sus lugares, tengo algunas cosas que decirles.-dicho esto todos los que estaban parados regresaron a sus respectivos lugares.- bien, lo primero que tengo que decir es que ha aparecido un sujeto en la aldea, con un sentido de la justicia erróneo.

Charls: "genial, me piden que no cause problemas y ahora soy un criminal"

Iruka: el sujeto lleva lo que parece ser una armadura negra hecha a base de piedras, cualquier información que posean deberá ser llevada directo al Hokage.

Charls: ¿El Hokage está al tanto de esto?- dijo levantando la mano.

Iruka: se le fue informado ayer después del incidente que tuve con uno de los senseis que enseñan en esta academia, ¿alguna otra pregunta?- Charls negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no tenía nada más que preguntar.

Charls: "lo echo, echo esta, no puedo dar marcha atrás"

Akame: "creo que ya se en donde estaba".- pensó, recordando que Charls no se encontraba en su habitación el día de ayer.

Naruto: "encontrare a ese sujeto y lo hare cambiar de parecer, cueste lo que cueste todos merecemos los mismos tratos"

Kurome: "¿que estará tramando el amo?"

Katsuro: "no sé qué pretende, pero voy a seguirlo y protegerlo, esa es la misión que se me encomendó"

Choji: "después de esto iré a comer ramen con Naruto para celebrar que pudo ascender a genin"

Sasuke: "si ese sujeto se vuelve una amenaza para la aldea, tendré que eliminarlo, si no logro acabar con un sujeto así, no podré llevar a cabo mi venganza"

Shikamaru: "problemático"

* * *

 **Y bueno eso será todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos que los haya entretenido, dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones sobre de en qué debería mejorar o si quieren que agregue a algún personaje en especial.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, ADIOS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, no tengo mucho (nada) que decir así que pasemos al fic.**

 **Aclarar que ninguno de los personajes ni de Naruto o de otro anime que se me ocurra poner en el fic me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Equipos**

Iruka: bien, todos deben estar atentos por si vuelve a aparecer el sujeto de la armadura y reportarlo de inmediato, en especial tu Naruto.- dicho esto todos asintieron- y pasando al otro tema, hoy se definirán sus equipos, los equipos de ninjas están conformados por grupos de 3 al azar, ¿alguna duda?

Kurome: en vez de grupos de tres no pueden ser grupos de cua-

Saya: cinco.- dijo interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo Kurome.

Iruka: no se puede, en todas las naciones es igual, no podemos cambiar las cosas, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Katsuro: ¿qué clase de misiones nos darán a partir de ahora?

Iruka: como ustedes son genins, empezaran con misiones de bajo nivel como las C y D, con forme vaya su progreso se les otorgara misiones de rango B a S.

Charls: "las misiones de rango C son demasiado fáciles, eso quiere decir que iniciaremos desde lo más bajo."

Iruka: si no tienen más para preguntarme, tenemos una estudiante transferida.

Charls: "¿transferida, cuando ya acabamos todo?"

Iruka: ella actualmente, es una genin como ustedes pero no dispone de un equipo, así que por órdenes del Hokage, le daremos un equipo en este salo, espero que se lleven bien con ella, puedes pasar.-dijo mirando a la puerta, al instante entro una chica de cabello y ojos dorados, tenía un gorro blanco que le cubría la cabeza y un polo sin mangas color blanco y un short corto color blanco, y en vez de sandalias ninja llevaba botas que cubrían la mayor parte de sus piernas de color blanco sin tacones(como siempre la imagen del personaje estará en mi perfil).- adelante preséntate.

¿?: Mi nombre es Misaki Kinomoto, será un placer trabajar con ustedes.- dijo con un rostro que no reflejaba emociones.

Iruka: hay un asiento libre a lado allá.-dijo señalando el asiento libre entre Hinata y Shino.-bien los equipos son (no sé muy bien cuáles son los primeros equipos así que vamos a los que importan xD)

Equipo 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, su jounin-sensei es Kakashi Hatake.

Equipo 8: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka, su jounin-sensei es Kurenai Yuhi.

Equipo 10: Saya Kanjou, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi, su jounin-sensei es Asuma Sarutobi.

Equipo 11: Akame, Kurome y Katsuro, su jounin-sensei es Anko Miratashi.

Equipo 12: Charls, Ino Yamanaka y Misaki Kinomoto, su jounin-sensei será Izumo Kamizuki.

Charls: "genial me toco con uno de los guardias dormilones de las puertas, ¿ahora cómo se supone que me oculte?", Iruka-sensei falta el equipo 9.-dijo levantando la mano.

Iruka: el equipo 9 ya está ocupado, sus nombres los conocerán más adelante, bueno eso será todo por hoy, pueden retirarse.- dijo saliendo de la clase.

Ino: al parecer estaremos en el mismo equipo, demos lo mejor a partir de ahora.- dijo Ino acercándose a Charls.

Charls: "si doy lo mejor, acabare destruyendo la aldea" si, demos lo mejor, "¿y por qué acabo de responder eso?"

Misaki: ¿ustedes serán mi equipo?- pregunto acercándose a Charls e Ino.

Charls: así parece, no me presente correctamente, mi nombre es Charls, mucho gusto.

Ino: el mío es Ino Yamanaka, también es un gusto.

Misaki: no hace falta que diga el mío cuando ya lo dije, pero de igual manera será un gusto.

 **Apartamentos, después de la academia en la habitación de Charls**

Katsuro: esto será un problema.

Akame: y que lo digas

Charls: el perjudicado soy yo así que no sé de qué se preocupan.

Kurome: él tiene razón, nosotros nos podemos cubrir para ocultar nuestros poderes, Charls no tiene a nadie.

Katsuro: lo conveniente era que nos pusieran de dos en los grupos, esto se saldrá de control si alguien llega a descubrir lo que somos.

Akame: en especial el sujeto de la armadura negra.-dijo mirando a Charls acusadoramente.

Charls: perdón, me deje llevar.

Kurome: cambiando de tema, se supone que nuestro deber es protegerte, ¿Cómo lo haremos si ninguno de nosotros esta con Charls?

Charls: no soy un niño ¿saben?

Katsuro: ¿y si nos turnamos para fingir que estamos enfermos y vigilarlo?

Charls: "ni siquiera me escucharon".- pensó al ver que lo estaba ignorando.

Kurome: ¿y si lo amarramos en su cama y lo cuidamos?

Charls: "no ,no ,no, eso está fuera de discusiones"

Akame: es un prototipo como nosotros, ¿y si mejor lo encadenamos?

Charls: "¿y si mejor yo los amarro a ustedes para que falten a su primer día con su sensei y vuelvan a la academia?"

Katsuro: no, puede usar fuerza muscular, lo mejor será dejarlo inconsciente y custodiar el área.

Charls: "créeme que eso sería mucho peor, pero me lo esperaba de todos menos de ti Katsuro"¿ y si mejor me escuchan y dejan de estar hablando por qué si?

Akame: no, me quedo con la idea de encadenarlo.

Charls: "esto se está saliendo de control" si se callan los invitare a comer.- cuando dijo eso todos inmediatamente se callaron y entraron en un ambiente de silencio- "¿porque siento que lo tenían planeado?" como sea, yo puedo estar seguro de que voy a estar bien, los que me preocupan son ustedes.

Akame: ¿nosotros?

Charls: yo tengo algo de experiencia porque he tenido que ocultar mis poderes desde que estuve en nueva york, pero ustedes recién los obtuvieron

Katsuro: nosotros tres estamos en un mismo equipo, por lo que si uno de nosotros utiliza un poder el otro puede distraer al jounin-sensei para que no se dé cuenta, en tu caso es diferente.

Charls: puedo valerme por mi cuenta, toma.-dijo lanzando una pequeña bolsa de dinero a Katsuro.

Katsuro: ¿y esto por qué?

Charls: yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer y les prometí que los invitaría a comer, usa ese dinero para pagar los gastos.

Akame: ¿aparecerá de nuevo el sujeto de la armadura negra?-pregunto a Charls que estaba en la puerta de la habitación dándoles la espalda.

Charls: solo si es necesario.-dijo saliendo dejándolos completamente solos.

 **Murallas del oeste de konoha**

Charls: "contaminación, muerte, robos, asesinatos e injusticias, eso fue lo que vi de donde provengo"- Charls estaba el techo de una de las murallas viendo el sol ocultándose a lo lejos.- " pero por lo que vi el otro día, este mundo no es muy diferente al mío, si voy a vivir aquí, por lo menos quiero a hacer algo" Akame sé que estas allí.- dicho esto Akame que se encontraba viendo a Charls desde los arbustos en la parte de abajo subió de un salto.

Akame: me preguntaba que estabas haciendo.-dijo sentándose a lado de Charls

Charls: pues ya lo vez, pensé que irías con los demás a comer.

Akame: no tenía mucha hambre después de todo.

Charls: ya veo.

Akame: ¿que hizo que usaras tu poder frente a Iruka-sensei?

Charls: quizá, mi preocupación.

Akame: ¿preocupación?

Charls: un Jounin traiciono a la aldea e hizo que Naruto robara un pergamino con engaños y casi mata a tanto Naruto como a Iruka.

Akame: ya entiendo, para no mostrarles tu identidad, preferiste ocultarla tras la armadura. ¿mataste a ese jounin?

Charls: tuve que hacerlo

Akame: ¿por qué?

Charls: mis padres fueron devorados por los infectados en mis ojos, Alex me salvo, pero también vi como el poder lo segó, al punto de crear más prototipos, que ellos se fortalecieran y luego los absorbiera para obtener más poder, algo me decía que si no lo mataba, el cumpliría su objetivo, asesinar a Naruto.

Akame: quien sabe, puede que para cuando el saliese de la cárcel Naruto se haría más fuerte y lo derrotaría.

Charls: supongo que apresure las cosas, en fin, ahora me buscan en forma de criminal y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Akame: ¿y si en vez de matar a los criminales los llevas con el Hokage?

Charls: no es tan fácil, me preguntara quien soy, y tal vez empiece a investigar o puede que envié a alguien a seguirme.

Akame: ¿entonces que pretendes hacer?

Charls: solo apareceré cuando sea necesario, eso es lo que dijo Heller.

Akame: no usen los poderes a menos que sea necesario, eso es lo que nos dijiste ¿es necesario acaso usar tus poderes solo para matarlos?

Charls: no quiero que este mundo quede como el nuestro, en el de nosotros ya no hay salvación, en este todavía queda esperanza.

Akame: creeré eso si tú lo dices.

Charls: ¿no me detendrás?

Akame: tenemos que protegerte, eso implica seguirte en las decisiones que tomes, si dices que iras al infierno iremos contigo, si dices que destruirás la aldea lo haremos contigo.

Charls: no exageres las cosas.

Akame: deberías confiar más en tus sirvientes Charls, nosotros podemos cubrir tú huida mientras estemos cerca o estemos enterados de lo que harás.

Charls: ustedes no son mis sirvientes, son mis amigos, las únicas personas en las que confió.

Akame: no somos personas, som-

Charls: ya lo sé, pero los cuatro somos prototipos, creo que no debería haber diferencia entre nosotros, tampoco una relación de amo/sirviente ¿no crees?

Akame: si tú lo dices.

Charls: *suspiro* es bueno que lo entiendas, será mejor irnos, mañana tenemos que ir con nuestros jounin-senseis.- dijo viendo el sol terminando de ocultarse dando paso a la luna y las estrellas se empezaban a ver en el cielo, ambos bajaron y empezaron a caminar hacia los apartamentos.

Akame: ¿y como ocultaras tus poderes mientras estas con tu nuevo equipo?

Charls: recuerda que los prototipos además de tener esas transformaciones, tenemos demasiada fuerza, solo esperare que se descuiden y seré otra persona.

Akame: te refieres que te pondrás la armadura cuando no miren.

Charls: sí.

Akame: tal vez sea un buen plan para ti, pero también tiene una gran falla.

Charls: ¿cuál?

Akame: si el sujeto de la armadura sigue solo a tu equipo, eso hará que sospechen que uno de ustedes es conocido de él y si uno de los integrantes nunca esta cuando el sujeto aparece, será más que evidente que esa persona será el culpable en pocas palabras tu equipo estará bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día.

Charls: …

Akame: pienso que deberías de aprender técnicas de lucha de este mundo y no valerte solo de tus poderes.

Charls: también pensé en eso, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo controlar mi chakra.

Akame: yo tampoco, tal vez debamos entrenar nuevamente.

Charls: tienes razón.

 **Día siguiente en la academia.**

Todos los genins estaban en el salón esperando a sus respectivos senseis, todos se habían ido solo quedaba el equipo de Naruto y Charls.

Naruto: hasta cuando nos piensan hacer esperar.

Charls: tu sensei tal vez llegue antes que el nuestro.

Sakura: ¿cómo estas tan seguro?

Charls: cuando llegue a la aldea vi a los guardias de la entrada, durmiendo, no me sorprendería que este dormido en este instante.

Sasuke: ese sujeto ni siquiera debería estar en el grado de jounin si para durmiendo como dices.

Charls: habla por ti, él es superior a nosotros en ese aspecto.

20 minutos después.

Se abren las puertas dejando entrar a los jounin, Kakashi y a Izumo.

Kakashi: equipo siete.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se pararon

Kakashi: síganme.

Izumo: supongo que ustedes son el equipo doce entonces.

Misaki: ¿esperabas algo más?

Izumo: la verdad no, síganme.

 **Tejado de la academia.**

Charls: ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Izumo: lo que hacemos siempre en todos los equipos, presentaciones.

Charls: "¿enserio?, pensé que pasaríamos directo a capacidades y entrenamiento" ¿y que debemos decir?

Izumo: lo simple, nombre, sueños, gustos y disgustos.

Charls: supongo que empezare yo, mi nombre es Charls, no tengo ningún sueño de momento, tampoco tengo gustos y tampoco tengo disgustos.

Izumo: ¿eso es todo?

Charls: si

Izumo: como sea, ¿quien sigue?

Ino: mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, mi sueño es ser una de las mejores ninjas médicos de la aldea, mis gustos las flores, los vestidos y el ultimo es un secreto, mis disgustos son el silencio incomodo, y Sakura.

Misaki: mi nombre es Misaki Kinomoto, no tengo gustos específicos, mis disgustos son la gente criminal, como renegados y asesinos.

Izumo: ¿tienes algún sueño o aspiración?

Misaki: encontrar al sujeto de la armadura negra

Izumo: ¿para que quieres encontrar a ese sujeto? ¿ acaso planeas matarlo por que es un criminal?

Misaki: no, pude oír que el mato a un jounin que traiciono a la aldea, si eso es cierto quiero ayudarle a que sea reconocido por la aldea no como un criminal, sino como uno de los nuestros.

Charls: ¿estas segura de que te escuchara?

Misaki: no, pero haré el intento.

Charls: buena suerte entonces.

Izumo: bien si no hay nada mas que decir.

Ino: ¿sensei, usted no se presentara?

Izumo: mi nombre ya lo saben, mis gustos son vigilar la entrada de konoha y mis disgustos son cuando me despiertan cuando estoy en medio de una siesta.- dijo caminando hacia la puerta y dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento.

Charls: "querrás decir cuando estas durmiendo, y esa presentación fue más rápida que la mía".- pensó caminando atrás de su sensei.- "bueno, eso lo dejare para luego, tengo que ocuparme de que no me descubra cierta persona"- pensó mirando de reojo a Misaki.

 **Campo de entrenamiento numero 12**

Charls: ¿que hacemos aquí sensei?

Izumo: haremos un examen.

Charls: "genial, apenas salimos de la academia y ya estamos teniendo exámenes" y ¿de que va este examen?

Izumo: sera un enfrentamiento, ustedes contra mi, deberán trabajar en equipo para derrotarme.

Misaki: ¿y para que sera eso?

Izumo: quiero ver sus habilidades de combate, y acorde a eso empezare a entrenarlos, bien, empecemos.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí este capitulo, como siempre digo, espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos los haya entretenido.**

 **Si quieren que agregue algún personaje especial de algún anime no duden en dejármelo en los comentarios (aunque nadie me haga caso en esa parte :v)**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido, ADIOS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, ya volví (¿y a quien le interesa?), no, no estoy muerto (ojala lo estuvieras)**

 **Pido disculpas por la demora en subir el fic pero tuve unos percances, si se acuerdan les dije que mi pc estaba ya casi muriendo (literalmente), si, pude repararla pero fue un poco caro el asunto, y aparte de eso, la bendita PC (hija de su madre) se tuvo que formatear puesto que detecto un % &#$ virus y tuve que rehacer el capítulo desde cero, lo peor, es que no me acordaba de cómo era el capítulo y la otra razón de por qué no lo subí fue, porque me dio flojera :v, sin más que decir.**

 **Que comience el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Charls: ¿quiere decir que peleemos los tres contra usted?

Izumo: si, ¿te quedo alguna duda?

Charls: "si, ¿cómo se supone que tome enserio a alguien que se duerme cada 5 segundos?" no.

Izumo: bien, entonces que empecemos.- dicho esto los tres se dispersaron dirigiéndose a diferentes posiciones para esconderse.

* * *

 **Posición de Charls**

Charls: "se ve tranquilo".- pensó al ver que su sensei no se había movido de su posición.- "sabe en donde estamos, solo está esperando a que nos movamos nosotros."

¿?: ¿Lo atacamos juntos?-dijo una voz atrás de Charls asustándolo, al voltear vio que se trataba de Misaki.

Charls: ¿quieres atacar al sensei o a mí?

Misaki: ¿Por qué?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza no percatándose de que se había asustado.

Charls: nada, ¿Cómo piensas atacarlo?

Misaki: es obvio que está preparado para contrarrestar nuestros movimientos cuando los hagamos, piensa que atacaremos por separado,

Charls: lo note.

Misaki: ¿sabes usar algún jutsu?

Charls: la verdad no, "solo controlo el de transformación, así que no creo que cuente"

Misaki: eso será un problema.

Charls: no lo creo, intentare crear una distracción atacando de frente, aprovecha cualquier descuido de su parte.- dijo empezando a correr hacia su sensei con una velocidad que no parecía humana.

Izumo: "aquí viene"

Charls salto a una gran altura y bajo en picada contra Izumo que estaba de espalda, este de inmediato se hizo a un lado, cuando Charls llego al piso levanto una enorme cantidad de polvo, casi bloqueando la vista de tanto Izumo como Ino y Misaki.

Izumo: "¿en dónde está?".- pensó viendo hacia el polvo, cuando empezó a disolverse vio que Charls ya no estaba.- "¿qué?"

Charls: "te tengo".- pensó, dándole una patada con gran fuerza hacia su sensei mandándolo a volar, pero en medio aire se transformó en un tronco.-"sustitución"

Izumo: nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo.- al escuchar eso Charls se agacho lo más rápido que pudo y una espada paso rosándole su cabello, cortando un pequeño mechón.

Se empezó a intercambiar golpes y patadas entre sensei y alumno, Izumo pudo conectar una patada en el rostro de Charls haciendo que este retroceda y de un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia.

Izumo: no lo haces mal.

Charls: "y yo que pensé que sería fácil" tú tampoco lo haces mal.- dijo viendo a su sensei.

Izumo: ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos un poco más avanzado?- dijo empezando a hacer sellos de manos a una gran velocidad

Charls: "¿qué está haciendo?"- pensó sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo su sensei

Izumo **Suiton- Teppoudama no jutsu (disparo de cañón de agua)-** dicho esto empezó a escupir proyectiles de agua cargados con chakra hacia Charls.

Charls: "y yo que pensé que ya lo había visto todo".- pensó intentando esquivar los proyectiles.- "y ahora hace calor, ¿es que acaso este clima es bipolar?"- pensó, pero al ver atrás vio una esfera de fuego que se dirigía a él, como acto reflejo salto lo más alto que pudo esquivando la esfera, cuando vio de donde provenía desde el aire, vio a Misaki.- ¿hey, intentas matarme?.- le pregunto aterrizando a lado de ella.

Misaki: yo sabía que podrías esquivarlo, y… eso era dirigido al sensei.

Charls vio la trayectoria de la bola de fuero y, en efecto se dirigía hacia el sensei, este empezó a hacer una gran cantidad de sellos al mismo tiempo, no pudo escuchar el nombre de la técnica, pero vio que Izumo puso sus manos en el suelo y salió una muralla de agua que al impactar con el fuego creo un gran vapor.

Charls: ¿por cierto sabes en donde esta Ino? No la vi en todo el combate.

Misaki: está siguiendo el plan.

Charls: ¿qué plan?

Misaki: después te lo cuento, aprovecha el vapor y corre a sujetar al sensei, no dejes que se mueva, en cuando lo tengas, avísame.

Charls: "sería mejor dejarlo inconsciente, pero no me puedo arriesgar a que intercepte mis movimientos" bien lo haré.- dicho esto Charls fue a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Izumo, este al verlo intento darle una patada al rostro, Charls lo esquivo pasando por debajo y cuando estuvo atrás de él, le aplico una llave imposibilitando sus movimientos momentáneamente.- no resistiré mucho, si vas a hacer algo, es mejor que lo hagas ahora.

Misaki: Fuuton-Kaze Nakunaru (Viento Dispersor).- Misaki, soplo una gran cantidad de aire que disperso el vapor que se encontraba alrededor.- ¡ahora Ino!

Ino salió de los arbustos en donde se encontraba haciendo una pequeña serie de sellos.

Ino: **Shintenshin no jutsu (posesión de mentes)**.-luego de nombrar la técnica Ino callo inconsciente.

Charls: "¿de que nos sirve una técnica que te deja dormida a ti y no al oponente?"-pensó viendo a su compañera tirada en el piso.

Izumo: Charls ya puedes soltarme.

Charls: no hasta que diga que pasamos la prueba.

Misaki: Charls suéltalo.

Charls: ¿estás de su parte?

Misaki: la técnica de Ino es posesión de mentes, esto deja al cuerpo del usuario durmiendo pero su conciencia pasa al sujeto en el que uso la técnica.

Charls: ¿y eso quiere decir?

Misaki: que le estas aplicando esa llave a Ino y no al sensei.

Charls: perdón.- le dijo a Ino soltando su agarre.

Izumo: para la próxima que lo hagas te aseguro que seré yo quien te aplique la llave ¡¿entendido?!

Charls: ¡sí!- dijo poniéndose firme y sudando de los nervios a más no poder.

Misaki: ahora a amarrarlo.- dijo sosteniendo una cuerda.

Charls: "¿de dónde saco esa cuerda?"

Una vez que Izumo estuvo amarrado, Ino deshizo su jutsu liberándolo y volviendo a su cuerpo.

Izumo: bien, ustedes ganan.

Charls: eso quiere decir que pasamos la prueba ¿o no?

Izumo: me vencieron limpiamente así que sí, han pasado, felicitaciones.

Ino: ¡bien lo hicimos!- dijo en un grito abrazando a la persona más cercana que tenía, en este caso era Charls.

Charls: emm ¿Ino?

Ino: oh, perdón.- dijo soltando a Charls un poco sonrojada por la acción que había realizado.

Misaki: ¿y cual será nuestra primera misión?

Izumo: mañana iré a pedir información sobre las misiones que realizaremos, pero no esperen mucho, todavía son genin

Charls: eso lo sabemos.

Izumo: bien, entonces eso será todo por hoy, mañana los esperare en la torre del Hokage, pueden retirarse.

 **Habitación de Charls por la tarde.**

Charls: ¿cómo les fue a ustedes con su sensei?- pregunto a sus típicos acompañantes, Akame, Kurome y Katsuro, este último se encontraba en un rincón del cuarto haciendo circulitos en el piso y murmurando cosas sin sentido sobre las serpientes.

Akame: a nosotras bien, a Katsuro no mucho.

Charls: a todo esto ¿qué le paso?

Kurome: se lo comió una serpiente.

Charls: ah… ¿espera que?

Akame: como escuchaste.

Kurome: nosotras la cortamos de afuera y lo único que pudimos rescatar fue eso.- dijo señalando a Katsuro.

Charls: ahora que lo recuerdo su sensei es Anko Miratashi ¿no?

Akame: si, y por su forma de pelear y sus habilidades, diría que es una domadora de serpientes.

Kurome: en especial las grandes, la que se tragó a Katsuro media com metros.

Charls: "si dejo a alguien que alguna vez fue un cazador así, no quiero imaginar cómo me dejaría a mi"

Akame: y a ti ¿cómo te fue Charls?

Charls: igual que a ustedes, solo que sin serpientes, solo tuvimos un enfrentamiento de práctica.

Kurome: ya veo.

Akame: ¿hoy también saldrás?

Charls: te refieres a que ¿si saldré esta noche?

Akame: si, últimamente sales casi todas las noches.

Charls: supongo que si ¿Por qué?

Akame: entonces te acompañare.

Kurome: no, esta vez es mi turno, tú ya fuiste con el anteriores noches Akame ahora me toca a mí.

Charls: no veo ningún problema pero ¿que pasara con Katsuro?

Akame: si Kurome va a ir, supongo que yo me quedare a que el recupere la cordura.

Charls: bien, entonces vamos saliendo, ya es tarde.- dijo señalando la ventana que mostraba el cielo oscuro dando a entender que era de noche.

Akame: "sí que el tiempo vuela cuando estas con tus amigos"

* * *

 **Calles de konoha.**

Kurome: y ¿A dónde vamos?

Charls: voy a cumplir mi palabra.

Kurome: ¿tu palabra?

Charls: si, le prometí a Saya que veríamos las estrellas cuando la saque del campamento.

Kurome: ¿no crees que ya paso mucho tiempo? no creo que se acuerde a estas alturas.

Charls: quizás no, pero yo no soy el tipo de personas que faltan a sus promesas.

Kurome: bueno algo de tranquilidad por la noche me puede hacer bien pero ¿alguna idea de en donde este?

Charls: creo que le gusta ver las el cielo desde el lugar más elevado así que tal vez este en los rostros tallados en piedra de los antiguos Hokages pero empezare por su campo de entrenamiento.

Kurome: ¿y si está en su casa?

Charls: pues… no sé.

Kurome: mmm… a todo esto ¿qué es lo que haces todas las noches que sales de casa?

Charls: lo que vez.

Kurome: pensé que sería más, divertido.

Charls: dicen que nada es lo que parece, la noche está tranquila.

Kurome: demasiado.

Charls: regresemos al apartamento, mañana empezaremos las misiones y solo voy a pedirte que no mates a nadie, o por lo menos que los dejes vivos.

Kurome: lo dices como si desconfiaras de mí.

Charls: lo digo porque sé cómo te pones a la hora de pelear, el entrenamiento que te di a ti y a Akame antes me sirvió un poco para conocerlas mejor.

Kurome: bien, como digas pero, tengo una pregunta.

Charls: hazla.

Kurome: ¿Qué pasara si ellos saben quién es el sujeto de la armadura negra?

Charls: supongo que lo mismo que en mi mundo, intentaran matarme para obtener material biológico para hacer algún arma militar que favorezca a esta nación.

Kurome: en tal caso, ¿no sería mejor irnos de la aldea? Aquí corremos peligro de ser descubiertos, no creo que nos acepten ni a ti ni a nosotros sí saben lo que somos.

Charls: es por eso que debemos mantenernos ocultos.

Kurome: los humanos le temen a lo que no conocen, me es muy complicado el entenderlos.

Charls: alguna vez yo también fui uno, pero… casi ya no recuerdo lo que se sentía ser uno.

Kurome: será mejor no pensar en eso por ahora, vamos al departamento antes que se haga más tarde de lo que ya es.

Charls: tienes razón, mañana será la hora de la verdad.

 **Día siguiente.**

Charls: "se supone que a los ninjas les dan misiones de asesinato, robos o infiltraciones, entonces ¿Por qué estoy persiguiendo a un gato?"-pensó viendo a un gato marrón con un moño rojo en su oreja derecha, desde arriba, en un árbol, el gato tenía el nombre de Tora, mascota de la esposa del señor feudal.

Izumo: ¿todo bien en tu posición Charls?- se pudo escuchar desde un pequeño transmisor en el oído de Charls.

Charls: "todavía me sorprende que en este mundo existan estas cosas."- pensó refiriéndose al transmisor.- todo bien por aquí, el objetivo está en la mira, cambio "genial, ahora parezco un soldado de la Blackwatch, solo me faltaría el traje."

Izumo: bien, ¿cómo vas tu Misaki?

Misaki: veo al objetivo, espero órdenes.

Izumo: ¿y tú Ino?

Ino: el objetivo está al frente mío, cambio.

Izumo: bien, que comience la operación. Gato encerrado.

En ese momento todos salieron de donde estaban, entre Misaki, Ino y Izumo rodeando al gato, Tora no vio otra salida así que trepo el árbol más cercano, pero Charls lo agarro en pleno camino hacia arriba.

Charls: lo tengo ¿ahora qué hago?- en el momento que dijo eso, Tora empezó a arañarle toda la cara- "supongo que a la señora feudal no le importara comprarse otro gato, tiene mucho dinero después de todo."- pensó viendo al gato con unos ojos que decían "te voy a comer" (literalmente :v) el gato paso de arañarlo a empezar a sudar como si estuviera viendo a un demonio.

Izumo: si te lo comes tendremos problemas con los feudales.

Charls: ¿cómo supiste que…?

Izumo: tus ojos y esa baba chorreándote por tu boca te delatan.

Charls: "te salvaste".- pensó viendo al gato que estaba temblando entre sus manos.

* * *

 **Torre del Hokage.**

Podemos ver a una señora llena de joyas abrazando y aplastando al pobre gato.

Charls: "creo que ya sé porque se escapa, si fuera así yo también lo haría"- pensó viendo como el pobre gato estaba siendo aplastado por su dueña.

Hiruzen: bien hecho.

Misaki: ¿cuándo empezaran las misiones reales? Señor Hokage.

Hiruzen: cuando estén más preparados, acaban de iniciar como genins, tendrán que conformarse con las misiones que se les den de momento.

Charls: "yo diría que estamos más que preparados"

Ino: entonces por qué no mejor nos da una misión de rango C al menos, las misiones de rango D como atrapar gatos o estar ayudando a limpiar casas no va con nosotros.

Charls: apoyo lo que dijo Ino, si somos ninjas entonces tendremos que valernos por nosotros mismos tarde o temprano y para ese momento no estaremos preparados si continuamos haciendo misiones de este tipo.

Misaki: además nuestro sensei ya vio nuestras habilidades como peleadores así que creo que nos dará el visto bueno para empezar misiones de mayor rango que las que estamos haciendo ahora.

Hiruzen: ¿tú que dices Izumo?

Izumo: no voy a negar que lo que están diciendo mis pupilos es cierto.

Hiruzen: ¿quieres decir entonces que están preparados?

Izumo: si, si lo están.

Hiruzen: bueno si eso es cierto entonces harán misiones de Rango C, pero de momento no dispongo de una así que pueden retirarse, los mandare a llamar si se presenta alguna.

* * *

 **Afuera de la torre.**

Misaki: tal vez sea nuestra primera y única misión de rango D, supongo que es un buen avance.

Izumo: digo lo mismo, creo que eso merece una celebración, ¿Quién me acompaña?

Misaki: yo iré.

Ino: yo también me apunto.

Charls: yo no, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que los veo luego.- dijo caminando hacia la dirección opuesta hacia la que ellos iban.

Charls al llegar a la esquina tropezó con alguien, cuando lo vio era una persona de ojos negros y pelo color blanco con una cola de caballo con anteojos circulares, tenía un polo de color lila oscuro al igual que sus guantes y su pantalón, y los brazos del polo eran color lila claro y unas sandalias ninja color azul con su porta shurikens en su pierna derecha.

¿?: Disculpa.

Charls: no, la culpa es mía por no ver a donde voy.

¿?: Eres muy modesto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Charls: Charls, ese es mi nombre, y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

¿?: Me llamo Kabuto Yakushi, soy un genin al igual que tú.

Charls: pues por tu estatura, más pareces un chunin

Kabuto: no pude aprobar los exámenes chunin en mucho tiempo, así que tal vez nos veamos en el examen.

Charls: ¿todavía hay más exámenes? Pensé que te subían de rango conforme más misiones realizabas.

Kabuto: en parte sí, pero eso se hace a partir de rango chunin, de momento no te ascenderán por mas misiones que hagas.

Charls: mmm… ya veo.

Kabuto: sabes, me gustaría seguir explicándote ese asunto pero en este momento me encuentro un poco ocupado así que nos veremos en otro momento, adiós.-dijo corriendo hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo en un principio, pasando por el lado de Charls.

Charls: "ese sujeto olía a serpiente, y no sé por qué, pero no confió en él, bueno, ya me ocupare de eso luego, primero iré a ver cómo les fue a los demás"

* * *

 **Apartamentos por la tarde. Habitación de Charls.**

Charls estaba echado en su cama, esperando a sus acompañantes.

Charls: ya debería estar aquí.- en eso sonó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Cuando Charls fue a ver, estaban Akame, Kurome y Katsuro con un aura depresiva cada uno, todos entraron al cuarto.

Katsuro: si de esto se trata ser un ninja, renuncio, creo que mejor se me dan los asesinatos.

Akame: definitivamente no estamos hechos para esto.

Kurome: empiezo a odiar a quien invento este tipo de misiones.

Charls: emm… ¿chicos, que paso?

Katsuro: nada, solo nos hicieron limpiar 10 casas.

Akame: limpiar no es lo mío.

Kurome: a mí me toco cocinar, y… accidentalmente queme la cocina

Akame: dirás la casa.

Katsuro: si Anko-sensei no intervenía de seguro se iniciaba un incendio forestal.

Kurome: bueno, sí, *suspiro* y ¿cómo te fue a ti Charls?

Charls: tuvimos que atrapar a un gato y nuestro sensei nos la arreglo para que no hagamos más misiones de rango D.

Akame: ¿enserio?

Charls: Izumo-sensei nos ayudó a convencer al Hokage.

Kurome: que suerte, oye Katsuro y ¿si nosotros también lo convencemos?

Akame: pero primero habrá que convencer a Anko.

Charls: parece que está anocheciendo.- dijo viendo por su ventana, el sol se estaba terminando de ocultar.

Kurome: ¿saldrás hoy también?

Charls: no, hoy descansare "aunque no me da buena espina ese sujeto llamado Kabuto, supongo que lo seguiré mañana" bueno me iré a descansar, vallan a sus habitaciones.- cuando dijo eso Katsuro, Akame y Kurome salieron de la habitación.- "creo que me iré a dormir"

¿?: Te llevas muy bien con ellos.- dijo una voz atrás de Charls asustándolo, cuando volteo vio a Misaki sentada en su cama.

Charls: ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Misaki: somos ninjas, el sigilo es que nos enseñan desde la academia, me sorprende que no me notaras.

Charls: bueno soy casi un novato en el tema de los ninjas, y a todo esto ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Misaki: vine a avisar que el sensei quiere que nos reunamos en la torre del Hokage mañana.

Charls: ¿paso algo?

Misaki: no sé, solo me dijo que avisara al equipo.- dijo empezando a salir por la ventana de la habitación.- ¿te gusta alguien?- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible antes de salir.

Charls: ¿dijiste algo?

Misaki: que me voy a buscar a alguien, adiós.-dijo al momento que salió por la ventana y empezó a correr por los techos como alma endemoniada.

Charls: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-dijo, no entendiendo por que el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañera de equipo.- "de todos modos, me preocupa un poco ese sujeto llamado Kabuto, supongo que lo enviare a Katsuro para que me lo espíe y me informe que pasa para poder estar tranquilo."-pensó recostándose en su cama listo para ir al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **Siguiente día, Torre del Hokage.**

Sarutobi: supongo que algunos ya saben para que los mande a llamar.

Charls: "no sé, ¿para preparar galletas?" en realidad yo no.

Katsuro: según deduzco, supongo que se trata de una misión.

Sarutobi: si, irán como equipos de apoyo.

Charls: "al diablo con mi misión de espía"

Misaki: ¿dos equipos de apoyo?

Izumo: ¿qué tan grave es la situación?

Sarutobi: pues… hace un día envié al equipo 7 a una misión en Nami no Kuni y…

Anko: ¿y…?

Sarutobi: pues, se complicaron las cosas, aparecieron unos ninjas renegados y muchos mercenarios a nombre de un hombre muy conocido por comercio ilícito de esclavos.

Charls: "¿por qué me suena?"

Sarutobi: su nombre es Gatō.

Charls: "ah, ese tipo, casi me olvido de él, no estaría mal darle una visita."

Ino: y ¿Por qué dos equipos?

Sarutobi: por que la misión paso de ser una de rengo C a una de rango A y mis ambus no están disponibles en este momento.

Charls: "9 genins y 3 jounins, eso quiere decir que nos toman como los mas débiles."

Akame: cuando partiremos.

Sarutobi: tiene que ser hoy mismo, no hay tiempo para retrasos.

Anko: bien, equipo once los quiero en las puertas de la entrada en una hora, cojan todo lo que necesiten en ese tiempo.

Izumo: digo lo mismo equipo doce.

Kurome: vamos entonces.

Sarutobi: suerte.

* * *

 **Afuera de la torre.**

Afuera de la torre todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas para recoger lo que necesitaban a excepción de 4 personas que iban caminando.

Katsuro: ¿no deberíamos ir a recoger algo para el camino?

Charls: no necesito nada más para poder ir a la misión, si ustedes necesitan algo no necesitan pedirme permiso para ir.

Kurome: yo solo necesito un arma, y ya tengo mi katana aquí así que no hará falta que valla a casa.

Akame: digo lo mismo.

Katsuro: yo necesito comida, sino me terminare comiendo a algún sensei o uno de los compañeros de equipo así que me voy.-dijo empezando a saltar de tejado en tejado.

Charls: "esa habilidad que nos enseñó el sensei de trepar muros con chakra es muy útil, normalmente los agrieto cuando corro sobre ellos."- pensó recordando sus días en los que destrozaba las paredes de las casas y los arboles al correr.

Kurome: como creen que sean esos ninjas renegados de los que hablo el Hokage.

Akame: escuche que era un tal Zabuza Momochi.

Charls: el demonio escondido en la niebla, solo sé que mato a todos sus compañeros de academia en un examen.

Akame: en teoría, ese era el examen, supervivencia.

Kurome: ya veo, y ¿eso es malo?

Charls: no lo sé, hay cosas que todavía no entiendo de este mundo.

* * *

 **Puertas de la aldea, 50 minutos después.**

Katsuro llegaba con una mochila que parecía que estaba a punto de reventar.

Charls: "sabía que los cazadores comían mucho, pero pensé que eso cambio en el momento en que se convirtieron en prototipos, ¿Qué tan grande tienen el estómago?"

Anko: veo que ya están aquí.- dijo recién llegando la maestra de las serpientes.

Izumo: no te olvides de mí.- dijo llegando después de Anko.

Misaki: y ¿dónde está Ino?

Ino: aquí!- se escuchó a una Ino a lo lejos corriendo.

Anko: ahora sí, ya estamos todos, que empiece la misión.

Con esto todos salieron de konoha para dirigirse hacia su destino.

* * *

 **Y con esto me despido, no pediré reviews ya que nunca de los dejan jeje (frutavida) también voy avisando que a partir de ahora demorare un poco más con las actualizaciones debido a que ya conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo, y al mismo tiempo tengo que ir al colegio en la mañana, pero a cambio de eso hare los fic un poco más largos de lo que son, no tan largos como un testamento pero tampoco tan cortos como una carta, pero si un poco más largos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola ya vine (¿acaso eso interesa?), no tengo nada que decir (como siempre), empecemos con el capi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

A unos 20 kilómetros fuera de la aldea van un grupo de 8 personas saltando por los árboles.

Charls: ¿cuánto falta para llegar a esa aldea?

Izumo: si mantenemos el ritmo estaremos en esa aldea en 1 hora o menos, según veo.

Akame: y ¿dónde dormiremos en caso de que nos quedemos más de un día?

Anko: en ese caso, habrá que montar un campamento.

3 kilómetros más adelante.

Kurome: ¿vez eso?- pregunto Kurome a lado de Charls.

Charls: ¿te refieres a esta niebla?

Katsuro: hace poco tiempo estaba despejado, que se ponga así de la nada… es algo raro.

Akame: ¿escuchas eso?

Ino: ¿escuchar qué?

Kurome: también lo escucho.

Katsuro: igualmente.

Ino: estoy confundida ¿Qué están escuchando?

Akame: síganme.-dicho esto Akame se desvió del camino y fue directo al bosque, adentrándose más en la niebla.

Charls: será mejor seguirla.- dijo corriendo a la misma dirección a la que iba Akame, seguido de él, fueron los demás, incluyendo a Anko e Izumo.

Al acercarse más, pudieron identificar el sonido, se trataban de 2 metales que estaban chocando, Akame se detuvo observando nada en específico puesto que la niebla cubría el campo completamente.

Akame: es aquí.

Anko: es obvio que algo o alguien están peleando aquí, pero con esta niebla no veo nada.

Charls: ¿ven algo?-pregunto a nadie en específico.

Kurome: no, la niebla cubre todo.

Charls: ¿Misaki puedes despejar la niebla con algún jutsu de viento?

Izumo: no funcionara, esta niebla está cargada con chakra, aun si la dispersas, solo volverá a aparecer y puede que más fuerte que antes.

Charls: puede ser cierto, pero nos permitirá ver a que nos enfrentamos.

Izumo: y ¿qué harás si el o los que están peleando intentan atacarnos?

Misaki: lo más lógico sería defendernos.

Ino: además, no lo sabremos hasta averiguarlo.

Anko: veo que tus pupilos no te respetan mucho.- dijo en tono burlón a su compañero.

Charls: Misaki.

Misaki: no hace falta que lo repitas- dijo haciendo posiciones de mano- **Fuuton-Kaze Nakunaru (Viento Dispersor).-** al dispersarse la neblina vieron a Kakashi encerrado en una burbuja de agua y a un hombre con una larga espada con un agujero casi al final sobre su hombro, el tenia ojos color marrón, tenía pelo corto y puntiagudo color negro vestía un pantalón y un polo manga cero del mismo color que su pelo, su banda era de la aldea de Kirigakure y su boca cubierta en vendas, este hombre estaba parado sobre el agua.

También vieron al equipo siete rodeando a un hombre con intención de protegerlo, el hombre era de pelo gris, tenía gafas y una barba, sus ojos son de color negro. En la primera parte llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color oscuro y un pantalón negro y un par de sandalias y un sombrero puntiagudo, el equipo siete parecía estar luchando contra un clon del hombre que encerraba a Kakashi.

Anko: deduzco que ese es el contratista.-dijo viendo al hombre de sombrero.

Izumo: y ese debe ser Zabuza.-dijo viendo al hombre parado sobre el agua.

Charls: "entonces ese es su clon"

Naruto: se tardaron mucho, ¿en dónde estaban?

Sasuke: ¡Naruto agáchate!

Zabuza: muy tarde.- dijo al intentar decapitar a Naruto por su descuido, pero fue detenido, ¿a razón?, Akame estaba bloqueándolo con su katana, seguido se esto, Zabuza fue atravesado por otra katana desde atrás cortesía de Kurome, desasiendo el clon convirtiéndolo en agua pura.

Sasuke: "nosotros tuvimos problemas para eliminar a un simple clon y ellas pudieron hacerlo en un segundo… ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?"

Zabuza: "esas mocosas me darán problemas si las dejo acercarse, también trajeron con ellos dos jounins mas… no quiero admitirlo, pero estoy en desventaja."

¿?: Deberías preocuparte por ti en lugar de tu clon.- hablo una voz al lado de Zabuza, se trataba de Charls quien estaba a punto de asestarle una patada, Zabuza pudo bloquearlo pon su espada, pero la patada fue demasiado fuerte, obligándolo a retroceder liberando a Kakashi de su prisión.- "objetivo cumplido"- pensó al momento de caer al agua y hundirse.- "¿cómo es que caminan por el agua?"- pensó sacando la cabeza del agua y viendo como Kakashi y Zabuza estaban parados sobre el agua como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Kakashi: te debo una.

Charls: me la pagaras enseñándome a caminar sobre el agua, iré a la orilla, creo que puedes encargarte de el por tu cuenta.- dijo empezando a nadar hacia la orilla.

Kakashi: cuenta con ello.

 **Con los demás**

Izumo: ¿crees que deberíamos ayudar?

Anko: deja que se divierta, en una pelea de uno contra uno no se debe interrumpir.

Izumo: si pero…

Akame: apoyo la idea de Izumo-sensei, si dejamos que se encargue Kakashi-sensei solo, lo más probable es que termine en otra prisión de agua.

Kurome: digo lo mismo que mi hermana, será mejor ayudar a Kakashi.

Anko: no hará falta, Kakashi posee un pequeño don.

Sasuke: ¿se refiere al sharingan de su ojo izquierdo?

Anko: exacto.

Sasuke: ¿cómo fue que lo obtuvo? Solo los Uchiha poseemos esos ojos, y Kakashi no es un Uchiha.

Anko: no lo sé.

Sakura: ¿cómo que no lo sabe?

Izumo: solo los compañeros de Kakashi saben cómo lo obtuvo pero antes de que nos lo dijeran pues…

Anko: su equipo murió, él es el único que queda de su equipo, hablarle de como obtuvo ese ojo a estas alturas seria como restregarle en la cara la muerte de todos sus compañeros.

Izumo: además, no es algo de lo que se pueda hablar con total comodidad.

Anko: además se ganó un apodo con el paso del tiempo.

Sakura: ¿apodo?

Izumo: míralo por ti misma.-dijo señalando el lugar donde estaban peleando Zabuza y Kakashi, vio que Zabuza estaba haciendo sellos de mano a gran velocidad pero al mismo tiempo Kakashi hacia las mismas posiciones.

Zabuza/Kakashi: **Suiton- suiryudan no jutsu (jutsu dragón de agua)**.- al pronunciar la técnica, salieron dos dragones de agua, uno por el lado de Kakashi y el otro por el de Zabuza estrellándose en el centro.

Kurome: copio su jutsu.

Sasuke: el sharingan te permite anticiparte a los movimientos del oponente, aumenta tus reflejos e incluso te permite copiar los movimientos del oponente.

Katsuro: entonces eso lo explica todo, y a todo eso ¿cuál sería su apodo?

Charls: Kakashi, el ninja que copio más de mil jutsus, más conocido como el ninja copia.- dijo llegando con toda la ropa mojada.

Naruto: y ¿tu como sabes eso?

Charls: porque él está en el libro bingo, su cabeza ya tiene un precio.

Izumo: veo que sabes del libro bingo.

Charls: el arma más letal que posee un ninja no son las técnicas sino la información que posee, no te sirve de nada enfrentar a un enemigo más fuerte si no sabes cómo contrarrestar sus habilidades, sería como un suicidio.

Anko: valla, valla, veo que tienes un prodigio en tu equipo Izumo, ¿no quieres que te lo cambie a él por Katsuro? El pobre solo sirve para entretener a mis mascotas.

Katsuro: no me lo recuerde por favor sensei.- dijo poniéndose de cuclillas en un árbol con un aura azul murmurando algo de las serpientes.

Izumo: no gracias, veo que ya lo tienes traumado al pobre, no me gustaría que le pase lo mismo a uno de mis pupilos.

Anko: anda no digas eso, ya verás que con el tiempo Katsuro también se volverá como el, ellos son amigos después de todo ¿o no?

Misaki: hablan en medio de una batalla como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, "pero… hay algo que me inquieta"-pensó eso ultimo viendo hacia el bosque, sentía que alguien los observaba.

Kurome: lo notaste ¿cierto?

Misaki: ¿eh? ¿a que te refieres?

Akame: a que nos están espiando

Kurome: lleva allí un buen rato, si fuera un aliado de Zabuza ya nos habría atacado.

Akame: aunque si fuera un aliado, también nos habría ayudado.

Misaki: ¿no creen que sacan conclusiones apresuradas? De repente es un viajero que andaba de paso, vio la pelea y se quedo a ver.

Charls: ¡Kakashi-sensei seria prudente que acabe ahora, algunos aquí tenemos cosas que hacer!

Kakashi: "lo dices como si esto fuera algo fácil".- penso agachándose para esquivar un corte de la espada de Zabuza.- ¡no me quejaría si me dieran alguna ayuda para acabar rápido!

Charls: que traerlo a la orilla, no podemos pelear sobre el agua.- se dijo para si mismo.

Akame: tengo algo que puede ayudar, sin embargo hay que bloquear la visión de todos, sabes a que me refiero.

Katsuro: yo tengo bombas de humo.

Charls: eso solo nos servirá para bloquear la visión de los que están en la orilla, hay que bloquear a todos incluyendo a Kakashi.

Misaki: tal vez pueda ayudar, no se de que hablan pero si eso que dicen puede traer a Zabuza a la orilla, tal vez pueda hacer algo.

Charls: ¿a que te refieres?

Misaki: mis elementos son de viento y fuego, si lanzo un jutsu de fuego hacia el rio, creare una gran onda de vapor que bloqueara la visión de Zabuza y puede que la nuestra también.

Charls: servirá, bien akame, ten el cuenta tu puntería, solo tendras un momento.

Akame: entendido.

Charls: Katsuro y Kurome, quiero que sostengan a Zabuza apenas este en la orilla.

Katsuro/Kurome: entendido.

Charls: hazlo, Misaki.- al decir esto, Misaki hizo sellos de mano a gran velocidad, y al terminar pronuncio el nombre se su técnica.

Misaki: **katon- goukakyuu no jutsu (jutsu bola de fuego)-** el fuego impacto contra el agua creando una gran cantidad de vapor que cubrió por completo el campo de batalla.

 **con Kakashi y Zabuza.**

Zabuza: "qué demonios está pasando, lo mío es la neblina pero no puedo ver nada si esta no está cargado con mi chakra, pero si yo no veo, ellos tampoco ¿Qué pretenden hac-"- no pudo terminar puesto que algo lo había atrapado, parecía una cuerda hecha de espinas lo tenían amarrado provocándole heridas en los brazos.- qué demonios es esto.- de inmediato fue jalado por la cuerda hacia la orilla.

Akame: lo tengo, Katsuro, Kurome sujétenlo.- dijo lanzando a Zabuza al piso.

Katsuro: bien.- dijo tomando a Zabuza de un brazo mientras que Kurome sostenía el otro.

Zabuza: "¿Qué fue eso?".- pensó sintiendo como le agarraban ambos brazos, no pudo ver ver el o la causante de esto puesto que la visión le era borrosa y el vapor no ayudaba, lo único que vio fue la figura de una mujer, su brazo parecía ser una especie de látigo, lo más extraño fue que ese látigo se empezó a deformar hasta formar un brazo normal.- "qué demonios está pasando"

Charls: ¿ahora como dispersamos el vapor?

Misaki: **Fuuton- Kaze Nakunaru (viento dispersor)** \- al momento de revelar el campo se podía ver a Kakashi sobre el agua confundido por la desaparición de su contrincante y en la orilla a Katsuro y Kurome sujetando a Zabuza que estaba a punto de desmayarse con una herida recta a la altura de su pecho y estómago, también parte de sus brazos parecía que hubiesen arrastrado espinas por allí.- ¿Qué paso?- dijo viendo la herida de Zabuza que aun con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, sujetaba su gran espada.

Charls: hay cosas que es mejor no saber y créeme que esta es una de esas.

Anko: aunque no sé cómo ni que hicieron, los felicito por atrapar a alguien que no atrapo el ninja copia.- dijo refiriéndose a Kakashi.

Charls: "si, hubiese sido bueno que lo hicieran ustedes que son de rango jounin en vez de nosotros que somos genins ¿no cree?"

Akame: ¿qué haremos con él?

Izumo: mmm… tal vez podamos llevarlo a su aldea de origen para que nos den la recompensa por capturar a uno de sus ninjas renegados.- en el momento que dijo lo último unas agujas que vinieron del bosque se clavaron en el cuello de Zabuza matándolo en el mismo instante, e hizo que Katsuro y Kurome soltaran el cuerpo y se pusieran en posiciones de batalla.

Anko: ¡sal, identifícate!- dijo hacia el bosque, dirigiéndose a quien había matado a Zabuza.

¿?: Me disculpo por lo de hace un momento y también por dejar que ustedes se encarguen de nuestro ninja renegado.- en ese momento salió una persona con un kimono de batalla color celeste y una máscara ambu con el signo de Kirigakure grabado en ella.- llevo unos días siguiendo a este ninja, cuando vi la neblina, pude reconocer su chakra es por eso que vine.

Akame: llevas escondido allí desde hace un tiempo, si es cierto que viniste a capturarlo ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste?

¿?: Supuse que podrían solos, al ver que llegaron los refuerzos de konoha, no vi motivos para salir, prácticamente lo tenían todo bajo control.

Naruto: aun así, pudiste haber echo desde un principio, ese tipo estaba a punto de cortarme la cabe- no termino puesto que Kakashi puso una mano sobre su cabeza intentando decir que se calmara.

Kakashi: supongo que así como konoha se debe encargar de sus ninjas renegados, Kirigakure debe hacer lo mismo, disculpe la distracción.

¿?: Agradezco su comprensión.-dijo cargando el cuerpo aparentemente inerte de Zabuza, junto con su espada.- me retiro.- al decir eso, desapareció, casi sin dejar rastro.

Ino: si eso es todo, creo que vinimos para nada.

Charls: no te desanimes, todavía nos falta Gatō.

Tazuna: pero, él era el mercenario más fuerte que contrato, tal vez ya no sean necesarios sus servicios.

Charls: "valla, pensé que no hablaba" bien, pero hágase esta pregunta, si nosotros nos vamos y Gatō contrata a alguien más fuerte, con una gran suma de dinero, ¿Cómo lo enfrentara?- dijo en tono serio, recordando el pequeño "negocio" de Gatō, en la antigüedad de su mundo ya se ganaba bien vendiendo esclavos, no parecía que hubiese excepción allí.

Tazuna: pues…

Charls: dejo la decisión en sus manos, puede dejar que nos quedemos y que continuemos nuestro trabajo o deja que nos vallamos y enfrentar algo o alguien peor que Zabuza de la neblina, usted es el contratista así que usted decide.

Tazuna: su-supongo que dejare que se queden como precaución.

Charls: "nunca falla" bien, pues en marcha, estamos cerca de Nami no kuni.

Kakashi: tendremos que ir caminando de aquí para adelante, Tazuna no es un ninja como nosotros y no nos podrá seguir el paso y yo gaste gran parte de mi chakra en esa pelea.

Anko: pues entonces pongámonos en marcha antes que manden más mercenarios.- al decir esto todos empezaron a caminar rumbo a su siguiente destino.

Kakashi: es cierto que pedí refuerzos cuando mande a uno de mis perros mensajeros, pero eso fue solo por Zabuza.

Kurome: escucho lo que dijo Charls, Gatō puede contratar otros mercenarios y aparte de eso, nos encargaron como misión secundaria, derrocar a Gatō.

Kakashi: ¿es eso cierto?- pregunto a los otros senseis.

Anko: se podría decir que si, el Hokage nos encargó que ayudemos al equipo siete, por lo tanto sus problemas también son los nuestros a partir de ahora.

Tazuna: "no creo que haiga espacio suficiente para 12 personas más en la casa, con suerte se puede acomodar a 5"

Izumo: tu equipo ni lo hace mal Anko.

Anko: si lo vi en acción también en la prueba que les hice.

Kurome: recuerdo que Katsuro termino comido por una serpiente.- dijo como si fuera algo que pasa todo los días.

Katsuro: no hacía falta que me lo recuerdes.- dijo con un aura azul sobre él.

Anko: ya te acostumbraras.

Kakashi: ¿Qué haces con tus alumnos?

Anko: sabes cómo son mis métodos de entrenamiento.

Izumo: no, pero conozco como te enojas.-dijo recordando la vez en la que corría como alma en pena por toda la aldea siendo perseguido por una serpiente gigante por comerse uno de sus dangos.

Naruto: ¿te comió una serpiente?

Katsuro: enserio, no me lo recuerdes.

Sakura: ¿y cómo saliste?

Kurome: la serpiente parecía disfrutarlo, así que tuvimos que cortarla en dos.

Anko: no me gusta matar a mis serpientes, pero no había de otra

Akame: de todos modos, Kurome y yo lo habríamos hecho.

Kurome: cierto.

Izumo: veo que tus pupilos no te respetan mucho.

Anko: ya me acostumbre.

Izumo: los míos con suerte me hablan.

Ino: "te hablamos todo el tiempo, pero generalmente está usted dormido"

* * *

Charls: Akame, ¿cómo hiciste lo de antes?- pregunto lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Akame escuchara.

Akame: ¿a qué te refieres?

Charls: a como trajiste a Zabuza hacia la orilla, no veo que traigas cuerdas o cadenas.

Akame: lo desarrolle entrenando con Kurome.

Charls: ¿te refieres a que existe una habilidad que transforme tu brazo en una cuerda?

Akame: más que una cuerda, esta cosa es capaz de cortar árboles o edificios enteros si les da un buen uso.

Charls: ahora que lo mencionas, Zabuza tenía heridas en sus brazos y en el estómago.

Akame: todavía no lo controlo bien, con suerte pude mantenerlo vivo, si hubiese aplicado un poco más de fuerza creo que lo habría cortado en la mitad.

Charls: entonces, todavía hay que ponerla en práctica, ¿te gustaría entrenar una vez más?

Akame: cuenta con ello.

Kurome: entonces yo también me apunto.

Katsuro: supongo que no sería nada malo.

Charls: "¿y ellos de donde salieron?".

Misaki: oye no es justo que solo tu aumentes tus técnicas en nuestro equipo y ayudes a otro, yo también quiero.

Ino: yo también soy parte del equipo, así que no puedes negarte.

Charls: "¿cómo paso esto?"

Sakura: bien empezaremos cuando lleguemos a la aldea.-dijo en modo entusiasta.

Charls: "espera ¿qué?"

Naruto: bien, hay que hacer un entrenamiento grupal cuando lleguemos.

Sasuke: supongo que no estaría mal "al menos servirá para mejorar mis habilidades"

Charls: "solo faltan los senseis, claro que si ¿por qué no?"- pensó en modo de sarcasmo.

Kakashi: parece que ya se hicieron amigos.

Anko: pensé que sería difícil, sobre todo con el cabeza de puercoespín.-dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke.

Sasuke: ¡te escuche!

Anko: esa fue mi intención.-dijo en tono burlón.

Kakashi: yo supervisare a mi equipo e tal caso, ¿Qué harán ustedes?

Anko: supongo que yo haré lo mismo que tú, uno de los míos tiene que aprender a respetar a las mascotas.-dijo volteando hacia Katsuro.

Katsuro: "no más por favor no más serpientes, los cocodrilos son más bonitos"

Charls: "uno, creo que debería de quitarle el trauma de las serpientes primero y dos lo que dije antes era broma"

Tazuna: "se nota que estoy viajando con puros niños, ¿Qué no piensan en otra cosa?"

Charls: "me rindo"

* * *

 **Y bueno buenito buenoso, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, no pido reviews porque sé que no me los van a dejar, ¿ y por qué continuo el fic? Por qué no me gusta dejar nada a medias, solo los deberes y los exámenes :v**

 **Bueno me despido, ADIOS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**hola ya regrese :v**

 **he visto las personas que comentaron el fic, son 2 por lo que si lo multiplicamos por 3 da un total de 6 y si lo multiplicamos por 111 da un total de 666 lo que quiere decir que hoy es el fin del mundo así que puede que este sea el último capitulo. (sarcasmo)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Era de noche, más allá de la casa de Tazuna en el bosque, podemos observar (leer en este caso :v) arboles unos cortados por la mitad, otros perforados y a Charls corriendo con su brazo transformado en forma de espada, pero sin su armadura.

Charls: "demonios, los perdí de vista, ¿en dónde están?"- pensó viendo hacia todas las direcciones en busca de algo o alguien, no paso mucho para que vea una cuerda que se dirigía hacia él, pero esta cuerda era negra, tenía una punta que simulaba la de una cuchilla y la cuerda parecía tener cuchillas también.-"al parecer ellos me encontraron primero".-pensó saltando para poder esquivarla, no fue suficiente, arriba lo estaban esperando.-"genial"- lo que vio arriba fue a Katsuro esperándolo con su brazo transformado en espada igual que él, este le intento dar un corte, como estaban en el aire ya era difícil poder esquivarlo, por lo que tuvo que bloquear el ataque, pero la fuerza hizo que saliese volando hasta estrellarse en el piso.

Charls estaba con los ojos cerrados por soportar el choque, al abrirlos vio a otro conocido, Kurome estaba con su katana desenvainada lista para hundirla en su pecho, viendo esto tuvo que rodar para esquivar el golpe y al mismo tiempo salto para salir corriendo del lugar.

Charls: "al parecer aumentaron sus estrategias y reflejos al entrenar con Anko, tengo que separarlos, de lo contrario, acabare muerto"- pero al mismo tiempo que estaba pensando, algo lo estaba siguiendo, al ver al suelo, vio algo que iba por la tierra, más específicos por debajo y eso lo estaba alcanzando cuando vio de dónde provenía, vio a Katsuro con uno de sus brazos hundidos en el piso.- "esto se va a poner feo".- cuando lo que estaba debajo lo alcanzo tubo que saltar lo más alto que pudo y al ver el lugar en donde estaba antes, vio las típicas espinas negras.- "eso estuvo cerca".- pensó al creer que estaba a salvo, pero en ese instante alguien lo sujeto de los brazos impidiendo que se moviera.- "Katsuro, cuando fue que llego".- al momento en el que pensó eso, sintió que dos metales afilados se hundieron en su pecho, allí vio a Akame y Kurome sosteniendo sus respectivas Katanas hundidas en él.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Casi era de noche y ya todos estaban llegando a la casa de Tazuna.

Tazuna: esta es mi casa

Kakashi: bueno, no es muy grande, pero tampoco es pequeña.

Charls: estoy acostumbrado a dormir en cualquier lugar

Katsuro: digo lo mismo.

Tazuna: oh, y ellos son mi hija Tsunami su hijo Inari.-dijo presentando a una mujer de pelo azul oscuro con ojos color negro vestía una camiseta rosada con excepción del cuello y las mangas y un pantalón azul acompañada de un niño de pelo y ojos negros con un sombrero blanco con rayas azules, vestía una camiseta amarilla y un peto color verde.

Tsunami: llegas tarde.

Tazuna: perdón, tuvimos un retraso.

Tsunami: ¿retraso?

Kakashi: nos atacaron algunos mercenarios por el camino.

Tsunami: mmm… pensé que contratarías a un equipo solamente, veo que trajiste a dos.

Charls: "y nosotros somos invisibles"

Tazuna: en realidad son tres.

Tsunami: y ¿el tercero?

Charls: "¿lo estará haciendo apropósito?"

Izumo: emm… cada equipo se conforma de cuatro integrantes y como vera aquí hay doce.

Tsunami: oh perdón, pensé que los equipos se conformaban de seis cada uno.

Charls: "lo está haciendo apropósito"

Kakashi: necesito descansar un poco, use gran parte de mi chakra en esa batalla y el usar mi sharingan tanto tiempo, tampoco beneficia mi estado.

Tsunami: oh, preparare una cama, entre por favor.

Tazuna: ustedes tampoco se queden afuera pasen.- dijo invitando a pasar a los recién llegados.

* * *

 **Sala de la casa.**

Anko: ¿bien, que haremos ahora?

Sakura: a nosotros se nos dio la misión de cuidar a Tazuna hasta que construya el puente.

Akame: y ¿cuanto durara eso?

Tazuna: según veo, creo que una semana.

Charls: "eso es mucho tiempo"

Inari: no creo que mejore la situación aunque traigas a estas personas que se hacen llamar ninjas.

Charls: "valla, pensé que era mudo, si no conociera a Naruto, diría que esta a punto de-"

Naruto: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Charls: "sip, acerté, debería ser adivino"

Inari: ¿por qué los trajiste?, sabes que los hombres de Gatō los exterminaran cuando regresen.

Naruto: óyeme bien ¿tú sabes lo que es un súper ninja? Soy yo solo que mucho más mejorado y seré el siguiente Hokage, ese tal Gatō no es contrincante para un héroe como yo.

Charls: "si pelearas tan fuerte como gritas tal vez te creería"

Inari: no es cierto eso de los héroes, solo hablas estupideces.

Charls: "mmm… puedo calmar las cosas o puedo empeorarlas, ¿Qué seria mas entretenido?"

Naruto: ¿Qué acabas de decir?-dijo levantándose e ir corriendo hacia Inari.

Sakura: Naruto, cálmate.-dijo sujetando a Naruto.

Inari: si quieren vivir será mejor que regresen por donde vinieron.-dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Tsunami: ¿Inari a dónde vas?

Inari: al océano, quiero estar solo.

Charls: "y yo que pensé que solo era tímido"

Naruto: ¿qué le pasa?

Tazuna: es por la muerte de su padre.

Kurome: ¿solo por eso?

Tazuna: Gatō lo ejecuto en público por intentar defender la aldea, Inari vio eso, y desde entonces no es el mismo, este pueblo perdió la esperanza luego de que pasara eso.

Charls: "otra razón para matar a Gatō, mmm… ¿cuantas razones tengo ya?"

Tazuna: pero bueno, nos desviamos del tema ¿quieren algo de comer?

Charls: ¿por qué no?

Izumo: supongo que estaría bien después de todo.

Tazuna: lamentablemente solo puedo alojar a 8 personas máximo.

Anko: supongo que Kakashi y el equipo 7 se pueden alojar aquí, con Ino, Misaki, Akame y Kurome.

Tsunami: y ¿los demás?

Izumo: traemos tiendas de campaña, podemos dormir afuera de la casa, así que no es un problema.

Charls: Kurome.- dijo atrayendo la atención de esta.- tengo que hablar algo contigo y Akame esta noche.

Kurome: ¿de qué se trata?

Charls: quiero ver algo.

Kurome: bien, le avisare a Akame.

Charls: cuento contigo.

* * *

 **Por la noche.**

Katsuro: parece que todos ya están dormidos.-dijo sentado fuera de la casa parado en un árbol.

Charls: lo note.-dijo sentado al lado de Katsuro.

Katsuro: para que llamaste a Akame y a Kurome.

Charls: hay algo que quiero probar.

Akame: ¿qué quieres probar?-dijo apareciendo detrás de Charls, provocando que Katsuro se asustara y caiga del árbol hacia abajo.

Kurome: y yo que pensé que solo le daban miedo las serpientes.

Akame: algunas de las serpientes de Anko también hablan, supongo que me confundió con una.

Kurome: bueno, ¿para qué nos llamaste Charls?

Charls: prometí que practicaríamos ¿recuerdan?

Kurome: pensé que eso lo haríamos al llegar a la aldea.

Charls: viste como se pusieron todos esta mañana al mencionar la palabra practica, al parecer nos obligaran a practicar con ellos una vez lleguemos.

Akame: supongo que tienes razón, ¿Qué haremos entonces?

Charls: primero, despertar a Katsuro, creo que se desmallo al golpearse la cabeza contra el piso.- dijo bajando de un salto del árbol.- hey despierta, hey, HEY DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-dio casi un grito tratando de despertar a Katsuro que estaba todavía dormido.

Akame: despertaras a todos si sigues gritando así.

Charls: a veces tengo poca paciencia "y otras tengo demasiada, mmm… creo que tengo una paciencia bipolar"

Katsuro: hoy no quiero ir a la academia.

Charls: creo que es inútil.

Akame: tal vez esto lo despierte.-dijo mostrando una serpiente.

Charls: ¿de dónde la sacaste?

Akame: estaba en el árbol.

Kurome: somos un virus prácticamente, si la serpiente lo muerde quizá muera o puede que mute.

Charls: ¿y las serpientes de Anko que se lo comieron?

Akame: eran demasiado grandes, prácticamente se lo tragaron de un bocado, si lo hubieran digerido tal vez hubiese hecho efecto.- dijo poniendo la serpiente en el pecho de Katsuro.

Charls: creo que era mejor engañarlo diciendo que hay una serpiente en su pecho en vez de ponerle una real.

Akame: hay la posibilidad de que se vuelva a dormir si hacemos eso, es mejor ser precavidos.

Charls: emm… Katsuro mira una serpiente.- dijo quitando la serpiente de su pecho y poniéndola a colgar en su mano.

Katsuro: ¡¿en dónde?!

Charls: "luego dicen que no grite".- pensó con la serpiente en mano.- ¿ya estas despierto?

Katsuro: s-sí.

Charls: bien, estaba pensando en ponerla en tu cabeza si no despertabas.- dijo lanzando a la serpiente al bosque.

Akame: bien, ya está despierto ¿ahora qué?

Charls: ahora hay que alejarnos un poco de la casa, no quiero que nos escuchen y menos que nos miren.-dijo caminando directo hacia el bosque, cuando ya estaban un poco mas alejados del hogar de Tazuna Charls paro.- bien supongo que aquí estará bien.

Akame: ¿de que constara la practica?

Charls: asesinato.

Kurome: bien, ¿a quién mataremos esta noche?

Charls: a mi.

Katsuro: ¿a qué te refieres?

Charls: no literalmente, quiero que me ataquen al punto de que no pueda regenerarme, saben de qué va esto, quiero que me ataquen con intención de matar, será una buena oportunidad para usar ese emm… látigo.

Akame: ¿látigo?

Charls: no se me ocurrió otro nombre, mi punto es que quiero que me ataquen como lo que somos, no se molesten en pelear como se sientan más a gustos.

Kurome: cuando acabara la práctica.

Charls: imaginen que soy una persona normal, ¿Cómo muere una persona normal?

Katsuro: creo que se a lo que te refieres.

Charls: bien, quiero que se dispersen en este momento y en 10 minutos quiero que me ataquen con todo ¿entendido?

Akame: lo intentare.

Kurome: no se, sabes que nuestro trabajo es protegerte, si intentamos matarte ¿no estaríamos haciendo lo contrario?

Charls: me puedo regenerar, siempre y cuando no sean heridas demasiado graves.

Akame: bien no nos contendremos.

Charls: espe-

Kurome: dijiste que ataquemos hasta que no te puedas regenerar.

Charls: un mome-

Katsuro: por lo que eso también incluye heridas de gravedad.

Charls: no quise de-

Akame: bien te esperamos.-dicho esto, el trio salió disparado al bosque tomando posiciones en distintos sitios.

Charls: "porque algo me dice que se lo tomaron muy enserio.

* * *

"

 **Flashback end**

Charls: bi-bien ustedes ga-ganan.- dijo casi desangrándose.- sa-saben si siguen con sus espadas de-dentro, no podre re-regenerarme.

Akame: en primera no son espadas.- dijo retirando su katana.

Kurome: y en segunda, son Katanas.- dijo de igual manera que Akame.

Katsuro: aun asi creo que fuimos demasiado lejos.- dijo dejando caer a Charls al piso.

Charls: *suspiro* y ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre katana y espada?- dijo con la respiración agitada, sus heridas estaban tardando en regenerar.

Akame: en que las Katanas nunca pierden filo.

Kurome: y las espadas si lo hacen por lo que tienen que afilarlas cada cierto tiempo y pierden punta.

Charls: "valla que están sincronizadas"

Katsuro: será mejor volver, el sol ya está saliendo.

Charls: ¿tan rápido?

Akame: dicen que el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes.

Charls: "¿es divertido apuñalarme?"

Kurome: será mejor estar alla cuando despierten, de lo contrario empezaran a buscarnos, si ven lo que hicimos…

Katsuro: buscaran una explicación.

Charls: "bueno, en eso los apoyo"- pensó viendo la destrucción que dejaron en el bosque, en especial la pequeña torre de espinas negras que dejo Katsuro.- espera.

Katsuro: ¿Qué pasa?

Charls: ¿se dieron cuenta de en donde estamos?

Akame: emm… ¿en el bosque?

Charls: estamos en el camino de regreso.- dijo señalando una parte de la tierra que formaba un camino.

Kurome: lo que quiere decir.

Katsuro: que no importa si lo ocultamos ahora, esto se sabrá tarde o temprano.

Charls: bueno es mejor no estar en la escena del crimen así que es mejor apresurarnos.

Akame: ya estás bien de tus heridas.

Charls: eso es lo de menos, ahora hay que alejarnos.

Dicho esto, los cuatro salieron corriendo hacia la casa de Tazuna antes que estos despierten y se den cuenta de que ellos no están. (Como siempre el poder que descubrió Akame estará en mi perfil)

* * *

 **Casa de Tazuna.**

Charls: llegamos, será mejor que entren a sus dormitorios antes de que las vean, yo y Katsuro haremos lo mismo.

Akame: bien, vamos Kurome.-dijo entrando lo más silenciosamente posible a la casa.

Katsuro: ¿crees que nos hagan algo si nos descubren?

Charls: si tienes suerte, Anko solo te rodeara de serpientes pequeñas en vez de las grandes, y en cuando a mí, mi sensei tiene el sueño profundo y no creo que sea posible despertarlo, en especial a estas horas.

Misaki: ¿a dónde fueron?

Charls: "me lleva la…"

Katsuro: ¿nos viste?

Misaki: acabo de despertar así que solo los vi a ustedes, por cierto ¿saben en donde están Akame y Kurome?, cuando desperté no estaban en sus camas.

Katsuro: emm…

Charls: son sonámbulas, deben de estar en la casa.

Misaki: ¿cómo sabes eso? si viven en habitaciones diferentes en su apartamento.

Charls: "¿por qué me siento acosado?" me lo dijeron.

Misaki: ya veo.- dijo no dejando de mirar a Charls con los ojos entrecerrados.-bien te creeré.

Charls: *suspiro*

Misaki: pero aun así, ustedes actúan demasiado extraño, me mantendré al tanto de ustedes, y mas de ti Charls, recuerda que estamos en el mismo equipo.- dijo caminando devuelta hacia la casa.

Charls: "frutavida"

Katsuro: ¿que harás ahora?

Charls: no se, la pregunta es "¿Cómo me la quito de encima?".- al ver a la ventana, vio a Misaki observándolo.- "esto va a estar difícil"

* * *

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no me voy a arriesgar a pedir reviews por el momento :v, desde mi bunker les deseo que la pasen bien ahora me despido.**

 **ADIOS.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okey al parecer no fue el fin del mundo lo que quiere decir que el fic continua y tampoco actualice mi perfil poniendo el nuevo poder de Akame (olvide hacer eso ultimo) pero ya está así que no se preocupen (por ahora) y sin más que decir que comience el fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Charls: "es aburrido tener que esperar una semana cuando ni siquiera han pasado dos días".-pensó echado sobre las ramas de un árbol con los ojos cerrados, siendo observado de lejos por Misaki.-"y sigo sin poder sacármela de encima"

Akame: ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la recién llegada.

Charls: nada, solo estoy descansando un rato "y tratando de no levantar sospechas, mmm… creo que prefiero que Blackwatch me vigile, después de todo, me podía deshacer de ellos cuando quisiera"

Akame: ya veo, tsunami dice que la cena está servida, será mejor que entres, también tu Misaki.- dijo sorprendiendo a esta última.

Misaki: ¿cómo supiste que…?

Akame: solo te vi.- dijo con simpleza, retirándose del lugar.

Charls: ya escuchaste, será mejor entrar.

Misaki: ¿también lo sabias?

Charls: dijiste que estarías pendiente de mí, así que es normal que tenga vigilados a mis vigiladores "no tengo idea de que acabo de decir"

Misaki: supongo que no debí advertir.

Charls: de todos modos nos están esperando será mejor ir.

* * *

 **Casa de Tazuna.**

Naruto: tardaron mucho ¿que estaban haciendo?

Charls: "tomando una siesta, siendo vigilado y pensar en dominar el mundo creo" nada.

Misaki: ¿cómo va la construcción del puente?

Tazuna: todo marcha bien, al paso que vamos acabaremos en una semana exacta.

Charls: y usted Kakashi ¿sigue mal con su ojo?

Kakashi: está mejorando, no use este ojo desde hace mucho así que solo es cuestión de volver a acostumbrarse.

Charls: ya veo, señor Tazuna, tengo una pregunta para usted.

Tazuna: y ¿Cuál sería esa pregunta?

Charls: se supone que Gatō vino a este pueblo, sin embargo no lo vi ni a él ni a sus hombres ¿sabe si tiene algún campamento o una vivienda por aquí?

Tazuna: mmm… Gatō suele mandar a sus hombres de vez en cuando al pueblo ya sea para saquear o llevarse a algunas mujeres y niños, al parecer se enteró de que traje algunos ninjas de konoha y prefiere quedarse en su madriguera por ahora.

Charls: eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Tazuna: creo que construyo una mansión cruzando el lago por donde estoy construyendo el puente, la única manera de cruzar por ahora es el lago.

Charls: según tengo entendido sus mercenarios no son ninjas por lo que no deberían ser capaces de caminar en agua, entonces ¿Cómo vienen aquí?

Tsunami: sus hombres disponen de varios barcos.

Tazuna: y ¿a qué viene tu pregunta?

Charls: simple curiosidad, es todo.

* * *

 **Después de la cena, afuera de la casa.**

Charls: "bien, ya tengo una idea de en donde queda, ahora el problema es ¿Cómo llego si el puente todavía no está construido? Mis saltos son altos, pero no lo suficiente"

Katsuro: ¿tan rápido ya quieres matar a Gatō?

Charls: si lo matamos, terminaremos la misión, el problema está en cruzar hacia el otro lado y distraer a los equipos para que no se den cuenta de nuestros movimientos.

Katsuro: te preocupas mucho de que nos descubran.

Charls: ¿olvidaste lo que le hacen a los nuestros una vez son descubiertos en nuestro mundo?

Katsuro: como olvidarlo, tal vez no pensaba bien en aquel entonces, pero todavía siento lo que me hacían.

Charls: el ser humano tiende a temer a cosas que no conoce, si nos descubren, lo mejor será ser desterrados de la aldea, en el peor de los casos nos intentaran matar y nos pondrán en el libro bingo.

Katsuro: Gatō es un esclavista pero, ¿Por qué te afecta tanto eso?

Charls: recuerdo que la Blackwatch encerraba en jaulas a las personas de las que se sospechaba que estaban infectadas, solo era una excusa, cuando entre a investigar vi que estaban experimentando con ellos, los ponían encerrados con otros infectados y si ya no les servían, simplemente los mataban, no les importaban si eran niños o bebes, simplemente los lanzaban a ser devorados.

Katsuro: no creo entender bien cómo te sientes, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?

Charls: no me agrada ver a personas encerradas, para después ser vendidas como objetos.

Katsuro: sigues siendo humano.

Charls: ustedes al convertirse en lo que son también adquirieron parte humana así que es lo mismo.

Katsuro: supongo que tienes razón, bien no soy quien para juzgarte, ahora que se lo que piensas solo voy a preguntar una cosa ¿Qué ordenas?

Charls: ve al pueblo, consigue toda la información que puedas, lleva a Akame contigo, si ven a uno de los hombres de Gatō, síganlo, que los lleve a su transporte y róbenlo, una vez echo eso uno se quedara vigilando el transporte y el otro vendrá a avisar ¿entendido?

Katsuro: entendido.

Charls: regresen en la noche para no levantar sospechas.

Katsuro: me voy entonces.-dijo retirándose a hacer lo que se le pidió.

Misaki: ¿de que hablaban?-dijo apareciendo atrás de Charls justo después de que Katsuro se fuera.

Charls: ¿nada importante, que escuchaste?

Misaki: solo la última parte, ¿A dónde lo mandaste?

Charls: a comprar, iré a dar una siesta adiós.-dijo improvisadamente para poder salir lo más rápido posible de allí.- "eso estuvo cerca"

Misaki: espera.

Charls: emm ¿Qué pasa?

Misaki: hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿estas libre esta noche?

Charls: esta noche quede con Katsuro para hacer guardia nocturna por la casa.

Misaki: ¿y mañana?

Charls: ¿no puede ser ahora?

Misaki: no es algo que se pueda decir tan fácil ¿mañana puedes o no?

Charls: si, pero-

Misaki: te veré mañana entonces, no te vigilare por hoy así que puedes estar tranquilo.-dijo retirándose del lugar

Charls: "¿por qué presiento que me va a arrancar la cabeza?"

* * *

 **2 horas más tarde**

Kurome: ¿Por qué no me enviaste a mi también?

Charls: les dije que salieran sin el consentimiento de su sensei, en este momento Anko debe estar buscándolos, cuando ellos cumplan su parte, nosotros iremos y ellos vendrán aquí, será como in intercambio.

Kurome: ¿mataremos a Gatō?

Charls: no, entraremos de encubierto, iremos a la base de Gatō e investigaremos si tiene algún otro campamento afuera de la zona, será como una misión de espionaje.

Kurome: ¿Cómo haremos eso?

Charls: nosotros podemos adoptar cualquier forma humana siempre y cuando hayamos consumido a uno de ellos.

Kurome: si te das cuenta casi todos sus esbirros son hombres, aunque me transforme, mi voz me delatara.

Charls: y mi me delatara mi estatura.

Kurome: ¿entonces que pretendes hacer?

Charls: mmm… supongo que entraremos como un equipo de espionaje, recuerdo a los soldados de la Blackwatch disfrazándose de distintas personas para poder espiar a un objetivo.

Kurome: en pocas palabras…

Charls: entraremos y mataremos a quien nos descubra.

Kurome: ¿Qué haremos con los cuerpos?

Charls: supongo que Gatō no toma en cuenta a sus hombres así que no notara si desaparecen algunos cuantos.

Kurome: supongo que hay que esperar su regreso.

Charls: ve adentro, yo avisare si llegan.

Kurome: iré a tomar una siesta en tal caso.

Charls: como gustes.

Kurome: nos vemos al rato.-dijo retirándose.

Charls: "supongo que haré lo mismo, solo para matar el tiempo".-pensó saltando hacia el techo de la casa.- "supongo que estará bien aquí"

* * *

 **Sueño.**

Charls se encontraba en la ciudad infectada de nueva york en la cima de un edificio.

Charls: "esto me trae recuerdos".- pensó al observar toda la destrucción y muerte a su alrededor causado por la infección y por los soldados, era una guerra entre soldados e infectados, en la cual ninguno cedía.- "tal vez no sea el mejor paisaje del mundo, pero es a lo que estoy acostumbrado"

¿?: Veo que te diviertes en tu nuevo mundo.-hablo una voz que conocía pero que no lograba identificar.

Charls: se podría decir que si, y ¿Quién eres?

¿?: ¿tan rápido te has olvidado de mi?

Charls: pues, si.

¿? Seria mas fácil si voltearas a verme directamente.- hablo esta vez atrás de Charls.

Cuando Charls volteo, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, Alex Mercer, estaba parado observándolo fijamente.

Charls: tu estas muerto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alex: ¿ya se te olvido lo que hiciste?... tu consumiste parte de mi, ahora como consecuencia tendras que alojarme en tu cuerpo.

Charls: si piensas que te daré el control estas…

Alex: ¿Quién hablo sobre tomar el control?

Charls: ¿entonces que…?

Alex: ¿Qué hago aquí? Simple, vine a ver como desmoronas este mundo.

Charls: ¿a que te refieres?

Alex: recuerda que ahora tienes la mitad del virus en tu cuerpo, pero el que tienes se puede volver mas poderoso incluso mas del que yo tenia.

Charls: usaste el virus y a los prototipos para hacer crecer tu propio poder, no creas que yo hare lo mismo.

Alex: el virus crece conforme avanzan los días, siempre tienes que liberar una pequeña cantidad siquiera.

Charls: quieres decir que…

Alex: si, por eso inicie la infección a escala, también empecé a crear a los prototipos, pero eso cuesta un poco más.

Charls: los usaste.

Alex: los libere, sabes bien que los prototipos también somos humanos en gran parte, sentimos el mismo dolor que los humanos cuando nos atraviesan las balas, cuando explotan misiles y balas cerca o cuando eres atravesado por el más insignificante cuchillo, sabes bien de lo que hablo, todos nosotros ya pasamos un infierno, no era justo para ellos seguir viviendo en ese infierno ¿no crees?

Charls: pero…

Alex: tienes que hallar la forma de deshacerte del virus que en este momento está creciendo en tu cuerpo, cada día más, o de lo contrario un día no soportaras esa carga, esto es lo que pasara.- de un momento a otro la ciudad de nueva york paso a ser la ciudad de konoha, pero con una gran diferencia, los edificios estaban deshabitados y había rastros de sangre por todo el lugar.

Charls: ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto observando el lugar en el que se encontraba.- "esta no es la konoha que conozco, ¿Qué paso aquí?"

Alex: una vez no soportes el virus, tendrás que liberarlo en cualquier lugar, tu aldea no sobrevivirá si lo liberas.

Charls: pero es una aldea de ninjas, se podrían hacer cargo de los infectados en cuestión de segundos,

Alex: ¿y que me dices de los que muten?

Charls: ¿eh?

Alex: sabes a que me refiero, cazadores, Juggernauts o algo peor.

Charls: pues…

Alex: todos morirían, lo peor de todo es que los infectados podrían salir de la aldea y desplazarse hacia otras, no solo sería el fin de tu aldea sino de este mundo.

Charls: y ¿que se supone que quieres que haga?

Alex: morir y quemar tu cuerpo sería la mejor opción.

Charls: ¿morir?

Alex: ya te di mi punto de vista, el resto lo decides tu.-dijo empezando a caminar sin rumbo aparente.

Charls: espe- los edificios alrededor de él empezaron a derrumbarse, el piso también colapso dejando caer a Charls en un vacío infinito.

* * *

Akame: hey, despierta.-dijo agitando un poco a Charls.

Charls: "¿qué clase de sueño fue ese?"

Akame: Katsuro está cuidando el bote en la orilla del rio será mejor que te apresures.

Charls: casi lo olvido, iré a despertar a Kurome.

* * *

 **Lago.**

Katsuro: tardaron mucho.

Charls: no creo que se acabe el mundo por eso, ¿Qué averiguaron?

Katsuro: Gatō está en una mansión muy vigilada a dos kilómetros después de cruzar el lago, tendrán que ir con precaución para que no los detecten.

Kurome: podemos hacerlo.

Charls: en marcha entonces, intenta despistar a los demás para que no sospechen.-dijo subiendo al bote acompañado de Kurome.

Katsuro: cuenta con ello.

* * *

 **Casa de Tazuna**

Todos se preparaban para dormir, excepto Akame que estaba esperando a Katsuro y Misaki que todavía no tenía sueño.

Akame: deberías dormir, debemos tener energía para cualquier emergencia.

Misaki: no estoy cansada todavía ¿y tú?

Akame: espero a alguien.

Misaki: ehh, ¿acaso conseguiste novio en la aldea?-dijo con intensión de molestar a Akame.

Akame: emm, ¿Qué es un novio?

Misaki: tú sabes a que me refiero.

Akame: ¿es una especie de comida acaso?

Misaki: ¿enserio no sabes lo que es?-pregunto recibiendo una respuesta negativa de Akame.- pues un novio es-fue interrumpida por un tercer acompañante.

Katsuro: todo listo.

Akame: bien.

Misaki.- ¿Katsuro?

Katsuro: ¿pasa algo?

Misaki: "se supone que él está haciendo guardia con Charls, ahora que lo pienso ¿en dónde esta Kurome?" ¿Saben en donde esta Kurome?

Akame: salió hace un momento.

Misaki: ¿saben si salió acompañada?

Katsuro: está haciendo guardia nocturna con Charls, no creo que los veas hasta mañana.

Misaki: "se me adelanto".-al pensar esto salió disparada hacia el bosque en busca del dúo desaparecido.

* * *

 **Con Charls y Kurome.**

Actualmente el dúo se encontraban parados en un árbol viendo una mansión bien vigilada, que contaba con varios hombres armados en el techo y en la entrada, por las ventanas se veían hombres pasar de un lugar a otro patrullando el área.

Kurome: parece que si está bien vigilado, ¿tienes algún plan?

Charls: las puertas y ventanas están bien vigiladas y no podemos irrumpir por el techo.

Kurome: tal vez pueda crear una distracción que aleje a los hombres de la puerta.

Charls: no, quiero que te quedes aquí en caso de que algo ocurra, intentare tomar forma de uno de sus hombres en el tejado.

Kurome: ¿el tejado?

Charls: si, parece ser el lugar menos vigilado, si los matamos será un problema deshacernos de sus cuerpos, así que es mejor entrar en cubiertos.

Kurome: ¿no sería mejor atacar directamente?

Charls: hasta donde se ese Gatō es un esclavista, si lo atacamos así, lo más probable es que tome a alguien como rehén, no quiero involucrar a los inocentes.

Kurome: ¿qué quieres hacer entonces?

Charls: primero encontraremos las celdas, luego veremos si tiene algún otro campamento en otro lugar.

Kurome: suena difícil, bien, entrare contigo.

Charls: te dije que-

Kurome: se lo que dijiste, pero no te pienso hacer caso, antes dijiste que ya no seriamos tus sirvientes así que no me puedes dar órdenes, yo dije que entrare contigo y lo voy a hacer quieras o no.-dijo dando una sonrisa de victoria.

Charls: como quieras.

Kurome: bien, vamos entonces.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y si no es así, váyanse a la $% &·"* (mentira :v)**

 **Nos leemos a la próxima, ADIOS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, por fin regrese y no, no estoy muerto ¿Por qué no publique más antes el capítulo? La verdad ni yo se me la respuesta a esa pregunta, tengo síndrome de flojeritis de publicarsitis el capitulitis (resumiendo, quise decir que me dio flojera hacerlo xD) pero bueno, no los voy a aburrir con excusas excusables :v**

 **Doy gracias a Suga u-u por el consejo del guion largo, aunque me lo dijo un poco tarde puesto que ya publique parte de los capítulos y no se bien cuáles teclas se usan para obtener ese guion, me voy a arriesgar a seguir como voy ahora, también doy gracias a los que siguen leyendo y comentando este fic, aunque sean pocos.**

 **Ok basta de sentimentalismo.**

 **¡Que comience el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Adentro de la mansión de Gatō en la parte superior.**

El dúo entro a la mansión por la parte del techo, al bajar llegaron a una habitación sin nada, solo otra puerta que parecía llevar al pasillo.

Kurome: eso fue fácil.

Charls: si, sin mencionar que mataste a todos los hombres que había en el tejado aun sabiendo que te dije que no hicieras nada que llamara la atención.

Kurome: *aguafiestas*-(creo que voy a ponerlo entre ** cuando se susurre o se hable por micrófono o que se yo :v)

Charls: ¿dijiste algo?

Kurome: nada, hay que seguir.

Cruzando la puerta vieron un pasillo con varias puertas y al final una escalera hacia abajo.

Charls: esto va a estar difícil.

Kurome: que sugieres que hagamos.

Charls: encontremos a los prisioneros, eso será lo principal, Gatō puede ser interrogado más tarde.

Kurome: bien.

Charls: "normalmente esconden a los prisioneros y esclavos en el sótano, pero ¿en dónde está eso?" será mejor ir despacio, hay que intentar no hacer ruido y guarda tu katana.- dijo viendo a Kurome con su katana desenvainada.

Kurome: ¿alguna vez te dijeron que eres aburrido?

Charls: solo cuando se tratan de cosas serias, andando.-dicho esto, ambos caminaron por el pasillo.-será mejor que nos quitemos nuestras bandas para no involucrar a la aldea en caso de que nos encuentren.-dijo quitándose la suya y guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos al igual que Kurome.

¿?: Hey alto.

Charls: "demonios".- al voltear vio a una mujer de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran color azul, traía puesto un kimono de batalla color negro con pequeños fragmentos de armadura sobre el (no soy muy bueno describiendo este tipo de atuendos así que la imagen la dejare en mi perfil)

¿?: ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

Charls: emm pue-

Kurome: somos los nuevos mercenarios que contrato Gatō para vigilar a los prisioneros, teme que pase otro incidente como el que paso en uno de sus campamentos.

¿?: No se me informo de esto.

Kurome: es normal, nos acaban de contratar y asignar el puesto.

¿?: ¿Cómo sé que puedo creer lo que dicen?

Charls: pues, podemos ir a donde esta Gatō y decirle directamente "de paso ver a que nos enfrentamos, aunque no creo que sea nada grave"

¿?: Paso, síganme.

Kurome: veo que tienes problemas con el jefe ¿Qué paso?

¿?: Veo que no les informaron de mi situación.

Charls: solo nos dijeron que debíamos hacer, no nos dieron detalles de los mercenarios que tienen contratados.

¿?: Soy una prisionera.

Kurome: y ¿Qué haces fuera de tu jaula?

¿?: Cuando Gatō supo que era una de las mejores luchadoras de la aldea capturo a mi familia, en este momento me tiene trabajando para el a cambio de mantenerlos con vida.

Charls: dices que eres una de las mejores peleadoras, pero ¿Por qué no rescatas tu misma a tu familia?

¿?: Ya lo intente, pero la prisión está vigilada, un solo grito de los guardias y tendré a todo el ejército de Gatō sobre mí, soy buena en lo que se refiere a peleas, pero entre pelear y salvar a mi familia es otra cosa, además tienen a ese maldito de Zabuza y Haku de su lado

Kurome: ¿Haku?

¿?: Se hace pasar como ambu, ayuda a Zabuza a salir de apuros, pero no los veo desde hace algunos días, supongo que algo debe haber pasado.

Charls: "Zabuza está muerto, o al menos eso es lo que pienso" a todo esto, no nos has dicho tu nombre.

¿?: Sasami

Kurome: escuche que llegaron unos ninjas a ayudar a construir el puente, ¿sabes algo de ellos?

Sasami: No, pero intente pedirles ayuda, Gatō supo lo que tramaba y desde entonces no me deja salir que aquí… ¿Cuánto les está pagando Gatō?

Charls: ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

Sasami: Les daré el doble si me ayudan a sacar a mi familia.- cuando dijo eso, todo la trayectoria a la prisión fue en silencio, Kurome miraba a Charls como si estuviera esterando la decisión que tomaría, si la ayudaría o no, al bajar al sótano vieron una puerta de hierro cerrada.- aquí es en donde aprisionan a los aldeanos, y ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Charls: no lo hare.

Sasami: Te daré lo que quieras, si no lo poseo, lo conseguiré para ti, por favor ayúdame.

Charls: solo pierdes tu tiempo intentando convencerme, la respuesta será no.

Sasami: Ya veo, iré a mí puesto entonces.- dicho esto, se retiró del lugar dejando a Charls y Kurome solos.

Kurome: ¿no crees que fuiste un poco duro?

Charls: dicen que para engañar a tus enemigos primero debes engañar a tus amigos.

Kurome: ¿ya la consideras una amiga?

Charls: es un dicho, si su familia está aquí y ella también es una prisionera voy a salvarla.

Kurome: espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, ella estuvo a punto de pagarte hasta con su propio cuerpo si era necesario.

Charls: lo sé.

Kurome: ¿cuándo demoleremos esto?-dijo intentando bromear para alegrar un poco el momento.

Charls: demoler suena exagerado, pero tendremos que atacar antes de que el puente este completado, los clones de Naruto ayudan mucho a Tazuna, lo que quiere decir que el puente estará listo entre dos o tres días máximo.

Kurome: ¿traeremos a Akame y Katsuro también?

Charls: lo haremos, pero tendré que atacar solo.

Kurome: y ¿de que servirá traernos a nosotros si no haremos nada?

Charls: no dije que no harían nada, ustedes rodearan el edificio y se aseguraran de que ninguno de sus hombres escape, no puedo usar ataques que puedan destruir el edificio entero por que podría dañar a los prisioneros y la armadura pesa demasiado, no poder alcanzar a todos los que escapen.

Kurome: oh, ¿vendrás vestido como el caballero negro?

Charls: ¿caballero negro? ¿Cuándo se me dio ese nombre?

Kurome: lo acabo de inventar, ¿o prefieres que te llame caballero de la muerte?

Charls: "ninguno suena mal para ser sincero" pensare en ello luego, ya ubicamos a los prisioneros y Gatō puede ser interrogado más tarde, será mejor irnos.- dicho esto, ambos empezaron a salir del sótano, esta vez asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera siguiendo, antes de llegar al tejado escucharon voces que provenían de una puerta.

Persona 1: ese maldito de Zabuza me las pagara.

El nombre "Zabuza" fue suficiente para provocar que Charls y Kurome se queden escuchando la conversación.

Persona 2: es demasiado fuerte no podemos hacerle frente señor

Persona 1: no te preocupes ya me encargare de ello luego, ¿Qué noticias me tienen?

Persona 3: según los informes, parece que el puente está casi terminado.

Persona 1: fue más rápido de lo previsto.

Persona 2: creemos que fue por que recibió ayuda de los ninjas que contrato.

Persona 1: esos niños que se hacen llamar ninjas no me preocupan, los superamos en número, mmm… creo que ya sé que hare con Zabuza.

Persona 2: ¿qué haremos con él?

Persona 1: dices que el puente está casi terminado ¿no?

Persona 3: sí señor.

Persona 1: bien, ya no necesitamos los servicios de Zabuza.

Persona 2: ¿planea enviarlo contra los de konoha?

Persona 1: Zabuza todavía está débil pero aun así es un oponente fuerte, aun si lo llegan a matar, los dejara a ellos sin energía para pelear contra nosotros y ese será su fin, tanto de ellos como de la aldea, las ventas bajaron desde que callo uno de mis campamentos así que necesito nueva mercancía.

Persona 2: ¿Qué ordena señor?

Persona 1: infórmenme cuando el puente este acabado y contraten mas mercenarios, necesitare unos cuantos más para poder azotar la aldea.

Persona 2: como ordene.

Charls: "cambio de planes" Kurome, salgamos de aquí ahora.

Kurome: entendido.-dicho esto, ambos apuraron el paso hacia el techo, al llegar encontraron a 3 personas investigando el lugar y verificando los cadáveres.

Charls: "lo que nos faltaba"

Kurome: *supongo que debemos asesinarlos*

Charls: *no veo otra opción, yo me encargare de esos dos de la derecha, tu ve a por el de la izquierda*

Kurome: *entendido*.- dicho esto ambos fueron hacia sus objetivos, Charls empezó a transformar sus dos brazos en sus respectivas Garras, Kurome solo necesito sacar su katana, y al mismo tiempo ambos apuñalaron a sus objetivos directamente en la cabeza para hacer el trabajo rápido y no causar ningún conflicto.

¿?: Intrusos!-grito una voz atrás del dúo, al voltear vieron a uno de los hombres que resguardaba el castillo.

Charls: "demonios"- Charls se abalanzo sobre el guardia, incrustándole el brazo entero en el pecho, matándolo en el acto.- Kurome sal de aquí, te daré tiempo para que lo hagas, creare una distracción.- dijo empezando a transformar su cuerpo en el metal negro o más conocido como armadura negra.

Kurome: en cinco minutos llegare al bote, te estaré esperando.- dijo saltando abajo del edificio, seguido de eso aparecieron varios hombres en la puerta entre ellos, el ambu que se llevó el cuerpo de Zabuza.

Charls: "supongo que ese ambu es Haku, el que trabaja con Zabuza, no creo que sirva de nada contarle lo que planea Gatō, no me creería".

Haku: ¡¿quién eres y que haces aquí?!

Charls: creo que resalta a la vista lo que estoy haciendo.-dijo con la vos distorsionada dentro de su armadura señalando el montón de cadáveres, cosa que asusto a algunos y enojo a otros.- de todos modos, ya saque la información que busco, si aprecian sus vidas, bajaran las armas y fingirán que nunca me vieron sin embargo.- dijo transformando su brazo en su respectiva espada.- si no lo hacen, tendré que hacer que se lo lleven a la tumba.

Soldado: vamos chicos, este tipo está loco si cree que puede con todos nosotros, lo superamos en número.

Charls: "dijo que valla en 5 minutos, pero si peleo por 5 minutos acabare matándolos a todos y no sería divertido"- Charls empezó a transformar su espada a su brazo normal, con la armadura puesta.

Haku: ¿te rindes sin dar pelea?

Charls: no te confundas, soy un tipo compasivo así que peleare sin armas, de todos modos acabare ganando.

Haku: como quieras.

Soldado: ataquen!-dicho esto, todos los soldados armados se abalanzaron contra Charls, que no se movió de su posición

Charls empezó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra los soldados, no usaba sus transformaciones, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para romper los huesos de un solo golpe o incluso matarlos si aplicaba más fuerza, los soldados parecían estar peleando contra una roca solida dado que algunas armas se rompían al entrar en contacto con la armadura, otras simplemente se quebraban.

Haku: "cualquier armadura se quebraría con una espada filosa, pero ¿Por qué esa no lo hace?, ¿de qué demonios esta echa esa armadura?"

Charls: "ya pasaron sol 5 minutos, supongo que me retirare por el momento" bien, fue divertido mientras duro, presiento que nos veremos más adelante, adiós.-dijo saltando hacia abajo,

Haku: "no me conviene enfrentarlo ahora, es demasiado fuerte, cualquier armadura se hubiera quebrado con esos ataques, como sea, debo decirle esto a Zabuza."

* * *

 **Con Kurome.**

Kurome: "ya se está tardando ¿Dónde demonios esta?" - en eso escucho un ruido proveniente de donde vino.-"¿me habrán seguido?"- se mantuvo observando hasta que vio a Charls saliendo de unos arbustos.-"menos mal" te tardaste ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

Charls: intentando no matarlos, creo que no cumplí mi objetivo.- dijo encogiendo los hombros.- de todos modos hay que salir de aquí, abra un pequeño cambio de planes, te lo diré cuando estemos los cuatro.

Kurome: bien, entonces vamos.- dijo agarrando un remo al igual que Charls para poder remar a la otra orilla.

* * *

 **Casa de Tazuna minutos más tarde.**

Katsuro: casi está amaneciendo.

Akame: allí vienen.- dijo mirando dos siluetas que venían del bosque.

Charls: veo que no será necesario buscarlos.

Katsuro: ¿cómo les fue?

Kurome: teníamos planeado atacar esta noche, pero parece que hubo un cambio de planes.

Charls: nos vieron esta noche por lo que tomaran precauciones si volvemos a ir, pero podemos usar el plan de Gatō en su contra.

Kurome: ¿quieres decir que esperaremos a que invadan al pueblo?

Charls: según escuche, planean liberarse de Zabuza enviándolo a pelear con nosotros, evitare que nuestros equipos lo eliminen, nos conviene tenerlo de nuestro lado que en contra, una vez aparezca Gatō, su base estará desprotegida, es allí cuando atacare, Gatō traerá a la mayoría de sus hombres al puente, quiero que se deshagan de ellos cuando yo valla a su base.

Katsuro: corres el riesgo de que el equipo de Kakashi o el tuyo te vea.

Charls: llevare puesta la armadura, no creo que me reconozcan.

Akame: Misaki te tiene vigilado.

Kurome: ¿quieres que nos deshagamos de ella?

Charls: ella no es el enemigo, solo necesito que creen una distracción.

Kurome: la batalla será en el puente al término de este, será mejor estar preparados.

Akame: averiguaron algo más.

Charls: sobre Zabuza Momochi…

Katsuro: que pasa con él.

Charls: no está muerto, al parecer el ambu que supuestamente lo mato ese día era uno de los suyos.

Akame: entonces tendremos que enfrentarlo nuevamente.

Charls: no necesariamente, Gatō planea deshacerse de él después de que se enfrente a nosotros.

Katsuro: lo usaran de sacrificio.

Akame: supongo que piensas que no vale la pena matarlo si igual lo van a traicionar.

Charls: en efecto, detendremos la batalla antes que lo maten o una vez aparezca Gatō, bien ahora nos distribuiremos, Katsuro quiero que te quedes en la vivienda en caso de que algo pase mientras estamos en el puente.

Katsuro: bien

Charls: Akame y Kurome serán las encargadas de derrotar a los hombres de Gatō y crear distracciones para que los equipos de Kakashi, Izumo y Anko no me noten o sepan algo de lo que yo hago.

Kurome: entendido.

Akame: ¿qué haremos con Gatō una vez acabemos con sus hombres?

Charls: no lo maten, todavía tengo preguntas que hacerle.

Katsuro: ¿Qué harás tu entonces?

Charls: detendré la pelea de Zabuza y los equipos, cuando lo haga me dirigiré a la mansión de Gatō para liberar a los aldeanos encarcelados.

Kurome: el sol ya está saliendo, será mejor ir a nuestras habitaciones antes que noten nuestra ausencia.

Akame: Misaki fue a buscarlos anoche, no la vi volver así que no puedo afirmar que no nos haya visto.

Charls: "si nos vio estaremos perdidos, aunque es poco probable"

* * *

 **2 horas más tarde.**

Charls caminaba por el bosque intentado despejar su mente de lo que pasó la noche anterior, también estaba un poco preocupado por el sueño de la anterior vez.

Charls: "es poco probable que lo que soñé sea cierto, pero si lo fue, entonces ¿Qué quiso decir Alex con liberar energía?"

¿?: Tardaste un poco en volver.- dijo una voz proveniente de las espaldas de Charls.

Charls: ¿Misaki?

Misaki: preferiste irte con Kurome en lugar de ir a hablar conmigo la anterior noche.

Charls: nos tocó hacer guardia.

Misaki: tú dijiste que irías con Katsuro.

Charls: él no se sentía bien.

Misaki: yo pude haberlo reemplazado.

Charls: ¿desde cuando te preocupan cosas tan simples como esa?

Misaki: ¿eh? Pues…-dijo con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.- de todos modos, dijiste que podríamos hablar esta noche, te esperare atrás de la casa por la noche, adiós.-dijo empezándose a retirar en dirección a la casa de Tazuna.

Charls: "ahora estoy más confundido ¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, si tienen alguna otra idea de algún cambio que pueda hacer o algún personaje que quieran agregar, déjenlo en un comentario (siento que hablo conmigo mismo cuando hablo de reviews :v), eso será todo por hoy, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ADIOS.**


	14. Chapter 14

**hola ya llegue :D**

 **Excusas al final del cap :v**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Descubriendo verdades.**

 **Patio Trasero de la casa de Tazuna.**

Se puede observar a Akame y a Charls sentados en una rama de un árbol alto.

Charls: iré directo al grano, tengo un trabajo para ti Akame.

Akame: dime, ¿de qué se trata?

Charls: ayer, en la mansión hubo un pequeño percance.

Akame: ¿a qué te refieres?

Charls: termine matando a algunos de los hombres de Gatō al intentar hacer que Kurome escape.

Akame: y ¿que con eso?

Charls: no mate a todos por lo que algunos saben a lo que se enfrentan y no dudaran en decírselo a Gatō y el no dudara en contratar más hombres, incluso más fuertes que los que ya tiene, quiero que vallas y me traigas información de que tipos de mercenarios contrato.

Akame: como sabré si son fuertes o no.

Charls: antes de ser lo que son ahora, eran cazadores, por lo que están acostumbrados al campo de batalla y también a estudiar a sus oponentes, tienes eso a tu favor.

Akame: en ese caso, te traeré información al anochecer.

Charls: lleva a Katsuro, tal vez seamos fuertes pero no somos invencibles, en caso de que las cosas empeoren, quiero que salgan inmediatamente de ese lugar, ¿entendido?

Akame: te preocupas demasiado.- dijo saltando del árbol hacia abajo- recuerda que los humanos se vuelven mucho más fuertes y agiles al convertirse en lo que nosotros somos y si se les da entrenamiento ninja, puede que hasta tripliquen esas capacidades… imagina como es un cazador en estas condiciones.-dijo lo último caminando hacia la casa para avisar a su otro compañero, Charls simplemente se echó en la rama en la que estaba.

Charls: "puede que tenga razón, pero… yo no siento que haya aumentado mi fuerza… estoy cansado, debería descansar"

* * *

 **Sueño.**

Charls se encontraba en un edificio observando hacia abajo, lo que se veía era la típica escena de infectados contra militares.

¿?: Veo que extrañas este mundo.- hablo una voz atrás, por el tono se trataba de una persona muy conocida.

Charls: ¿Alex? ¿Cómo es que sigues aquí?

Alex: te dije que no era un sueño, aparte solo vine a hablar.

Charls: ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

Alex: saber si ya aceptaste tu destino.

Charls: ¿otra vez con eso? No tengo en mis planes morir, no todavía.

Alex: si no te matan, entonces tú los mataras a ellos, mientras tú te haces más fuerte, el virus también.

Charls: ¿hay algún modo de deshacerse del virus?

Alex: eso sería traspasando el virus a otro cuerpo y eliminarlo, vi que tienes compañeros que dominan técnicas de fuego, una vez traspases el virus será mejor destruirlo y evitar problemas.

Charls: ¿moriré si me deshago de él?

Alex: el virus toma tu fuerza como si fuera suya solo te deja lo suficiente para poder defenderte o para poder vivir como incubadora, si te deshaces de él, el límite de tu armadura se romperá, ahora tu armadura es frágil, un ataque de un cazador y empezara a romperse, además tus habilidades no están al cien por ciento.

Charls: ¿quieres decir que…?

Alex: si, tu fuerza y velocidad se duplicaran, eso incluye a tus habilidades, además de eso, hay algo que no sabes acerca de Akame y compañía.

Charls: no creo que me estén traicionando o ocultándome algo.

Alex: no lo hacen.

Charls: ¿entonces?

Alex: a diferencia de ti, ellos ya son evolucionados.

Charls: ¿no éramos prototipos?

Alex: yo nos di ese nombre, además yo fui el primer evolucionado, pero nos estamos desviando del tema, mi punto es que Akame y los demás están casi completos.

Charls: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Alex: lo que escuchaste, eres más débil que ellos, aun si te enfrentas en un uno contra uno terminarías perdiendo.

Charls: ellos provienen de los cazadores, solo alteraron sus apariencias al consumir las células de Heller.

Alex: en eso tienes razón, pero antes de eso ellos ya eran infectados, también tenían células de otros infectados como los Juggernauts, Heller también tenía sus habilidades desarrolladas completamente, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Charls: ¿me estás diciendo que…?

Alex: que Akame y compañía también poseen dichas habilidades, puesto que absorbieron una pequeña cantidad de las células de Heller, la presencia de estas es mínima, solo necesitan un pequeño estímulo para desarrollarlas y con el tiempo se volverán más fuertes, oh lo olvidaba, ¿para qué mandaste a Akame y a Katsuro a la mansión?

Charls: cuando estaba en la aldea encontré algo que me llamo la atención.

Alex: ¿te refieres a Orochimaru?

Charls: ¿Cómo…?

Alex: recuerda que estoy adentro de ti.

Charls: en fin, sabes por qué fue exiliado de la aldea, escuche también que trabajo como mercenario y que ahora tiene varios pupilos bajo su custodia.

Alex: ¿y eso que?

Charls: que si quiere seguir haciendo sus experimentos, necesitara dinero y también hombres dispuestos a trabajar para él, si sus pupilos trabajan para Gatō, nos complicaran las cosas, es mejor prepararse antes que llegue la tormenta.

Alex: entiendo… sabes, deberías despertar ahora.

Charls: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Alex: alguien se acerca.- dijo esto último alejándose un poco de Charls- sé que no podrás despertar por tu cuenta, este es tu subconsciente, si te pasa algo aquí, despertaras como si hubieras tenido una pesadilla

Charls: ¿y cómo harás eso?- su respuesta fue respondida al ver como Alex cambiaba la forma de su brazo, alargándose y a la vez cambiando de color, al terminar vio la misma espada que el tenia.

Alex: tal vez este dentro tuyo.-a mitad de la frase desapareció del sitio en donde estaba.- pero recuerda que yo sigo siendo igual que tú.- dijo apareciendo detrás de Charls acercándole la espada al cuello de una manera rápida y peligrosa al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Fin del sueño.**

Charls despertó alterado agarrándose el cuello revisando que todo estuviera en buen estado.

¿?: Te vez agitado, ¿tuviste alguna pesadilla?- pregunto alguien acercándose por el tono de voz, se podría decir que se trataba de una mujer.

Charls: nada de qué preocuparse.- al bajar la mirada vio a Ino observándolo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- terminada la pregunta, vio como Ino saltaba hacia donde él estaba para poder sentarse a su lado.

Ino: sabes… no se mucho sobre ti, me gustaría escuchar sobre tu pasado.

Charls: ¿a qué viene eso?

Ino: somos equipo, se muchas cosas sobre Misaki y Izumo-sensei y tú también sabes cosas de nosotros pero no se casi nada de ti, estaría bien si me contaras cosas sobre tu pasado, como tu familia o quizá los amigos que tuviste.

Charls: "mi familia intento devorarme y mi amigo Heller me mando a entrenar con Juggernauts y cazadores solo y encima me abandono en este mundo, a esta alturas solo puedo confiar en tres personas" no es algo de lo que me guste hablar.

Ino: lo sabré tarde o temprano además si no me lo dices también tengo otras formas de sacártelo.

Charls: ¿Cómo?- la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que Ino señalara hacia abajo, mas especifico a la ventana de la casa donde estaba Naruto y Sasuke.- ¿Qué tienen?

Ino: quieren pelear contra ti.

Charls: ¿dos contra uno? "bueno si contamos a los clones de Naruto serían mil contra uno"

Ino: tres, yo también participare, si ganamos, tendrás que contarme todo tu pasado, empezando con las cosas más vergonzosas que hayas echo.

Charls: ¿y qué pasa si yo gano?

Ino: sé que no eres bueno con el Chakra así que te enseñaremos a controlarlo, además tenemos un Uchiha, tal vez puedas incluso volverte mucho más fuerte.

Charls: "en pocas palabras no gano nada porque yo no uso el Chakra para pelea, aunque será aburrido esperar a que Akame llegue" *suspiro* bien cuenta con ello.

Ino solo hiso una señal de afirmación hacia la ventana para que Sasuke y Naruto salieran de la casa.

Sasuke: no esperaba que aceptases el duelo.

Charls: un calentamiento de vez en cuando no estaría mal, si sigo así solo perderé condición física.

¿?: Pues se ve interesante, también participare.- hablo una voz femenina desde adentro, cuando voltearon vieron a Misaki y a Kurome.

Kurome: creo que también participare.

Ino: bien, pues elijan sus equipos.

Kurome: me quedare con Charls.

Misaki: siempre quise enfrentarte así que me quedare con Ino.

Sasuke: la idea del duelo fue de nosotros así que estaremos con Ino, ¿verdad idiota?

Naruto: ¡¿a quién le dices idiota?!

Sasuke: pues no veo a nadie más que parezca un idiota.

Kurome: lo que nos deja en un cuatro contra dos, estamos en desventaja, ¿alguna idea?

Charls: estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo.- dijo viendo como Sasuke y Naruto peleaban entre sí como niños.- pero creo que podemos usar algo en su contra.

* * *

 **Mansión de Gatō.**

Akame y Katsuro se encontraban escondidos en unos arbustos observando, afuera de la mansión habían muchos hombres, casi todos armados con arcos, espadas y otras herramientas que se podrían usar para matar a cualquier persona.

Akame: ¿ves a alguien que parezca peligroso o fuerte?

Katsuro: no sé si serán fuertes, pero esos tipos no me dan buena espina.- dijo llamando la atención de Akame y señalando a dos hombres uno de cabello plateado que llevaba una guadaña de triple filo color rojo, vestía una túnica negra con nubes rojas, parecía estar discutiendo con el otro sujeto que vestía igual que él, a diferencia del anterior, este no poseía arma alguna, llevaba una capucha blanca y una máscara negra que le cubrían el pelo y la boca dejando solamente visibles los ojo, sus pupilas eran color verdes pero el resto del ojo era rojo (la parte donde se supone que debería ser blanca)

Akame: yo los veo normales, no creo que nos debamos preocupar por ellos.-dijo volviendo a ver a los otros mercenarios.

Katsuro: ¿crees que nos hayan notado?

Akame: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Katsuro: porque nos están observando.- Akame volvió a voltear y efectivamente, esas personas se túnica negra los estaban observando.

Akame: no creo que nos hayan notado, pero aun así es mejor no tomar riesgos, nos vamos.

Katsuro: pero le dijiste a Charls que estaríamos allí al anochecer.

Akame: tendremos que cambiar los planes.- cuando observo a los sujetos de túnica, noto que el de capucha no estaba.

Hombre de túnica 2: ¿son parte de los mercenarios?- una voz hablo atrás de ellos, alertándolos e instintivamente adoptaron poses de defensa, vieron que se trataba del ojiverde.

Akame: "¿Cuándo llego?"

Katsuro: si lo somos o no, eso no te tiene que ver contigo, además solo hablamos cuando el líder está enfrente.

Hombre de túnica 1: no creo que sean mercenarios, míralos apenas son unos niños, ¿crees que sean buenos sacrificios?- hablo el peli plata acercándose a donde su compañero.

Hombre de túnica 2: has lo que quieras, te dejo el resto yo iré a ver cuáles son los objetivos, Gatō no nos paga por hacer nada.-dijo retirándose hacia la mansión.

Hombre de túnica 1: la avaricia te llevara al infierno Kakuzu, deberías adorar a Dios en vez de al dinero.

Kakuzu: somos una organización, no podemos sobrevivir a base de adoraciones, también se necesita el dinero, deberías entender mejor cómo funcionan estas cosas Hidan.

Hidan: solo hago caso a lo que mi señor me demanda y ahora me está demandando sacrificios así que no tengo tiempo para averiguar esas estupideces.

Kakuzu: no pedí que lo hicieras.- respondió sin interés el ojiverde para volver a retornar a su camino.

Akame: Katsuro.

Katsuro: ¿Qué?

Akame: corre.-dicho esto, ambos salieron disparados adentrándose al bosque.

Katsuro: ¿alguna idea?- pregunto mientras corría.

Akame: Charls dijo que no ocasionemos problemas innecesarios así que será mejor retirarnos de momento.

Hidan: ustedes no irán a ninguna parte.- al decir esto, Hidan lanzo su guadaña hacia Katsuro, la guadaña parecía estar sujeta a una cuerda que salía de la manga del sujeto, cuando Katsuro vio el ataque apenas tuvo tiempo de esquiarlo haciendo que la guadaña le rose por la mejilla y pe provocará una herida.

Akame: es rápido, supongo que nos debemos de deshacer de él primero.

Katsuro: ¿Qué demonios?- vio como Hidan retraía su guadaña y lamia la sangre de Katsuro.

Akame: ¿crees que se infecte?

Katsuro: no lo sé.

El cuerpo de Hidan se empezó a volver negro, y llevaba marcas blancas en forma de huesos, luego de su transformación empezó a dibujar algo en el piso.

Katsuro: ¿crees que debamos detenerlo?

Akame: nada de lo que haga puede ser bueno así que si.- ambos se abalanzaron contra Hidan, pero él no se movió, parecía estar esperándolos.- será mejor acabar esto de un golpe.- dicho esto Akame desenvaino su Katana y apuñalo directamente el corazón de Hidan.

Hidan: sabes, está mal apuñalar a tus compañeros.

Akame: fue un golpe directo, ¿Por qué no estás muerto?- Hidan solo señalo a donde se encontraba Katsuro, cuando Akame volteo, lo vio agarrándose el pecho, se estaba desangrando.

Hidan: me sorprende que no haya muerto.

Akame: ¿qué le hiciste?

Hidan: yo no le hice nada, fuiste tú.

Akame: ¿qu…?

Hidan: al momento de consumir sangre de alguien, ese ser se vincula a mí por ende el también recibe los mismos daños que los míos.- Akame solo saco su Katana del pecho de Hidan.- sabes soy conocido como un inmortal ¿sabes lo que eso quiere decir?

Akame: no me importa.

Hidan: Hija de… serás un buen sacrificio para el señor jash…-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver a Katsuro se levantaba sin ningún rasguño en el pecho.-que demo…

Katsuro: creo que debemos ponernos serios, si es inmortal creo que deberíamos cortarle la cabeza.

Hidan: estoy conectado contigo, si me cortas la cabeza tu morirás, yo solo perderé el cuerpo, nada que no se pueda arreglar.

Akame: pude ver en que consiste tu técnica, para poder conectar con un enemigo necesitas beber su sangre por eso lo hiciste con la de Katsuro, y cuando te ataque no te moviste del sitio por lo que deduzco que ese dibujo en el que estas parado es el paso final para terminar la conexión.-dijo señalando el dibujo hecho por Hidan que era un circulo con un triángulo en medio, todo color rojo.- por ende solo te tengo que mover de allí.

Hidan: valla al parecer eres una niña lista, pero aunque sepas eso, no hay garantía de que puedas sacarme de aquí.

Akame: Katsuro, te tendré que hacer otro agujero, no me guardes rencor.

Katsuro: tarde o temprano nos acostumbraremos a esto, hazlo.- Katsuro acepto captando el mensaje que Akame le quería dar, a continuación Akame guardo su katana y su brazo derecho empezó a deformarse creando su respectivo látigo afilado.

Hidan: valla, es la primera vez que sacrificare a un monstruo, me pregunto cómo me recompensara el señor Jashin.- al parecer no se había asombrado mucho con la transformación, Katsuro también transformo sus brazos a sus respectivas garras afiladas.- valla, premio doble.

Katsuro: normalmente empiezan a rogar por sus vidas o simplemente salen corriendo.

Akame: pareces ser la excepción.

Hidan: no tengo que temerles, morirán de todos modos.

Akame: *suspiro* como sea.- Akame lanzo su látigo hacia Hidan el cual no se movió de su sitio, estaba esperando el golpe.

Hidan: ¿acaso no temes matar a tu compañero?- pregunto algo sorprendido al ver a la chica atacándolo sabiendo que ahora estaba conectado directamente a su compañero, sin embargo no se detuvo y lo atravesó en el pecho, y al mismo tiempo Katsuro empezó a sangrar del pecho, Akame contrajo el látigo, sacando a Hidan del circulo y rompiendo el vínculo, Akame lo tenía agarrado del cuello.- es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veo que alguien sacrifica a su compañero.

Katsuro: sabes, no somos tan distintos.- dijo levantándose como si nada.

Hidan: ¿qué demonios?

Akame: supongo que pondremos a prueba tu inmortalidad.

Hidan: ¿qué quieres decir?- su pregunta fue respondida al ver que Katsuro alzaba uno de sus garras y la bajo a gran velocidad, cortándole la cabeza, el cuerpo cayó al piso sin vida aparente y Akame simplemente tiro la cabeza.

Akame: ya no creo que nos suponga un problema.

Katsuro: debemos informar a Charls de esto, parece que tendremos que agregar a los sujetos de túnica negra y nubes rojas a la lista negra.

Akame: supongo que tienes razón, vamos.- dicho esto ambos escondieron sus armas o mutaciones de sus brazos y empezaron a ir a la pequeña aldea.

Hidan: ¡Hijos de *$%& regrésenme mi $·%&/ cuerpo!- grito la cabeza de Hidan en el piso

Katsuro: valla, parece que si era inmortal.

Akame: bueno, nos será útil mientras no cause problemas, quizá podremos sacarle información.

Hidan: ¡vallase a la "$!%$%, ahora denme mi $%/& cuerpo para que pueda arrancarles sus $%&/% vidas con mis manos!

Katsuro: llevemos su cabeza con nosotros.

Akame: nos dará problemas si no deja de gritar, ¿alguna sugerencia?

Hidan: ¡hey ¿me están escuchando?! Solo esperen a que vuelva a tener mi cuerpo para pod- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Katsuro le metió una piedra suficientemente grande para poder llenar su boca, pero aun así hacia ruido.

Akame: sigue haciendo ruido.-dijo sin interés como si estuvieran intentando callar a un electrodomestico

Katsuro: ¿entonces qué hacemos?- la respuesta de Akame fue que se acercó al cuerpo sin cabeza de Hidan y arranco una parte de la prenda y la amarro a la boca de Hidan con la piedra aun adentro, parecía estar asfixiándose pero ya no hacia ruido.

Akame: con esto ya no hará ruido.

Katsuro: sabes, no nos servirá de nada si se nos muere en el camino

Akame: es inmortal, no creo que pase nada.- dijo acercándose a un árbol de hojas grandes, arranco una hoja y la envolvió en la cabeza parlante haciéndola parecer una lechuga o cualquier otra verdura.- con esto será suficiente.

Katsuro: bien, vámonos antes que llegue su otro compañero.-dicho esto ambos corrieron en dirección al puente, en donde se encontraba su transporte para llegar a la aldea (o barco).

* * *

 **Con Charls.**

Se puede ver a Naruto y Sasuke cansados, con Charls enfrente, Misaki se enfrentaba a Kurome por separado e Ino parecía estar intentando realizar una técnica.

Naruto: Ino ¿todavía no?

Ino: ya te dije que no funcionara a menos que lo mantengan quieto.

Sasuke: tengo una idea, Naruto.- Sasuke empezó a susurrar cosas al oído de Naruto que eran audibles solo para los que estaban a su alrededor.

Charls: "otro error, no puedes ponerte a conversar en plena batalla, el enemigo podría aprovechar eso, bueno pero esto es cada vez más aburrido, supongo que tendré que acabar con esto ahora, me preocupa un poco el jutsu que valla a realizar Ino"

Sasuke: ¿entendiste?

Naruto: hagámoslo.- dicho esto Sasuke tiro una bomba al piso la cual creo una pantalla de humo que bloqueo la vista de Charls.- bien **kage buinshin no jut-**

Charls: no lo harás.-dijo golpeando el rostro de Naruto el cual exploto en humo.- "¿cuándo realizo el jutsu?, espera no recuerdo que hallan tantas rocas aquí"

Sasuke: ¡ahora Naruto!- las piedras explotaron dejando ver a varios Narutos saliendo de ellas.

Charls: "transformación, bueno eso no será un problema".- Charls empezó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra los Narutos que explotaban con el mínimo rose de sus golpes, pero de la nada sintió que algo le agarraba los pies.- ¿eh?- al bajar la mirada vio a Naruto sujetándole las piernas

Naruto: ¡Sasuke!- Sasuke apareció enfrente de Charls que se distrajo con Naruto y le dio un golpe demasiado fuerte que lo hizo retroceder y antes que Charls se recobrara del golpe varios Narutos aparecieron y lo sujetaron tanto de las manos como de las piernas, impidiendo sus movimientos.

Sasuke: ¡ahora Ino!

Ino: les encargo mi cuerpo _**Kokoro ga dokusho no jutsu**_ **(jutsu de lectura de mentes)**.- dicha técnica hizo que tanto Ino como Charls cayeran al piso inconscientes.

* * *

 **Con Kurome.**

Misaki y Kurome se encontraban en una batalla de taijutsu muy reñida.

Kurome: no hacen esto por aburrimiento ¿verdad?, ¿Qué es lo que quieren demostrar?- pregunto Kurome al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los golpes y patadas de Misaki.

Misaki: no queremos demostrar nada, más bien esto es un duelo para obtener información.- respondió en la misma situación que Kurome.

Kurome: ¿Información?- pregunto kurome esta vez deteniendo un golpe directo de Misaki para inmovilizarla y conversar más a gusto.

Misaki: somos de la misma generación, pero no sabemos nada de Charls ni de tu equipo, por eso nos dio curiosidad, el padre de Ino le enseño una técnica capaz de ver recuerdos del oponente colocando una mano sobre su cabeza pero Ino lo mejoro la técnica para que sea a distancia a cambio de eso, su cuerpo estará vulnerable a cualquier ataque.-lo dicho por Misaki, afecto a Kurome, su mirada cambio de un rostro despreocupado a uno más serio, parecía que lo dicho la hubiese hecho enfadar.- hey ¿estas bie- no pudo terminar su pregunta, Kurome desapareció de donde estaba actualmente y apareció atrás de ella dándole un golpe suficientemente fuerte en su cuello para que cayera inconsciente y dejándola fuera de combate.

Kurome: "tengo que apurarme".- Kurome empezó a correr hacia donde estaba Charls, pero su vista estaba algo bloqueada por la pantalla de humo que creo Naruto.- "dime que no es tarde"- al llegar golpeo lo primero que vio, en este caso fue la espalda de Sasuke mandándolo a volar haciendo que choque contra un árbol, seguido de eso le dio una patada a Naruto directo en el pecho causando el mismo efecto que con Sasuke.-"¿llegue?".- el humo se empezó a dispersar mostrando a Charls y a Ino inconscientes.- "esto es malo"

* * *

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy, y si, sé que están con sus metralletas, pistolas, escopetas y bazucas apuntando en mi dirección, exigiendo excusa por no subir el cap, y ¿cuál es mi escusa?**

 **1 no se me ocurría nada para poder iniciar o hacer el capítulo.**

 **Y 2 los animes no se miran solos (tengo 142 carpetas de animes sin ver aun :v)**

 **Y si demoro de nuevo es porque sigo viendo anime :v, nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

 **ADIOS**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta serie, ya pueden estar tranquilos y también ya pueden bajar sus armas (no me engañan, sé que tienen mi cabeza en la mira :v)**

 **Sin mas que decir comencemos el cap.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 15**

 **Explorando el pasado (parte 1)**

 **Mente de Charls**

Ino se encontraba en un lugar donde todo era negro, no se veía nada a excepción de una puerta, la puerta estaba cerrada y era la única que había en el lugar.

Ino: ¿esta es la mente de Charls?, supongo que esa puerta me llevara a donde quiero ir.- Ino se dirigía hacia la puerta y a unos centímetros de tocarla una voz la detuvo.

¿?: Alto.- se escuchó una voz en el lugar, provenía de todas partes así que era difícil ubicarla.

Ino: ¿eh?, ¿Quién habla?

¿?: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ino: ¿yo? Pues… emm.

¿?: Si no viniste a hacer nada te recomiendo que te vayas antes que yo te saque.

Ino: ¿primeramente quién eres tú?

¿?: Yo he estado aquí mucho más tiempo que tu así que no creo que estés en condición de hacer preguntas, volveré a preguntar y esta vez espero que me respondas, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ino: vine porque estoy preocupada por Charls, él no nos cuenta sobre su vida y creo que eso tiene que ver con su pasado por eso estoy aquí, esa es mi respuesta.

¿?: Ya veo, viniste a usurpar la mente de otra persona sin su consentimiento solo por un deseo egoísta de solo saber su pasado.

Ino: estoy preocupada por el, no solo yo, mis amigos también lo están.

¿?: Entonces tus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer algo que a Charls no le gustara aun sin su consentimiento.

Ino: no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, iré aunque me digas que no.-dijo esta vez a punto de abrir la puerta, pero nuevamente fue detenida por la voz.

¿?: ¿Estas segura de querer entrar?

Ino: ¿Por qué lo dices?

¿?: Una vez abras esa puerta, cambiara tú forma de ver a Charls, y puede incluso que lo llegues a rechazar aun así ¿quieres hacerlo?

Ino: ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto con algo de temor y dudas en su voz.

¿?: Volveré a preguntar, ¿quieres hacerlo?

Ino: s-si.- dijo con algo de temor e inseguridad esta vez.

¿?: Entonces suerte.

Ino: espera no has respondido a mi pregunta.

¿?: Obtendrás respuestas una vez entres.- dicho esto, todo quedo en silencio.

* * *

Ino: "¿Qué quiso decir?".- ahora tenía dudas de entrar, con algo de temor empezó a empujar la puerta, cuando la abrió salió demasiado brillo, casi no dejándola ver que había adentro, cuando sus ojos se empezaron a acostumbrar, abrió los ojos poco a poco, ya no estaba en esa habitación oscura, ahora se encontraba en una calle algo que casi nunca había visto, edificios y piso hecho de piedra u otro material, los edificios eran altos casi tan altos como la torre del Hokage.- "¿en dónde estoy?".- también vio mucha gente vistiendo ropas extrañas y desconocidas para ella.-"¿estaré más allá de las naciones ninja?".- se preguntó al ver la vestimenta de la multitud, en eso vio a un niño con una edad aproximada d años de edad.- "¿ese es Charls?".- pregunto acercándose al pequeño, de cabello marrón que parecía alegre jugando con una especie de muñeco con capa roja y traje azul con una s en el pecho.-"era lindo de pequeño, pero si lo comparo con el Charls de ahora, diría que de niño fue alguien muy juguetón ¿Qué paso exactamente?".- pregunto algo divertida por la escena que estaba viendo.

¿?: Charls entremos, aquí afuera es peligroso.- de pronto se acercó una mujer mayor que Charls, que lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo adentro de un edificio no muy alto, Ino solo los siguió.

Charls: mamá ¿Qué pasa?

¿?: No te preocupes estarás a salvo aquí adentro.

Charls: mamá me estas asustando, ¿en dónde está papá? Ya debió haber llegado de trabajar

Ino: "¿Qué está pasando?".- en eso escucho gritos provenientes de afuera, al acercarse a la ventana vio a la gente corriendo parecían estar huyendo de algo.

Charls: mama ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo miedo.

Ino: "estoy confundida, yo también quiero saber que está pasando".- en eso escucho los gritos cada vez más fuertes, esta vez cuando se acercó a la ventana lo que vio la dejo sin aliento, la gente se devoraba la una a la otra, algunos de ellos tenían deformadas las caras, y al parecer algunos notaron la existencia de los residentes de esa casa y empezaron a golpear la puerta, no como una persona normal, más bien parecían animales intentando cazar a su presa.- "¿Qué son ellos?"

¿?: Charls ven.- en eso la madre agarro a su hijo y lo llevo a una habitación, Ino solamente la siguió en habitación había un tubo no muy grande con una especie de piedras ovaladas hechas de metal a su lado.- escuches lo que escuches quédate aquí y no hagas ruido.- dijo tomando el tubo.

Ino: "¿de qué va a servir un tubo contra esas cosas?"

Charls: no, no vallas.

¿?: Me encargare de esto y volveré por ti lo prometo, ya vuelvo, se un buen niño y confía en mama ¿sí?- dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Charls: s-si.- dijo con temor en la voz, sus ojos tenían unas pocas lágrimas.

Ino: supongo que iré a ver que todo esté bien.- al decir esto intento ir a donde la mujer fue, pero no pudo, parecía que ella y Charls estaban atrapados en esa habitación.- "supongo que solo puedo salir si Charls sale… de todos modos que eran esas cosas, no se veían fuertes ¿serán alguna clase de caníbales?, pero tenían los rostros extraños, dudo que sean humanos".-en medio de sus pensamientos se escucharon pequeñas mini explosiones fuera de la habitación, continuo así por un momento hasta que se detuvo y todo quedo en silencio.- "esa mujer… ¿estará bien?"

Charls: ¿m- mamá?- pregunto mirando hacia la puerta, no paso mucho para que esta empezara a ser golpeada.- ¿mamá eres tú?- como respuesta recibió un gruñido de afuera, pero no parecía ser de un animal, no conocía animal que hiciera ese ruido, entonces dio algunos pasos hacia atrás para poder alejarse un poco de lo que sea que hubiese allá afuera.

Ino: "Charls, ¿Qué nos estas ocultando?".- antes que pudiera seguir sumida en sus pensamientos, la puerta callo, dejando ver a la misma mujer, pero ahora, ella estaba cubierta de sangre, tampoco tenía el brazo derecho, no parecía un corte, más bien parecía que se lo hubiesen arrancado directamente y sus ojos ahora estaban rojos, como si no hubiera dormido en días.-"¿es-está muerta?, no, es imposible no caminaría si estuviera muerta, pero aun así ¿qué le paso? "

Charls: ¿ma-mamá estas bien?- no obtuvo respuesta, la mujer estaba pálida y dirigía su mirada a todos los lugares en búsqueda de algo con un ligero gruñido que emanaba de ella.-mama, estas actuando extraño.- esta vez la mujer miro a Charls que se estaba acercando a ella.-mama, ¿estas bie- esta vez, Ino vio como la mujer salto encima de Charls, tumbándolo en el piso y mordiendo su hombro, le estaba arrancando carne.- ¡espera, mama ¿Qué haces? Me duele!- Charls estaba gritando entre lágrimas, Ino se mantenía expectante, con la mirada perdida en lo que estaba pasando.

Ino: "e-es una broma ¿verdad?, si debe ser una broma, es imposible que una madre devore a su hijo… ¿verdad?".- Charls pedía ayuda desesperadamente, pero nadie parecía oírlo, Ino todavía seguía en shock, no podía creer enserio lo que estaba pasando.

Charls: por… favor, a…alguien, quien sea.- esa vez la vos de Charls se hacía débil, este parecía ser su último suspiro, afuera de la habitación se podía escuchar a alguien acercándose.

Ino: ¿estas viniendo más?- Ino se mantuvo viendo la puerta, esperando que fuese otra de esas cosas, pero esta vez vio a una persona, esta tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra encima de una polera con capucha gris que hacía difícil ver sus ojos, traía unos janes azules y unas zapatillas normales, el sujeto solo se acercó a donde estaba Charls.- "que esperas, ¡ayúdalo!"- el hombre sujeto del cuello a la mujer que devoraba a Charls, la mujer se retorcía en intentos fallidos de librarse del agarre y continuar con su bocado, pero fue inútil.

Charls: g-gracias.

¿?: Agradeces a una persona sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones, ¿Qué pasaría si fuera una de esas personas que venden órganos ilegalmente y solo este aprovechando tu estado?- pregunto con algo de desinterés por la situación de Charls, Ino volvió a quedar en shock al ver que el sujeto atravesó a la mujer con una de sus propias manos, al mismo instante la mujer empezó a convertirse en sangre o algo parecido que se empezó a fusionar con el cuerpo de ese hombre.- tú me servirás.- dicho esto último, levanto a Charls del cuello y lo atravesó con su brazo.

Ino: ¡hey, que ¿crees que haces? suéltalo!- Ino intento sujetar al hombre para alejarlo de Charls, pero era inútil, solo lo atravesaba como si fuera una ilusión, aun así siguió intentando, hasta que vio algo raro, el hombre parecía estarle pasando algo a través de su brazo a Charls.

¿?: Con esto será suficiente.- el sujeto tiro a Charls al piso como si se tratara de una simple bolsa de basura.- supongo que despejare el área y dejare que descanse un poco, si todo sale bien, el debería ser el primero de mis sirvientes.- dijo saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Charls en el piso retorciéndose, poco a poco Charls quedo inconsciente al mismo tiempo que la habitacion se torno oscura, hasta que todo quedo en negro, dejando a Ino en medio.

* * *

Ino: "¿sirvientes? ¿De que hablaba ese hombre?, mas importante ¿Qué le hizo a Charls?"- después de un rato la habitación se comenzó a iluminar un poco, Charls parecia estar despertando.

Charls: ¿q-que paso?- pregunto algo confuso.- ¿en dónde estoy?- con esas únicas preguntas se empezó a levantar y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, la puerta estaba abierta, al salir a la calle, Ino vio algo que quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre, todo estaba cubierto de sangre, cadáveres por todas partes, la mayoría parecían estar desmembrados y también había otros con un traje que resultaba algo extraño, ellos llevaban una máscara color azul oscuro que también tenía unas gafas color azul, llevaban también un traje completo que constaba de un chaleco y una capucha, también hombreras con un tipo de cuchillo pegado a su brazo derecho, llevaban también pantalón color azul oscuro y botas negras, y aparte de las hombreras llevaban una caja negra con una pequeña pantalla pegada a este y algo que parecía ser una antena, esta estaba iluminada, la mayoría de ellos tenían unos tubos largos y delgados, otros tenían otros más gruesos, parecía que los usaban como armas.

¿?: Veo que ya despertaste.- dijo una voz que provenía de arriba, al voltear vio al mismo sujeto encapuchado de antes.- estaba empezando a creer que habías muerto.

Charls: emm, ¿nos conocemos de algo?

¿?: ¿Ya lo olvidaste?, acabo de salvarte el pellejo hace un momento.- dijo bajando de donde estaba para ponerse enfrente de Charls.

Charls: n-no recuerdo nada, ¿eres acaso algún familiar mío?

Ino: "¿perdió la memoria?"

¿?: ¿Amnesia?, bueno supongo que después de lo que pasaste es normal que no quieras recordarlo, ¿recuerdas cuál es tu nombre?

Charls: emm, creo que es Charls.- respondió con algo de duda.

¿?: ¿Y tú apellido?.- a esta pregunta Charls solo negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que lo había olvidado.- ya veo, mi nombre es Alex, Alex Mercer, un gusto conocerte.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Charls: u-un gusto se-señor Alex.- respondió esta vez con algo más de temor, no lo entendía bien, pero ese nombre ya lo había escuchado en algún lugar.- emm ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto al ver la cantidad de cadáveres reunidos en ese lugar.

Alex: al parecer los infectados se dieron cuenta de que estaba aquí, algunos de ellos intentaron entrar a la casa mientras estabas durmiendo, y a la Blackwatch me la encontré casualmente mientras hacían su expedición.

Charls: ¿Blackwatch?

Ino: "¿se refiere a los hombres con traje?"

Charls: a todo esto ¿Qué paso aquí? Parece un campo de batalla.

Alex: hace un momento hubo un brote no muy lejos de aquí.

Ino/Charls: ¿brote?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Alex: desconozco las razones, pero parece que casi toda la ciudad se ha infectado, la Blackwatch pondrá esta zona en cuarentena en unos días.

Ino: ¿cuarentena, que es eso?

Charls: eso es malo, deberíamos salir de aquí.

Alex: no, a partir de ahora seguirás mis órdenes.

Charls: ¿eh? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera te conozco.

Alex: te salve la vida, yo creo que esa es razón suficiente, aparte una parte de mi esta en ti.

Charls: no entiendo lo que me quieres decir, tampoco se de lo que me estás hablando.

Alex: recuerda que hace un momento… olvide que perdiste la memoria.- dijo recordando el pequeño detalle que se le estaba escapando.- supongo que he de mostrarte para que me entiendas.- dicho esto, tanto Charls como Ino vieron como los brazos de Alex de empezaron a deformar, empezaron a crecer un poco y se tornaron de color negro rojizo , sus dedos también crecieron más de lo normal, pero en vez de dedos ahora tenía como una especie de cuchillos afilados curvados que tenían una forma como las garras de un animal cada mano ahora tenía cuatro garras.- a esto me refiero.- Ino estaba algo impactada por la demostracion, Charls estaba algo tembloroso estaba dando pasos cortos hacia atrás.

Charls: ¿q-que eres? Has venido a matarme ¿verdad?- pregunto asustado y al mismo tiempo desesperado sabiendo que uno de esos brazos podría cortarlo a la mitad sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Alex: si quisiera matarte no te habría salvado la vida y hubiera dejado que ese infectado se siga alimentando de ti y en cuando a lo que soy pues… todavía no lo sé, supongo que soy la nueva evolución de la raza humana.- Ino se mantenía atenta a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Alex, todo lo que estaba pasando era nuevo para ella.

Charls: ¿evolución?

Alex: exacto y ahora tu eres como yo prácticamente.- dijo devolviendo sus brazos a la normalidad y colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Charls dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Charls: ¿quieres decir que…?

Alex: has dejado de ser humano, bienvenido… ahora eres parte de… emm como decirlo ¿familia quizá?

Charls: ¿familia? No recuerdo muy bien a la mía.

Ino: "si no tiene recuerdos de su familia, entonces ¿qué fue lo que vi hace un momento?"

Alex: supongo que es un bloqueo mental.- dijo algo pensativo.

Charls: ¿eh?

Alex: cuando llegue estabas siendo devorado por una mujer, por su estado creo que recién había sido infectada por lo que deduzco que pudo haber sido algún familiar tuyo.

Charls: pero… ¿Por qué no puedo recordarla?

Alex: recuerda que antes de ser lo que eres ahora fuiste un humano, los humanos tienden a olvidar las cosas que les hacen sufrir o lo que les causa dolor, puede que hayas bloqueado casualmente esos recuerdos en tu memoria para que estos no te hagan daño.

Ino: "eso quiere decir que accidentalmente pude ver parte de los recuerdos que fueron bloqueados de ese entonces"

Alex: bien entonces vámonos.

Charls: ¿eh? ¿A dónde? Si lo que dijiste es cierto, no quedara lugar al que podamos ir, puede que esos soldados nos traten como infectamos si logramos llegar a salvo.

Ino: ¿se refiere a esos hombres con traje? Supongo que serán la autoridad del lugar.

Alex: supongo que al perder tus recuerdos te volviste un poco idiota.

Charls: ¡¿a quién le dices idiota?!- dijo moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo de una manera algo cómica.

Alex: no veo a nadie más parado aquí así que supongo que a ti, pero nos estamos saliendo del tema, a lo que me voy es que esos soldados tratan a todos como infectados, ¿no lo sabias?- dijo señalando a los hombres de traje azul tirados en el piso.- por lo que se, aun si no estás infectado solo te utilizaran como sujeto de pruebas para sus experimentos.

Ino: "¿virus?".- ahora mismo la cabeza de Ino estaba llena de preguntas sin resolver.

Charls: pero ellos se supone que nos mantienen a salvo de ellos.- dijo con algo de duda y decepción al mismo tiempo.

Alex: es lo que les hacen creer a todos, lo único que quieren es utilizar el virus como una arma biológica, por eso capturan a civiles y al llevarlos a sus bases, los infectan para así poder investigarlos, quiero acabar con esto, pero no podré hacerlo solo.- dijo estirando la mano hacia Charls invitándolo a tomar parte del plan.- ¿quieres ayudarme?

Charls: aunque aceptara, solo soy un niño, no creo serte de mucha ayuda.

Alex: eres más fuerte de lo que crees, pero si aceptas ayudarme, solo tengo un requisito para ello.

Charls: y ese ¿Cuál sería?

Alex: tendrás que dejar a un lado tus emociones.

Charls: ¿a qué te refieres?

Ino: "exacto ¿a qué te refieres?

Alex: a partir de ahora tendrás que matar para sobrevivir.

Charls: n-no, no puedo hacer eso, ellos también son seres vivos, tienen el mismo derecho de vivir que yo.

Alex: ten en cuenta esto, la ciudad está infectada por lo que ellos no dudaran en matarte si tienen la oportunidad y esos soldados que ves, si te disparan y no mueres solo informaran a su base principal de que tienen un espécimen raro y muy valioso, el dolor será tanto que pensaras que estas en el mismo infierno.- dijo en tono serio.- créeme, lo digo por experiencia.

Charls: pero… si no soy humano ni infectado… entonces ¿que soy?

Alex: *suspiro* ni siquiera yo sé que somos, toma.- dijo lanzando lo que parecía ser una caja negra pequeña hacia Charls, eran iguales a las que tenían esos soldados tirados en el piso.

Charls: ¿para qué es esto?

Alex: para que te des una idea de lo que hacen esos supuestos protectores, aprieta ese botón.- Charls obedeció lo que Alex dijo y al presionarlo se empezaron a escuchar boses.

* * *

¿?: *Grabación de campo, hace cinco días*.- hablo una voz femenina a través de la caja, seguido de eso se escucharon más voces.

¿?: *Cabo, infórmame*- hablo otra voz, esta vez la voz era masculina y parecía que se trataba de un alto mando.

¿?: *El detector muestra señales de movimiento adentro del camión señor, podrían ser infectados o quizá los refugiados que sobrevivieron al brote*

¿?: *No voy a tomar riesgos, disparen*- hablo la misma voz autoritaria de hace un momento.

¿?: *Pero señor, creo que sería mejor abrir primero el camión para estar seguros*

¿?: *No me hables en ese tono cabo, tu trabajo es solo seguir ordenes, y con unas palabras mías te aseguro que serás comida de esas cosas, ahora disparen*- demando la voz.

¿?: *Como ordene*- seguido de eso se escucharon pequeñas explosiones seguido de gritos, la grabación también se cortó.

* * *

Alex: eso solo es una parte de lo que ellos son capaces de hacer, no les importa si eres infectado o no, te mataran de igual forma, vámonos.- Ino estaba algo impactada por lo que acabo de escuchar, tanto de esa radio como de lo que dijo Alex.

Ino: "¿Qué clase de mundo es este en donde hasta las autoridades te matan?"

Charls: ¿a dónde iremos?

Alex: a entrenar, si quieres poder enfrentarte a ellos primero deberás estar en forma, empezaremos con infectados simples, luego iremos por los grandes.

Charls: ¿grandes?

Alex: hay algunos de los infectados que mutan, ya lo veras, de momento nos mantendremos alejados de ellos, no queremos que te maten en tu primer día ¿verdad?-dijo en tono de broma.

Charls: supongo que no.- dijo caminando junto a Alex.

Ino: "creo que mirare un poco más, solo para resolver las dudas"- se dijo empezando a caminar con el dúo delante de ella.

* * *

 **Y bueno esto será todo por hoy,(enserio bajen sus armas, me están poniendo nervioso :s) supongo que esto se puede tomar como relleno ¿Por qué relleno? Por qué Naruto sin relleno no es Naruto (mentira), bueno me voy despidiendo nos leemos hasta la próxima.**

 **¿Reviews? ¿No? ¿Ninguno? Okey :'v**

 **ADIOS**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok aquí les trigo la continuación del cap anterior, nos leemos al final del cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Explorando el pasado (parte 2)**

 **Fuera de la mente de Charls**

Tanto Sasuke y Naruto como Misaki se encontraban sentados en un lugar con la mirada gacha y los ojos cerrados dando a entender que seguían en su estado de inconciencia mientras kurome se mantenía vigilando el cuerpo de Charls y de Ino, intentando descifrar el jutsu de Ino para poder deshacerlo.

Kurome: "supongo que es inútil, no soy alguien que sepa deshacer este tipo de cosas, supongo que solo me puedo quedar observando"

¿?: ¿Qué paso aquí?- hablo una voz conocida atrás de Kurome, se trataban de Akame y Katsuro.

Kurome: oh, son ustedes, emm… ¿qué es eso?- pregunto viendo el bulto envuelto en una planta.- ¿fueron a jugar a la pelota acaso?- al momento que pregunto eso la planta empezó a moverse, como si se hubiera enfadado.- o ¿fueron a cosechar plantas carnívoras?- esta vez la planta se empezó a mover con más fuerza.

Akame: hallamos a alguien que se hacía llamar a si mismo inmortal.

Kurome: ¿inmortal? Las bromas no van contigo.- dijo algo incrédula a las palabras de su compañera que se mantenía seria.- ¿enserio?

Katsuro: nos aseguramos de que este diciendo la verdad así que le cortamos la cabeza.

Kurome: ¿quieres decir que lo que llevas allí es…?

Akame: su cabeza.

Kurome: ¿para que trajeron eso en tal caso?

Katsuro: llevaba ropas raras, también había otro que vestía igual, creemos que esto le puede interesar a Charls por eso lo trajimos.

Kurome: entonces debemos dejar que despierte.- dijo señalando a Charls echado junto a Ino ambos con los ojos cerrados.

Akame: aun no nos has dicho que paso aquí.

Kurome: supongo que tendré que ir a la parte importante.- dijo en tono más serio mirando a sus compañeros.

* * *

 **Mente de Charls**

Salto en el tiempo, 1 mes después.

Actualmente Charls se encontraba peleando contra infectados, Mercer le enseño lo básico en luchas.

Ino: "según mi padre, este jutsu me permite ver los recuerdos de la persona a una gran velocidad, me pregunto cuanto tiempo paso en allá afuera".- se preguntó pensando que pasaba afuera del cuerpo.

Alex: deberías mejorar un poco más tus reflejos, si sigues así, solo te caerán misiles y piedras.

Charls: ¿piedras?

Alex: algunos infectados lanzan rocas de gran tamaño cuando se enfrentan a objetos a distancia, tal esta como los helicópteros o los tanques.

Ino: "¿helicópteros y tanques?"-pregunto, en el tiempo que estuvo allí, pudo aprender varias cosas, por ejemplo de las armas de ese mundo entre otros, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba esos nombres

Charls: pero yo no soy ningún vehículo blindado o volador, no creo que me lancen rocas a mi ¿o sí?

Alex: en este tiempo has aprendido a defenderte y desplazarte entre edificios pero aun eres un novato.

Charls: pues perdón por ser un novato.

Alex: no lo dije en ese sentido, sabes para iniciar una guerra lo primero que necesitamos son soldados fuertes, es por eso que estas entrenando.

Ino: "¿planea iniciar una guerra contra esa tal Blackwatch?"

Charls: aunque creo que ya soy mucho más fuerte a lo que era antes, deberíamos ir ya contra los grandes.

Alex: tal vez tengas razón, pero eso tendrá que ser mañana.

Charls: ¿mañana? Pero tenemos mucho tiempo, apenas son las cinco de la tarde.

Alex: tengo otro compromiso, tengo que empezar a reunir a las tropas.- dijo girándose para poder retirarse.

Charls: ¿quieres decir que me dejaras entrenando solo?

Alex: confió en que mi segundo al mando sea capaz de hacer siquiera eso.- dijo volteando la cabeza dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ino: "¿segundo al mando, quiere decir que Charls fue un jefe de guerra?"

Charls: ¿segundo al mando?, espera ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Alex: pronto lo sabrás, de momento sigue entrenando, mañana te entrenare en el tema de consumo.- con lo último dicho, dio un salto alto y empezó a correr por un edificio a una velocidad increíble, se podía comparar con la velocidad de un guepardo siquiera.

Charls: segundo al mando, no quiero dirigir una matanza, pero si con esto eliminamos a la Blackwatch y al virus, será mejor que me haga más fuerte… creo que vi unos cazadores por allí, ire a ver.- dijo caminando en dirección hacia un callejón junto con Ino.

Ino: no me gustan esas cosas, además que clase de virus hace algo así.- se dijo a sí misma, recordando la primera vez que vio a uno, Charls con suerte salió vivo de esa.

Charls: sé que podre matar uno por lo menos.- conforme más caminaba se escuchaba unos gruñidos, no parecía ser de un perro u otro animal que se conociera al menos no aun.- estoy cerca.- al voltear la esquina vio una de esas cosas, un humanoide grande en cuatro patas devorando lo que parecía ser un cadáver este no parecía notar su presencia, (ya conocen como son así que no daré muchos detalles xD) Ino se vio un poco asqueada por la escena mientras que Charls parecía haberse acostumbrado.- bien, empecemos.- Charls dio una patada fuerte a lado del cazador tirándolo al piso y al mismo tiempo captando su atención, este se levantó y se abalanzo contra Charls dando un zarpazo rápido contra Charls, Charls se pudo cubrir sin embargo salió volando hacia un lado por el golpe, sus brazos tenían marcas de arañazos profundos por el golpe recibido.- se supone que me tengo que acostumbrar al dolor, pero aun así duele mucho.- dijo reponiéndose, Charls empezó a correr contra el cazador igual que él, Charls intento dar un salto y darle una patada en el mentón de la criatura, el golpe dio en el blanco pero el cazador agarro su pierna y lo lanzo contra un edificio derribando uno de sus muros.

Ino: "si pudiera hacer algo seria de más ayuda".- se dijo a si misma corriendo hacia en donde se encontraba Charls, al llegar lo vio tirado en el piso hecho polvo.- hey ¿estás bien?- Ino intento levantarlo pero solo lo atravesó.- lo olvidaba.- se dijo algo decepcionada al voltear vio a la misma criatura dispuesta a terminar lo que había empezado, estaba a punto de dar el golpe final.

Charls: supongo que me adelante… a las conclusiones.- Charls estaba tosiendo sangre.- todavía soy débil.- antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra una explosión ocurrió en el costado de la criatura, interrumpiendo su carnicería, seguido de eso varios disparos directos hacia ella, no le dieron oportunidad de responder a los ataques, Ino volteo a ver de quien o quienes se trataban, al principio no pudo ver bien, la explosión dejo un campo de humo.

Ino: "Alex dijo que iría por los reclutas, debe ser el".- varias siluetas empezaron a aparecer, todas parecían armadas, cuando el humo termino de disiparse vio a los soldados de la Blackwatch acercándose.

Charls: genial, más problemas.- uno de ellos parecía dar órdenes al resto del grupo por lo que se podía decir que era el líder de esa operación.

Capitán: asegúrense de que esa cosa esta muerta.

Soldado 1: a la orden.- junto con el otros dos fueron hacia el cazador, ubicándose al frente de la cabeza y empezaron a disparar, para asegurarse.- objetivo neutralizado, oh, señor venga a ver esto.- el soldado noto la presencia de Charls que estaba todo moribundo en el piso.

Soldado 2: no creo que este infectado, sin embargo me sorprende que siga vivo, cualquier persona se habría desangrado ya.

Soldado 3: señor que opina.

Capitán: lo llevaremos con los demás, él puede ser muy valioso.

Soldado 2: ¿valioso?

Capitán: las garras de esa cosa que acabamos de matar son capaces de partir a una persona como si fuera un cuchillo rebanando un pedazo de pastel y él ha sobrevivido a eso, por lo que deduzco que ya está infectado, quizá nuestros científicos quieran algo de su ADN.

Soldado 2: supongo que llevaremos un regalito para los frikis.

Capitán: como sea ¡no pierdan el tiempo, di una orden, agarren al muchacho y llévenlo con los demás!

Soldado 1: a la orden, ya escucharon, muevan esos esqueletos antes de que yo los mueva.- un soldado agarro el cuerpo de Charls y lo empezó a llevar en el hombro como si llevara un costal de papas.- bien, entonces nosotros te cubriremos, adelante.- mientras los soldados hacían su trabajo, el capitán simplemente apretó un botón de su radio y empezó a hablar.

Capitán: *castillo, aquí testabronce dos uno, solicito transporte aéreo para trasladar a los especímenes, enviare las coordenadas, cambio*- no paso mucho para que recibiera una respuesta.

Castillo: *testabronce dos uno, aquí castillo, hemos enviado dos pájaros a su ubicación, cambio*

Capitán: *¿para qué dos pájaros?*

Castillo: *uno se encargara de la recogida y el otro de la protección, cambio*

Capitán: *entendido castillo, corto* métanlo con los demás.- esta vez dio la orden a sus soldados.- sus soldados obedecieron ordenes como un buen perro entrenado, mientras que Ino se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada en la situación, los soldados metieron a Charls en una jaula en donde estaban varias personas, entre ellos niños, una vez adentro volvieron a cerrar la jaula para asegurarse de que no escaparan

Adulto 1: hey, ¿estás bien?- pregunto algo preocupado por el chico herido que acababan de traer.

Ino: esta con heridas profundas ¿cómo se supone que estará bien?

Charls: e-estoy bien es solo un rasguño.

Adulto 2: más que un rasguño, eso es una herida profunda, cualquiera ya habría muerto por el desangrado.

Charls: descuida estoy bien.- dijo intentando levantarse.

Adulto 1: deberías quedarte echado y descansar para reponer energías.

Ino: apoyo la opinión de ese hombre, no estás en condiciones de estar de pie.- hablo, a lo que fue ignorada puesto que no la escuchaban, mientras ellos seguían hablando se empezó a escuchar un zumbido que se hacía más fuerte conforme más tiempo pasaba.- "¿qué es eso?"

Capitán: bien, el pájaro ya está llegando, tengan todo listo.

Ino: "por pájaro ¿a qué se refiere?"- al ver hacia al cielo Ino vio una especie de insecto, pero este no tenía alas como los demás, este tenía algo girando encima de él que iba a una gran velocidad apenas se podía distinguir, tenía una forma de libélula metálica.

¿?: *Testabronce dos uno, aquí ballesta cuatro dos, solicito informe de aterrizaje cambio*-se escuchó de la radio del capitán.

Capitán: *zona despejada ballesta, aterrizaje disponible cambio.*

Ballesta: *entendido testabronce.*

Capitán: bien, hagan espacio, el helicóptero va a despegar.

Ino: "¿a eso se referían con helicóptero?"- el helicóptero empezó a descender y cuando estuvo a altura del piso se detuvo.

Capitán: cabo, agarra esa cadena y engánchala a la jaula para trasladar a esos civiles.

Soldado 2: entendido.- el soldado hizo lo que su capitán le dijo y engancho la jaula al helicóptero con la cadena, seguido de eso, todo el equipo subió al helicóptero.

Charls: ¿a dónde nos llevan?- pregunto a nadie en específico.

Adulto 1: a la base de la Blackwatch.

Adulto 2: dijeron que si pasábamos una prueba, nos llevarían a la zona verde.

Charls: ¿zona verde?

Adulto 2: clasificaron todo esto como la zona roja porque ya casi no hay nadie con vida aquí.

Adulto 1: también destruyeron los puentes para evitar que los infectados llegaran a otros lugares, en pocas palabras estamos aislados, pero si pasamos su prueba dijeron que iríamos a la zona verde, un lugar al que no ha llegado la infección, allí estaremos a salvo.

Adulto 2: si, también dijeron…- el sujeto detuvo su oración y se quedó mirando a Charls con una cara, se podría decir de asombro.

Charls: ¿pasa algo?- pregunto por la extraña reacción del sujeto.

Adulto 2: tus heridas… se están…-Charls dirigió su mirada hacia las heridas que le había causado ese cazador, se estaban cerrando, de una manera rápida.

Adulto 1: no estarás infectado ¿o sí? – pregunto con algo de temor, asustando a los presentes.

Charls: si lo estuviera, ya te estaría devorando ¿no crees?

Adulto 2: e-es verdad.- dijo entre rizas muy nervioso, cuando Charls dirigió su vista hacia los demás, estos lo seguían mirando con un rostro que reflejaba miedo, se notaba con solo verlos, Ino también lo noto.

Charls: "Mercer tenía razón"- aunque Charls dijera eso en su mente, Ino lo podía escuchar claro, fue cuando se acordó de la conversación que tuvo Charls con Alex el otro día.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Charls: ¡¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo?!

Alex: ¿que harás si ellos te entregan a la Blackwatch? No podemos mostrarle lo que somos a los humanos.

Charls: ¡hay algunos que también le temen a la Blackwatch, si ven lo fuertes que somos, te aseguro que vendrán más y así podremos acabar con la Blackwatch más rápido!

Alex: lo que dices podría tener sentido, sin embargo solo pocos se dieron cuenta de lo que la Blackwatch en realidad es.- lo dicho dejo callado a Charls, es cierto que podrían reunir personas para poder tener más reclutas contra la Blackwatch pero si eran pocos no servia de nada.- los humanos solo ven lo que quieren ver, en este momento ellos ven que la Blackwatch los protege del virus, ¿cómo crees que reaccionaran si se enteran que hay un infectado como nosotros entre ellos?

Charls: pues…

Alex: nos apuñalaran por la espalda cuando menos lo esperemos, solo podemos confiar en los nuestros.- dijo pasando por un lado de Charls para retirarse.- los humanos temen a lo que desconocen, es por eso que nos temerán a nosotros si nos conocen, no te forzare a creerme, algún dia lo veras por ti mismo.- dicho esto dio un salto para poder irse dejando a Charls sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Ino: "por eso no nos dijo nada"- al bajar la mirada por las rejas de la jaula vio, que estaban descendiendo vio un pequeño campo amurallado a lado de un gran edificio con varios hombres armados con las mismas armas de antes.-"¿esta es su base?"

Charls: "supongo que llegamos."- al terminar de descender la jaula la pusieron sombre un camión de carga y la llevaron hacia adentro, una vez adentro la pusieron en un cuarto de gran tamaño y alrededor habían ventanas en las cuales se encontraban varios hombres, parecían ser generales.- "tienen varios hombres armados adentro y vehículos blindados afuera, aun si salgo con vida de aquí adentro estaré demasiado débil para enfrentarme a los de afuera, no debo hacer nada que me delate"

Soldado 1: bien salgan, los guiare al campo de pruebas.- dicho esto los civiles salieron de la jaula y el soldado los guio hacia una gran puerta, cuando Charls estuvo a punto de salir un soldado le puso una mano al hombro deteniendo su paso.

Soldado 2: hey ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Charls: con los demás, ¿Por qué?

Soldado 2: la estrella del día se tiene que quedar en el escenario.- Charls no entendió bien sus palabras, solo se quedó observando como los demás entraban hacia una gran puerta, esta estaba abierta hacia arriba (como una cochera pero más grande) una vez todos entraron la puerta comenzó a cerrarse.

Adulto 1: espera, ¿nos dejaran aquí?

Soldado 1: es el campo de pruebas, manténganse adentro y esperen nuevas órdenes.- dicho esto la puerta se cerró por completo dejando a todos los civiles adentro, luego de eso una voz de radio se escuchó en la habitación.

¿?: *Bien hecho, ahora vuelvan a sus posiciones*- los soldados subieron por una escalera que conducía hacia una puerta metálica, ellos entraron y la cerraron.- *bien, empecemos*- Charls empezó a entender que estaba pasando, pero Ino todavía no.

Charls: "así que esto es lo que hacen".- se dijo mirando hacia la puerta en donde estaban los civiles, se empezó a escuchar un gas, en un momento se escucharon gritos y al cabo de unos momentos los gritos se convirtieron en gruñidos y rugidos, Ino pudo identificar los ruidos y dedujo de que se trataba.- "las operaciones de adentro las mantienen en secreto para que los de afuera no se enteren, es por eso que los demás creen que la Blackwatch los protege".- la puerta se empezó a abrir empezando a mostrar a los civiles que lo acompañaron cubiertos de sangre y deformados.- "decidido, voy a acabar con la Blackwatch y el virus, aunque me cueste la vida"- los infectados comenzaron a acercarse hacia Charls a paso rápido, Charls e puso en posición y cuando uno estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio un golpe en todo el pecho al mismo tiempo que destrozo sus huesos lo mando a volar contra el resto que se estaba acercando derribando a algunos cuantos.- "se acabó la amabilidad"- antes de continuar se empezaron a escuchar disparos y explosiones afuera del edificio, cuando vio hacia las ventanas, estas estaba con marcas de sangre.- "suponiendo que tenga buena suerte, voy a decir que Alex vino, pero si no es así, creo que hay cazadores y otros infectados tratando de entrar a la base, tengo que apresurarme con esto"

¿?:*Veo que te diviertes*- al voltear la cabeza Charls vio en las ventanas a Alex hablando con un micrófono en su oído.

Charls: que bien que estas aquí, abre la puerta.

Alex: no lo hare.

Ino: "¿no lo hará?"

Charls: ¿eh?, n-no es gracioso.-dijo algo nervioso por lo que le habían dicho.

Alex: no es broma, te enseñare un truco.

Ino/Charls: ¿truco?

Alex: veo que estas hecho trizas así que te voy a dar un consejo, primero elimina a todos los infectados pero mantén vivo a uno.- Charls empezó a hacer lo que le dijo Alex y empezó a golpear y a lanzar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, hasta que quedo uno solo.

Charls: ¿ahora qué?

Alex: tómalo.

Ino: "emm… ¿soy yo o eso sonó pervertido?".- Charls dio una patada a sus piernas haciendo caer al infectado (recuerden que es un niño por ende no es tan alto) una vez en el suelo lo tomo del cuello para evitar mordeduras y que no se levante.

Charls: ¿Qué sigue?

Alex: atraviésalo con tu otra mano y no la saques.- Charls hizo lo que Alex le dijo y lo atravesó.- bien, ahora concéntrate en la mano con la que lo has atravesado, intenta absorberlo.- Charls se empezó a concentrar, le tomo un buen rato, pero después, el infectado se empezó a volver rojo, parecía comprimirse e ir al brazo de Charls, cuando termino ya no había rastro del infectado ni siquiera su sangre, Ino se quedó sin habla al ver lo que estaba pasando.

Charls: ¿Qué hice?

Alex: se llama consumir, es también como una forma de alimentarnos aparte de comer comida normal, esta es otra forma, también restaura heridas sufridas en batalla en un instante.

Charls: pero, no sé, siento que aumente mi fuerza de algún modo.

Alex: adquirirás la fuerza y vida del objeto que consumiste, también veras sus recuerdos.

Charls: ¿recuerdos?

Alex: es muy útil para descubrir también los planes de la Blackwatch ¿no?

Charls: si pero…- al voltear a donde estaba Mercer vio solo a un soldado de la Blackwatch, alarmándose.

¿?: Baja la guardia, soy yo.- el guardia comenzó a transformarse, dejando ver la apariencia de Alex.- esta es otra de las ventajas que tiene consumir a alguien, te estuve observando desde que te ataco ese cazador.

Charls: ¿y no me ayudaste?

Alex: quería ver cuánto habías mejorado, también te traje para que veas por ti mismo lo que pasa en el interior de estas bases.

Charls: y ¿Qué paso con los nuevos reclutas?

Alex: te los presentare luego, ahora te voy a otorgar tus armas.

Charls: ¿armas?

Alex: iremos por un cazador primero, te ayudare a derrotarlo y luego tendrás que consumirlo.

Charls: ¿consumir a un cazador?

Alex: cuando consumes infectados obtienes nuevos dones, como las garras que te mostré tiempo atrás y consumir humanos te da información.

Charls: entiendo.

Alex: bien, no perdamos el tiempo.- dicho esto, ambos fueron hacia la salida, seguidos de Ino mientras que en su cabeza tenía una pregunta que todavía no resolvía… ¿Cómo llego a su mundo?

* * *

 **Mundo real**

Akame: cuanto más planean seguir así.

Kurome: no lo sé.

Katsuro: ¡muéstrate!- le grito a los árboles.

Akame: ¿pasa algo?

Katsuro: nos han seguido.- de atrás de los arboles salio una pelinegra conocida por Kurome, Akame, estuvo a punto de sacar su katana para atacar pero fue detenida por Kurome que puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Akame: ¿la conoces?

Kurome: si, ¿Qué haces aquí Sasami?

Sasami:…

* * *

 **Los voy a dejar con la duda de lo que va a pasar a continuación, bueno eso será todo por hoy nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, en el tercera parte acaba el relleno (creo)**

 **¿Qué porque quiero reviews? Para poder escuchar su opinión, no creo que todo lo que escriba le guste así que quiero saber que piensan. :D**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido, ADIOS**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ya llegue, y ya me fui de nuevo por que no tengo nada que decir :v**

 **Comencemos el cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Explorando el pasado (parte 3)**

 **Mundo real.**

Kurome: ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Sasami?

Sasami: hice lo que me dijeron.- dijo la pelinegra mientras que Akame y Katsuro solo se limitaban a observar la conversación.- intente sacar a mi familia de allí.

Kurome: acabas de decir que lo intentaste, por lo que tengo que decir que algo salio mal, ¿me equivoco?

Sasami: escuche a Gatō decir que ya no me necesitaba, que me eliminaría junto al resto de los que resultaron heridos en la pelea de la noche anterior.

Akame: ¿noche anterior?

Kurome: se refiere a cuando fui con Charls a la mansión.

Sasami: intente, sacar a mi familia del sótano, pero al parecer las ordenes ya se habían dado, mataron a mi familia… quiero venganza.- dijo mirando con unos ojos llorosos y furiosos al mismo tiempo hacia Kurome.

Kurome: directo al punto ¿eh?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaremos?

Sasami: se lo fuertes que son, los vi cuando pelearon contra ellos, también cuando ese sujeto.- dijo señalando a Charls que estaba inconsciente.- empezó a usar esa arma- sus palabras fueron cortadas por kurome que tenía su mano puesta sobre su boca para que no terminara su oración.

Kurome: sabes, eso no es algo de lo que podamos hablar en voz alta y con tranquilidad.- dijo en tono serio.

Akame: sabe sobre nosotros, no es seguro mantenerla con vida.

Katsuro: Akame tiene razón, si lo sabe, entonces se tendrá que llevar el secreto a la tumba.

Kurome: Charls prometió ayudarla, no actuaremos sin que se nos de la orden.

Katsuro: aun así…

Kurome: fui con Charls a la mansión, por ende misiones como esta estarán a mi cargo mientras él no ese dispuesto ¿entendiste?

Katsuro:… como quieras.

* * *

 **Mente de Charls**

Ha pasado un año y medio, Ino comprendió mejor al virus y también los efectos que tuvo en Alex, Charls se separó de las tropas de Alex por cierto conflicto que ocurrió un tiempo atrás.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Seis meses antes.

Charls se encontraba vagando por la ciudad de la zona amarilla en la noche, Alex le dijo que irían a la zona amarilla para poder poner en marcha los planes junto a los demás reclutas, algo en el camino lo detuvo, una calle cerrada por rejas, al ver adentro vio a civiles, muchos de ellos reunidos, algo que le pareció extraño es que no estuviera la Blackwatch o algún militar allí para protegerlos, al dar la vuelta vio unos camiones cargando un contenedor cerrado acompañado de algunos soldados, todos se posicionaron en la entrada, Charls se acercó para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

Soldado 1: *Red Crown, solicito permiso para proceder con la operación, cambio.*

Red Crown: *concedido soldado.*

Soldado 1: *entendido*, que inicie la operación ratonera.- dicho esto el camión se estaciono de reversa en la entrada y empezaron a abrir el contenedor.

Ino: "¿Qué planean?"-su pregunta fue respondida al ver que de el contenedor salió un cazador y empezó a atacar a los civiles sin excepción.- "esto ya es inhumano"

Charls: "malditos"- Charls se dispuso a salir para poder acabar con los militares y el infectado, en su primer paso fue detenido, por alguien atrás de él, era Mercer.- ¿por qué me detienes?, si salvamos sus vidas quizá se unan a nuestra causa.

Alex: sigues siendo un niño, deberías aprender a desconfiar de las personas, me ocupare de los soldados y de las cámara, cuando haga eso, puedes acabar con el cazador.

Charls: si llegan a gravarte esas cámaras, estarás acabado, toda la Blackwatch te tendrá en la mira.

Alex: ya me conocen, no creo que sea necesario preocuparse de eso.

Charls: ¿enserio?

Alex: si, además.- el cuerpo de Alex se empezó a distorsionar por completo, para sorpresa de Ino, esa figura ya la conocía, Alex se empezó a envolver en piedra negra sólida, parecía ser dura, al cubrirlo por completo, Ino pudo reconocer de que se trata.

Ino: "quiere decir que el sujeto de armadura que mato al sensei esa vez ¿fue él? ¿También esa en nuestro mundo?"

Alex: no me harán daño si llevo esto puesto.

Charls: parece pesada.

Alex: aun así, sigo siendo más rápido.- Charls vio como Mercer fue a donde estaba el generador de energía que daba luz a esa calle y lo destruyo de un golpe como si fuera un juego de niños, los soldaos notaron su presencia y al instante empezaron a disparar, las balas no parecían tener algún efecto, Alex se quedó quieto.- ¡ya me encargue de las cámaras, el cazador lo dejo en tus manos!

Charls: bien.- Charls también se empezó a distorsionar pero solo los brazos transformándolos en las ya conocidas garras, aunque fue lo único que aprendió en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Mercer.

Ino: "todavía no me acostumbro a verlo así"

Charls: "vamos a ello".- Charls salto por encima de la reja, el cazador estaba entretenido con los civiles así que no le presto mucha atención hasta que Charls le dio una patada en la cabeza, captando su atención, el cazador estuvo dispuesto a dar un zarpazo hacia Charls pero este lo bloqueo con una de sus garras deteniendo el avance e inmovilizando su brazo y con la otra garra se lo corto, el cazador retrocedió agarrándose la herida que no dejaba de sangrar.- "esto me recuerda ese día que casi muero".- Charls avanzo a paso lento hacia el Cazador, este el verlo intento darle un zarpazo con su otro brazo, fue esquivado por Charls y seguidamente cortado igual que el otro.- "supongo que tomare esto como mi pequeña venganza"- el cazador ya no podía hacer nada, sin sus brazos ni siquiera podía defenderse de lo que venía, Charls dio un pequeño salto y de un movimiento le corto la cabeza haciendo caer el cuerpo sin vida del cazador.- "o soy más fuerte, o eso fue muy fácil"

Alex: felicidades, habrá una reunión esta noche en la base que destruimos de la Blackwatch el otro día, te espero.- dijo dando un salto hacia un edificio, desapareciendo de la vista de Charls, Ino vio a los sobrevivientes del ataque, muchos todavía estaban temblando, otros observaban a Charls con el mismo miedo que le mostraron al cazador.

Charls: ¡esto que acaban de presenciar, fue obra de la Blackwatch, ellos dijeron protegerlos, sin embargo los usaron como sus conejillos de indias, ustedes no pueden hacer nada solos, lo único que les queda es refugiarse y observar como esto le ocurre a más gente que podrían ser hasta sus familiares…!- hablo Charls en tono alto para que todos lo escucharan, lo dicho solo genero más confusión en los presentes, ya no sabían en que confiar.- ¡sin embargo, yo les abriré un nuevo camino, una nueva opción… los que estén dispuestos a luchar a mi lado para evitar más hechos como este y salvar más vidas, que se paren al frente, los que no, que se retiren!- las personas se empezaron a retirar, nadie mostraba indicios de querer unirse a la causa, todo en el lugar quedó desierto, solo quedo Charls parado en medio.- "supongo que no será tan fácil como creí"

* * *

 **Edificio destruido… base Blackwatch.**

Charls estaba parado frente al edificio, cuando se dispuso a entrar, vio a algunos sujetos inesperados… se trataba de soldados de la Blackwatch, estaban en el tejado y en la planta baja, todos lo observaron, pero no tomaron posición de ataque ni tampoco mostraban agresividad, antes de entrar escucho una voz conocida, era de Mercer, parecía estar discutiendo con otras personas acerca de algo, Charls se detuvo a escuchar la conversación.

Alex: ¿cómo va todo?

¿?: Los preparativos están completos, ya tenemos a varios científicos trabajando en eso, el control del virus solo será cuestión de tiempo.

Alex: será mejor que apresures el proceso, eliminaremos a la Blackwatch con el virus mismo si es necesario.

¿?: Hacemos todo lo posible para que el controlar el virus sea todo un éxito, pido que tenga más paciencia señor Mercer.

Ino: "¿no se supone que deben eliminar el virus? ¿Por qué quieren controlarlo?"

Charls: ¿qué significa esto? ¿Por qué hay soldados de la Blackwatch aquí?- dijo entrando de golpe a la habitación, pudo distinguir que el otro era un capitán de la Blackwatch por sus ropas.-además… dijiste que eliminaríamos el virus, no que lo usaríamos como arma.

Alex: en el amor y la guerra todo se vale y en este momento estamos en guerra.

Charls: ¿involucraras a cientos de personas solo para destruir a tu enemigo?

Alex: destruiré la ciudad si es necesario…pensé en reclutar soldados de la fila del enemigo, así no sospecharan de nosotros ¿no crees?

Charls: ellos son el enemigo… además no estoy de acuerdo en que involucres a los civiles en esto, ellos no tienen nada que ver.

Alex: tú fuiste el de la idea de traer en masa a reclutas civiles y ¿ahora me pides que no los involucre?

Charls: solo di la idea de que se nos unan los que querían defenderse, jamás dije que los asesinaríamos.

Alex: los sacrificios son necesarios.

Charls: no voy a trabajar para alguien a quien no le importa las vidas que tiene por delante.

Alex: ¿debo tomarlo como acto de traición?

Charls: todavía hay tiempo, para esta locura antes que sea tarde.

Alex: quiere decir que ya no cuento contigo como mi segundo al mando.- Alex empezó a ponerse la armadura y a transformar su brazo en una espada de gran tamaño.- te dare 10 segundos para que puedas escapar, puesto que fuiste el segundo con la misma habilidad que yo.

Charls: Alex…

Alex: uno

Charls: podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Alex: dos

Charls: supongo que no me vas a escuchar ¿o sí?

Alex: tres

Charls: me volveré mas fuerte y te detendré aunque te tenga que matar, espero que quede claro.- dijo saliendo de la habitación a la vista de todos los soldados del lugar.- "quiere decir que ahora estoy solo."- se dijo saltando hacia un edificio para perder a los soldados que lo seguían con la vista.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Charls: "ha pasado tiempo, me pregunto si habrá escuchado por lo menos algo de lo que dije"

Ino: "lo dudo"

Charls: "de todas formas no tengo medios de información, si Alex o la Blackwatch traman algo no podré actuar a tiempo"- en este momento Charls se encontraba sentado en una banca de la zona verde junto a Ino a la vista de muchos civiles y soldados que podían verlo, sin embargo no levantaba sospecha, nadie lo conocía.- "escuche a algunos guardias hablando el otro día sobre la perdida de una de las bases en la zona amarilla, tal vez sea obra de Alex"- Charls se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a ir hacia una de las bases más cercanas, al alejarse y doblar la esquina pudo escuchar disparos no muy lejos de su posición.

Ino: "¿un asalto?"

Charls: "bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer"- Charls se dirigió hacia el sonido, pero antes de seguir avanzando los disparos se detuvieron.- "¿habrán resuelto el problema?... ¿Qué demonios?".- al doblar la esquina Charls vio a infectados saliendo de una casa en específico.- "¿infectados en la zona verde?... se supone que este lugar está libre del virus… a no ser que haya un túnel allá".- Charls se empezó a dirigir hacia la casa de donde salían los infectados golpeando a los que se cruzaban con él.

Ino: "de todos modos ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Es un camino largo".- al llegar a la caza no hallaron nada solo a un hombre de edad tirado en el piso con sangre en el pecho agarrando una escopeta con una cruz religiosa y a su lado un celular que no paraba de sonar, parecía estar en una llamada.

Móvil: *¿padre guerra me oyes?... ¿estás bien? Padre responde*-del celular salía la voz de una chica por lo dicho, el hombre era un padre de iglesia o eso parecía.

Charls: "no veo ningún túnel entonces ¿cómo llegaron aquí?".- sus pensamientos quedaron allí al escuchar pasos rápidos que se dirigían allí, Charls se escondió en uno de los closets más cercanos que hubo y espero a que lo que estaba afuera entrara.

¿?: ¡Padre!- se escuchó un grito desde afuera, el sujeto entro rompiendo una de las ventanas, ya adentro se pudo ver a un hombre de raza morena, con corte militar, vestía una chaqueta negra abierta dejando ver un polo negro con unos jeans azules, tenía también ojos negros.- ¡padre ¿en dónde estás?!- el sujeto tomo el celular del piso

Móvil: ¿Heller? ¿James Heller? Oh dios ¿está muerto verdad? El padre Guerra ha muerto.

Heller: ¿Quién diablos eres?

Móvil: demonios, no te oigo, escucha… soy su contacto Athena, y puedo ayudarte, ven a buscarme a la zona roja, espero que puedas escucharme, me llamo Dana Mercer, soy hermana de Alex Mercer y tengo información sobre tu hija.- esas fueron las últimas palabras, luego se cortó la llamada, el sujeto conocido como James Heller parecía afectado y desesperado por lo dicho, por lo que se paró y se dispuso a salir corriendo hacia la puerta pero ya en la entrada dio una última mirada al cuerpo sin vida de la habitación y salió.

Ino: ¿hay más Mercers?

Charls: Dana Mercer… no escuche que Alex tuviera una hermana, tengo que informarme, un científico de la Blackwatch me servirá.

* * *

 **Base de la Blackwatch más cercana**

Antes de llegar a la base militar, se pudo escuchar un pequeño ruido cerca de un callejo, cosa que atrajo la atención de Charls, al llegar a la procedencia del ruido pudo ver a un cazador muerto y a algunos científicos examinándolo con unos soldados a su alrededor aunque eran pocos, al acercarse pudo escuchar la conversación de los científicos que examinaban al cazador.

Científico 1: hay que apresurarnos, cada una de estas muestras son importantes para poder desarrollar el White light.

Científico 2: no necesitar repetírmelo, llevas diciendo lo mismo toda la mañana.

Charls: "¿White light? Será mejor averiguar de qué hablan, si fuera un poco más grande pasaría desapercibido cuando me transforme pero si lo hago solo me terminaran disparando"- pensó lamentándose por tener baja estatura.

Ino: "creo que sería mejor interrogarlos, si ven tu fuerza temerán por sus vidas y terminaran soltando todo"- Charls salió de donde estaba y de un salto le dio una patada contra uno de los guardias mandándolo contra el muro, los tres restantes empezaron el tiroteo, Charls fue directamente hacia todos y a puño limpio termino matándolos solo con unas cuantas balas en su cuerpo, las heridas comenzaron a regenerarse a la vista de los atónicos científicos que se quedaron arrinconados a lado del cazador inerte, no tenían escapatoria, Charls se acercó caminando hacia ellos.

Científico 2: puedo ver que somos tus objetivos, si no nos matas te daremos la información que necesitas ahora, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo uno de los científicos, este parecía algo calmado a comparación de su compañero que no dejaba de temblar.

Charls: veo que no te andas con juegos, tampoco pareces temerme.- Charls tomo a su otro compañero y lo consumió delante de él, Ino se mantenía de espectadora.- mmm… ya veo, ese White light es una cura que desarrollo la Blackwatch contra el virus ¿verdad? Al fin están haciendo algo útil.

Científico 2: ¿Cómo…?

Charls: adquiero los recuerdos de todo lo que consumo, dime tu nombre.

Científico 2: Garrison… Garrison Pugh

Charls: bien Garrison, tengo una oferta para ti, si trabajas para mi te brindare protección y si demuestras lealtad serás dotado de un poder inimaginable.

Garrison: ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer?

Charls: quiero que me digas en donde se desplegará oficialmente el White Light.

Garrison: se hará la prueba en la zona roja ya que está repleta de infectados, si tenemos éxito, se hará lo mismo en las zonas amarilla y verde también.

Charls: ¿verde? Creí que la zona verde estaba libre de infección.

Garrison: hay túneles que hay desde la zona roja a aquí, no se pueden sellar fácilmente, hay muchos infectados en ellos con suerte podemos contener a los que escapen pero no por mucho.

Charls: "la zona roja es en donde se encuentra esa tal Dana Mercer, supongo que ire a echar un vistazo"

Garrison: ¿pasa algo?

Charls: no… no es nada, consígueme un transporte para llegar a la zona roja, hay alguien a quien quiero ver.

Garrison: solo por curiosidad… usted no trabaja para ese Alex Mercer del que todos hablan ¿verdad?

Charls: rompí vínculos con el hace un tiempo, digamos que nos hemos vuelto… enemigos por así decirlo ¿por qué?

Garrison: tengo una familia, no me gustaría trabajar para alguien que podría asesinarlos.

Charls: descuida, soy su enemigo por ende no dañare a tu familia, mi meta es salvar tantas vidas como me sea posible.

Garrison: entonces te ayudare a cambio de nada.

Charls eso sería mucho pedir, al menos quiero que pidas algo.

Garrison: la seguridad de mi familia es primero, si prometes mantenerlos a salvo, créeme que daré mi vida incluso.

Charls: "este tipo me agrada"

Ino: "a mí no"

Garrison: sin embargo no creo poder conseguir transporte en estos momentos, para mañana tal vez pueda preparar un helicóptero, me disfrazare como uno de los pilotos y te daré recogida en la plaza a las 10 de la mañana… ¿está bien eso?

Charls: si es seguro entonces sí, estaré esperando.- dijo saliendo del callejón en donde estaba.- "supongo que esperare hasta mañana"

Ino: "supongo que yo también"

* * *

 **Al día siguiente en la plaza.**

Charls: "se está tardando"

Ino: "emm… acabamos de llegar"- antes de seguir con sus pensamientos se pudo escuchar un zumbido en el aire que se hacía más fuerte al mirar al cielo vieron a un helicóptero que se acercaba a ellos, al posicionarse arriba lanzaron una cuerda, Charls la sujeto y empezó a subir como si fuera un militar.

Charls: al parecer cumpliste tu palabra.

Garrison: yo no rompo promesas, hay que llegar a la zona roja rápido surgió un problema con el White Light.

Charls: ¿Qué clase de problema?

Garrison: lo han alterado, al parecer lo modificaron para que transforme a los humanos en infectados en vez de eliminar al virus.

Charls: tal vez sea obra de Mercer.

Garrison: ¿tenías conocimiento de ello?

Charls: hace un tiempo vi a Mercer infectar y mutar a los soldados y a algunos científicos de la Blackwatch solo vi pocos ese día, no estoy seguro si hay más.

Garrison: ¿quiere decir que Mercer sabía de nuestros planes?

Charls: intentare hablar con él una vez más, espero que me escuche.

Garrison: de todas formas, la Blackwatch ya tomo medidas.

Charls: ¿medidas?

Garrison: hoy se mandara a eliminar el White light envidado a la zona roja, si nos damos prisa tal vez podamos ayudar.

Charls: será mejor que no te involucres mucho en esto, Mercer podría matarte si lo haces.

Garrison: tú me protegerás ¿verdad?- lo dijo de broma para intentar animar el ambiente.

Charls: aunque quisiera hacerlo, él tiene a varios hombres y mujeres a su mando, pedirme que me enfrente a él es un suicidio, sin mencionar que él es más fuerte que yo.

Garrison: para ser un niño, piensas como un adulto.

Charls: supongo que me vi obligado a pensar de esa manera desde hace un tiempo.- el Helicóptero estaba llegando a la zona roja Charls miraba hacia la ventana y en uno de los edificios pudo ver a dos soldados de la Blackwatch, lo raro es que no dejaban de mirarlo específicamente a él.- "¿será mi imaginación?"

Garrison: ya llegamos, también ya empezaron a destruir el White light, si lo que dices sobre Mercer es cierto también sus tropas deben estar evitando que la Blackwatch la destruya, será mejor apresurarnos.

Charls: "tropas de Mercer…demonios" ¡Garrison toma maniobras evasivas ya!- al ver de nuevo por la ventana vio como los dos soldados empezaron a correr por los muros y saltaban por los edificios, uno de los dos salto directamente hacia ellos transformando sus brazos en espadas y corto la parte de atrás del helicóptero haciendo que este empiece a caer.

Garrison: nos dieron, será mejor que salgas.

Charls: no pienso dejarte.

Garrison: quiero que destruyas el White Light y a Mercer si lo haces mi familia estará a salvo en la zona verde.

Charls: ya te dije que no te dejare.

Garrison: sé que no lo harás.- Garrison saco una granada de su bolsillo y la arrojo atrás de Charls, esta detono y saco volando a Charls del helicóptero y también lo exploto.

Charls: "aun con este poder… no soy capaz de salvar siquiera una vida"- se dijo a si mismo cayendo hacia abajo.

* * *

 **A unas calles de allí**

Cuando llego el lugar era un desastre, había muchos soldados de la Blackwatch por todas partes, infectados muertos y también soldados de Mercer, era fácil distinguirlos por las espadas que portaban en los brazos.

Charls: "hasta los de la Blackwatch tienen dificultad para matarnos, pero esto no lo hicieron ellos… ¿entonces quién?"- se preguntó al ver los cuerpos de los soldados de Mercer cortados a la mitad o desmembrados de brazos o piernas.

Ino: "¿habrán creado alguna arma que sea capaz de hacer eso?"

Charls: "al parecer terminaron con el White light, no tengo nada que hacer aquí"- Charls se fue del lugar a buscar un sitio en el cual pueda refugiarse por lo menos hasta hallar pistas sobre Mercer.

* * *

 **5 días después.**

Charls: "ya paso mucho tiempo y sigo sin hallar nada, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar"- pesaba frustrado, se pasó los cinco días enteros buscando pistas, pero no hallo nada, en este momento se encontraba en un edificio abandonado, este se conservaba amueblado y en buen estado.- "bueno, al menos tengo un lugar para quedarme, no me puedo quejar"

Ino: "perezoso"- dijo viendo como Charls se tiraba en uno de los muebles de esa casa y se ponía a mirar la ventana era tarde pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención, en uno de los edificios se estaban reuniendo muchos infectados, se podía notar a cazadores y Juggernauts a los pies del edificio parecían estar protegiéndolo.

Charls: "¿me perdí de algo?"- Charls se puso de pie y fue hacia donde estaba el edificio, cuando llego los infectados lo vieron y por instinto empezaron a atacarlo.-"y ¿por qué se me ocurre ir de frente?"- Charls pudo arreglársela con los cazadores, pero los Juggernauts eran el problema, cada vez que intentaba atacarlos estos se cubrían con sus brazos los cuales eran demasiado duros, era como intentar romper una piedra demasiado gruesa, con sus brazos en forma de garras peleo, pero en un descuido recibió un golpe de un Juggernaut por la espalda lanzándolo hacia otro e iniciando un ataque de golpes interminables, sus golpes eran fuertes casi como si te estuvieran lanzando varios misiles al mismo tiempo, uno de los Juggernauts lo tomo del cuello, al parecer habían decidido terminar con él, Charls estaba muy lastimado con suerte podría mantenerse de pie, el Juggernaut se dispuso a estrellarlo contra el piso, pero algo lo detuvo, los infectados del lugar empezaron a actuar raro, el Juggernaut lo soltó dejándolo caer al piso y extrañamente todos se empezaron a retirar del lugar.- "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" demonios, ese desgraciado me rompió el brazo.- dijo levantándose del lugar, su vista era borrosa, aun así entro al edificio y con la fuerza que le quedaba llego hasta arriba en el tejado, parecía que hubo una batalla en ese lugar, habían varias partes destrozadas y un cuerpo en el piso, al cuerpo le habían destrozado la cabeza y parte de los brazos quedando solo una parte del pecho para abajo.- "supongo que esto me servirá".- Charls hundió su brazo que tenía bien en el cuerpo inerte y lo empezó a consumir.

Ino: "esas ropas me resultan familiares"- se dijo viendo las ropas que llevaba el cuerpo.

Charls: "¿Alex?"- cuando Charls consumió lo que restaba del cuerpo se regenero su brazo y pudo ver lo que paso en el edificio, Alex había reunido a todos los soldados que había infectado en este punto para poder pelear contra Heller.-"los mato… ha matado a sus propios soldados para hacerse más fuerte, maldito"

Ino: "¿ese era Alex?... ¿entonces el sujeto de armadura es… Charls?"

¿?: Eso será todo.

Ino: ¿eh?- al voltear vio al Charls actual con su misma vestimenta y estatura.- "¿el que hace aqui?"

Charls: es mi mente, por lo que así como tú estas aquí, yo también puedo estarlo.

Ino: hay algo que todavía no entiendo.

Charls: sabes muchas cosas así que no tiene sentido ocultar nada.

Ino: seré clara ¿Quién es el sujeto de la armadura de nuestro mundo y como llegaste?

Charls: la Blackwatch creo un portal hacia tu mundo, pudimos destruirlo pero casualmente yo termine atrapado aquí, en cuanto al sujeto de la armadura… soy yo.

Ino: ¿pudimos?

Charls: alguien me ayudo, pero no tengo que decirte quien es, ahora si eso es todo, voy a pedir que deshagas ese jutsu, me está empezando a doler la cabeza.- Ino empezó a hacer las posiciones de mano.

Ino: antes, quiero que respondas una última pregunta.

Charls: dime.

Ino: ¿por qué no confiaste en tu equipo como lo hiciste con Garrison?

Charls: no lo sé… supongo que tenía miedo a ser rechazado.

Ino: sabes… deberías confiar más en nosotros.-dijo con una sonrisa y termino de realizar las posiciones de manos, todo se ilumino al punto de no ver nada.

* * *

 **Mundo real.**

Sasami: ¿cuándo crees que despierte?- como si el destino quisiera responderle Charls se empezó a mover al igual que Ino

Kurome: ya lo está haciendo.- Katsuro y Akame fueron a acudir a Charls para que se levantara mientras que Kurome se acercó a Ino.- ¿cuánto viste?

Ino: yo…

Charls: no vio nada.

Kurome: ¿seguro?

Charls: su jutsu fallo, además… creo que tienes algo que decirme.- dijo mirando a Sasami.

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí el cap de hoy, ¿por qué no lo subí el fin de semana? Lo subí, pero no lo publique :v, jeje… ¿Qué cosas no?**

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado el cap, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**

 **ADIOS.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola, he vuelto y no, no estoy muerto (a menos que tengan ganas de asesinarme por no subir el cap)**

 **¿Alguien me extraño?**

 **¿No?**

 **¿Nadie?**

 **Ok**

 **No tengo escusa por no haber subido capitulo estos días, (la verdad me dio algo de flojera escribirlo xD) no tengo nada interesante que decir (nunca tengo nada interesante de todos modos) así que empecemos con el cap**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Patio trasero de la casa de Tazuna.**

Kurome: no podemos estar seguros de que no vio nada, lo mejor es asegurarse.

Charls: soy consiente de lo que pasa adentro de mi cuerpo, lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Kurome: aun así, hay que eliminar las posibilidades de que-

Ino: si vi algunas cosas.- dijo interrumpiendo la discusión de ambos.

Charls: Ino ¿Qué estas…?

Ino: se lo que hago además creo que no esta bien mentirle a una compañera de la aldea.

Akame: entonces si lo sabe.-dijo poniéndose al frente de Ino y dejando la esfera de hojas sobre el piso (cabeza de Hidan envuelta en hojas xD) posicionando una de sus manos sobre su katana.-supongo que debemos suprimir las amenazas antes de que crezcan mas.- dijo esta vez sacando su katana.

Ino: no diré nada.

Akame: lo siento, no puedo confiar en ti… no lo tomes personal.- Akame blandió su katana apuntando directamente hacia el cuello de Ino, pero su recorrido fue bloqueado, Charls tenía su brazo transformado en espada y estaba bloqueando la katana de Akame.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Charls: no podemos matarla.

Katsuro: sabe de nosotros no podemos arriesgarnos a mantenerla con vida, además… fuiste tú quien creo esas reglas, nosotros solo seguimos órdenes.

Charls: sé que yo cree esas reglas pero…

Kurome: si confias en ella… entonces también estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Akame: ¿Kurome?

Kurome: tampoco estoy de acuerdo en mantenerla con vida si sabe cosas de nosotros, pero Charls confía en ella, y hasta el día de hoy no nos ha defraudado, nos aceptó y acogió sabiendo lo que somos, gracias a él tenemos nuestros nombres y también podemos vivir y disfrutar cosas que no podíamos disfrutar en nuestras antiguas formas, si quiere destruir la aldea o destruirla estoy dispuesta a seguirlo.

Akame: *suspiro* sabes, a veces odio cuando tienes razón, supongo que también le daré una oportunidad.- dijo guardando su katana.

Ino: gra-

Akame: sin embargo, mantendré mis ojos puestos en ti, que te haya dejado vivir no significa que te estoy dando confianza ten eso en mente.

Charls: "supongo que eso arreglara las cosas de momento, pero tampoco estoy seguro de confiar en ella" *suspiro* Akame hay algo que me inquieta desde hace un momento… ¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando una esfera envuelta en hojas que no paraba de moveré.- ¿te volviste deportista?- esta vez por alguna extraña razón le creció una vena a la esfera y se empezó a mover más rápido.

Akame: pasaron algunas cosas, después te cuento, primero escuchemos a Sasami.- dijo poniendo una mano sobre la esfera para que se deje de mover.

Charls: casi lo olvido, ¿Qué te trae aquí Sasami?

* * *

 **Salto de tiempo 30 minutos después.**

Charls: ya veo.-dijo después de escuchar lo que paso en la mansión.

Akame: ¿Qué hacemos?

Charls: Gato fue nuestro objetivo desde un comienzo así que eso iremos de todos modos, el problema está en distraer al equipo para que no noten nuestra ausencia.

Kurome: también está el tema de Sasami, ¿qué haremos si la ven?

Sasami: y ¿si mejor le decimos a su equipo lo que sucede para que no haya incidentes?- dijo levantando la mano como si estuviera en un salón de clases.

Katsuro: … supongo que tiene razón, sería un problema si el equipo no se entera.- en medio de su conversación pudo sentir movimientos provenientes de las tres personas inconscientes dando a entender que estaban desertando.- Ino lo que viste en la memoria de Charls y lo que paso cuando despertaste permanecerá en secreto, tú también Sasami no se te ocurra hablar de nuestras habilidades a otras personas eso incluye a las personas que nos acompañan, ¿queda claro?

Ino/Sasami: sí.

Naruto: ¿qu-que paso?- dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

Kurome: "creo que exagere un poco con los golpes"

Naruto: oh, ya recordé ¡¿Quién fue el cobarde que nos atacó en medio de la neblina?! ¡Muéstrate!- la palabra "cobarde" hizo que le crezca una vena en la cabeza de Kurome.

Kurome: "aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que debí darle un golpe más fuerte a ese".

Sasuke: oye idiota deja de gritar, me duele la cabeza.

Naruto: ¡¿a quién le dices idiota?!- esto ocasionó que ambos empiecen sus típicas peleas, nada fuera de lo normal, Misaki solo se limitó a quedarse sentada con la mirada perdida.

Charls: entonces hay que informar ahora, solo perderemos el tiempo si nos quedamos afuera.

Naruto: ¿informar? ¿Informar que?

Charls: te enteraras adentro, vamos.

* * *

 **Adentro de la casa.**

Izumo: no lo haremos.- dijo después de escuchar la historia de Sasami.

Naruto: ¡¿Por qué no?! Si la escucho ¿verdad? Hay que darle su merecido.

Anko: nuestra misión termino al momento en que eliminaron a Zabuza, solo estamos escoltando a Tazuna hasta que termine el puente, creo que Kakashi también piensa lo mismo.- dijo dirigiéndose a Kakashi que tenía la vista pegada en un libro anaranjado.

Kakashi: ¿eh? Perdón ¿dijiste algo?

Anko: espero que sepas de lo que estamos hablando siquiera.- dijo algo enojada por ser ignorada.

Kakashi: la verdad no, de que ¿estábamos hablando?- después de que Anko le diera unos cuantos golpes a Kakashi, volvieron a contar la historia.

Anko: ¿Qué opinas?

Kakashi: nuestra misión es escoltar a Tazuna, no recibimos otra orden.

Izumo: exac-

Kakashi: pero podríamos mandar un informe al Hokage para poder informar la situación, el tal vez pueda escuchar tu pedido.

Kurome: *¿Qué hacemos?*- dijo en voz baja como para que Charls y Akame la escucharan.

Charls: *no nos vamos a despegar del plan principal, ayudaremos a Sasami y eliminaremos a Gatōal mismo tiempo*

Kurome: *como digas*

Naruto: sigo pensando que debemos ayudar, hay que darle una paliza a ese desgraciado, no se saldrá con la suya después de lo que hizo.

Izumo: no actuaremos sin ordenes.

Sasuke: hey idiota cálmate.

Naruto: pero-

Sasuke: se cómo se siente Sasami en este momento, pero no podremos hacer nada si vamos a lo idiota golpeando lo primero que veamos.

Charls: "supongo que se refiere a Itachi, solo se que asesino a su clan en una noche, el único superviviente está parado al frente mío"

Sakura: Sasuke tiene razón, no podemos ir sin un plan.- mientras los senseis y los equipos discutían sobre ayudar o no a Sasami, Charls empezó a caminar hacia la puerta dando indicios de que no se quedaría en la habitación.

Izumo: ¿a dónde vas? Estamos conversando de algo importante ¿sabes?

Charls: las decisiones del equipo no me conciernen, después de todo los líderes de equipo son los que tiene la última palabra.- dijo saliendo de la habitación seguido de Akame, Kurome y Katsuro.

Anko: ¿y ustedes?

Akame: iremos a entrenar un poco.

Misaki: ¿quieren que entrene con ustedes?

Akame: acabas de entrar en conciencia no hace mucho, te recomiendo que descanses un poco.- dijo saliendo con los demás.

Kakashi: tienes alumnos interesantes Anko.

Anko: casi nunca hablan, pude hacer que Katsuro muestre siquiera algo temor hacia las serpientes, pero Kurome y Akame son algo especiales.

Kakashi: ¿especiales?

Anko: mis serpientes pueden acercarse a Katsuro debido a su temor hacia ellas, pero sienten una gran cantidad de peligro cuando están cerca de esas dos, tampoco sé cómo explicarlo, pero hay algo en ellas que me tiene inquieta.

Izumo: se cómo te sientes, en mi equipo Charls es el único que parece que tuviera experiencia en combate, no tuvo emoción alguna al enterarse de este tipo de misión, a diferencia del resto.

Kakashi: ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Izumo: una persona normal, se habría emocionado o por lo menos se pondría nervioso al hacer su primera misión, no me parece algo normal, sabiendo que estamos en una misión en donde tenemos que asesinar si o si a alguien.

Kakashi: ya veo, intentare hablar con el mas tarde, continuemos con lo que estábamos hablando.

* * *

 **Patio trasero.**

Charls: no tenían que acompañarme.

Akame: nuestro deber es estar contigo, además tengo que darte mi informe de misión.

Charls: casi lo olvido, y bien ¿Qué me traes?- a la pregunta que realizo, Akame le lanzo un balón envuelto en hojas, siendo atrapado por Charls.- ¿Qué es esto?

Akame: peleamos contra alguien que se hacía llamar inmortal, allá lo comprobamos por nosotros mismos, y supimos que era verdad.

Charls: los únicos seres que conozco que están cerca de la inmortalidad somos nosotros ¿estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?

Akame: estas sosteniendo la cabeza aún viva del inmortal.

Charls: supongo que eso explica el por qué no deja de moverse.

Akame: fue algo difícil cortarle la cabeza, habían dos que vestían las mismas ropas, tal vez se trate de una secta o un culto.

Katsuro: túnicas negras y nubes rojas, su compañero llevaba puesto un sombrero de paja, no pudimos verle bien el rostro.

Charls: supongo que eso es suficiente.

Akame: ¿no verificaras que la cabeza este allí?

Charls: con los movimientos que hace, no diría que es un simple balón, además no tengo motivos para desconfiar de ustedes.

Kurome: ¿Qué hacemos?

Charls: mañana iremos a nuestras posiciones a primera hora, iré directamente hacia la mansión, Akame tu misión es conservar la vida de Zabuza y su ambu intactas, tu misión será la misma Kurome pero tu defenderás al equipo, quiero que ambas se apoyen, si una necesita ayuda que la otra acuda de inmediato, ¿queda claro?

Kurome/Akame: entendido.

Charls: lo más probable es que mande a algunos de sus hombres a atacar el pueblo y no quiero que utilicen rehenes en contra nuestra es por eso que te dejo a cargo a ti Katsuro, no te transformes a menos que sea necesario.

Katsuro: bien.

Charls: atacaremos la mansión y defenderemos el puente y el pueblo al mismo tiempo, es como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Akame: ¿Qué haremos con la cabeza?

Charls: es tu trofeo de guerra, tú decides que hacer con ella.- dijo lanzando el balón a Akame.- "además, corro el riesgo de que el virus crezca si lo consumo, es mejor no arriesgarse"

Katsuro: ¿Qué haremos con Sasami e Ino? Saben de nosotros.

Charls: tengo la palabra de Ino en que guardara el secreto, pero no estoy muy seguro de Sasami.

Akame: ¿quieres que la eliminemos?

Charls: no dije eso, pero tampoco quiero asesinarla.

Akame: has cambiado.

Kurome: tiene razón.

Charls: ¿cambiar? ¿En qué modo?

Katsuro: no titubeaste al matar al desertor que estuvo a punto de matar a Naruto e Iruka, tampoco lo hiciste en el campamento en el que te mantuvieron cautivo cuando llegaste a este mundo.

Charls: eso es diferente, en ese campamento asesine a esclavistas, si no lo hacia ellos podían haber matado a los prisioneros o atacar a otra aldea, también si no mataba al desertor y lo enviaban a la cárcel, al cumplir su condena volvería puede que mucho más fuerte y lo lógico sería que intente tomar venganza por los que lo enviaron allí.

Kurome: no es una situación diferente, Sasami viene de la mansión de Gatō, dijo que trabajaba para el ya que tenían a su familia secuestrada, pero no vimos indicios de que lo que dijo sea verdad, tampoco sabemos si nos está mintiendo en este momento, por lo que también podría significar que el equipo esté en peligro de un ataque sorpresa del enemigo mientras dormimos.

Charls: yo…

Akame: antes no dudabas en atacar al enemigo o eliminar peligros por más insignificantes que sean.

Kurome: no somos quien para decirte que hacer o no hacer, solo pedimos que no te arriesgues demasiado.- dijo pasando por el lado de Charls y dirigirse hacia adentro, lo mismo hizo Akame y Katsuro.

Alex: "tienen razón, has cambiado"

Charls: "¿tú también?"

Alex: "estuve en tu cuerpo desde que me consumiste, veo lo mismo que tú, recuerdo que mataste a un escuadrón completo solo por estar agrediendo a un niño, ni siquiera sentiste remordimiento… antes no parecías humano"

Charls: "supongo que estar en este mundo me está afectando… no acostumbro a que la gente me acepte como parte de ellos, sin embargo esa aldea me recibió con los brazos abiertos, ¿Por qué?... podrían simplemente echarme o pensar que soy una especie de asesino que está huyendo de alguna otra aldea"

Alex: "no soy el líder de esa aldea como para responder a tu pregunta, bueno… te dejare por el momento, tienes una conversación pendiente"

Charls: "¿conversación?"

Alex: "lo sabrás en un rato, nos vemos"- dicho esto la conversación llego a su fin, dejando a Charls sumido en sus pensamientos durante un rato.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde.**

Era de noche y Charls se encontraba recostado en una de las ramas de un árbol mirando hacia arriba a nada en específico.

¿?: ¿Contemplando la vista nocturna?- se escuchó una voz conocida debajo de el.

Charls: hace un tiempo te dije que matarías a alguien del susto si seguías haciendo eso Misaki.

Misaki: que no me hayas notado no es mi culpa, deberías estar más atento a lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

Charls:*suspiro* ¿y bien?, como termino la reunión allá adentro.

Misaki: no llegaron a nada, Sasami se quedara a dormir por hoy, mañana cuando acabemos la misión será llevada a la aldea y le tomaran una prueba para ver si se le puede integrar a un equipo.

Charls: ¿planean llevarla a la aldea?

Misaki: perdió a su familia y los hombres de Gatō incendiaron su casa, no hay nada que la ate a este lugar, los senseis estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, pero yo estoy aquí por otro asunto.

Charls: y ¿ese sería…?

Misaki: te dije que tenía que hablar algo contigo hoy por la noche.

Charls: oh, eso "lo había olvidado" ¿de que querías hablar?- dicha pregunta hizo que todo quede en silencio por un buen momento.

Misaki: s-solo lo repetiré una vez, así que espero que escuches.- esta vez sus mejillas se pusieron algo coloradas.

Charls: bien…

* * *

 **Día siguiente (suspenso xD)**

Todos se alistaban para salir hacia el puente, Charls, Katsuro, Naruto e Izumo se quedarían a cuidar la casa, los dos últimos por que se quedaron dormidos.

Akame: iras directo a la mansión ¿verdad?- le pregunto a Charls, este solo dio un "si" desinteresado, como si tuviera la mente en otro sitio.- ¿paso algo anoche?

Charls: ¿eh? No… nada importante.

Kurome: no parece que sea nada importante, llevas pensativo toda la mañana, ¿paso algo ayer?

Charls: no es nada, ¿tienen todo preparado?

Kurome: todo bien por aquí.

Akame: ¿Qué hago con esto?- dijo sujetando el balón verde (Hidan).

Charls: creo que mejor lo llevare a la mansión, si su otro compañero está allí, tal vez pueda negociar.

Katsuro: no creo que sea posible, a nosotros nos atacaron apenas nos vieron, no cabe duda que también hará lo mismo contigo.

Charls: no lo sabremos hasta que lo hagamos.-dijo extendiendo el brazo para recibir la esfera (esfera, balón, ya no sé qué decirle xD)

Akame: en todo caso, ten cuidado.

Kakashi: bien chicos, es hora de irnos, Charls te encargo la casa, a ti también Katsuro, en especial a ese par de allá.- dijo refiriéndose a Izumo y Naruto que continuaban durmiendo.

Charls: bien.- dicho esto último, todos salieron de la casa dejando solos a Inari, Tsunami, Charls, Katsuro y el par que continuaba durmiendo.- te encargo la casa.

Katsuro: descuida, está en buenas manos.

Charls: "o garras" nos vemos luego.

Tsunami: ¿A dónde vas? Kakashi pidió que se quedaran en casa.

Charls: tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

Tsunami: pero...

Charls: pediré por favor que no diga nada de esto a nadie, quiero evitar la mayor cantidad de muertos posible.- dijo interrumpiendo sus palabras y dejándola algo atónica por las palabras que uso, es como si supiera ya de por si lo que va a ocurrir

Tsunami: tu…

Charls: Katsuro se asegurara de la supervivencia de usted y de Inari "Akame y Kurome salvaran a Zabuza y a su ambu, no quiero muertes innecesarias…. Además, me conviene tenerlos de aliados que de enemigos" quédese en casa e intente no salir.-dichas estas palabras, Charls salió rumbo a la mansión de Gatō.

* * *

 **Puente 2 horas más tarde.**

En el lugar, varios trabajadores se encontraban dando los últimos toques al puente, y que Naruto se encontraba dormido, no podían contar con sus clones esta vez para ayudar en el trabajo, Kakashi se encontraba leyendo su libro naranja mientras que Sakura e Ino se encontraban hablando a un lado, Misaki y Anko también lo hacían, parecían llevarse bien entre ellas, Akame, Kurome y Sasami se encontraban algo alejadas de los demás, mirando hacia el otro lado del puente, como si estuvieran esperando algo.

Akame: sigo sin confiar en ella.- dijo esta vez viendo a Ino que estaba con Sakura.

Kurome: no se le puede hacer nada, además, si Charls no la quiere muerta quiere decir que no representa una amenaza.

Sasami: ¿quiere decir que yo tampoco soy una amenaza?

Kurome: no tienes contactos influyentes en la aldea como para preocuparnos, no creo que valga la pena matarte.

Sasami: eso fue algo cruel ¿no crees?

Akame: la vida es cruel, deberías acostumbrarte a ello a partir de ahora… pareces calmada sabiendo que mataron a tu familia ¿Por qué?

Sasami: no lo sé, quería salvarlos, pero algo me decía que no podría hacerlo, al menos no sola.

Akame: entonces ya lo sabias de antemano.

Sasami: supongo que sí.

Kurome: Charls ya debe estar llegando a la mansión.- de la nada el clima empezó a cambiar, el aire se sentía algo húmedo y una densa neblina empezó a cubrir el puente.- Sasami, dijiste que Gatō no te mato por las habilidades de pelea que tenías, es hora de demostrarlo.

Akame: posiciones.- como una orden, Kurome y Akame se pusieron espalda contra espalda blandiendo sus respectivas katanas y Sasami se puso a un lado con un kunai entre sus manos.- ¿ven algo?

Kurome: todo bien por aquí.

Sasami: tampoco hay nada por aquí.- después de un pequeño lapso de silencio.

Akame: ¡agáchense!- las tres se agacharon, cuando lo hicieron sintieron una brisa arriba, al alzar la mirada vieron un enorme espadón y a un hombre con vendas en su cuerpo blandiendo dicho espadón, Kurome dio una patada a sus piernas haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y Akame en un movimiento rápido se paró y dio una patada que fue bloqueada por su espada, esto solo hizo que salga volando unos metros de distancia.

Zabuza: esta vez no me agarraras con la guardia baja.

Kurome: no pretendemos hacerlo.

Akame: al menos no ahora.- ambas tenían sus katanas apuntando a Zabuza.

¿?: Lamento interrumpir su fiesta pero… tu pelea es conmigo.- dijo una voz perteneciente a Kakashi.

Akame: ¿cómo esta Tazuna?

Kakashi: en este momento lo están protegiendo el equipo de Izumo junto con Sakura así que no hay de qué preocuparse.- mas allá se escuchaba el sonido de unos metales chocando, en el suelo vieron un metal delgado que estaba rodando hacia ellos.

Kurome: ¿agujas?- pregunto a nadie específicamente.

Sasami: no so mías.-dijo en tono algo inocente.

Akame: "tampoco te preguntamos si lo eran"- al alzar la vista en dirección de dónde provinieron las agujas, aunque la vista era algo difícil por la niebla pudo ver unos bloques de hielo, parecía haber alguien adentro.- por allí.- tanto Kurome como Sasami también miraron hacia donde veía Akame aunque también se les dificulto un poco.

Sasami: ¿Qué hacemos?

Kurome: nuestra misión es mantener vivos a Zabuza y a su ambu, si actuamos tal vez los matemos en el acto, no hay nada que hacer.

Sasami: ¿mantenerlos vivos? Ellos son el enemigo, no hay necesidad de mantenerlos vivos.

Akame: solo seguimos órdenes, además es algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo, si ya no son enemigos, no creo que haya la necesidad de matarlos.

Sasami: ¿Qué ya no son nuestros enemigos dices?

Kurome solo observa y entenderás a lo que nos referimos.

* * *

 **Casa de Tazuna.**

Naruto: que hicieron ¿qué?- dijo exaltado viendo que el resto del equipo no estaba.

Katsuro: no lo pienso repetir… y deja de gritar.

Naruto: ¿Por qué no me despertaron?- dijo esta vez vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía

Katsuro: lo intentaron, "aunque mi idea era tirarte una piedra grande en la cabeza… normalmente Akame me despierta así, me pregunto si lo habrá aprendido de los humanos" ¿piensas ir?

Naruto: por supuesto, no me quedare de brazos cruzados viendo que ellos hacen todo el trabajo.

Katsuro: no lo recomiendo, solo estorbaras, pero sé que eres de los que nunca escuchan así que has lo que quieras.

Naruto: ¿no vendrás?

Katsuro: se me asigno la protección de la casa así que no me pienso mover.

Naruto: bien, te encargo el resto.- Naruto salió corriendo de la casa rumbo al puente mientras Izumo seguía durmiendo.

Katsuro: "enserio… ¿Qué tan cansada puede estar una persona como para dormir tanto?"

* * *

 **Mansión.**

En los bosques antes de llegar a la mansión habían varios árboles destruidos, otros cortados y otros calcinados todavía Había rastros de fuego en el piso se podía observar a dos individuos teniendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, uno tenía una túnica negra con nubes rojas, el otro una especie de armadura echa con rocas negras (ya saben a quién me refiero) aunque parecían estar algo quebradas.

Charls: "supongo que es el sujeto del que me hablaron Akame y Katsuro, es fuerte"- su armadura estaba quebrándose poco a poco, había sufrido mucho daño.- "no voy a aguantar mucho, tengo que hacer algo".- el hombre de túnica se preparaba para lanzar el próximo ataque.- ¡¿fuiste tú al que contrato Gatō para que le salvase el pellejo?!

¿?: lo siento, ya no trabajo con él.

Charls: entonces porque estamos peleando.

¿?: no pretendo matarte, al menos no ahora, eres fuerte y lo más probable es que dentro de un tiempo, tu cabeza este dentro del libro bingo y valdrá un buen precio, no vale la pena matarte ahora.

Charls: ¿Qué te hace pensar que no seré yo quien te mate la próxima vez que nos veamos?

¿?: acabamos de pelear solo un poco, y esa armadura está hecha pedazos, no resistirá otra ronda por lo que veo, además no tienes suficiente movilidad usándola.

Charls: "no me gusta cuando el enemigo tiene razón"

¿?: también veo que traes la cabeza de mi compañero, aunque no me agrada te tendré que pedir que me la devuelvas.

Charls: "no me quedan casi energías para seguir peleando, será mejor que haga lo que dice" antes quiero que me respondas algo.

¿?: bien.

Charls: por que renunciaste a trabajar con Gatō.

¿?: tenemos uno de nuestros objetivos dentro del grupo en el que has venido, no podemos capturarlo ahora ya que los preparativos están aún incompletos, por lo que debo dejar el trabajo por orden del líder.

Charls: "¿tienen un líder?" bien aquí tienes.- dijo lanzando el bajón de plantas al sujeto.- aunque no creo que sirva de nada, un cuerpo sin cabeza no puede volver a moverse.

¿?: espero que te vuelvas un poco más fuerte en nuestro próximo encuentro, y asegúrate de aparecer en el libro bingo lo más rápido posible, así podre matarte sin preocupación por el dinero.- dijo caminando hacia el bosque.

Alex: "no me agrada es sujeto"

Charls: "si seguía peleando lo más probable era que pierda, mira como esta mi armadura"

Alex: "está hecha trizas"

Charls: "y que lo digas, si hubiera usado alguna arma solo terminaría más cansado"

Alex: "te dije que el virus, se lleva gran parte de tu fuerza, además se me olvidó mencionar que hay otra manera de atrasar el proceso"

Charls: "atrasarlo, preferiría eliminarlo"

Alex: "si quieres que te calcinen es tu problema, a mí no me interesa"

Charls: "te recuerdo que estas adentro de mí, así que si yo muero tú también lo harás"

Alex: "lo sé, pero yo perdí mi cuerpo y libertad para moverme a gusto, así que no me afecta mucho"

Charls: "te escucho"

Alex: "pensé que no te interesaba"

Charls: "si puedo evitar ser la causa de un apocalipsis en este mundo, creo que atrasarlo será mejor que nada"

Alex: "si no quieres infectar a nadie, será un problema"

Charls: "¿qué quieres decir?"

Alex: "me refiero a hacer más como tú y los demás"

Charls: "preferiría no hacerlo, ya pase por mucho y me arriesgo también a que Akame y los demás pasen lo mismo"

Alex: "pero si no lo haces, un día terminaras explotando… literalmente, liberaras una gran honda de gas que podría infectar a una gran parte de la nación, y por si fuera poco, los infectados se desplazaran a otras poblaciones infectándolas, recuerda que estos infectados no son como de las películas que viste cuando eras niño"

Charls: "¿Cómo sabes que películas vi cuando era niño?"

Alex: "recuerda que estoy en tu mente, mi punto es, que si hay infectados, recuerda que también habrá mutaciones y sabes mejor que nadie, de lo que son capaces"

Charls: "lo pensare"

* * *

 **Casa de Tazuna**

En la entrada podemos observar una escena algo macabra, en el suelo se encontraban partes humanas como brazos y piernas, algunos brazos aun sostenían sus armas pero ninguno tenía rastros de cortes, por lo que se deducía que se los habían arrancado del mismo cuerpo, en total se podía contar unos 6 cadáveres, mas allá estaba Katsuro, estaba sosteniendo a un hombre del cuello, sus manos estaban rojas y algunas partes de su ropa estaban cubiertas con el mismo rojo.

Katsuro: pensé, que sería más difícil.- dijo como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, el hombre al que sostenía estaba sosteniendo con ambas manos el brazo de Katsuro intentando librarse del agarre.- primero, se fue Naruto, después Inari dijo que iba a reunir a los aldeanos para ayudar en el puente, se fue con Izumo, pensé que se quedaría dormido.

Hombre: su- suelta-

Katsuro: oh, olvide que estabas allí, espera un momento.- dicho esto Katsuro perforo el pecho del hombre sacando su corazón y destrozándolo con su mano.- *suspiro* fue más aburrido de lo que esperaba, ahora… como se supone que voy a limpiar esto.-dijo viendo el desastre que había causado.- creo que me emocione un poco, pero elimine las amenazas así que puedo decir que mi misión esta completada.

* * *

 **Y bueno hasta aquí lo voy a dejar por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen sus reviews (ni siquiera sé por qué los pido, pero igual :v)**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo… eso si lo llego a subir más rápido :v**

 **(tengo pensado añadir a alguien, será un personaje de Akame ga kill, solo daré esa pista así que dejo a su imaginación el resto)**

 **ADIOS**


	19. Chapter 19

**Buenas… ya llegue, después de otro siglo de inactividad he vuelto.**

 **Pero bueno, lo importante es que subí el cap ¿no?**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Puente.**

Casi no se podía observar nada alrededor por la neblina a excepción de tres siluetas que permanecían quietas en sus posiciones pertenecientes a Akame, Kurome y Sasami.

Sasami: me estoy cansando de no hacer nada.

Akame: no tenemos problemas con que tú actúes.

Kurome: de todos modos no serás capaz de matar a alguno de ellos.

Sasami: ¿y ustedes si?

Akame: fuimos dotadas de fuerza que sobrepasa a las de los humanos corrientes, con el entrenamiento que recibimos en Konoha duplicamos nuestra fuerza y agilidad por lo que si actuamos, no garantizo que salgan con vida.

Kurome: pero si lo hacen, ten por seguro que tendrán varios huesos rotos o los órganos por lo menos.

Akame: por cierto, Kurome ¿sabes si Sasuke aprendió a usar los clones igual que Naruto?

Kurome: ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Akame señalo hacia un lugar del puente en el que habían varios cubos rectangulares al parecer de hielo, rodeando a dos personas.- no estoy segura.

Sasami: ¿no irán siquiera a averiguarlo?

Akame: actuaremos cuando sea el momento indicado.

* * *

 **Mansión.**

Charls estaba llegando a la gran estructura, iba caminando, había gastado una gran cantidad de energía contra el hombre de túnica.

Charls: "Alex, dijiste que una manera de contrarrestar el virus, es infectando a otra persona pero, ¿eso no quiere decir que también mutara?"

Alex: "eso solo ocurre, cuando es una infección a gran escala, al infectar a una persona directamente alteras su cuerpo completamente, pero el virus no lo mata, mas bien potencia y evoluciona las células para poder transformarse y adaptarse a cualquier tipo de situación, como por ejemplo el camuflaje, el virus también actúa como defensa permitiéndole al usuario transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en un arma muy afilada"

Charls: "creí que eso se daba cuando consumías a algún infectado especial"

Alex: "esa es la manera mas fácil de hacerlo, pero si quieres aprender a usar algún arma nueva, solo tienes que pensar en alguna parte de tu cuerpo como si fuera una, claro que tal vez no funcione al principio, pero con el tiempo puede llegar a ser un arma temible si se sabe usar"

Charls: "tomare eso en cuenta… ¿te diste cuenta?"

Alex: "¿de que?"

Charls: "nos están siguiendo desde que termine la pelea esa"

Alex: ¿lo notaste?

Charls: "puedo escuchar sus pasos no muy lejos, pero si fuera un enemigo ya nos abría atacado"

Alex: "o tal vez este esperando alguna oportunidad para hacerlo"

Charls: "todavía no me recupere por completo… acepto sugerencias"

Alex: "no creo que hagan falta, si es un mercenario de Gatō, lo podrías derrotar sin necesidad de transformarte"

Charls: "pero si es igual al sujeto de la túnica, estaré en un gran aprieto"

Alex: "espera"

Charls: "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

Alex: "ya no nos sigue"

Charls: "creo que entiendo por que".- enfrente de Charls habían cuatro hombres que tenían armas en las manos, entre lanzas y espadas mientras que a la distancia, arriba de la mansión más específicamente habían tres arqueros.- "es poca vigilancia, comparado a lo que sucedió la anterior noche" puedo preguntar ¿que se les ofrece?

Hombre 1: el señor Gatō dijo que vendrías

Hombre 2: por eso nos preparamos para darte la bienvenida.

Charls: emm… si esperaban a algún otro mercenario, creo que se equivocan.

Hombre 2: no te hagas el idiota, sabemos que eres el monstruo que ataco la mansión el otro dia.

Hombre 3: ¡mataste a un amigo esa noche, ¿Cómo arreglar compensar eso?!

Charls: "¿recuerdas si mate casualmente a alguien?"

Alex: "ni idea."

Hombre 4: los monstruos como tu deben ir a donde pertenecen, al infierno

Charls: "de alguna manera, el que me llamen monstruo me hace sentir nostalgia"

Alex: "no me extraña, de donde venimos, nuestra presencia significa muerte"

Charls: parece que no podremos resolver nada hablando así que intentare terminar lo más ra- su discurso fue interrumpido ¿la razón? Uno de los arqueros le había disparado una flecha que le dio directamente en el pecho.-"aunque me haya acostumbrado, todavía duele"

Hombre 2: maten a ese monstruo antes de que saque su armadura.

Hombre 1: ya lo oyeron vallan a po- esta vez él fue interrumpido, ya no tenía la mitad de su cuerpo, Charls ya no había cortado por la mitad con su brazo transformado en espada.

Hombre 2: ¡maldito!- el hombre intento golpear a Charls con su arma, pero fue bloqueada por el espadón y con su otra mano libre agarro su cabeza y la estrello contra el piso reventándola como si fuera un globo de agua, en otro movimiento rápido dio una patada fuerte al hombre que estaba tras de él mandándolo a volar, en el transcurso del vuelo destruyo un árbol y cayo inerte al piso, ya solo quedaba uno vivo, también los arqueros de la mansión.

Hombre 4: l-lo siento, n-n-no quise decir lo que dije, perdón, no volveré a hacerlo, perdóname la vida, p-por favor.- el sujeto estaba temblando, era normal, tres de sus compañeros fueron aniquilados con total facilidad y en un instante, no había nadie que lo pudiera ayudar en esos momentos… estaba solo.

Charls: Gatō, robo la libertad de varias personas para venderlos como si fueran simples objetos domésticos, soy de las personas que odian a tipos como el, los que trabajan para el son igual de culpables, si me dices que no lo harás de nuevo te dejare ir.- en lo que hablaba con el hombre dio un vistazo a la mansión en donde deberían estar los arqueros, pero ellos ya no se encontraban allí.- "¿habrán huido?" No tengo todo el día.

Hombre 4: ¡lo prometo, no lo volveré a hacer, por favor déjame ir!

Charls: lárgate.- dicho esto el hombre se fue corriendo hacia el bosque, pero no termino allí, se escucharon golpes fuertes y un par de gritos provenientes de la dirección de donde había ido el hombre, de los arboles salió una chica de piel blanca, ojos color ámbar y de cabello rubio algo desordenado corto y cuyas patillas llegan casi hasta sus pechos, viste una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello de igual forma su torso es cubierto por un top negro ceñido al cuerpo que llega solo hasta a la parte media de su cintura dejando visible gran parte de su figura, en los brazos lleva dos mangas blancas y anchas conectadas a brazaletes metálicos dorados que se hacen más angostas en sus antebrazos llegando hasta otros brazaletes del mismo color en la parte de sus muñecas, la sección inferior de su vestimenta está compuesta por un cinturón de hebilla redonda que sostienen unos pantalones con un diseño estilo Cowboy color blanco, los cuales tiene una abertura en cada uno que deja entre ver su panty color negro, y calza unas botas (imagen en mi perfil), la chica salió arrastrando el cuerpo del hombre al que había dejado ir, dando a entender que ella lo había matado.

¿?: Eres muy blando.

Charls: fue mi decisión.- dijo devolviendo su brazo a la normalidad y sacándose la flecha que aún tenía en el pecho.

¿?: Bueno, ya me lo esperaba, tienes cara de niño, pero matas como un adulto, no espere que lo mataras.

Charls: disculpa, por perdonarle la vida a una persona que suplico para conservarla.

¿?: ¿Acaso eres un caballero?

Charls: no, tampoco entiendo que hago conversando de esta manera contigo como si te conociera de toda la vida.

¿?: Vamos, no seas así- la mujer empezó a dar toques con su dedo la mejilla de Charls.

Charls: ¿y bien? ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?- dijo haciendo que la mujer se detuviera.

¿?: La verdad no, pero si quieres puedes ayudar.- dijo de manera algo juguetona.

Charls: no pienso estar perdiendo mi tiempo aquí.- hablo comenzando a caminar hacia la mansión.

¿?: Vamos no seas aburrido, solo estaba jugando.- la mujer empezó a seguir a Charls.

Charls: ¿tienes asuntos pendientes con Gatō?

¿?: La verdad estoy buscando a dos amigas, hace un tiempo se perdieron y no supe nada mas de ellas.

Charls: ¿y en que se relaciona eso con esto?

¿?: Que me puse a investigar un poco y según las descripciones que obtuve de otros pueblos, ellas habían sido llevadas a un campamento… creo que era de ese Gatō del que me hablas.- ambos iban caminando a paso lento a la mansión.- pero cuando fui, todo estaba destruido, los guardias estaban muertos y no estaban los prisioneros.

Charls: ¿cuáles eran los nombres de tus amigas?- mientras la mujer contaba lo que vio, Charls recordó que hizo algo similar cuando llego a ese mundo.- "seguramente es una coincidencia, Gatō tiene muchos campamentos así que dudo que…"

¿?: Akame y Kurome ¿por qué?

Charls: "rayos" por nada.

¿?: Por cierto que fue lo que paso hace un rato.

Charls: ¿a qué te refieres?

¿?: Te dieron una flecha en el pecho, se supone que ahí está el corazón y encima transformaste su brazo en una espada, eso es…

Charls: "¿monstruoso? ¿Raro? ¿Asqueroso?"

¿?: ¡Increíble! Dime ¿cómo lo haces?- dijo tomando a Charls de las manos con estrellitas en los ojos.

Charls: "no me esperaba eso" emm… no me has dicho tu nombre.- Charls intentaba cambiar de tema.

¿?: Oh, lo olvidaba, me llamo Leone, Leone Lionelle ¿y tú?

Charls: mi nombre es Charls.

Leone: mucho gusto, ahora ¿me ayudaras a encontrar a mis amigas? Serias de mucha ayuda.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Charls: de todos modos me dirijo hacia la mansión.

Leone: tomare eso como un sí, ¡ahora vamos!- dijo tomando a Charls de la chaqueta y empezando a correr, Charls parecía una bandera.

* * *

 **Puente.**

Akame: se está tardando.

Kurome: ¿te refieres a Charls?

Akame: si fue a rescatar a los prisioneros no debería demorar mucho.

Kurome: ¿te olvidas del otro hombre con túnica?

Akame: Charls es más fuerte que nosotros así que no debería significar problema.

Kurome: ¿sientes eso?

Akame: ¿también lo notaste?… viene de allá.- dijo señalando el lugar en donde se encontraba Sasuke, un aura roja sobresalía de los hielos en donde estaba atrapado- hace tiempo que no siento algo parecido.

Kurome: sed de sangre, no sé qué sea esa cosa, pero puedo sentir sus deseos de matar, siento que debo estar alerta.

Akame: siento lo mismo, sea lo que sea que está allí, es peligroso… si no hacemos algo, esa cosa terminara matando a todos en el puente.

Kurome: asesinar o ser asesinado.- ambas pusieron sus manos sobre el mango de sus katanas listas para entrar en batalla.- espera… se está calmando.

Akame: así parece… menos mal.

Sasami: emm… yo no sentí nada.

Kurome: Akame la niebla- la niebla se estaba disipando, más allá se encontraba un Naruto exhausto y a Sasuke tirado en el piso con agujas clavadas, el ambu ya no traía su máscara, tenía un rostro joven y femenino, ojos color negro también tenía el cabello largo que sobrepasa sus hombros y una especie de moño encima de su cabeza, también llevaba su respectivo kimono igual que la anterior vez, de la nada el sujeto empezó a correr hacia otra dirección.

Akame: ¿está huyendo?

Sasami: no creo que se trate de eso.- dijo señalando hacia otra dirección, en donde se encontraba Anko agitada y a Kakashi cargando una especie de rayo en la palma de su mano mientras que sostenía el mismo brazo con su otra mano libre, Zabuza se encontraba inmóvil, las serpientes de Anko lo tenían enredado, no podía hacer nada.

Kurome: si su ambu va hacia allá, lo más lógico sería pensar que intentara detener o desviar el ataque de Kakashi.

Akame: ese niño Inari actuó de forma diferente cuando hablo con Naruto a cuando llegamos a esa casa, si Naruto hablo con ella, hay posibilidad de que haga otra cosa además de evitar el ataque.

Kurome: tienes razón es mejor no arriesgarnos.- ambas salieron disparadas hacia donde se estaba librando la batalla, pero su velocidad era algo diferente a la normal, esta vez iban más rápido que lo que iría un ninja norma, casi no se podía ver que sus pies tocaran tierra a medida que avanzaban.

Sasami: hey esperen.- Sasami también empezó a correr sin embargo no podía igualar la velocidad con la que iban ellas dos.

* * *

 **Con Kakashi.**

Kakashi: bien hecho Anko, deja que yo termine el resto.

Anko: t-te lo en-encargo.- dijo bien agitada.

Kakashi: bueno, puedes agregar esto a tus intentos fallidos Zabuza, al igual que fallaste en matar al Mizukage y también al fallido golpe de estado, escuche que estas intentando rehacer el golpe de estado, pero para eso necesitas dinero, por eso te rebajaste a trabajar con una persona como Gatō, esto se termina aquí, y lo hare con una técnica propia, no con una técnica que robe con el sharingan.- Kakashi empezó a hacer algunas posiciones de mano y al terminarlas se empezó a escuchar unos chillidos, en la palma de su mano se podía ver un rayo que emitía ese sonido.- muere.- Kakashi dirigió su técnica contra Zabuza, pero en un parpadeo aparecieron tres siluetas de la nada, dos a su lado y una enfrente.

Zabuza: ¿Haku?

Anko: Kurome, Akame ¿Qué creen que hacen?- dijo viendo a sus alumnas, Akame sostenía el brazo de Kakashi y Kurome tenía su Katana en el cuello del mismo, cosa que sorprendió tanto a su equipo como a Zabuza y Haku.

Kurome: preferimos evitar que alguien salga lastimado, así que voy a pedir que retire su técnica de inmediato.

Akame: aun si puede zafarse de Kurome, yo le puedo romper el brazo como si fuera un simple palito, así que recomiendo que haga lo que pide.- Kakashi hizo lo que se pidió, desapareció su técnica de su palma.

Anko: ¿debo tomarlas como desertoras?

Kurome: nuestra pelea contra ellos termino, ya no vale la pena matarlos.- Kurome empezó a escuchar varios pasos atrás de los dos mercenarios, el sonido provenía del otro lado del puente.- "justo a tiempo"

¿?: Vaya vaya, gran trabajo Zabuza, veo que no pudiste hacerlo, aunque parecías prometedor, no pudiste contra unos simples mocosos y unos cuantos shinobis.

Akame: "ese debe de ser Gatō, si él está aquí, entonces no hubo razón para que Charls fuera a la mansión a buscarlo"- pensó soltando a Kakashi al igual que Kurome, las serpientes que sostenían a Zabuza también desaparecieron, Gatō tenía el cabello de color marrón claro, su cabello se muestra muy esponjado y poco peinado, y siempre llevaba unos lentes oscuros. De su bigote sobresalían dos puntas marrones un poco amarillentas. Su atuendo era el típico de un hombre de negocios, compuesto por una chaqueta negra, una camisa amarillenta y una corbata violeta. Un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros puntiagudos- *la vida de Gatō le pertenece a Charls, defiéndelo a toda costa*- le susurro a Kurome

Kurome: *entendido*

Zabuza: Gatō… ¿Qué significa esto? Y ¿Quiénes son esos hombres a tus espaldas?- dijo al ver el gran número de hombres armados a las espaldas de Gatō, parecía su propio ejército de mercenarios.

Gatō: veras… hubo un cambio de planes, eso incluye tu muerte en este puente.

Zabuza: ¿qué?

Gatō: ya me escuchaste, cobras demasiado, así que decidí sacarte de la lista, claro que estos hombres también me cuestan un poco más, así que si de deshaces de algunos te lo agradecería.

Zabuza: al parecer tus chiquillas tienen razón, mi trabajo termino, lo que quiere decir que Tazuna estará a salvo, por otra parte, no aseguro el bienestar de Gatō.

Naruto: genial, ya era suficiente con un ninja malvado.- Kakashi y los demás estaban a punto de cargar contra Gatō.

Akame: ¿no creen que ya se lucieron lo suficiente?

Kakashi: ¿eh?

Kurome: Akame tiene razón, déjennos el resto a nosotros.- ambas se pusieron al frente del grupo y desenvainaron sus espadas.

Misaki: saben, no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes se divierten.

Sasami: déjenme algo.- las dos últimas se posicionaron a lado de Akame y la otra al otro lado de Kurome.

Akame: como quieran.- el cuarteto tomo posiciones de batalla, listas para cargar contra todos los mercenarios.

Naruto: ¿no deberíamos ayudarlas?

Anko: mis pupilas pueden encargarse de esto, he oído de Izumo que Misaki es una muy buena peleadora, pero no se mucho de Sasami.

Kakashi: dejemos que se encarguen ellas.

Gatō: *suspiro* terminen con esas mocosas de una vez, iré a observar desde una zona segura.

Mercenario: ¿no se quedara?

Gatō: si yo muero, ¿Quién te pagara idiota?

Mercenario: cierto:

Gatō: bien… mátenlos.- dijo recibiendo una respuesta positiva de sus mercenarios que empezaron a correr contra las cuatro.

Akame: vamos.

Misaki/Kurome/Sasami: si!-las cuatro también empezaron a cargar contra los mercenarios.

* * *

 **Mansión**

Leone y Charls se encontraban adentro de la mansión caminando hacia donde se encontraban los prisioneros.

Leone: y dime ¿tienes novia?

Charls: ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

Leone: es para matar el tiempo, tienes una cara de ángel así que no se me ocurrió preguntar otra cosa.

Charls: mate a esas personas a sangre fría, y encima transforme mi brazo en algo que no es humano para hacerlo, ¿Qué clase de ángel hace eso?

Leone: mmm… un ángel de la muerte quizá.- dijo sacándole unas pequeñas risas a Charls.- oye, ¿de qué te ríes? Lo decía enserio.

Charls: ¿ángel de la muerte? No creo que exista tal cosa, alguien me dijo algo parecido hace un tiempo.

Leone: así que si tienes novia, dime ¿es linda?

Charls: no tengo novia, además… no sé si tenga tiempo para pensar en esas cosas… alto.- dijo parando su caminata por la mansión.- es por allí.

Leone: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Charls: huele a sangre, hace poco uno de los prisioneros escapo, dijo que asesinaron a su familia, pero no dijo que la hayan sacado de aquí, por lo que los cadáveres deben de estar en el lugar de los prisioneros.

Leone: espero que mis compañeras estén bien, no me gustaría encontrarlas muertas.

Charls: "algo me dice que las conocerás de otra manera" ve a liberar a los prisioneros, yo tengo otra cosa que hacer.

Leone: nos acabamos de conocer y ¿ya me estás dando órdenes?

Charls: supongo que no tengo que recordarte que me trajiste como si fuera un pañuelo agitándose por el viento o ¿sí?

Leone: supongo que esta vez te hare caso.

Alex: "te ignora"

Charls: lo note.

Leone: ¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

Charls: nada, haz lo que te dije, nos vemos luego.

Leone: okey.

Charls: "ahora vamos a buscar a Gatō, tenemos algo de qué hablar".- pensó encaminándose hacia la habitación en la que lo escucho hablando la última vez, cuando llego se escuchaban unas voces adentro.

Hombre 1: ¿estaremos a salvo aquí?

Hombre 2: solo vino por los prisioneros, los cogerán y se irán, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Hombre 3: tú fuiste el que le disparo esa flecha, apuesto a que no estará feliz si nos encuentra.

Hombre 2: como dije, solo vino a por los prisioneros, hay que dejar de preocuparnos, cuando se valla, le avisaremos al señor Gatō, apuesto a que contratara a alguien más fuerte para que lo elimine.

Hombre 1: esperemos que tengas razón por que…- antes de terminar lo que iba a decir, Charls abrió la puerta, mostrando un rostro frio, uno que no parecía tener emociones.

Charls: vaya, estaban teniendo, una conversación muy interesante, ¿les importa si me uno?- ninguno de los hombres respondió, estaban asustados.- iré directo al grano, ¿es cierto lo que dijeron?

Hombre 3: d-de q-que.

Charls: deja de tartamudear imbécil… hablo de Gatō, ¿es cierto que no se encuentra en casa?

Hombre 3: e-esta.- antes de que terminara, Charls lo atravesó con su brazo, esta vez ambos brazos estaban transformados en sus respectivas garras.

Charls: creo que te dije que no tartamudearas, ¿alguien más?-dijo mirando hacia los otros dos que también parecían asustados, pero un poco más cuerdos.

Hombre 1: fue al puente, se llevó a todos los que contrato.

Hombre 2: planea asesinar a Zabuza y al equipo de Konoha que vino a ayudar al pueblo, luego saquearan todo lo que pueda, los sobrevivientes serán usados como mercancías, según Gatō, hay un hombre que quiere sujetos de prueba para sus experimentos.

Charls: dicen cosas muy interesantes… bien, si me dicen el nombre de ese hombre, dejare que se vallan.

Hombre 1: Orochimaru, el siempre paga una buena cantidad de dinero, por prisioneros en buen estado, no sabemos lo que hacen con ellos, es todo lo que se.

Hombre 2: nos dejaras ir ¿verdad?

Charls: soy un hombre de palabra, sin embargo, no prometo nada respecto a mi acompañante, asi que les recomiendo que busquen otra forma de salir del edificio.- dijo saliendo de la habitación, dejando a los dos hombres solos, Charls se dirigió hacia donde estaba Leone.- ¿todos están bien?

Leone: casi, hay algunos en estado de desnutrición y hay otros que murieron adentro por la falta de alimentos según dicen.

Charls: ¿tuviste suerte con tus amigas?

Leone: no, pero sus cuerpos tampoco están aquí así que no me daré por vencida todavía.

Charls: ya veo, mas allá hay un puente que se supone que fue terminado hoy, necesito que los guies hacia el pueblo que hay al otro lado.

Leone: ¿Qué obtendría yo ayudándote?

Charls: tengo una idea de quienes podrían ser tus amigas, pero antes necesito confirmarlo, me adelantare al puente.

Leone: entonces te alcanzare luego… por tu bien, espero que estés diciendo la verdad.

Charls: no bromearía, con algo como esto… nos vemos luego.

Leone: suerte.- Charls salió corriendo de la mansión rumbo al puente, corría lo más rápido posible, para poder llegar y que Gatō este con vida.

* * *

 **Puente.**

Akame y las demás continuaban luchando contra los mercenarios, mientras que Sasami y Misaki se dedicaban a dejar inconscientes a sus contrincantes, Akame y Kurome se dedicaban a matarlos a sangre fría, no parecían lamentar las muertes de sus víctimas, esto ocasiono horror por parte de sus compañeros de equipo, como Sakura y Naruto, y algo de confusión por sus senseis.

Kakashi: Anko, que clase de entrenamiento les diste a tus alumnos.

Anko: no hice nada que tu no hayas echo.

Kakashi: sabes… el hecho de que asesinen de esa manera, para ser su primera vez, como decirlo… no me tranquiliza mucho.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, ¿no piensa hacer nada?

Kakashi: he gastado gran parte de mi chakra, no creo que pueda hacer mucho.

Naruto: pero…

Anko: esta es su pelea, déjalas que lo hagan a su manera… además les servirá de experiencia para batallas futuras.- el resto del equipo seguían viendo como Akame y Kurome asesinando a sus oponentes a una velocidad sorprendente, con una sincronización casi perfecta, cada una protegía las aperturas de la otra, cubriendo sus debilidades entre ambas, si una se ponía al frente, la otra le cubría la espalda, una defensa casi impenetrable si se pudiera usar a la perfección.

Akame: *intenta evitar los golpes, sospecharan si nos apuñalan en una parte vital y seguimos vivas*

Kurome: *lo se, no necesitas repetirlo*- después de un rato de batalla, la gran mayoría de mercenarios cayó bajo las Katanas de Akame y Kurome, y los que quedaron inconscientes fueron amarrados para que no escaparan.

Zabuza: bien… ahora, Gatō es mío.- dijo cargando con su espada hacia Gatō que estaba en el piso temblando por semejante escena ante sus ojos, sus hombres habían sido vencidos por cuatro chicas las cuales ni siquiera parecían cansadas, Zabuza tenía alzada su espadón con la intención de bajarlo a toda velocidad y matar a la persona que lo traiciono, antes de que su espada lo tocara siquiera, choco contra dos katanas cruzadas en forma de X, deteniendo el golpe y evitando la muerte de Gatō, las katanas pertenecían a Akame y Kurome que miraban fijamente a los ojos, aun siendo llamado el demonio de la neblina, podía sentir el peligro al ver esos ojos, sus katana todavía estaban teñidas del rojo de la sangre de sus víctimas que acababan de ser asesinadas por esas hojas.

Akame: lo siento.

Kurome: pero su vida ya tiene dueño.

Zabuza: ¿a qué se refieren?- aun viendo esas miradas, no podía perder su título de demonio, por solo dos chiquillas.

Akame: pronto vendrá a reclamar su vida.

Kurome: y nosotras se la entregaremos personalmente.

Anko: primero, defienden a Zabuza y ahora están defendiendo a Gatō, ¿se puede saber de qué lado están? Y ¿Quién es ese que reclamara su vida?

Kurome: estamos de nuestro lado, y en cuanto a quien te refieres…

Akame: caballero negro o caballero de la muerte, son nombres que le pegan muy bien a él.

Kakashi: ¿caballero negro? No se referirán a…

Akame: ¿por qué no lo ven por ustedes mismos? él ya está en camino- dijo haciendo retroceder a Zabuza y posicionándose delante de Gatō con Kurome a su lado dando un ambiente tenso al puente.

* * *

 **Otro lado del puente.**

Charls: "deduzco que Akame y Kurome ya terminaron con los mercenarios, ahora solo tengo que ir a recoger a Gatō e interrogarlo sobre la ubicación sobre sus otros campamentos, también quiero saber más de ese Orochimaru"

Alex: "aunque sería raro de que vallas en esa forma, sería demasiado raro que alguien de la aldea salve a su enemigo"

Charls: "no pretendo salvarlo, pero si me lo llevo así sin más, tal vez piensen eso… supongo que me pondré la armadura y cambiare mi voz para que no puedan reconocerme"

Alex: "si… pero apresúrate, Akame y Kurome son capaces de matar a Gatō si se aburren de esperar"

Charls: "no lo harán"- Charls termino su transformación con su armadura puesta y uno de sus brazos con forma de espada, llego al puente y dio un gran salto y aterrizando delante de Gatō y detrás de Akame y Kurome.- perdón por la demora.

* * *

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Como siempre, dejen sus reviews si creen que debo mejorar en algo o si quieren que agregue algo nuevo al fic (recuerden que la imagen de Leone estará en mi perfil, al final)**

 **Bien no tengo nada más que decir, nos leemos en el próxima capitulo (o al otro siglo, con lo que me demoro en subir el cap :v )**

 **aviso: Misaki tendrá un cambio de imagen en los próximos capítulos puesto que su link de imagen esta caído y no logro recuperarlo, bueno ahora si no tengo nada mas que decir.**

 **ADIOS**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok hace un tiempo que no actualizo, agradezco por su paciencia, pero por fin, aquí les traigo la continuación, no voy a alargar mucho esto así que empecemos con el cap xD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Charls: lamento la demora.- Charls aterrizo delante de Gatō y atrás de Akame y Kurome, sorprendiendo al resto del equipo por su llegada, llevaba su armadura puesta, y su voz se distorsiono para no ser descubierto.

Naruto: ¡tu…!

Charls: ¿eh? Oh, eras tu, veo que tuviste tu primera experiencia en combate, cuéntame ¿Cómo esta tu sensei?

Naruto: ¡¿intentas burlarte?! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas que tú lo mataste?!

Charls: me refería a Iruka… en esa batalla, tenía la espalda con sangre, deduzco que obtuvo esa herida por protegerte.- dijo cerrándole la boca a Naruto.- hicieron un buen trabajo.- esta vez se dirigió a Akame y Kurome, las cuales asintieron a sus palabras.

Zabuza: se puede saber ¿quién rayos eres tú?

Charls: no necesitas saber mi nombre… además, de no ser por mí, ya estarías muerto.

Haku: fueron esas chicas las que lo salvaron, no tú.

Charls: si yo no hubiera dado esa orden, te aseguro que ustedes dos habrían muerto en el momento en el que inicio esta batalla, además conozco a este par mejor que ustedes, puedo decir con certeza, que lo que hicieron aquí, no les saco ni una gota de sudor siquiera.

Zabuza: no me mantuviste con vida por capricho… y supongo que me obligaras a devolverte el favor, pero te diré que no será tan fácil.

Charls: por supuesto, no pediré que trabajes gratis, veras, estoy en contra del robo a la libertad de las personas u otro medio que implique que sean vendidos como productos domésticos y yo no podré asegurarme de eso, Gatō tiene campamentos de esclavos esparcidos, necesito que destruyas todos y cada uno de ellos.

Zabuza: ¿Qué hay para mí?

Charls: eso lo discutiremos luego… ahora que no eres nuestro enemigo, sería un desperdicio matarte.- dijo tomando a Gatō de su saco con su mano libre, para poder irse.- iré a averiguar las ubicaciones y acorde a eso decidiré tu recompensa.

Kakashi: alto.

Charls: ¿se te ofrece algo?

Kakashi: se te acusa de asesinato a un sensei de la academia en Konoha y también de múltiples asesinatos, las noches seguidas.

Charls: en primera, al sensei al que asesine estaba desertando, así que ya no se puede considerar miembro de la aldea, y los otros asesinatos, fueron a ladrones y espías que intentaron colarse en la aldea.

Kakashi: aun así, eso lo decidirá el consejo, tendrás que acompañarnos y entregar a Gatō para llevarlo a prisión por sus crímenes.

Charls: los veré en la aldea, pero ahora tengo otros asuntos con el.- dijo refiriéndose a Gatō.

Naruto: no escaparas esta vez.

Charls: Zabuza nos vemos luego, Akame, Kurome no permitan que me sigan.

Akame/Kurome: entendido.- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Naruto: no creas que podrás irte tan fácil, **kage bunshin no jutsu.-** Naruto creo una gran cantidad de clones que empezaron a cargar contra Charls ignorando por completo a Akame y Kurome.

Akame: Charls vete, nosotras nos encargamos.

Charls: bien, solo no los maten.- dijo saltando hacia el otro lado del puente con Gatō en su mano.

Naruto: no permitan que escape.- le dijo a sus clones.

Akame: Kurome te dejo a Naruto.- dijo al mismo tiempo que saltaba para esquivar una serpiente que iba directo a ella.

Kurome: entendido.- dijo cargando contra los clones, pero iba directo a uno fijo, no se molestó en mirar a los demás, y con el mango de su katana le dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que este callera de rodillas, sin aire.- eso lo detendrá de momento.

Anko: no crean que tendré piedad solo por ser mis alumnas, tienen mucho que explicar.

Akame: todo a su tiempo.- dijo cortando a la mitad otra de las serpientes lanzada hacia ella.

Anko: Kakashi, sigue a ese sujeto, yo me encargo de mis alumnas.

Kakashi: bien.- esta vez, él fue quien empezó a correr al otro lado del puente, antes de seguir su camino una silueta apareció enfrente, deteniendo su paso.

Kurome: lo siento, pero no voy a permitir que lo haga.

Kakashi: sabes… creo que ya lo hicimos.

Kurome: ¿Qué?- al voltear la vista vio a Misaki corriendo hacia el bosque por el que fue Charls.- "esto es malo"- Kurome se dispuso a correr, de no ser porque Kakashi se puso enfrente..

Kakashi: parece que ahora los papeles se invierten, esta vez yo no dejare que pases.

Kurome: "este sujeto está empezando a irritarme"

* * *

 **Bosque: Misaki**

Misaki: "debo encontrarlo, ¿en dónde está?"- en estos momentos Misaki se encontraba corriendo en el bosque sin rumbo aparente hasta que escucho los ruidos de unas ramas rompiéndose no muy lejos de allí con unas voces conocidas.

Gatō: oye, bájame, te daré lo que quieras ¿quieres dinero? Tengo mucho dinero y si trabajas para mi podrías obtener más.

Misaki: "escuche esa voz hace poco, es Gatō, eso quiere decir que también esta ese hombre de armadura"

¿?: se nota que no escuchaste la anterior conversación… parece que este es un buen lugar.- Misaki escucho como sus pasos se detuvieron y ella también lo hizo, poco a poco se acercó hacia ese lugar, ocultándose entre las hojas para no ser vista, el de armadura lanzo a Gatō contra un árbol.- bien, ya podemos estar a solas, ahora me gustaría que me hablaras sobre los otros campamentos de esclavos que tienes.

Gatō: en mi vivienda hay un mapa, tengo marcado cada punto para no olvidar nada.

¿?: Hablas muy rápido, si sigues así puede que te deje ir, ahora, ¿en dónde guardas todo el dinero?

Gatō: hay dos sótanos, en uno guardo a los prisioneros y en el otro guardo el dinero, sin embargo la entrada no está a la vista, soy el único que sabe cómo entrar a esa bóveda, así que no te queda de otra que dejarme vivo.

¿?: Sabes, esta armadura es pesada, ¿te importa si me la saco?- el sujeto le pregunto a Gatō aunque no respondió, esa pregunta vino de la nada.- bueno, de todos modos estoy llegando al tiempo límite en el que puedo usarla.- ese hombre, no sé cómo explicarlo bien, pero todas las partes de su cuerpo empezaron a cambiar, su armadura se contraía, hasta que dejo una figura reconocida.

Misaki: "¿Charls… era ese hombre?"

Gatō: no puedo creer que me asustara de un simple mocoso.

Charls: ten cuidado con tus palabras.- dijo sujetando el cuello de Gatō y elevándolo.- este mocoso ha asesinado y visto cosas mucho más atroces de lo que tú has hecho, así que te recomiendo que cierres el pico, o me asegurare de hacerte pasar un infierno antes de que llegue tu muerte ¿quedo claro?- Gatō asintió a la pregunta.- muy bien, ahora tu vienes conmigo.

Gatō: ¿ahora a dónde?

Charls: a tu casa.- esta vez Charls puso a Gatō en su espalda cargándolo como si de una mochila se tratara y salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión.

Misaki: "se mueve más rápido que antes, tengo que apresurarme"- ella empezó a seguir a Charls a su máxima velocidad, apenas podía seguirle el ritmo.

Charls: ¿puedes cerrar la maldita boca?- le pregunto a Gatō que no paraba de gritar desde que empezó a correr, después de un rato, Charls freno en seco.- llegamos.

Misaki: "¿es aquí?"- Misaki estaba cansada, Charls empezó a caminar hacia un edificio grande, era una mansión.- "¿a esto se refería con casa?"- pensó viendo la gran estructura.

Charls: ¿cómo va todo Leone?- Charls se dirigió a una chica de pelo rubio que al parecer estaba discutiendo con un hombre uniformado de forma extraña, este amenazaba a la mujer rubia con una especie de tubo algo grande y también hablaba en un idioma medio extraño, no paso mucho para que Charls soltara a Gatō y cargara contra dicho sujeto y lo sujetara del cuello.-lo siento Leone, encárgate de Gatō un momento, ahora vuelvo.- Charls desapareció de la vista de los presentes.

Misaki: "¿Qué paso aquí?"

* * *

 **Con Charls, momentos antes.**

Charls se encontraba corriendo con Gatō en su espalda.

Alex: "sabes, estaba pensando… ¿y si convertimos a Leone en uno de nosotros?"

Charls: "¿Por qué debería hacerlo? La acabamos de conocer y además no creo que tenga lo necesario para ser de los nuestros"

Alex: "Leone está buscando a Akame y Kurome, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara cuando se entere de lo que les sucedió? Será mejor amortiguar el golpe"

Charls: "lo pensare" ¿puedes cerrar la maldita boca? "este idiota no ha dejado de gritar desde que empezamos el camino"

Alex: "es verdad".- Charls paro repentinamente al frente de la mansión, cuando vio a un sujeto vestido de una manera muy familiar apuntando con una metralleta a Leone.- "¿Qué hace la Blackwatch aquí?"

Charls: "no lo se… pero no pienso quedarme parado a averiguarlo"- Charls soltó a Gatō y salió disparado hacia donde estaba ese soldado tomándolo del cuello.- lo siento leone, encárgate de Gatō un momento, ahora vuelvo.- Charls dio un salto alto y aterrizo en el techo de la mansión.

Soldado: p-proyecto Zeus.

Charls: valla, así que sabes quién soy, ahora quiero que me digas que estás haciendo aquí.

Soldado: no pienso decirte nada… no a ti.- el sujeto intentaba liberarse del agarre, sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Charls: imaginaba que dirías eso.- Charls atravesó su pecho con su otra mano libre, al instante empezó a consumirlo.- "me arriesgare a hacer crecer un poco el virus"

* * *

 **Recuerdos – Base de la Blackwatch, antes del ataque de Charls y Heller**

Se puede observar el portal aun activo, antes de la llegada de James y Charls, había varios soldados rodeando el portal.

Soldado 1: señor, se nos trajo aquí, pero aún no se nos ha informado sobre nuestra misión.- hablo el dueño de los recuerdos a alguien que parecía superior a él, el sujeto tenía el uniforme de un capitán.

Capitán 1: me acaban de informar de eso, al parecer se reunió un equipo de exploración para ir al otro lado del portal.

Soldado 1: pero ¿no es peligroso? No sabemos todavía lo que hay allá.

Capitán 1: recientemente los frikis del laboratorio averiguaron que allí, hay oxigeno que podemos respirar, y ya tenemos preparadas, armas y munición así que no habrá problema.

Soldado 1: *suspiro* entonces me puedo dejar de preocupar un poco, ¿Cuántos iremos?

Capitán 1: 16 soldados armados y 3 frikis para que puedan investigar el ambiente.

Capitán 2: todo listo para partir, a partir de ahora, su equipo responderá al nombre de Delta dos cuatro.

Capitán 1: bien, ¿todos tienen sus paracaídas?

Soldado: ¿paracaídas?

Capitán 1: oh ¿no te dijeron nada? Cruzando el portal hay una gran caída así que lo más recomendable seria llevar uno, para no sufrir las consecuencias para cuando aterrices.

Capitán 2: bien, escuchen, se les enviara la munición una vez estén del otro lado del portal, la exploración durara un máximo de 1 mes, también se les enviara comida con el armamento ¿alguna duda?

Soldado 1: ¿Qué tenemos que averiguar al otro lado?

Capitán 2: los altos mandos quieres saber si es seguro el ambiente al que se mandara a los infectados… en otras palabras, los sacaremos de este mundo para enviarlo a ese, abriremos el portal para buscar nuevas mutaciones y estudiarlas, se tiene la esperanza de que en un futuro, podamos usarlos como marionetas de combate… alégrate, si hacemos eso ganaras dinero sin hacer nada, los infectados harán tu trabajo, bien ¿alguna otra duda?- esta vez todos se quedaron callados.- bien, entonces muevan sus traseros.- los soldados hicieron fila india al frente del portal.- será como saltar de un helicóptero, no es nada del otro mundo, muévanse.- dada la orden, los soldados empezaron a saltar a través del portal.

Soldado: señor ¿Cómo haremos para poder regresar? No creo que un helicóptero u otro medio de transporte entre por aquí tan fácil.

Capitán 2: eso ya lo tenemos bajo control, ahora salta soldado.

Soldado 1: como ordene.- el sujeto de los recuerdos cumplió las ordenes que le dio su superior y entro al portal.

* * *

 **2 meses después**

Soldado 1: "ha pasado tiempo desde que nos enviaron aquí, dado que la tecnología no es muy avanzada por estos lugares, no podemos hacer mucho… los científicos que trajimos con nosotros aún siguen investigando que tipos de efectos tendrá el virus en los animales, por ello capturaron a unos cuantos leones y monos… hace un tiempo vimos que algo pasaba en el portal, una silueta al parecer intento atravesarlo desde este mundo, pero el portal se destruyó antes de que lo tocara… muchos del grupo creen que esa silueta pudo presentar peligro a la base por ende destruyeron el portal para no tener riesgos, otros dicen que nos abandonaron, yo no sé qué creer… hace unos días encontramos un campamento, habían cadáveres por doquier y también celdas y jaulas vacías, los cuerpos portaban armas y la mayoría estaban cortados, ya sea sin cabeza o a la mitad, aquí fue en donde montamos el campamento base, aprovechamos las celdas y jaulas para meter a los animales capturados, aunque vimos lo que parecía ser, una aldea con rostros de piedra tallados en ellos, no nos arriesgamos a ir allá, cabía la posibilidad de que fueran hostiles y nos terminen eliminando por eso nos quedamos aquí y esperaremos a que se abra nuevamente el portal"

* * *

 **Fin del recuerdo**

Charls: "quiere decir que todavía hay más de ellos en el campamento que elimine cuando llegue aquí"

Alex: "sería una buena oportunidad"

Charls: "¿para qué?"

Alex: "para iniciar a Leone, si ella puede encargarse del campamento ella sola, entonces tendrá lo que se requiere para poder ser una de nosotros"

Charls: "¿una prueba de iniciación?"

Alex: "si así lo quieres poner"

Charls: "¿Qué haremos si muere?"

Alex: "de todos modos la salvarías, además matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, primero, aumentas tu fuerza al disminuir parte del virus, y segundo, ganarías un nuevo aliado para futuras batallas"

Charls: "solo combato si es necesario"

Alex: "fue necesario pelear contra ese sujeto de túnica, y además perdiste, Akame y Katsuro pudieron contra su compañero y ellos no poseen algunas transformaciones que tú ya tienes, y aun con la armadura puesta, te hizo mucho daño"

Charls: "supongo que tienes razón, intentare hablarle de es luego, pero primero, hay cosas que hacer".- Charls se dispuso a bajar a las plantas inferiores por las escaleras.- "tenemos que encontrar el mapa con las ubicaciones de los siguientes campamentos, luego arreglare algunas cuantas cosas en el puente"

* * *

 **En la parte baja**

Leone estaba sujetando a Gatō del brazo para que no escape y al mismo tiempo se encontraba guiando a todos los aldeanos capturados hacia el puente, Misaki al no encontrar a Charls solo se dedicó a observar las acciones de Leone, hasta que Charls aterrizo de golpe delante de todos.

Leone: llegaste, emm… ¿en dónde está ese hombre?- pregunto por la persona que se llevo Charls.

Charls: un viejo conocido mío, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Leone: él también estaba con los aldeanos capturados, aunque agarro un tubo que estaba del otro lado y entonces empezó a apuntarme… ¿tiene algún problema mental tu amigo?

Charls: algo así "olvide que la gente de este lugar no está acostumbrada a ese tipo de armas"

Alex: "hay que verlo del lado positivo, al menos no fue un lanzacohetes, una bala en el cuerpo puede curarse, pero no se puede hacer nada si desaparece el cuerpo por completo"

Charls: bueno, Leone llévalos al puente, yo me tendré que ir, por otros asuntos.

Leone: y ¿tú que harás?

Charls: la batalla ya termino, y yo se supone que tengo que estar en otro lugar, así que me tendré que ir antes de que vuelvan.

Leone: ¿y que se supone que haga con él?- dijo refiriéndose a Gatō.

Charls: ha cometido muchos crímenes, y como dije antes tengo algunos asuntos que atender, asi que lo dejo a tu disposición.

Leone: ¿no importa si le rompo unos cuantos huesos antes de matarlo?- dijo con una sonrisa algo escalofriante en su rostro, Gatō estaba temblando, su miedo era muy notable.

Charls: como dije, está a tu disposición, en el puente puede que encuentres a algunas personas conocidas así que te recomiendo que te apures.

Leone: como quieras, oye ¿a quién se supone que….- antes que termine de formular su pregunta, Charls ya estaba corriendo en dirección al puente.-…voy a encontrar? Bueno… ahora, ¿Cómo voy a jugar contigo?- esta vez se dirigió a Gatō aún más horrorizado que antes.

* * *

 **Puente.**

En el puente se podía observar a Kakashi arrodillado y a Anko de pie con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, ambos mostraban algunos cortes, no tan profundos, parecían más bien raspones, al frente de ellos Akame y Kurome, con sus katanas desenvainadas, Zabuza y Haku se encontraban observando la batalla, Sakura estaba atendiendo a Sasuke y Naruto estaba inconsciente, al parecer el golpe en el estómago por parte de Kurome no fue suficiente, así que decidió dejarlo fuera de combate

Akame: deberían rendirse, usaron gran parte de su chakra peleando contra Zabuza, ya casi ni se pueden poner de pie.

Zabuza: deberías escucharla, tiene razón en parte Hatake, mírate no puedes ni siquiera ponerte de pie, lo mismo va para ti Mitarashi.

Anko: tampoco me gustaría pelear contra mis alumnas pero, no puedo hacer nada viendo que están de parte de ese sujeto.- en lo que ellos discutían, volvió a aparecer Charls con su armadura puesta, saliendo del bosque.- hablando del rey de roma.

Charls: esta pelea acabo.

Anko: no eres quien para decidir eso.

Kakashi: tú vendrás con nosotros, vivo o muerto.

Charls: iré con ustedes, pero no ahora, de momento tengo que estar en otro lugar… nos encontraremos en Konoha al frente de la torre del Hokage

Kakashi: ¿Cómo podemos confiar en lo que dices?

Charls: soy un hombre de palabra, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso *Akame, Kurome, dentro de poco vendrá alguien, me gustaría que revisen la memoria de las personas que consumieron y actúen igual que ellas*

Akame: *ya actuamos igual que ellas*

Kurome: *al ser cazadoras no teníamos personalidades y menos apariencia, al consumirlas a ellas fue como si hubieran resucitado en nosotras*

Akame: *¿a quién te refieres a todo esto?*

Charls: *Leone*

Kurome: *ya veo… no te preocupes por ello, nosotras nos encargamos*

Charls: *entonces esperare en el pueblo con Katsuro, nos vemos*.- antes que Charls pudiera hacer un movimiento, sintió que algo choco contra él, se sintió como una piedra pequeña, paro al verla se dio cuenta de que era una flecha, al ver la proveniencia de esta, vio a Inari con una ballesta y a la gran parte del pueblo a sus espaldas.

Naruto: te tardaste.- Naruto recién estaba despertando, después de un rato de inconciencia.

Inari: dijiste que los héroes llegan siempre a último minuto ¿no? ¿él es el enemigo?

Naruto: se podría decir que sí.

Charls: "esto se puso complicado" Zabuza, ¿cuánto chakra te queda?

Zabuza: no mucho, ¿Por qué?

Charls quiero que crees otra vez esa neblina que sueles hacer, también tengo que discutir los términos de tu contrato.

Zabuza: yo y Haku podemos ver bien en la neblina ¿estás seguro de que nos puedes seguir el paso?

Charls: no son los únicos que pueden ver bajo esa espesa neblina, así que podré seguirles el ritmo.

Zabuza: bueno, tú hiciste que me salvaran la vida así que por lo menos escuchare tu oferta.

Naruto: no dejare que escapes de nuevo.- dijo levantándose y empezando a correr contra el sujeto de armadura, pero un muro de hielo bloqueo su paso

Zabuza: **Kirigakure no Jutsu.-** el puente se empezó a llenar de una espesa neblina, casi no se podía ver nada, si siquiera se podían escuchar los pasos, al cabo de un rato la neblina empezó a dispersarse, ya no estaban Zabuza ni Haku, tampoco Charls.

Kakashi: Anko ¿puedes rastrearlos?

Anko: aunque quisiera, ya no me queda chakra.

Akame: supongo que la pelea acaba aquí.

Naruto: oh, por supuesto que todavía no acaba ¿Qué es eso de que están relacionadas con ese tipo y no lo dijeron desde el principio más vale que…- otra vez, Naruto cayó al suelo inconsciente, Kurome estaba atrás de el con una de sus manos alzadas.

Kurome: sabes, este chico está empezando a molestarme, y mucho, ¿puedo matarlo?

Akame: sabes que tendremos problemas si lo haces, aunque a mí también me gustaría hacerlo.

Anko: tienen mucho que explicar, el consejo decidirá qué hacer con ustedes en Konoha.

Kurome: a quien buscan es al caballero negro no a nosotras, además el dijo que los esperaría en Konoha.

Inari: emm ¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿Ustedes o los sujetos que se acaban de ir?

Akame: la pelea acabo hace un rato, en lo que reunías al pueblo, nos encargamos de eliminar a los mercenarios de Gatō, asaltamos su mansión y liberamos a sus prisioneros, asi que concluyo que ya acabo todo.

Inari: ¿hicieron todo eso en un instante?

Akame: no deberías tomarnos a la ligera, solo por nuestra apariencia, en unos instantes llegaran los prisioneros, así que nos quedaremos a recibirlos, ustedes si quieres pueden regresar al pueblo.

Kakashi: viendo que no me puedo mover, supongo que esperare con ustedes

Sasami: ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Sasami apareciendo toda mojada del otro lado del puente, en donde se encontraba Akame y Kurome.

Akame: y tu ¿en dónde estabas?

Sasami: alguien me tiro encima a uno de esos tipos mientras estábamos peleando, me agarro desprevenida y caí del puente.

Akame: no recuerdo haber lanzado a nadie ¿tú sabes algo Kuro….- cuando volteo a ver a su hermana vio que esta estaba viendo hacia otro lado dando unos cuantos silbidos como si quisiera ocultar algo.- "creo que se quien lo hizo" bueno lo importante es que estas bien ¿no?

Sasami: supongo, a todo esto que ¿paso aquí? No veo a Zabuza, tampoco a Haku y parece que los senseis están más cansados que antes… ¿me perdí de algo?

Akame: te lo explicaremos más tarde.

¿?: ¿Akame?- al escuchar su nombre, volteo para ver de quien se trataba, de inmediato la reconoció, era un conocido del cuerpo que había consumido, esta estaba llegando con otras personas.

Kurome: veo que aun sigues viva Leone, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Leone: no has cambiado.

Akame: tardaste un poco en encontrarnos ¿no crees?

Leone: y tu sigues siendo igual de fría como siempre.

Leone: ¿son sus nuevos amigos?- pregunto viendo a los ninjas exhaustos y al pueblo reunido en el puente.

Kurome: después de lo que paso, no creo que nos consideren muy amigables, y ¿tu también hiciste nuevas amistades?- dijo viendo a las personas que iban atrás de ella.

Leone: solo los guio al pueblo, un chico me pidió que lo hiciera, creo que su nombre era….- antes de decir su nombre Akame cubrió su boca con su mano para evitar que delate a Charls.

Akame: sabemos quién es, pero no creo que sea necesario decirlo.

Leone: ¿mmhp mmp?

Akame: ¿Qué?

Kurome: creo que se entendería mejor si le quitas la mano de la boca

Akame: oh, lo olvidaba.-haciendo caso a Kurome, Akame removió su mano de la boca de Leone.- ¿Qué decías?

Leone: pregunte qué ¿Por qué no podemos decir su nombre?

Kurome: te explicaremos detalles luego, primero hay que ocuparnos de los prisioneros liberados, por cierto ¿en dónde está Gatō?

Leone: digamos que lo deje dormir a gusto.

Akame: ¿Cuántos?

Leone: ¿Cuántos qué?

Akame: no es normal en ti matar a alguien de manera rápida, por lo general te gusta jugar con los enemigos antes de matarlos por lo que pregunto ¿Cuántos huesos le rompiste antes de matarlo?

Kurome: no creo que eso sea importante.

Akame: solo tenía curiosidad, la última vez mataste a alguien sin querer y no pudiste continuar con su tortura por lo que pensé que te desquitarías con Gatō.

Leone: lo importante es que está muerto ¿no?

Kurome: como sea, intenten encontrar a los familiares de cada prisionero, Sasami sería bueno que ayudes a los senseis a moverse y…- al girar la cabeza hacia atrás pudo ver como Sasuke se ponía de pie, con una cuantas agujas aun clavadas en su cuerpo.- "así que no está muerto, bueno es una lástima, quería ver si podía obtener su jutsu ocular al consumirlo… casi lo olvido" ¿en dónde está Izumo-sensei?

Akame: ahora que lo dices, ¿no se supone que se quedó durmiendo en la casa de Tazuna?

* * *

 **Pueblo**

Ya que el pueblo estaba deshabitado por que los aldeanos fueron a ayudar al puente, Charls aprovecho la oportunidad para reunirse allí con Zabuza, Katsuro no tardó en llegar.

Zabuza: veo que pudiste seguirme el paso.

Charls: te lo dije, ahora hablemos de negocios.

Zabuza: si me convences, tomare en cuenta tu oferta, pero primero quítate el disfraz.

Charls: como gustes.- Charls retorno a su forma original sorprendiendo un poco a Zabuza y a Haku.

Zabuza: pero, si eres un niño.

Charls: no te dejes engañar por las apariencias, un movimiento mío, podría cortar tu espada de un solo movimiento si quisiera.

Haku: ¿estas amenazando a Zabuza?- dijo poniéndose delante de el en posición de combate, lo mismo hizo Katsuro, pero el transformo sus brazos en sus garras, haciéndolo lucir aún más intimidante.

Zabuza: baya, no sabía que existían habilidades como esa.

Charls: nos estamos saliendo del tema… Gatō tiene campamentos, en esos campamentos de prisioneros esparcidos, tanto en los alrededores de Konoha como en las otras grandes Naciones, me gustaría que liberases a los prisioneros cautivos y los lleves a sus respectivas aldeas.

Zabuza: ¿pretendes hacerme actuar de chico bueno?

Charls: como dije, no pediré que lo hagas gratis, te daré el pago por adelantado, supongo que conoces en donde queda la Mansión de Gatō.

Zabuza: si, ¿Por qué?

Charls: hay una bóveda a lado del cuarto de prisioneros no está a la vista, así que puede que tengas que derribar unas cuantas cosas antes de entrar, según la información que saque de Gatō, allí debe haber tanto dinero como joyas, más los tesoros que obtendrás al atacar a los demás campamentos deberían sumar una cifra fuerte.

Zabuza: ¿me pagaras con el dinero de otra persona?

Charls: no creo que una persona muerta, pueda usar el dinero, además, como yo fui quien lo sentencio, tengo derecho a quedarme con sus cosas, ya que no tiene heredero aparente.

Zabuza: ¿Qué te hace pensar que no solo tomare el dinero y me iré?

Charls: estira tu brazo.

Zabuza: ¿para qué?

Charls: solo hazlo.- en el momento en que Zabuza hizo lo que Charls dijo, Charls hizo un rápido movimiento, transformando uno de sus brazos en garra y haciéndole un pequeño corte en el brazo.

Zabuza: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Charls: ahora que tengo tu sangre, podre rastrearte a donde quiera que vallas, así que no te conviene huir, si lo haces… hare lo que Gato no pudo, y eso sería asesinarte, a ti y a Haku.

Zabuza: ¿crees tener lo suficiente para hacerlo?

Charls: estuvimos a punto de hacerlo una vez, o ya olvidaste lo que paso cuando peleabas con Kakashi en ese lago.- esto lo dijo para refrescar la memoria a Zabuza sobre lo que ocurrió ese día.

Zabuza: ¿fuiste tú el que…?

Charls: no, esa fue Akame, pero viendo la facilidad con la que te llevo a la orilla ese día, imagínate como es peleando, más aún, si somos cuatro.- esto dejo a Zabuza casi sin habla, unos seres que podrían deshacerse de un humano como si fuera un simple insecto, era algo difícil de asimilar.- espero que cumplas con los acuerdos, de lo contrario, tendremos que matarte… se nos acabó el tiempo, será mejor que te vayas antes de que lleguen los aldeanos, si te ven aquí pensaran que quieres atacar la aldea y no tendré otra opción que matarte para no levantar sospechas, así que te pediré que abandones la aldea, pero antes toma esto.- dijo entregando un papel que parecía algo viejo y que estaba doblado.

Zabuza: ¿Qué es?

Charls: es un mapa, tiene marcadas las ubicaciones de los campamentos, no creas que te enviaré a una misión sin siquiera saber cuáles son las ubicaciones de los objetivos, entonces ¿Qué dices?

Zabuza: supongo que aceptare el trato, hay posibilidad de que te envíen a otra misión fuera de la aldea, así que te daré informe cuando ese día llegue.

Charls: esperare ese día con ansias.

Zabuza: Haku, vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Haku: bien.- ambos empezaron a caminar hacia las afueras del pueblo, alejándose de la vista de Charls y Katsuro:

Charls: ya puedes guardar tus garras Katsuro, si un sensei te ve así, nos pondrás en aprietos, ¿paso algo interesante mientras no estaba?

Katsuro: Izumo-sensei se fue a ayudar a Inari a reunir a los aldeanos para ayudar en el puente y Naruto fue directo al puente.

Charls: entonces estoy al día, regresemos al hogar de Tazuna antes de que lleguen.

Katsuro: si.- cuando llegaron a la casa, vieron a Izumo tirado en el piso.

Izumo: oh, chicos, ¿en dónde estuvieron?

Katsuro: fuimos a patrullar la zona.

Charls: "siento un olor a sangre desde hace rato"

Alex: "también lo sentí afuera, tal vez Katsuro se divirtió mientras no estábamos"

Izumo. Ya veo, bueno, viendo que ya ayude a reunir al pueblo, supongo que me podre a dormir un rato, creo que ellos pueden ocuparse del resto.

Charls: "típico de él, bueno no puedo hacer nada, supongo que también esperare a que lleguen los demás"

Alex: "¿Qué harás con la pequeña base que instalo la Blackwatch en el campamento que destruiste?"

Charls: "la aldea está más desprotegida de noche, usare eso como ventaja para poder salir e iniciar a Leone"

Alex: "¿entonces si lo harás?"

Charls: "aunque no me gustaría meterla en esto, es mejor a que vea como sus amigas se alejan más de ella"

Alex: "sus amigas murieron, ellas ahora son cazadoras"

Charls: "es una manera de verlo, pero como ellas dijeron, al adquirir su apariencia, personalidad y recuerdos, no teniendo nada antes es como si hubieran revivido ¿no crees?"

Alex: "espero que sepas lo que haces"

Charls: "déjamelo a mí, pero primero, hay que enfrentar al consejo de Konoha, solo espero que no termine en conflicto"

Alex: "viendo los asesinatos que provocaste en la aldea y los problemas que ocasionaste aquí, lo veo muy difícil"

Charls: "ya lo veremos"

* * *

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no tengo nada que decir (casi nunca tengo nada que decir xD)**

 **Espero que disfruten el episodio, nos leemos en el próximo cap, dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció y como ya saben pueden dejar sus sugerencias, ya sea para un cambio o para agregar un nuevo personaje, sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Feliz Navidad y año nuevo adelantados :D**

 **ADIOS**


	21. Chapter 21

**He vuelto, y no, todavía no estoy muerto (no se van a librar de mi todavía), y como sé que a nadie le interesa lo que tengo que decir, empecemos con el cap.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 21**

Los ninjas de Konoha ayudaron a reunir a las familias separadas por Gatō, en estos momentos estaban por ir a la casa de Tazuna para recoger a las personas que faltaban.

Akame: ¿Qué harás ahora?

Leone: ¿eh? ¿Yo?

Kurome: si tu, no me digas que te iras después de apenas encontrarnos.

Leone: idiota, no me iré tan fácil, no después de encontrarlas.

Akame: ¿entonces?

Leone: se volvieron genins de Konoha ¿verdad? Entonces, tal vez también entre a ser una.

Kurome: no es por ofender, pero pareces un poco mayor para ser una.

Leone: ¿me estás diciendo vieja?- pregunto tomándola de su corbata roja.

Akame: deberían guardar sus problemas para más tarde, no creo que sea momento para eso.- dicho esto, Leone soltó a Kurome.- creo que me iré adelantando en ir a la aldea.

Kurome: ¿algún motivo en especial?

Akame: ya acabamos aquí, además con lo que paso aquí no creo que sea buena idea ir con los demás, en especial con Naruto, deberíamos irnos antes de que despierte.

Sasami: ¿eh? ¿Paso algo aquí?

Kurome: tanto tú, como Leone no pertenecen a la aldea, así que no creo que haga daño el que lo sepan.

Akame: ¿vienen?- Akame hizo esta pregunta y al mismo tiempo empezó a correr hacia el otro lado del puente al igual que Kurome.

Leone: ¡oigan esperen!- Leone tomo a Sasami del brazo.- vamos.

Sasami: oye, no esp…. Ahhh!- al igual que con Charls, Leone empezó a correr agitando a Sasami como si se tratara de una bandera.- poco después de salir, Misaki salió de entre los arbustos.

Kakashi: Misaki, ¿pudiste averiguar algo?

Misaki: casi nada importante.

Anko: ¿casi?

Misaki: solo que ese tipo saco a los que estaban prisioneros en la mansión de Gatō, le perdí el rastro poco después.

Anko:

* * *

 **Casa de Tazuna.**

Charls: veo que te divertiste mientras no estaba.

Katsuro: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Charls: sentí un olor un tanto familiar cuando llegue, ¿qué hiciste con los cuerpos?

Katsuro: no había tiempo para enterrarlos, tampoco podía dejarlo como estaba, así que los consumí.

Charls: ya veo.

Izumo: parece interesante su conversación ¿de qué hablan?

Charls: de comida.

Izumo: escuche algo de unos cuerpos.

Katsuro: me refería a lo que comemos, cuerpos de animales por ejemplo.

Izumo: ¿y eso de consumir…?

Charls: es una forma de referirse al verbo comer.

Izumo: mmm… por poco pensé que…

Katsuro: todos tenemos secretos, además no creo que al Hokage le haga gracia que le diga que el sensei del equipo número 12 se la pasa durmiendo la gran parte del día en vez de ayudar a sus estudiantes a mejorar sus habilidades.

Izumo: eh…

Katsuro: por supuesto, eso solo es un ejemplo, a menos que lo que diga sea cierto, y en caso de que sea así, correría mucho riesgo de perder varias horas de paga como un supuesto shinobi de Konoha, pero tengo una duda ¿Qué escucho de nosotros realmente?

Izumo: ¿eh? Na-nada.- Izumo estaba temblando, no le hacía mucha gracia perder su empleo así como si nada.

Katsuro: ¿está seguro? Por lo que veo todavía duda de sus respuestas, oh cierto en la mañana se suponía que todos debían estar en el puente pero creo que alguien se quedó dormido en casa, si la memoria no me falla era…

Izumo: ¡oh cierto, tengo que ir a ayudar en el puente, asegúrense de cuidar bien la casa ¿sí? Bueno adiós!- Dicho esto Izumo salió disparado de la casa dejando una cortina de polvo atrás.

Charls: ¿no crees que te pasaste un poco?

Katsuro: no nos habría dejado conversar en paz de lo contrario, ¿el objetivo está a salvo?

Charls: Akame y Kurome lograron salvar a Zabuza y a Haku, así que el objetivo está a salvo.

Katsuro: ¿Haku?

Charls: es el ambu de Zabuza.

Katsuro: ¿Por qué los salvaste? Tiene que haber un motivo para hacer esto.

Charls: no tenemos permitido salir de la aldea a menos que tengamos que salir a alguna misión, cuando me entere sobre Gatō, mi objetivo fue encontrarlo y terminar con todo, pero no pensé que tuviera otros campamentos.

Katsuro: creo que empiezo a entender, usaras a Zabuza para atacar a los demás campamentos mientras nosotros nos quedamos en la aldea.

Charls: si salimos por mucho tiempo, nos tomaran como desertores, por cierto.

Katsuro: ¿hay más?

Charls: hay dos personas que quiero que se unan a nosotros.

Katsuro: ¿quieres decir que los convertirás en lo que somos?

Charls: exacto

Katsuro: mmm… veamos, si la memoria no me falla Ino reviso tu cabeza y por lo que se Sasami ya no tiene vínculos en esta aldea, por lo que me lleva a pensar que son ellas ¿verdad?

Charls: solo Sasami, hay alguien a quien conocí recientemente, su nombre es Leone, al parecer es conocida de Akame y Kurome cuando estaban vivas.

Katsuro: ¿Cuándo estaban?

Charls: me refiero a los cuerpos que consumieron antes de tomar sus apariencias y recuerdos.

Katsuro: acabamos de conocerlas, no sabemos si son aptas para este tipo de situación.

Charls: es por eso que las pondremos a prueba.

Katsuro: ¿se te ocurrió algo?

Charls: hace un rato descubrí que hay una pequeña armada de la Blackwatch en el campamento que destruí cuando llegue aquí.

Katsuro: ¿se abrió otro portal?

Charls: no, al parecer fueron enviados como una tropa de exploración antes de que lleguemos aquí, voy a enviarlas a ambas a que destruyan el campamento.

Katsuro: es algo cruel, viendo que no saben el tipo de armas que llevan.

Charls: les advertiré de eso antes de que vallan, pero tampoco las dejare morir.

Katsuro: en pocas palabras, si ellas están a punto de morir en combate interferirás tú.

Charls: les servirá de experiencia para batallas futuras.- en lo que ellos estaban conversando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, lo que llevo a suponer a Katsuro que Izumo había vuelto.

Katsuro: oh si, si mal no recuerdo creo que el que se quedó dormido fue Izumo.

¿?: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?- la voz que se hoyo era de Akame que venía acompañada de Kurome, poco después de que llegaran se volvió a abrir la puerta mostrando a Leone sosteniendo a Sasami.

Leone: ¡con permiso!

Katsuro: ¿ella es Leone? No parece tan fuerte.

Charls: es por eso que las quiero poner a prueba.

Kurome: sentí un olor peculiar antes de llegar, ¿tuvieron una fiesta y no nos invitaron?

Charls: yo no lo llamaría fiesta, pero fue algo por el estilo.

Katsuro: por cierto ¿qué hacen ellas aquí?- pregunto refiriéndose a Leone y a Sasami.

Sasami: a mí me trajeron.

Leone: yo vine por que sí.

Charls: "menudas respuestas"

Katsuro: bueno, creo que sería una buena oportunidad de explicarles aprovechando que los demás se encuentran ausentes.

Charls: tienes razón.

Katsuro: bien. Entonces iré a vigilar si alguien viene.- dijo levantándose de donde estaba sentado y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Charls: bien… ¿por dónde empiezo?

Leone: por lo más importante.

Charls: ¿les gustaría aprender algunas técnicas especiales? " ¿Técnicas especiales? ¿Enserio?"

Leone: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Charls: supongo que ya las vieron.

Sasami: ¿te refieres a esos tipos de transformaciones que tienes y esas cosas por el estilo?

Charls: se podría decir.

Leone: me apunto.

Charls: "ni siquiera titubeo"

Akame: ¿estas segura?

Leone: si me voy a volver una ninja, debería volverme más fuerte, ¿Qué mejor manera de empezar? que empezando a crear mis propias armas.

Charls: prácticamente tu cuerpo se vuelve una arma "literalmente" además eso de transformarse requiere otras cosas, pero eso se les explicara después.

Kurome: ¿tu Sasami?

Sasami: supongo, en el puente vi como Akame y Kurome acababan con todos, yo con suerte podía dejarlos inconscientes, no quiero ver como mis futuras compañeras se vuelven más fuertes que yo, así que sí.

Charls: bien, entonces eso es todo, empaquen sus cosas nos vamos a la aldea.

Leone: ¿no esperaremos a los demás?

Charls: con lo que paso en el puente, no creo que sea buena idea que vallamos juntos.

Katsuro: entonces será mejor partir de inmediato.- dijo entrando de afuera.- los demás ya están llegando.

Charls: entonces será mejor que se apresuren.

Akame: ¿no vendrás?

Charls: será extraño que nosotros desaparezcamos puesto que se supone que estaremos cuidando la casa, ustedes guíen a Leone y a Sasami a la aldea.

Kurome: ¿Qué haremos después?

Charls: guíenlas a la torre del Hokage, después de lo que paso aquí lo más seguro es que vallan tras ustedes en la aldea, por lo que tendrán que ocultarse, por lo menos hasta que se calmen las cosas.

Akame: entonces saldremos de inmediato, vamos Leone, Sasami.

Katsuro: intentare hacer tiempo, vallan lo más rápido posible.- dicho todo esto, Akame, Kurome, Sasami y Leone salieron por la puerta trasera del patio y empezaron a correr rumbo a la aldea, Katsuro salió por la puerta del frente para distraer al resto del equipo y Charls se quedó en casa y cerró los ojos para conversar residente de su cabeza.

Charls: "¿Qué crees que pase?"

Alex: "con el escandalo que provocaste, tendrías suerte si solo te exiliaran de la aldea"

Charls: "o quizás me arresten y me lleven a la cárcel"

Alex: "¿Qué harás?"

Charls: "no pienso estar el resto de mi vida bajo rejas, de ser necesario recurriré a la violencia"

Alex: "¿destruirás el lugar que te acogió?"

Charls: "no planeo matarlos, pero hare lo que sea necesario para salir de la aldea si se da el caso"

Alex: "entonces deberás estar preparado, por que hacer eso será como declarar la guerra a una aldea entera"

Charls: "lo sé".- mientras él estaba concentrado hablando con Alex no se había dado cuenta de que los que estaban afuera ya habían entrado y algunos lo miraban fijamente.- ¿tengo algo en la cara?

Izumo: parecías concentrado, ¿intentabas dormir?

Charls: "solo tú piensas en eso".- aparte de Izumo Misaki e Ino se quedaron mirándolo.- "puedo entender que Ino quiera una explicación por lo sucedido pero no por lo de Misaki"

Alex: "querrá una respuesta quizá"

Charls: "¿tú crees?"

Alex: "después de que se te declarara esa noche, no es para menos"

Charls: "realmente me puso en una situación incómoda, ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Estoy acostumbrado a el dolor y a las batallas contra armas ya sean de fuego o físicas, pero es la primera vez que me pasa esto… prometí darle una respuesta en la aldea, pero no sé qué decir"

Alex: "pues tendrás que pensar en algo, en cuanto llegues a la aldea, tus segundos estarán contados"

Kakashi: por cierto, ¿en dónde están Kurome y las demás?

Charls: se fueron hace un momento hacia la aldea, deberíamos partir nosotros también.

Kakashi: supongo que después de lo que paso eso es lo mejor.

Anko: si nos apresuramos quizá podamos avisar a los ambus para poder capturar a ese par.

Charls: no se ven muy bien, diría que vinieron de un campo de guerra, será mejor tomárnoslo con calma.

Katsuro: tiene razón, no llegaran muy lejos en su estado.

Tazuna: si quieren, pueden quedarse por un tiempo más en casa, ya han hecho mucho por nosotros.

Kakashi: una generosa oferta, pero nuestro trabajo aquí está concluido, así que tendremos que partir.

Inari: ¿se van?- pregunto con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Naruto: si… pero tal vez nos encontremos más adelante así que no llores, que los héroes no lloran.- lo dijo de igual modo que Inari.

Tsunami: cuídense mucho y gracias por todo.

Naruto: tengan por seguro que en un futuro regresare más fuerte y también como el próximo Hokage.

Tazuna: lo estaremos esperando con ansias.

Charls: "ya les di tiempo suficiente, deberían estar mucho más adelantados que nosotros"-teniendo esto en mente, simplemente miro a Katsuro que capto de inmediato su señal.

Katsuro: será mejor que salgamos ya, si tardamos un poco más se ocultaran en la aldea antes que los ambus puedan capturarlas.

Kakashi: tiene razón, será mejor empezar a caminar, nos vemos.- dicho esto, todo el equipo salió rumbo a la aldea.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde – puerta de Konoha.**

Alex: "¿Qué sigue?"

Charls: "primero reportaremos el avance al Hokage, luego buscaremos el escondite de Akame y Kurome"

* * *

 **Torre del Hokage**

Al abrir la puerta encontraron a Leone y Sasami terminando de firmar algunos papeles.

Leone: ya se estaban tardando.

Anko: ¿nos perdimos de algo?

Sarutobi: estas muchachas me pidieron ser miembros de la aldea, al parecer también tienen experiencia en combate, por lo que decidí evaluarlas con un ambu pasado mañana, de acuerdo a eso decidiré si pasaran a ser genins o las ascenderé a jounnin directamente.

Charls: ¿pasado mañana? Pudo haberlo hecho mañana.

Sarutobi: Akame y Kurome me hablaron un poco sobre lo que pasó allá, también que la persona que estamos buscando vendrá mañana mismo, por lo que tendré la agenda un poco ocupada reuniendo al consejo.

Charls: "bueno, eso nos ahorra muchas cosas"

Kakashi: entonces debe saber que ellas ayudaron con el escape del esclavista Gatō y que también le salvaron la vida a un ninja renegado.

Sarutobi: según sus palabras, dijeron que su amigo mato a ese tal Gatō, también me dijeron que salvaron la vida de Zabuza pero no me dijeron los motivos exactos.

Kakashi: entonces, tal vez no haya mucho que reportar.

Sarutobi: hicieron un buen trabajo, tómense el día de hoy y mañana libres, hasta entonces yo estaré ocupado.

Charls: entonces nosotros nos retiraremos.

Anko: ¿Por qué la prisa?

Katsuro: hay algunos asuntos que debo concluir, necesito la ayuda de Charls para ello.

Kakashi: ¿puedo saber de qué se trata?

Leone: darnos un recorrido por la aldea quizá.

Sasami: yo iré a entrenar un poco, debo prepararme para la prueba.

Sarutobi: antes que se retiren.

Charls: ¿pasa algo?

Sarutobi: díganle al amigo de Akame y Kurome que se presente puntual mañana.

Alex: "lo sabe"

Charls: "quizá sea casualidad"

Sarutobi: ¿me escuchaste?

Charls: les hare llegar el mansaje.

Sarutobi: cuento contigo entonces.- dicho esto, Charls, Leone, Sasami y Katsuro salieron de la habitación.

Leone: ¿ahora qué?

Katsuro: encontraremos a Akame y Kurome.

Charls: nosotros haremos eso, necesito que hagas algo por mientras.

Katsuro: ¿Qué?

Charls: hay algo que me estuvo molestando desde que salí de la aldea, encuentra a alguien con el pelo gris y gafas transparentes, será fácil encontrarlo, desprendía un olor parecido al de Anko.

Katsuro: ¿serpientes?

Charls: sé que no te gustan, pero si mando a Akame y Kurome puede que terminen capturadas por los ambus, yo tengo que explicarles la situación a Leone y Sasami, así que también estaré ocupado.

Katsuro: supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer entonces… traeré información mañana en la tarde.

Charls: bueno, de todos modos estaremos ocupados hasta entonces, cuento contigo.

Katsuro: nos vemos.- una vez salieron de la torre, Katsuro dio un salto alto y empezó a correr por los edificios a dirección desconocida.

Leone: ¿paso algo con ese tipo de gafas?

Charls: hace un tiempo saque información de uno de los espías que se infiltraron a la aldea, según se, la información tenía algo sobre Orochimaru, aunque no fue mucha información, solo sé que está relacionado de alguna forma con las serpientes, si eso es cierto, solo significara más problemas.

Sasami: puedo entender por qué, aunque trabaje poco para Gatō, supe que le proveía prisioneros a Orochimaru para ser sujetos experimentales.

Charls: dejaremos eso para luego, primero busquemos a las demás.

Leone: bien, entonces… ¿por dónde empezamos?

Alex: "¿Por qué no empiezas por tu apartamento?"

Charls: "¿no sería eso muy obvio?"

Alex: "a ellas las buscaran en sus apartamentos, pero como no están en tu equipo, sería lógico que ellos piensen que no guarden mucha relación contigo."

Charls: "supongo que no pierdo nada con investigar un poco"

Leone: ¿y bien?

Charls: iremos a mi apartamento.

Sasami: no llevamos ni un solo día en la aldea ¿y ya nos quieres llevar a tu apartamento?

Charls: no lo malinterpreten de esa forma, solo estoy diciendo que puede que ellas se encuentren en mi apartamento.

Leone: ¿cómo estas tan seguro?

Charls: intuición, intenten no hacer muchas preguntas, vamos.- el grupo de tres empezó a caminar en dirección al departamento de Charls, al cual llegaron unos minutos más tarde, cuando abrieron la puerta del apartamento, este estaba completamente oscuro como si fuera de noche, las ventanas estaban cubiertas con sabanas en vez de cortinas.

Leone: ¿enserio vives aquí?

Sasami: casi se podría decir que eres un alma nocturna.

Charls: entremos.- cuando los tres entraron, alguien cerró la puerta y prendieron las luces alumbrando a las personas que los esperaban, eran Akame y Kurome.

Alex: "te lo dije"

Akame: hicimos lo que dijiste.

Kurome: ¿lo haremos esta noche?

Charls: tiene que ser esta noche, mientras más pronto sea, evitaremos más daños.

Sasami: ¿me perdí de algo?

Leone: yo tampoco sé de qué hablan.

Charls: de ustedes… hoy demostraran si pueden cargar con un poder como el que nosotros llevamos.

Leone: ¿una prueba? ¿De qué se trata?

Kurome: asesinato.

Sasami: ¿alguien de la aldea?

Kurome: no, pero en esta prueba evaluaremos su habilidad de sigilo y también su habilidad de matar a alguien sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

Leone: yo no tengo problema con eso.

Charls: me di cuenta de eso.

Kurome: ¿Qué paso con Katsuro?

Charls: lo envié a investigar algo, no lo veremos hasta mañana en la tarde.

Kurome: ya veo, en tal caso, esperemos al anochecer, podremos movernos con más libertad si no hay mucha gente por las calles.

Leone: ¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?

Charls: hay que guardar energía para la noche, yo iré a dormir un poco, ustedes son libres de hacer lo que les plazca.

Sasami: bien, pues… ¿Qué quieren hacer?- entre las conversaciones que ocasiono esta pregunta, Charls se quedó dormido sin que lo notara.

* * *

 **Sueño**

Alex: ¿Por qué cada vez que vienes aquí solo se ve este escenario?- esta vez estuvieron sobre un edificio de su antiguo mundo, todo destruido y caos total en las calles, causado por los infectados y los soldados que los combatían.

Charls: no puedo evitarlo, nací y crecí aquí.

Alex: puedes elegir quedarte en ese mundo.

Charls: no pertenezco aquí, con mi llegada, he causado varios problemas, termine asesinando a quienes deberían estar en prisión y termine salvando a los que deferían estar muertos.

Alex: esta noche será el debut de esas dos, ¿verdad?

Charls: por cierto, es la primera vez que convertiré a alguien, tú tienes más experiencia en eso, ¿alguna recomendación?

Alex: pues… la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo bien, pero cuando empieces a transmitirles el virus, sus cuerpos y mentes se convertirán en uno solo por un breve periodo de tiempo hasta que termines.

Charls: ¿una especie de fusión?

Alex: algo parecido, tu serás el encargado de que el que es infectado no mute por sí solo.

Charls: pensé que al transmitirlo directamente…

Alex: es más complicado que eso, deberás vigilar y asegurarte de que sus células se adapten al virus, si lo logras, podrás obtener resultados exitosos, pero si fallas, deberás prepararte para despedirte de esa persona, porque no saldrá vivo de eso.

Charls: suena complicado.

Alex: al principio lo es, pero si lo haces muy seguido, ten por seguro que hasta podrás convertir a un animal sin que este se vuelva un ser sediento de sangre… deberías despertar.

Charls: ¿Por qué?

Alex: cuando sueñas el tiempo se pasa volando, en lo que tu estuviste aquí, allá afuera ya oscureció.

Charls: al parecer perdí la noción del tiempo, nos vemos.

Alex: no te preocupes con eso de convertirlas, viendo que puedo conversar contigo en tu cabeza, te ayudare con lo que pueda.

Charls: es bueno escuchar eso.- todo a su alrededor empezó a destruirse.- es hora, nos vemos más adelante.

Alex: como digas.

* * *

 **Mundo real**

Cuando Charls despertó vio todo más oscuro que antes, la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, aunque aún se escuchaban las voces de sus acompañantes.

Sasami: veo que despertaste.

Leone: ya era hora, me estaba empezando a aburrir.

Charls: ya es hora.

Akame: ¿cómo saldremos?

Charls: según yo, la vigilancia disminuye al anochecer, la puerta principal no será un problema, el compañero de Izumo también se la pasa durmiendo.

Kurome: entonces pongámonos en marcha.

Charls: buena idea, pero antes, Sasami acércate.- Sasami hizo lo que se le pidió.- esto dolerá un poco, aguanta.- Charls puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sasami y al instante su mano empezó a fusionarse con ella.- "empecemos"

Alex: "pensé que primero debían pasar la prueba"

Charls: "será mejor hacerlo ahora, puede que allá mueran con una bala en la cabeza, tal vez con esto eso les duela más, pero después sobrevivirán a golpes aún peores"- Charls empezó a concentrarse en lo que hacía, Sasami hizo algunas muecas de dolor.- intenta no rechazarlo, piensa en ello como una parte más de tu cuerpo.- dicho esto Sasami también empezó a concentrarse estuvieron así unos pocos minutos hasta que terminaron.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sasami: me duele un poco el cuerpo, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar, además, me siento más ligera, también más fuerte, ¿Qué me hiciste?

Charls: lo sabrás después, Leone tu también.- Leone hizo lo que se le pidió y comenzó el mismo procedimiento hasta que finalizaron.

Leone: valla, me siento mucho mejor que antes.

Charls: ahora sí, vámonos.- todos los presentes salieron, no por la puerta, sino por la ventana y empezaron su recorrido por tierra para no llamar la atención.- será mejor no arriesgarnos a ir por la puerta principal, aun si el que la cuida es compañero de Izumo, no quita la posibilidad de que haya ambus vigilando el área.

Akame: ¿por dónde saldremos entonces?

Charls: por encima.- cuando empezaron a acercarse a los límites de la aldea, Charls dio un gran salto por encima del muro seguido de Akame, Kurome, Sasami y Leone.

Leone: wow, no pensé que podría hacer eso, siento que podría hacerle frente a un Kage yo sola, ¿tú que dices Sasami?

Charls: si entrenas más ese poder, un Kage será un simple genin a tu lado, prácticamente tienes un poder parecido a la inmortalidad, por lo que tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo… sigamos.- después de su pequeña platica, empezaron nuevamente a correr por el bosque por un rato hasta llegar al campamento.- bien, aquí es.- Charls y los demás estaban posicionados en las ramas de los árboles, en el campamento habían varios hombres uniformados con los trajes de la Blackwatch.

Akame: hay trece adentro sin contar a los científicos.

Charls: "qué raro, deberían de haber quince sin contar al que asesine en la mansión"

¿?: Tampoco hubo nada esta noche.

Charls: "bingo".- al ver hacia abajo vio a dos hombres uniformados y armados dirigiéndose al campamento.

¿?: Demonios, empiezo a pensar que esto es una estupidez, en vez de seguir con esta misión deberíamos ir a dónde están esos rostros tallados en piedra, apuesto a que allí tendríamos mejor comida de la que tenemos ahora, solo hemos comido carne de conejo y uno que otro venado, lo peor fue que teníamos que cazarlo con los cuchillos para no desperdiciar las balas que nos quedan.

Charls: *Akame, Kurome, captúrenlos, no los maten*

Leone: *en la mansión dijiste que eran tus amigos*

Charls: *lo dije en sentido figurando, Háganlo antes que regresen a la mansión*

Akame/Kurome: *entendido*- ambas bajaron de donde estaban y se posicionaron atrás de dos árboles más delante de los soldados, cuando pasaron por sus lados, les dieron un golpe con el mango de sus Katanas, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlos inconscientes, seguido de eso los levantaron y los llevaron como bolsas de mercado hacia donde se encontraron los otros y los tiraron al piso.

Charls: bien, ahora les enseñare algo fundamental, esto en un futuro les servirá para obtener información, al hacer esto también aumentaran su fuerza y también sus conocimientos.

Sasami: bien… ¿y que se supone que debamos de hacer?

Charls: Akame, Kurome, remuévanles las armas.- las nombradas hicieron lo que se les pidió y removieron dos pistolas y dos ametralladoras.- Leone, Sasami tomen a uno cada una.- Sasami y Leone hicieron lo que se les pidió.- Sasami.

Sasami: ¿s-si?

Charls: ¿has asesinado alguna vez?

Sasami: bueno, tuve experiencia en combate, pero no recuerdo haber matado a alguien.

Charls: pues entonces esta será tu primera vez, no pienses en nada cuando lo hagas.

Sasami: l-lo intentare.

Leone: ¿ahora qué?

Charls: bien, ambas quiero que atraviesen con sus manos a esas personas.- Leone lo hizo sin problemas, pero Sasami aun dudaba.- ¿pasa algo?

Sasami: ¿eh? No, nada pero ¿está bien hacer esto?

Charls: lo sabrás cuando lo hagas,

Sasami: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Charls: quizá porque se lo que quiero que hagas, además quiero que lo hagas para que veas a lo que nos enfrentamos.- Sasami cerró los ojos e hizo lo que se le pidió.- bien, ahora quiero que piensen en esos cuerpos como si fueran también una parte de ustedes y contráiganla.- Leone y Sasami cerraron sus ojos e intentaron concentrarse en lo que se les pidió, Leone lo estaba consiguiendo, el cuerpo al que estaba atravesando empezó a tornarse de un color rojizo oscuro al igual que parte de su brazo y empezó a fusionarse con su cuerpo, Sasami después de un rato también lo estaba consiguiendo, cuando consiguieron consumirlos por completo ambas se tomaron las cabezas y cayeron de rodillas al piso.

Alex: "todo está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, no imagine que podrías infectarlas sin ayuda"

Charls: "no me subestimes, soy de las personas que aprenden rápido"- mientras ellos conversaban, Leone y Sasami empezaron a levantarse.- lo que acaban de ver son los recuerdos de esas personas, de ese lugar es de donde provengo.

Leone: puedo entender, el por qué quieres que los matemos.

Charls: no tiene caso que te lo siga ocultando entonces.

Leone: ¿eh?

Charls: Akame y Kurome… en realidad si murieron hace tiempo.

Leone: ¿e-estas bromeando? Ellas están justo allí.

Charls: ellas son cazadores, aumentaron sus habilidades y conocimientos gracias a que alguien les dio parte de su ADN, cuando llegaron no tenían esas apariencias… este campamento era de esclavos y en una habitación guardaban los cadáveres de las personas que no sobrevivieron a lo que les hacían.

Leone: y se los diste para que pudieran adaptarse a este mundo y no levantar sospechas de que habían nuevas criaturas para no arriesgarse a ser ratas de laboratorio.

Charls: ¿no te molesta?

Leone: aun si se ven como ellas, ahora que sé que no son ellas… se siente algo extraño.

Charls: en estos momentos, ellos experimentan nuevamente con el virus allá adentro, si no los detenemos, pasara lo mismo aquí, la pregunta es, ¿están dispuestas a ayudarnos?

Sasami: hare lo que pueda.

Leone: Charls ¿podrías convertir a alguien más?

Charls: ¿alguien más?

Leone: deje atrás a una amiga para salir a buscar a Akame y Kurome, creo es mi deber explicarle la situación y también unirla a la causa.

Charls: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Leone: se llama Scheele, esta oculta en una pequeña cabaña, casi llegando a donde termina el bosque.

Charls: lo pensare, ahora debemos ocuparnos de esto.

Akame: ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Charls: viendo que ya saben lo que deberían saber y también se unieron a la causa, deberíamos acabar con esto ahora mismo, Sasami ¿estas lista?

Sasami: creo que lo que hare ahora será poco comparado con lo que vi en la mente de ese tipo, así que sí.

Charls: entonces vamos.

Akame: pensé que sería una prueba para ellas.

Charls: ya no tiene caso, la prueba se llevaría a cabo si ellas aun no poseían el poder y si sobrevivían, viendo que adelante el proceso y que también saben lo demás, deberíamos trabajar juntos para poder acabar esto rápido.

Kurome: entiendo, vamos allá entonces.-el grupo se dirigió a gran velocidad al campamento, al entrar empezaron a asesinar a todo sujeto con los trajes ya conocidos de la Blackwatch, incluyendo a los científicos.

Charls: menudo desastre.- cuando paso a ver las jaulas en las que se encontraban los animales vio que muchos de ellos habían muerto, algunos tenían algunas partes de sus cuerpos deformadas, otros no presentaban ningún cambio, la gran mayoría estaban muertos.- "¿Por qué tienen que pagar unas criaturas inocentes simplemente por satisfacer la curiosidad humana?"

Alex: "no pensé que tuvieras aprecio hacia los animales"

Charls: "después de lo que paso en nuestro mundo, es normal que aprecie más a los animales, los humanos causaron gran parte de sus extinciones, ya sea por caza, alimentación o destrucción de sus hábitats naturales, personas como ellos, los usan como simples trapos reemplazables, sin pensar en el daño que les causan"

Sasami: es terrible, las cosas que se realizaron aquí.

Charls: no sabemos qué cosas pasaran si alguien de este mundo encuentra estos experimentos, será mejor destruir todo esto y evitar que termine en manos equivocadas.

Akame: tiene razón, la Blackwatch ya ha causado mucho daño a nuestro mundo, sin mencionar la creación del virus, no podemos dejar que alguien aun peor haga lo mismo con este mundo.

Charls: busquen, algo que ayude a destruir el lugar, o que ayude a quemar esto.- Akame, Kurome y Sasami empezaron a buscar algo que ayude con lo pedido, pero Leone se quedó viendo una jaula en especial, esta contenía a una leona que aún se encontraba con vida, con algunas deformidades en el cuerpo, se notaba que sufría por los pequeños gruñidos que emitía.

Leone: ¿crees qué… haya alguna manera de salvarla?

Charls: aún no se ha inventado la cura en nuestro mundo, tampoco creo que haya algo que ayude a aliviar su dolor… sería mejor terminar con su sufrimiento ahora mismo.

Leone: tal vez… si la consumo…

Charls: no creo que debas hacerlo, aún no ha habido casos en los que uno de nosotros haya consumido a algún animal, sin mencionar que también puede ser peligroso.

Leone: ¿en qué sentido?

Charls: puede que asumas la personalidad del animal o que tus partes del cuerpo se deformen.

Leone: no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.

Charls: Leone, hablo enserio… no esper- Leone desobedeció las ordenes y empezó a consumir al animal, al terminar cayó al piso y algunas partes de su cuerpo empezaron a cambiar.- "y mira que se lo dije"- al ver lo que le pasaba a Leone vio que sus manos crecieron, y se volvieron peludas y le crecieron también garras, simulando una mano/león, su cabello también creció, tapando sus orejas y llegando a su espalda, de sus cabellos también crecieron dos orejas de felino del mismo color que su pelo rubio, al igual que una cola amarilla de carácter felino entre sus caderas (imagen en mi perfil).- "esto es nuevo ¿Qué crees que ocurra?"

Alex: "hay la posibilidad que asuma la personalidad del animal al que consumió y que empiece a atacar a todo lo que vea, hay que tener cuidado."- cuando termino la transformación de Leone, esta empezó a ponerse de pie.

Charls: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Leone: mejor, siento que me he hecho mucho más fuerte, no solo eso, también me siento aún más ligera.

Alex: "los leones son conocidos por sus reflejos, puede que haya aumentado su agilidad, viendo que esa leona estaba infectada puede que eso también haya influido mucho"

Charls: *suspiro* no me asustes de esa manera, por poco pensé que empezarías a atacarnos a todos.

Leone: aún tengo autocontrol, no sucumbiré a esos instintos con facilidad.

Charls: recomiendo que cambies de inmediato y vuelvas a la normalidad antes de llegar a la aldea.

Leone: ¿Cómo hago eso?

Charls: intenta pensar en tu forma humana, como eras antes, ten tu figura en mente e intenta contraerte hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad.- Leone cerro los ojos y empezó a concentrarse y en un rato volvió a la normalidad.

Leone: y deduzco que solo tengo que hacer lo mismo para volver a transformarme a lo de antes ¿verdad?

Charls: exacto.

Kurome: encontramos esto.- Kurome traía consigo combustible, y pólvora.- solo nos falta algo para encenderlo.

Akame: creo que se cómo hacerlo.

Charls: entonces cuento contigo.- antes de retirarse pudo ver a Sasami, ella se encontraba viendo los cuerpos inertes de los soldados a los que había asesinado.- ¿te arrepientes de algo?

Sasami: pues…

Charls: también inicie así, no es fácil quitarle la vida a alguien y menos si es sin motivo,

Sasami: ¿motivos?

Charls: en mi caso, lo hice para sobrevivir, ellos sabían lo que yo era, viendo que es difícil atrapar a uno de los nuestros vivos, lo más probable es que intentaran hacerlo, si era demasiado difícil, la única opción era matarnos.

Sasami: pero sé que también hubo otros motivos, el hombre al que consumí tenia recuerdos en los que tu aparecías, al parecer estuvo vigilando algunas jaulas, planeaban experimentar con ellos, vi que un auto salió de la nada e impacto contra el suelo y exploto eso causo una gran bola de humo, este sujeto vio a varios de sus compañeros muertos en el piso y se escondió, en el humo vi también a dos siluetas, una se alejó, la otra era tu silueta, lo sé por qué saliste del humo y empezaste a destruir las jaulas sin dañar a los que se encontraban adentro.

Charls: son cosas que me gustaría olvidar.- Charls empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal, pero unas palabras de parte de Sasami lo detuvieron.

Sasami: aun así… ¿Por qué quieres volver?- estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Charls.- si comparamos ese mundo y este, tienes más posibilidades aquí, puedes vivir una vida que ese mundo no te puede bridar aun así… ¿Por qué…?

Charls: … porque quiero evitar que lo mismo suceda aquí… yo no pertenezco aquí, no nací aquí, no tengo relación alguna con las personas que viven aquí, la Blackwatch creo un portal que me trajo aquí y puede que haga lo mismo en un futuro por lo que también quiero detenerlos.

Alex: "sin mencionar que también eres una bomba de infección que se acumula rápidamente y que puede estallar en cualquier momento, iniciando aquí el apocalipsis que querías evitar"

Charls: "gracias por el apoyo moral"

Alex: "para servirte"

Charls: "además, esa es otra razón por la que debo regresar, las dejare a ellas para que puedan contrarrestar cualquier amenaza que provenga de nuestro mundo"

Sasami: entonces iré contigo y te ayudare.

Charls: ¿eh? Espera, no estas entendiendo, lo que quise decir fue que….

Sasami: te pregunte.- Sasami paso de largo dejando a Charls algo anonadado.

Charls: "hasta esta mañana solía ser algo tímida, ¿habrá afectado en algo el virus?"

Alex: "es posible, de todas formas, será mejor apresurarse"

Charls: "tienes razón, se nos agota el tiempo" ¿todo listo?

Kurome: ya vacié todo en el campamento, solo hay que encenderlo.

Charls: bien, Akame si tienes algo que nos ayude será mejor que lo utilices ahora.- todo el grupo salió del campamento, Akame se puso al frente.- "pensé que tenía algún fosforo o algún lanzallamas, nos sería muy útil en este momento" adelántense a la aldea, los alcanzaremos luego-Leone, Kurome y Sasami se fueron del lugar, seguido de eso Akame empezó a hacer sellos de mano a gran velocidad.

Alex: "alto"

Charls: "¿pasa algo?"

Alex: "Kurome dijo que encontró pólvora ¿no?"

Charls: "¿Qué con eso?"

Alex: "ah, nada solo que la pólvora estalla y como la esparció por todo el campamento es probable que la explosión los alcance"

Akame: **Katon-** **Gōkakyū no Jutsu (bola de fuego)**

Charls: "muy tarde".- Akame dio inflo sus pulmones de aire y seguido de eso lo expulso en forma de llamas, formando una gran bola de fuego que se dirigió directamente al campamento, Charls se puso frente a ella con su armadura puesta y los brazos cruzados en forma de X.- cúbrete.- Akame no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero lo entendió cuando el campamento exploto y la explosión los alcanzo, Charls recibió gran parte del impacto.- ¿estás bien?- aunque no se había destruido su armadura, estaba echando mucho humo, como un pan recién salido del horno.

Alex: "me sorprende que no se haya destruido"

Charls: "suerte tal vez, tampoco sé cómo he resistido eso"

Akame: s-si pero… ¿Cómo paso esto? Pensé que solo había combustible y…

Charls: detalle importante que olvidamos por completo, la pólvora explota, con esto finalizamos lo que vinimos a hacer, vámonos antes de que amanezca.- Charls y Akame también emprendieron su camino para alcanzar a las demás.- "ahora, solo nos queda solucionar el problema con el consejo de Konoha"

Alex: "¿olvidas a Misaki? todavía no le has dado una respuesta"

Charls: "esto se va a volver mas complicado de lo que creí"

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy (¿Por qué tan corto si me he demorado mil años para subirlo?) podría decir que es porque soy un vago…**

 **Si, la verdad es que soy un vago (¿a quién quiero engañar? :'v)**

 **Intentare actualizar más seguido, no olvides suscrib… ok me equivoque de línea :v**

 **Dejen sus reviews u opiniones, como siempre para saber si quieren algún cambio o si quieren que agregue a algún otro personaje, (ya veo yo como lo meto al fic)**

 **Sin más que decir (o más que escribir) me despido**

 **ADIOS**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola, he vuelto.**

 **Antes que nada pido perdón ya que estos capítulos han estado muy atrasados pero si antes no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir la historia, el haber ingresado a una universidad no ayuda mucho, si a eso le sumamos la falta de imaginación o escases de ideas, quita mucho tiempo.(eso sin mencionar los trabajos que dejan en la universidad)**

 **Pero como dije antes, esto es algo que me gusta escribir por lo que no abandonare esta historia, tal vez demore en subir los capítulos, pero tengan por seguro que los subiré si o si, apenas termine de escribirlos, sin mas que decir, empecemos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 22**

 **Día siguiente-torre del Hokage puerta principal**

Se podía observar un escenario algo raro, por una parte se encontraba el Hokage y atrás de él tres ancianos, dos hombres y una mujer, uno de los hombres tenia vendas por la gran parte de su rostro así como en su brazo, estos estaban acompañados por varios ambus y Jounnin, entre ellos Kakashi, Anko, Izumo y los líderes de los clanes.

Por otra parte solo estaba Charls que portaba su armadura, más atrás encima de los edificios se encontraban Akame, Kurome, Sasami y Leone, ellas se mantenían fuera de la vista de los que se encontraban allá abajo.

Alex: "pareciese que va a iniciarse una guerra"

Charls: "y que lo digas… no pensé que traería consigo a toda una armada, un movimiento en falso y se desatara una buena"

Alex: "también están los líderes de los clanes"

Charls: "si, también lo note, veamos… Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Yamanaka y los Inuzuka, trajeron toda una armada"

Sarutobi: veo que no faltaste a tu promesa.

Charls: soy un hombre de palabra, dije que vendría y aquí me tienen.

Sarutobi: eso es cierto sin embargo, la reunión se tiene que llevar a cabo en otro lugar.

Charls: ¿todos ellos son tus guardaespaldas?

Sarutobi: no, pero el consejo me aconsejo que me acompañaras en caso de que intentes escapar.

Charls: entonces los seguiré, guíenme al lugar de encuentro.

Sarutobi: con gusto, sígueme.- dicho esto cuatro ambus rodearon a Charls.

Charls: ¿debo tomar esto como una advertencia o como una acción de hostilidad?

Sarutobi: ellos te escoltaran al lugar de encuentro, es solo otra contramedida.

* * *

 **Con los compañeros de Charls.**

Leone: acaban de rodearlo, no quiere decir nada bueno.

Sasami: lo consideran peligroso, es normal que cosas como esas pasen.- mientras ellas conversaban el grupo de Charls empezó a moverse.

Kurome: si no nos damos prisa nos dejaran atrás será mejor que nos paresuremos.- las cuatro empezaron a saltar por los tejados para alcanzarlos manteniendo su distancia para no ser detectados.

* * *

 **Lugar de encuentro**

En el salón de encuentro, Charls estaba en el medio de todo, en una parte, los lideres de los grandes clanes, por otra parte estaba el consejo civil conformado por la madre de Sakura y otras personas y por ultimo el lugar donde se encontraba el Hokage acompañado del consejo de ancianos.

Sarutobi: bien, se te acusa de homicidios causados alrededor de la aldea, dando un total de 23 muertes en total, confírmame ¿es eso cierto?

Charls: es mentira.

Sarutobi: ¿entonces niegas ser el asesino?

Charls: no lo niego , pero el total de muertes es 27.- lo dicho sorprendió mucho al consejo, ¿Cómo es que los ambus no habían encontrado a los demás cuerpos, si ellos buscaron por cada rincón de la aldea?

Sarutobi: ¿Qué hiciste con los demás cadáveres?

Charls: no es algo de lo que se pueda hablar tan fácilmente, aun asi tengo algo que decir en mi defensa, la gran mayoría de las personas a las que asesine son provenientes de otras aldeas que intentaron obtener información militar de esta.

Sarutobi: ¿Cómo estas seguro de eso?

Charls: poseo una técnica que me permite ver los recuerdos de otra persona, pero esta requiere que desaparezca el cuerpo de la persona contra la que se usa.

Sarutobi: ¿y que es eso que llevas puesto?

Charls: esto es parte de mi, es otra técnica que poseo, endurecer mi cuerpo a tal punto que sea impenetrable, tambien puedo modificar mi cuerpo a mi gusto.- Charls transformo su brazo derecho en su respectiva espada, el consejo estaba sin palabras.

Sarutobi: tambien se que, asesinaste a uno de los ninjas de esta aldea ¿Qué me puedes decir al respecto?

Charls: solo les hice un favor.

Sarutobi: ¿favor?

Charls: ¿Qué obtendrán enviando a un tipo como el a la cárcel? Solo se juntara con mas criminales, tarde o temprano la aldea estará bajo ataque, las defensas de esa cárcel bajaran, esto probocara que ellos escapen y que tal vez se unan a la aldea atacante… solo resiviran una puñalada por la espalda y el enemigo tendrá demaciada ventaja, esto provocara que sean mas difíciles de derrotar.- el anciano con vendas en el rostro y su brazo hablo.

¿?: apoyo lo que esta diciendo ese chico.

Charls: ¿y tu eres…?

¿?: soy Danzo.

Sarutobi: ¿puedes explicarme el porqué de tu decisión?

Danzo: como dijo el chico, tendremos mas de que preocuparnos si lo que el dice es verdad, además por lo que vimos, el fue capaz de eliminar amenazas que ni los ambus pudieron detectar, además sus técnicas pueden ser muy útiles en combate, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?

Charls: lo revelare al final de esto, pero siento que quiere algo mas aparte de mi nombre ¿puedo saber de que se trata?

Danzo: veo que eres mas de lo que aparentas, ¿quieres fundar tu propio clan aquí?

Charls: "¿Qué?"

Sarutobi: ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?

Anciana 1: ¿nos podrias explicar esa toma de deciciones Danzo?

Anciano 2: tambien me gustaría saber.- asi como ellos descutian, se armo un pequieño alboroto entre el consejo civil, exeptuando a los grandes clanes que se mantenían escuchando todo.

Danzo: ¡silencio!- su voz hizo calmar toda discusión que se libraba en la sala.- como muchos saben, hace tiempo perdimos uno de los grandes clanes, dejándonos solo un sobreviviente, aunque el Uchiha sea bueno, nos consta que todavia le falta mucho para poder rehacer su clan, deveriamos pensar en tener otras opciones a la mano.

Anciana 1: tus palabras tienen sentido, ciertamente, ese muchacho es fuerte y tambien es mucho mas de lo que se aparenta a simple vista.

Anciano 2: sin embargo no podemos darle el titulo de jefe de clan a cualquier persona, quienes estén a favor de que ese muchacho se quite esa armadura que levanten la mano.- esta vez no hubo excepción, todos en la sala levantaron la mano.- por mayoría de votos, deves quitarte dicha armadura y revelarnos quien eres en este momento.

Charls: "supongo que no hay salida"

* * *

 **Afuera del salón.**

Los compañeros de Charls se encontraban afuera a la distancia.

Kurome: ¿Qué haremos si falla todo?

Akame: podemos entrar por la puerta principal y asesinar a todos o podemos crear una distracción y llevarnos a Charls en el proceso.

Sasami: voto por la segunda.

Leone: todavia nada esta dicho, mejor esperemos.

Kurome: sueles desesperarte con facilidad ¿paso algo?

Leone: claro que no me gusta esperar, pero esto es un poco mas serio, ire con todo desde el principio de ser necesario.

Akame: *suspiro* será mejor cubrir mas distancia, rodeen el edificio y ocúltense, si falla todo, los atacaremos de todas las direcciones posibles, no les daremos tiempo de reaccionar.

* * *

 **Adentro del salón.**

La gran mayoría de personas no daban crédito a lo que veían, estaban tratando como menos al Uchiha cuando la persona adentro de esa armadura era alguien de la misma edad, esto abrió lugar a nuevas discusiones que surgieron alrededor de la sala.

Anciana 1: ¿me están diciendo que un niño ocaciono todo este problema?

Sarutobi: es todavia rango Gennin, no podemos pedirle que forme su clan en la aldea.

Danzo: entonces lo pondremos a prueba.

Charls: "otra vez el burro al trigo… hubiese preferido que intentasen arrestarme, seria más entretenido"

Anciano 2: ¿Por qué no mejor lo evaluamos en la prueba que viene?

Danzo: buena idea, si llega al final podremos considerarlo.

Charls: ¿prueba?

Sarutobi: dentro de una semana se llevara a cabo un examen para las pruebas de Chunnin en los que participaran todos los grupos de Gennins.

Anciano 2: si logras pasar las pruebas podrás convertirte en líder de clan.

Charls: "¿y como se supone que voy a hacer eso?"

Anciana 1: quienes estén a favor, que levanten la mano.- no fue como la anterior vez, muchos levantaron su mano, otros no lo hicieron ya que sabían de que iva la prueba y temian que sus hijos o familiares no salieran con vida, viendo a un asesino enfrente suyo.- por mayoría de votos nuevamente, seras evaluado en las pruebas, no nos veremos hasta entonces.

Charls: ¿puedo añadir un nuevo grupo?

Sarutobi: ¿te refieres a Sasami y Leone?- resibio una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Charls.- no podemos hacer eso, ellas no han sido puestas a prueba aun y aunque cumplieran los requisitos aun les falta un miembro para ello.

Charls: se en donde puedo encontrar al miembro faltante, pero tendre que solicitar permiso de salida durante tres días, con Sasami y Leone.

Anciano 2: ¿Quién nos garantiza que regresaran a la aldea?

Sarutobi: si haces eso tampoco podremos evaluarlas si se alejan de la aldea.

Anko: yo me puedo ocupar de eso, Hokage-sama deje que los acompañe y en el camino evaluare a Sasami y Leone, además… quiero que el me explique algunas cosas.

Sarutobi: de ser asi, tienen mi permiso.

Charls: "¿Por qué siento que no va a salir bien?"

Anciana 1: bien, eso es todo por hoy, pueden volver a sus actividades.- todos en la sala se retiraron incluyendo a Charls.

* * *

 **Minutos después.**

Charls se encontraba reunido con Akame que lo esperaba junto con Katsuro

Akame: ¿Cómo fue todo?

Charls: problemático.

Alex: "suenas como Shikamaru"

Charls: "cállate"

Akame: ¿problemático?

Charls: después entramos en detalles, Katsuro ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

Katsuro: no encontré nada, busque por toda la aldea, encontré a alguien de pelo gris y gafas cono dijiste pero él no tenía ese olor a serpiente, ¿no estarás imaginando cosas?

Charls: "se lo que vi" Akame ¿en donde están las demás?

Akame: les dije que se separaran de esa manera podríamos cubrir mas terreno.

Charls: quiero probar que tan fuerte es el poder de Leone, Katsuro reúnelas y diles que vallan al campo de entrenamiento numero 12, Akame vienes conmigo.- Akame y Charls salieron de sus puestos y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento 12.- por cierto ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer jutsus de fuego?

Akame: solo vi y memorice lo que hacia el Uchiha, no fue muy difícil.

Charls: ya veo.

Alex: "te están dejando atrás, por cierto ¿a quien te referias con el miembro faltante?"

Charls: "supongo que tendremos que traer a la compañera de Leone"- mientras Charls conversaba con Alex sintió que dos provenientes de atras manos le taparon los ojos.

¿?: ¿Quién soy?

Charls: "conozco esa voz, si mal no recuerdo su nombre era" ¿Saya?

Saya: correcto.- Saya quito sus manos de los ojos de Charls devolviéndole la visión, Akame solo se limito a observar.- hace mucho que no hablamos ¿Cómo has estado?

Charls: un poco ocupado.

Saya: cierto acabas de volver de una misión imagino que debes de estar cansado, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Tu también puedes venir Akame.

Charls: pues veras…

Akame: en estos momentos estamos un poco ocupados, tendrá que ser para después.

Saya: ya veo, es una lastima, tendrá que ser en otra ocacion.

Charls: lo siento.

Akame: será mejor apresurarnos.

* * *

 **Minutos mas tarde.**

En el campo de entrenamiento numero 12 se encontraban reunidos Akame, Kurome, Katsuro, Leone, Sasami y Charls.

Charls: bien empezemos.- Charls empezo a ponerse su armadura pero esta vez sus brazos se volvieron un poco mas grandes, simulaban musculos negros.

Alex: "¿usaras la masa muscular?"

Charls: "todavia no se que tan fuerte es su poder, será mejor estar preparados" bien Leone, transformate.- Leone hizo lo que se le pidió y empezo a transformarse.

Leone: ¿ahora que?

Charls: golpea aquí.- dijo enseñando la palma de su mano con el brazo estirado.- no quiero que sea un golpe suave, quiero que golpees con todas tus fuerzas como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

Alex: "no recomendaría que hagas eso"

Leone: ¿estas seguro? Todavia no puedo controlar mi fuerza con esta transformacio, si la uso toda tal vez te mate.

Charls: no te preocupes, ahora golpea.

Leone: no digas que no te lo advertí.

Alex: "lo mismo digo"

Charls: "estamos a punto de verlo"- Leone lanzo su golpe mortal hacia el brazo de Charls, pudo soportar el golpe pero parte de su masa muscular y armadura quedo destruida al igual que el suelo en el que estaba parado dejando una pequeña grieta.- "su golpe fue muy fuerte, no solo destruyo mi armadura, sino que tambien me rombio los huesos de la mano… esto va a tardar en regenerarse"

Leone: te dije que era mala idea.

Charls: lo hiciste, pero note una debilidad en tu golpe, te mueves muy lenta mientras mas fuerza uses, deberemos trabajar en eso para que puedas manejar tu fuerza de forma adecuada.- Charls volvió a su forma original ocultando lo de su mano.

Kurome: por cierto… todavia no nos has contado lo que paso en la reunión.

Sasami: es cierto, tambien quiero saber.

Charls: pues…

* * *

 **Minutos después.**

Akame: en pocas palabras, quieren que te conviertas en un líder de clan, pero el requisito para ello es pasar los exámenes Chunnin que ya están próximos.

Charls: no tengo intención de comprometerme con la aldea, saldré con Leone y Sasami a recoger al miembro faltante de su grupo, de esa manera también podrán participar, en cuanto a ustedes quiero que entrenen, puede que haya una prueba de enfrentamiento, no pretendo vencer y convertirme en líder de clan.

Kurome: por lo que quieres que entrenemos para volvernos mas fuertes y derrotarte, de esa manera nadie sospechara nada.

Charls: voy a pelear con todo desde el inicio, si voy a perder, por lo menos quiero que sea una pelea interesante.

Akame: cuenta con ello.

Charls: por cierto, Leone y Sasami las esperare en la entrada de la aldea, saldremos para recoger al miembro faltante de su equipo.

Leone: ¿también participaremos?

Charls: será bueno para que mejoren sus habilidades de combate.

Charls: me ire adelantando.- Charls salio del campo de entrenamiento y se dirigio a la entrada de la aldea.

* * *

 **Minutos después**

Charls se encontraba esperando en la entrada de la aldea con la cabeza agachada, Kotetsu el guardia de la puerta se encontraba dormido en su puesto.

Alex: "¿Cómo esta tu mano?"

Charls: "mis huesos ya se regeneraron pero aun duele, Leone es demasiado fuerte"

Alex: "o quizá el virus te esta devilitando"

Charls: "tambien es otra posibilidad"

¿?: acabamos de llegar a la aldea hace un dia y ¿ya quieres volver a salir?-al subir la cabeza vio a Misaki acercándose hacia el.

Charls: "lo que faltaba" estoy de salida a una misión especial, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Misaki: vine a por una respuesta.

Charls: "demonios" ¿respuesta?

Misaki: no te hagas el tonto, hablo sobre lo que paso esa noche, estoy segura que lo recuerdas.

* * *

 **Flashback noche de la reunión de Charls con Misaki**

Charls: y bien ¿para que me has llamado?

Misaki: no me gusta darle vueltas al asunto asi que espero que no me hagas repetirlo… pues… ¿Cómo decirlo?

Charls: "con la boca"

Misaki: m-me gustas, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Charls: ¿Qué?

Misaki: cierto olvide que no eres originario de la aldea, lo dire de otra forma.

Charls: "no, no es que no haya entendido, pero es muy repentino"

Misaki: me atraes, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?

Charls: pues…

Misaki: al parecer tomara un poco para que me des tu respuesta… bien, esperare a que lleguemos a la aldea, te daré tiempo para pensarlo.- Misaki se dirigió a la casa de Tazuna dejando solo a Charls.

Charls: "¿Cómo me meti en esto?"

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Misaki: ¿y bien?

Charls: "¿y ahora que?"

Alex: "no lo se, pero no creo que sea buena idea decirle que quieren convertirte en líder de clan, solo le dara mas probabilidades"- mas alla se podía ver a Leone y Sasami que recién entraban a escena.

Leone: oh Charls, sabes estaba pensando que no creo que sea mala idea convertirte en lider de clan.

Alex: "decidido, tu suerte esta maldita"

Sasami: es cierto, podrias tener diversos beneficios, uno seria los fondos y el mantenimiento que te daria la aldea.

Misaki: ya entiendo, entonces aun si me rechazas tengo otra oportunidad, bien entonces nos vemos luego.- Misaki abandono el lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Charls se limito a mirar de mala gana a Leone y a Sasami.

Leone: ¿dije algo malo?

Charls: *suspiro* nada… solo nos falta Anko.

¿?: no, en realidad yo los esperaba a ustedes.- Anko apareció detrás de Charls.

Charls: cuando…

Anko: estaba detrás de la puerta, y escuche todo.- dijo dándole unos codazos suaves al hombro de Charls.

Sasami: ¿nos perdimos de algo?

Charls: nada importante, será mejor salir, no hay que perder tiempo.- el grupo empezó su recorrido, por el bosque.

* * *

 **2 horas después**

El grupo se encontraba en medio del bosque.

Charls: ¿en donde dijiste que se encontraba tu amiga?

Leone: casi llegando a los limites del bosque.

Anko: ya corrimos demasiado, será mejor tomar un descanso, ya hemos atravesado la mitad del bosque, después de todo tenemos tres días para terminar la misión.

Charls: tiene razón, descansemos un momento, de paso podras comprobar si Leone y Sasami pueden llegar a ser Gennins.

Anko: bien, pararemos aquí entonces.

Charls sin embargo, no pelearas contra ellas.

Anko: ¿y como las evalure?

Charls: simple, nos andan siguiendo desde hace un tiempo, supongo que ustedes tambien lo notaron.- Leone y Sasami asintieron a lo que dijo Charls.

Anko: vaya, pensé que era la única que me había dado cuenta, en teoría, esa fue la razón por la que pedí el descanso en primer lugar.

Charls: bueno, pues entonces empecemos, ¡ya pueden salir!- de los arboles y arbustos salieron varios hombres, todos armados, con espadas, lanzas, cuchillos entre otros, rodeando al equipo.

Hombre 1: bueno, debería agradecerles, nos hicieron el favor de salir de la aldea.

Hombre 2: por su culpa nos quedamos sin trabajo.

Hombre 3: y encima mataron a Gatō, siento decirlo, pero no saldrán con vida de aquí.

Charls: "deben ser los que sobrevivieron después de la pelea en el puente, no parecen ser muy fuertes, pero supongo que servirá de calentamiento" Leone, Sasami encárguense de ellos, Anko si quieres puedes tomar un descanso.

Anko: ¿esperas que me quede sin hacer nada?

Charls: si, eso espero.

Hombre 2: ¿intentan igno- el hombre no termino lo que iba a decir, Leone le había dado un puñetazo en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre y enviándolo a volar lejos de allí.

Charls: te lo dije, no hay de que preocuarse.

Anko: aun asi.

Sasami: todo esta bien por aquí, deberías preocuparte en ver si seremos Gennins o no.

Charls: como dije deb- Charls no termino, una flecha se le incrusto en el pecho, sin embargo, esto no parecio haberle echo efecto.- "creo que empiezo a extrañar las balas".- Charls se saco la flecha como si de una pequeña astilla se tratara.

Anko: ¿seguro que estas bien?- Anko estaba algo sorprendida, lo normal en una persona era demostrar algún tipo de dolor físico ante semejante herida y mas si esta era grave.

Charls: si, pero… el es mio.- dijo señalando a un hombre que llevaba un arco como arma, Charls salio corriendo en dirección al hombre con arco con su brazo en forma de espada, atravesándolo y partiéndolo a la mitad cosa que aterrorizo un poco a sus compañeros, mas por la forma de su brazo/espada.- "supongo que eso honra el dicho de ojo por ojo y diente por diente"- cuando vio alrededor vio a varios de los hombres inertes en el piso, Leone todavía peleaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara.- "he de suponer que le gustan las batallas más de lo que esperaba"- al cabo de unos minutos todos fueron asesinados, la gran mayoría de ellos cayeron a manos de Leone.

Leone: eso fue fácil, además sali sin ningún raguño.

Sasami: y bien ¿aprobamos?

Anko: bueno… en taijutsu y puntería aprueban con una puntuación perfecta, pero aun no he visto que usen ninjutsu, aunque su habilidad física puede compensar eso.

Charls: entonces solo falta encontrar a Scheele "explicarle y transformarla, asi ya tendremos formado el ultimo equipo"

Leone: estamos a mitad de camino, si nos apresuramos podremos llegar antes del anochecer y podremos volver a la aldea temprano.

Charls: de ser asi, será mejor partir.- el grupo reanudo nuevamente su marcha.

* * *

 **New York tiempo actual**

Durante el tiempo que Charls estuvo en la otra dimensión, James Heller logro infiltrarse a las filas de la Blackwatch y alcanzo un alto rango debido a sus conocimientos de batalla, habilidades de combate e innata puntería, pudo llegar a gran rango gracias a la información que Dana Mercer le brindaba gracias a sus redes de información, en estos momentos nos ubicamos en un cuartel que la Blackwatch estableció en la zona roja para intentar controlar al gran número de infectados que crecía constantemente.

Heller: *ha pasado tiempo ¿no crees?*- James hablaba en voz baja a través de un pequeño micrófono, en estos momentos James portaba uno de los trajes que únicamente les daban a los capitanes de escuadrón.

¿?: *¿a que te refieres?*- se escucho una voz femenina ya conocida a través del audífono que se encontraba conectado al micrófono.

Heller: *hablo de Charls, me pregunto como lo estará pasando*

Dana: *deberías preocuparte por tus nuevas estudiantes, por cierto ¿en donde estan?*

Heller: *envíe a .-.-.-.-.-.-. los alrededores con un grupo de reconocimiento, y .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. debe estar entrenando con los super soldados*

* * *

 **A unas calles de allí.**

Había un escuadrón de la Blackwatch acribillando a los infectados, pero entre los soldados armados había una persona que destacaba ya que no portaba un uniforme igual al de los demás, era una mujer, por su apariencia se podría decir que era de la misma edad de Charls, la chica era peliverde al igual que sus ojos, en su cabello era corto, los mechones de sus costados delanteros le llegaba a los hombros y la parte de atrás estaba más corto también llevaba puesto unos anteojos que parecían ser de un piloto, tenía puesto una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas color negro, en su cintura tenia amarrada otra chaqueta de las mangas, pero esta era color verde y no era de cuero, traía un pantalón verde oscuro, en sus manos tenia guantes del mismo color que el pantalón y llevaba una ametralladora como arma al igual que los demás soldados.(link de la imagen en mi perfil)

Soldado 1: todavía no puedo creer que el capitán nos enviara a ella como refuerzo.- habían dos soldados en especial que estaban hablando de dicho miembro.

Soldado 2: no nos podemos quejar, además está haciendo un excelente trabajo, su puntería es muy buena, se podría decir lo mismo de su modo de combate, se nota que el capitán la entreno personalmente.

Soldado 3: ¡viene un juggernaut, todos a sus puestos!- a lo lejos se podría ver como se acervaba una de esas moles, destruyendo todo a su paso, esto incluía a los infectados.

¿?: ¿Acaso están esperando una invitación?- Hablo la peliverde.- ¡empiecen a disparar!- todos hicieron caso a la orden y empezaron a disparar con balas y cohetes que impactaban contra el Juggernaut, pero por más que impactaban las balas solo parecían rebotar ya que se estaba poniendo sus brazos al frente para usarlos como escudo, cubriendo sus partes débiles.

Soldado 6: ¡no le estamos haciendo nada, todos retírense!

¿?: todos quédense en sus puestos.

Soldado 6: pero…

¿?: he dicho , que todos se queden en sus puestos… ¡alto el fuego!- el grupo obedeció la orden y dejaron de disparar.- barran la zona, hagan que los muertos vallan a donde pertenecen, el Juggernaut es mio.- la mujer empezó a correr directamente contra el juggernaut disparándole.

Soldado 5: se volvió loca.

Soldado 3: pero eso servirá como disreaccion, hay que abrir paso hasta llegar a la base, ¡todos en camino!

¿?: "planean irse… no importa, de todos modos no los necesito"-la mujer se acerco lo suficiente contra el juggernaut, el gran infectado intento darle un golpe defrente que fue esquivado por la mujer que dio un salto esto hizo que el golpe del infectado diera contra el piso, destruyendo gran parte de este, la mujer aterrizo encima de su brazo y le dio un gran golpe en el rostro que tubo gran impacto haciéndolo retroceder y dejándolo aturdido, la mujer dio otro salto y aprovechando que estaba desprotegido empezó a disparar contra su rostro dejándole varios orificios que no parecían afectarle.- "se me acabo la munición"- en lo que aterrizaba nuevamente a tierra pudo ver un callejón no muy alejado de su posición.- "perfecto"- la mujer saco su arma secundaria que era un cuchillo y se lo lanzo, dándole en uno de sus ojos, esto pareció enojarle.- "bien, ahora sígueme"-la mujer empezó a correr hacia en callejón siendo seguida por el infectado.- "bien, ahora a trabajar"- una vez dentro del callejón, el Juggernaut hundió sus dos brazos en el piso y saco una gran roca que la lanzo contra la mujer, esta no se movió y detuvo la roca, al igual que el Juggernaut la mujer le lanzo la roca con más fuerza y velocidad de la que le lanzaron, el juggernaut se cubrió con sus brazos acorazados pero aun así logro romper su defensa, haciendo sus brazos a un lado, esto fue aprovechado por la mujer y con una gran velocidad se acerco contra el infectado y al mismo tiempo su brazo empezó a deformarse formando una espada igual a la de Charls y corto uno de sus brazos dejando adolorido al infectado que rugia por el dolor provocado, la mujer volvio su brazo a la normalidad y tomo el brazo que le corto al juggernaut usandolo como arma y aprovechando su dureza lo azoto contra el juggernaut esto le hizo mucho daño probocandole mas heridas.- "es hora de acabar"- uzando nuevamente el brazo como arma, le dio un gran golpe esta vez en la cabeza destruyéndola como si de un globo de agua se tratase, haciéndolo caer al suelo inerte.- "y con esto concluye todo, será mejor regresar a la base"

¿?: parece que te divertiste mientras no estaba Seraphim- en la entrada del callejón había otra mujer a diferencia de la anterior, esta tenia el pelo rubio claro dividido en dos coletas con listones color blanco, ojos color azul claro con un lunar a lado de su ojo izquierdo, una chalina azul que tenia dos rayas blancas y una negra en medio de las dos, traía puesta una casaca color gris que tenia la parte del cuello uniformada con una corbatilla negra, unos guantes militares, una falda azul marino con una raya casi llegando al final de esta, tenia un pequeño cinturón negro en su pierna derecha que portaba una pistola, en su cintura otro cinturón color amarillo claro que portaba un cuchillo y dos bolsas color negro, la chica portaba una escopeta amarillo claro al igual que su pistola (imagen en mi perfil).

Seraphim: pensé que estabas con los super soldados.

¿?: ya termine, no duraron mucho.- mientras el par conversaba un soldado se acerco al lugar.

Soldado 2: disculpen, tenemos nuevas ordenes.

Seraphim: ¿detalles?

Soldado 2: parece que un científico importante quedo atrapado en uno de los edificios que esta a unas calles, los pájaros que enviaron a por el tuvieron problemas y no podrán llegar, por lo que Base India dos dos nos ordenó escoltarlo devuelta.

Seraphim: recibido, ¿tu tambien vienes Azami?

Azami: no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- las dos mujeres se volvieron a unir al grupo y se empezaron a dirigir al edificio seleccionado.

¿?: *Seraphim ¿me recibes?*- Seraphim escucho una voz proveniente de uno de sus audífonos con micrófono que se había puesto recientemente en el oído.

Seraphim: *¿James? Te recibo*

Heller: *estoy consciente de la misión que se les encomendó recientemente, se han detectado múltiples infectados especiales junto con un Goliath que se dirigen al punto de extracción, ya hice que envíen apoyo aéreo junto con algunos tanques, será mejor que tengan cuidado, esta será una batalla difícil*

Seraphim: *recibido, contamos con el apoyo* ¡todo el mundo abra bien los ojos!-

Azami: ¿paso algo?

Seraphim: al parecer tenemos invitados sorpresa esperándonos en el punto de encuentro.

Azami: ya entiendo.- mientras ellos avanzaban se empezó a escuchar muchos ruidos por atrás, al voltear vieron varios tanques, helicópteros y varios súper soldados dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Seraphim: llego la caballería, ¡todo el mundo acelere el paso!- los soldados obedecieron la orden y empezaron a correr para intentar igualar la velocidad de dichos vehículos, al llegar al punto de extracción pudieron presenciar un gran campo de batalla, habían más soldados puesto que en los helicópteros venia otra armada de infantería.- ¡todos, fuego a discreción!- todos los soldados obedecieron la orden, habían cazadores enfrentando a los super soldados al igual que a los juggernauts, la lucha seso durante un instante al ver que un edificio era destruido por el Goliath que acababa de llegar dando un fuerte rugido.

Azami: bien, que empiece la fiesta.

* * *

 **Con Charls**

Charls y su grupo había llegado a la pequeña choza que se encontraba llegando casi a los limites del bosque, pero se encontraba vacia.

Charls: ¿segura que se encontraba aquí?

Leone: si, no debe estar muy lejos.

Charls: *suspiro* ire a ver a los alrededores.

Sasami: yo tambien.

Anko: igualmente.

Leone: yo me quedare aquí en caso de que regrese.

Charls: bien.- el grupo se dividio para buscar a la residente de la casa.

* * *

 **Momentos mas tarde.**

Charls se encontraba dando algunas vueltas por el bosque hasta que encontró una trampa para conejos u otro animal pequeño.

Charls: "esto es reciente, tal vez ella este cerca de aquí"

Alex: "tienes razón, debe estar capturando su comida"

Charls: "habrá que ver a los alrededores"

Alex: "¡rápido, salta!"- esta vez Alex sonó algo alterado y más serio, por lo que Charls hizo caso a su orden y dio un salto alto, y sintió que algo había golpeado el árbol por la parte de abajo, cuando bajo su mirada vio a una mujer que vestía unos ropajes color lila de cuello de tortuga que tienen unos peculiares rasgos chinos; es alta y delgada de piel clara y ojos y cabello color purpura, su cabello es un tanto largo, usaba unos anteojos sin aro en la parte de arriba y tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, aunque lo que le sorprendió fue la arma con la que lo atacaba, se trataba de una tijera enorme, que era color negro de la parte de abajo y plateado la parte de arriba con el rostro de un panda como imagen en la intersección, esta estaba abierta e incrustada en el árbol, Charls apoyo sus pies en el árbol y dio un salto hacia atrás de la mujer para poder tomar una buena distancia.

Charls: "¿un enemigo?"

Alex: "mas importante ¿esa cosa es una arma?"

Charls: "hay otras cosas mas importantes"- Charls se puso su armadura junto con su masa muscular.

¿?: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿por que esquivaste eso?

Charls: "creo que la respuesta a la ultima pregunta es mas que obvia".- Charls empezó a correr hacia la chica y dio un potente golpe el cual fue bloqueado por la gran tijera de esta.- "imposible, ni siquiera se ha quebrado"- Charls empezó a dar varios golpes consecutivos que fueron bloqueados al mismo tiempo por dicha tijera, después de varios golpes la chica decidió hacerse a un lado haciendo que uno de los golpes de Charls impactara contra el árbol y que lo destruyera, la mujer se había posicionado atrás de Charls e intento cortarlo con su tijera, Charls abrió los brazos y sujeto los filos de la tijera, evitando que la tijera se cerrara con el en medio.

¿?: ¡basta!- de entre los arbustos salio Leone.- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Scheele?- la mujer ahora conocida como Scheele abrió la tijera y dejo libre a Charls.

Scheele: pues, lo vi y pensé que quería robar la trampa que hice para atrapar la cena.- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su rostro mostrando algo de confucion.

Charls: asi que tu eres Scheele.

Scheele: ¿nos conocemos?

Charls: la verdad no, Leone te dejo el resto, avisare a Anko que la encontramos y buscare a Sasami.

Leone: déjamelo a mi.

* * *

 **Minutos mas tarde**

Charls se había reunido con Anko y Sasami en la casa.

Anko: ¿hubo suerte?

Charls: la encontré, Leone la esta saludando.

Anko: ¿saludando?

Charls: es una de sus amigas, al parecer se separaron hace un tiempo, no deben tardar mucho en volver.

Alex: "¿Qué es eso?"- al ver por la ventana de la casa se podía ver una insignia que constaba de un ave negra de perfil con el ojo rojo, el ave estaba rodeada de un circulo amarillo claro(imagen en mi perfil).

Charls: "no lo se, aunque…"

Alex: "¿aunque?"

Charls: "nada, de todos modos no creo que me sirva"- mientras ellos conversaban, Leone y Scheele habían regresado.- ¿Qué decidiste?- a su pregunta, Scheele movio la cabeza de forma afirmativa.- eso quiere decir que ahora tenemos el equipo completo.

Anko: aun no, todavia no se si ella califica para gennin, me gustaría probarla.

Charls: antes de eso, Scheele me gustaría hablar un poco contigo en privado, sígueme.- Charls se volvió a adentrarse en el bosque con Scheele siguiéndolo.- supongo que Leone te explico la situación.

Scheele: lo hizo, me gustaría unirme tambien, si no es una molestia por supuesro.

Charls: una vez se empieza ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Scheele: lo se.

Charls: bien, entonces empecemos.- Scheele dejo su tijera en el piso y seguido de eso Charls realizo el mismo procedimiento que hizo con Leone y Sasami, aunque Scheele hacia unas muecas de dolor.- no lo rechaces, relájate, acepta esto como parte de ti, de lo contrario puede que se salga de control.- Scheele hizo caso a las instrucciones y se relajo al cabo de unos segundos habían terminado.- *suspiro* ¿Cómo te sientes?

Scheele: algo extraña, me siento mas liviana.- cuando levanto su tijera tambien noto algo raro.- eso es extraño.

Charls: ¿pasa algo?

Scheele: si, normalmente esto pesa mas, pero ahora es como si estuviera levantando una katana, en vez de mi arma.

Charls: esto que te di, aumenta todas tus capacidades, prácticamente has superado los limites del ser humano, esto quiere decir que aumentaste tu resistencia, tu fuerza, tu velocidad y tambien las demás capacidades, esto incluye el chakra.

Scheele: me perdi en ser humano ¿me lo repites de nuevo?

Charls: supongo que todo se resume a que te volviste mas fuerte de lo que eras antes.

Scheele: oh, eso lo explica.

Charls: Anko debe estar esperando, vamos.

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Soldado 1: *¡base india dos uno, necesitamos apoyo!, repito ¡necesitamos apoyo!*- alrededor del edificio del cual tenían que extraer al científico, se libraba una fiera batalla, varias explosiones se escuchaban alrededor de la calle, Super soldados enfrentando a los cazadores, infantería enfrentando a los infectados, tanques y helicópteros enfrentando a los juggernauts, y al mismo tiempo Azami y Seraphim enfrentaban al Goliath.

Seraphim: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Azami: si, es extraño que esta cantidad de infectados especiales se reunan en un solo punto, lo peor es que no paran de llegar.

Seraphim: ¡cuidado!- gracias al aviso Azami logro esquivar un golpe con el brazo delgado del Goliath que iva dirijido a ella, el golpe impacto al piso destruyéndolo y al mismo tiempo atorandolo, el Goliath al parecer intentaba sacarlo.- ¡rapido, todos fuego contra su brazo!- todas las unidades hicieron caso a la orden y empezaron a bombardear el brazo haciendo que este se desprendiera del cuerpo del Goliath, dejándolo algo aturdido y vulnerable a ataques.- ¡rapido ahora a la cabeza!- las unidades volvieron a obedecer y bombardearon la cabeza, para cuando el Goliath salio del trance fue demasiado tarde, varios misiles autodirijidos de helicópteros asi como los de tanques habían impactado contra el, ocacionandole un grave daño haciendo que caiga al piso.

Azami: aun sigue con vida.

Seraphim: lo se, ¡a todas las unidades, fuego con todo lo que tengan a su cabeza, no le den ningún respiro!- Azami y Seraphim al igual que los demás soldados abrieron fuego contra su cabeza levantando una gran nube de humo, aun asi seguían disparando hasta que a todos se les acabo la municion, cuando el humo se disipo no pudieron ver la cabeza, al parecer había quedado reducida a añicos.

Azami: bien, el Goliath fue destruido, ahora a sacar a los científicos.

Seraphim: tienes razón *a todas las unidades, el Goliath fue destruido, necesitamos un pájaro para el transporte e ir a recoger al cientifico*

Soldado 2: *resivido, un pájaro va en camino a su posición, los demás los escoltaremos, cambio*

Seraphim: *resibido, en espera del transporte*- no paso mucho para que un helicóptero pasara a recojerlas y luego dirijirse a lo alto del edificio.

Azami: tenemos compañía.- con la puerta del helicóptero abierta pudieron ver varios infectados de tipo volador que ivan en su dirección.

Seraphim: rayos, ¡piloto, tome acciones evasivas, nos encargaremos de ellos primero, *base india dos uno, necesitamos apoyo aéreo, tenemos problemas para transportar a los científicos, cambio*

India dos uno: *resibido, desplegando tropas de Asalto, el tiempo estimado de llegada es de cinco minutos, mantengan posición hasta entonces, cambio*

Seraphim: *resibido, mantendremos la posición*

Azami: después de un problema, pasamos a otro, no cabe duda que seguirte fue la mejor opción.

Seraphim: ¿te das cuenta en la posición en la que estamos?

Azami: si, por eso es entretenido.

* * *

 **Y bien hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.**

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta la historia o si quieren agregar algún cambio.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **ADIOS.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hace mil años que no subo un nuevo capítulo ¿no?**

 **Por cierto, he creado un grupo en FB, con el mismo nombre del fic (para los que quieran unirse claro :v), en el cual estaré subiendo, las imágenes, tanto de los personajes, principales y secundarios así como armas, enemigos, entre otros (y puede que haga uno que otro spoiler :v), échenle un vistazo.**

 **Bueno solo quería decir eso xd, empecemos esto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Nueva York**

En el edificio de extracción se libraba una batalla aérea como terrenal, Azami y Seraphim se encontraban disparando desde las puertas del Helicóptero, aun si esos infectados morían con pocos disparos, se movían muy rápido haciendo que fallen varios disparos al igual que el helicóptero y además de eso eran también fuertes.

Azami: Seraphim, mira eso.- Azami señalaba una dirección específica, cuando Seraphim volteo vio a varios infectados voladores reuniéndose y deteniéndose en un punto.

Seraphim: se preparan para dar el siguiente golpe.

Soldado 2: *¡hidras, hay hidras en tierra, no resistiremos mucho, solicitó permiso de retirada!*

Seraphim: *la misión es recoger al científico, no nos iremos hasta completar la misión*

Azami: ¡Seraphim!- al hacerle caso a su compañera, vio que los infectados iban contra el helicóptero a gran velocidad impactando en el ala trasera destruyéndola en el acto.

Piloto: ´*mey dey, mey dey, perdimos el control, repito, perdimos el control*- el helicóptero empezó a caer dando varias vueltas, Azami y Seraphim saltaron antes de que esto ocurriese cada quien portando su paracaídas

Azami: eso estuvo cerca.

Seraphim: tienes razón, las tropas de asalto no deben tardar en llegar, espera… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- cuando miro a su compañera, vio que esta se estaba quitando su paracaídas.

Azami: busco un nuevo transporte.- cuando termino de quitárselo cayó encima de un infectado y lo tomo como su medio de transporte.- me dirigiré al punto de extracción, te espero allí.- tomando la cabeza del infectado, lo empezó a dirigir hacia el edificio.

Seraphim: ¿Por qué nunca me escucha?- Seraphim imito a su compañera y también se sacó su paracaídas aunque no logro aterrizar en uno de los infectados pero sí pudo tomar la pata de uno de ellos, el cual perdió el equilibrio y se estrelló en el edificio.- genial, tendrá que ser como los viejos tiempos.- Seraphim empezó a correr hacia la cima del edificio, con cada paso que daba sobre el muro, este se quebraba, pero aun así, ella se dirigía hacia arriba con una gran velocidad.

Heller: *Seraphim, ¿me copias?*

Seraphim: *fuerte y claro*

Heller: *al parecer el científico al que tienen que extraer contiene algo que atrae a los infectados*

Seraphim: *entonces hay que destruirlo*

Heller: *no, si haces eso nos descubrirán y la infiltración que Dana nos facilitó se ira a la basura, en este momento nos han invocado a una reunión de suma emergencia, si ocurre algo te informare de inmediato*

Seraphim: *recibido, en tal caso continuare con la operación*

* * *

 **Con Heller**

Heller: *¿Cómo va todo Dana?*

Dana: *ya intente hackear su seguridad muchas veces, pero al parecer aumentaron su seguridad, me tomara mucho tiempo poder ingresar sin ser detectada*

Heller: *entiendo*

Dana: *¿Cómo están las chicas?*

Heller: *Azami y Seraphim están juntas en una misión, no creo que demoren mucho*

Dana: *por cierto ¿en dónde está Lyra?*

Heller: *en estos momentos comanda las tropas de asalto, no es de extrañarse, se ha ganado su puesto, aun para su edad*

* * *

 **Con Seraphim**

Seraphim ya había llegado al tejado, aunque Azami no se encontraba allí, pero había algunos cadáveres de cazadores y además de eso una puerta destrozada que conducía al edificio.

Seraphim: supongo que entro al edificio, aunque…- cuando volteo la vista vio que los infectados aéreos se acercaban.- supongo que la alcanzare luego.- Seraphim empezó a apuntar con su arma, pero antes de que disparara una explosión impacto contra los infectados, cuando vio hacia atrás, habían a tres helicópteros dirigiéndose hacia ella.- supongo que son las fuerzas de asalto.

¿?: *Seraphim, aquí víbora dos uno, te tenemos cubierta, trae al científico.*

Seraphim: *¿Lyra? Ya te estabas tardando*

Lyra: *mejor tarde que nunca*- dos de los helicópteros se posicionaron en el tejado de los helicópteros saltaron cuatro súper soldados (dos de cada uno) al mismo tiempo lanzaron cuerdas gruesas de las cuales varios soldados armados bajaron entre ellos también salió otra chic de pelo plateado separado en dos coletas sujetadas por listones color gris con cuadros blancos (o al revés) una parte de su pelo le cubría el ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran color purpura, tenía también un audífono con micrófono en su oído izquierdo, traía puesto una chaqueta de lana color verde oscuro abotonada, en el hombro izquierdo de esta tenía un escudo estaba dividido en cuatro, arriba el derecho era rojo y el otro blanco (abajo era lo mismo pero al revés) en medio tenía dos espadas cruzadas de mango azul, en las manos tenia guantes color negro( estos tenían la parte de los dedos descubierta) tenía también una mochila color marrones la cintura tenía un cinturón color marrón con dos pequeñas mochilas a los costados del mismo color, en la parte baja tenía una falta gris con pequeñas rayas blancas, tenía unas medias largas color blanco que le llegaban hasta las piernas casi llegando a la falda, en las piernas tenía otros dos cinturones (uno en cada pierna) estos color negro que sujetaba la media así como también portaban una pequeña mochila del mismo color cada uno, tenía como arma una AK-47 (imagen en el grupo de FB)

Seraphim: como siempre, vienes sobrecargada.- dijo refiriéndose a la cantidad de mochilas que traía.

Lyra: como siempre digo, un soldado sin munición no es nada, por cierto, toma.- Lyra saco munición de ametralladora y se la lanzo a Seraphim- supongo que casi no te quedan, así que quédate con eso *víbora dos uno y víbora dos dos, limpien el área en lo que localizamos al objetivo*

Víbora dos uno: *recibido, limpiaremos la zona, cambio*

Lyra: *cuento con ello* supongo que te acompañare adentro.- ambas chicas entraron por la puerta destrozada del edificio.

* * *

 **Con Heller**

En estos momentos Heller se encontraba reunido con varios capitanes, tanto líderes de escuadrones como líderes de bases y tropas de Asalto de distintos lugares, todos formados en filas observando una pantalla en frente que aun permanecía apagada.

Heller: *¿cómo vas con eso?*

Dana: *al parecer están conscientes de que los estamos espiando pero no saben en donde estamos, lo malo es que han reforzado su defensa de red, me tomara mucho tiempo poder ingresar*

Heller: *no hay de otra, supongo que continuaremos haciéndonos pasar como miembros de la Blackwatch hasta que llegue el momento*- en ese momento la pantalla se encendió mostrando a otro capitán, por las insignias que llevaba daba a entender que era de un rango muy superior a todos ellos.

¿?: Bien, capitán de la base india dos dos repórtese.

Heller: presente.- dijo dando un paso al frente y dando un saludo militar.

¿?: ¿Cómo va la operación?

Heller: en este momento se está llevando a cabo la operación de extracción sin muchos problemas, sin embargo hay varios infectados especiales que han rodeado el área, entre ellos eliminamos a un Goliath, puedo preguntar si ¿sabe algo al respecto?

¿?: A eso iba… el científico que tienen que recoger, logro recrear el virus y potenciarlo de tal manera que atraiga a otros infectados, eso debe de explicar el por qué hay muchos infectados especiales en el área.

Heller: ¿hay algún propósito en especial para eso?

¿?: Planeamos atraer a todos los infectado y enviarlos por el portal, lo mismo haremos con las otras ciudades que estén infectadas o que presenten signos de ello.

Heller: pero tengo entendido que el proyecto Zeus destruyo el portal.

¿?: tienes razón, pero los planos permanecieron intactos, por lo que desarrollar otro no será muy difícil aunque tardaremos un poco, no daré ubicaciones, ya que todos sabemos que el proyecto Zeus es capaz de transformarse y puede que este entre nosotros, por lo que este proyecto será secreto hasta que este completado.

Heller: "demonios, debí decirle a Seraphim que lo destruyera, pero si hago algo sospechoso ahora todo se ira a la basura"

* * *

 **Con Seraphim**

Seraphim y Lyra habían entrado a un cuarto lleno de máquinas en medio de estas estaba una mesa que tenía una caja metálica con luces verdes al frente y en la parte de atrás algunos botones, el científico se encontraba manipulando los botones de dicha caja, Azami estaba apoyada en una pared a lado de la puerta de entrada.

Seraphim: ¿puedo preguntar qué es eso?

Azami: ya le pregunte, pero siempre contesta lo mismo, no sirve de nada.

Científico: es un experimento, no te puedo decir más.

Azami: te lo dije.- después de que el científico apretara algunos botones, las luces del frente pasaron de verde a roja, el científico tomo la caja y se fue del cuarto.- ¿no tienes que escoltarlo?

Lyra: solo estoy a cargo de víbora dos uno y víbora dos dos, ballesta uno uno se encargara de recogerlo, no tengo información de a donde lo llevaran.

Seraphim: no se le puede hacer nada.

Azami: ¿nos quedaremos sin hacer nada? Es evidente que esa caja tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

Seraphim: si hacemos algo echaremos abajo el trabajo que hizo Dana para poder infiltrarnos a las filas de la Blackwatch… de momento será mejor retirarnos.

Lyra: tienes razón, yo me iré con mis soldados por vía aérea.

Azami: yo iré con Seraphim, nos vemos en la base.

Lyra: bien, *víbora dos uno y víbora dos dos, recojan a los soldados y prepárense para la retirada en lo que llego con ustedes*

Seraphim: *a todas las unidades, prepárense para salir de aquí, nos retiramos* vamos Azami.

Azami: bien.- las tres chicas salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos.

* * *

 **Con Charls.**

Ya había anochecido, en el lugar habían varios árboles cortados así como serpientes en el mismo estado, en medio de los cadáveres de las serpientes se encontraba Scheele, parecía estar esperando algo, Anko estaba del otro lado, pero estaba cansada.

Charls: ¿no deberías acabar con esto?

Leone: lo apoyo, además, has gastado mucho chakra en invocar todas esas serpientes, además de eso Scheele no parece estar cansada.

Anko: aun no.

Sasami: nos aprobaste a mí y Leone cuando eliminamos a esos bandidos, ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?- del suelo salió otra serpiente, era mucho más grande que las demás, esta se dispuso a atacar a Scheele, ella simplemente puso su tijera en frente y la hundió en su boca, una vez la tijera estuvo adentro, Scheele la abrió así como también abrió a la serpiente desde el interior matándola en el mismo instante.

Charls: supongo que entonces, eso decide todo, ¿cierto?

Anko: si, paso.

Leone: hay que dormir por hoy aquí, ha anochecido.

Charls: supongo que tienes razón, vallan a descansar, adentro yo me quedare afuera.- Sasami, Leone y Scheele entraron para dormir en la cabaña, Charls prefirió las ramas de los árboles que no habían sido afectados por el combate, Anko también prefirió los árboles, estos tenían vista al cielo nocturno estrellado.

Anko: tienes buena vista para elegir a las personas fuertes.

Charls: la que lo sugirió fue Leone, no tengo por qué llevarme el crédito.

Anko: sabes, tengo curiosidad, aun no sé de dónde eres, ¿te importaría decirme?

Charls: "sé que no lo creerías a menos que te lo mostrase", es algo de lo que no me gustaría hablar de momento.

Anko: entiendo, supongo que no puedo obligarte a hacerlo, buenas noches.

Charls: buenas noches.- ambos cerraron los ojos cayendo inmediatamente al mundo de los sueños, en el caso de Charls callo en su subconsciente.

* * *

 **Sueño.**

Charls se encontraba conversando con Alex, en el típico paisaje de la mente de Charls.

Charls: aun no entiendo cómo es que no pude romper esa tijera aun con la masa muscular.

Alex: puede entenderse, estabas débil en ese momento, como te dije hace tiempo, si tú te haces más fuerte, el virus también lo hará.

Charls: ya veo.

Alex: por cierto, necesito que veas algo, sígueme.- Alex salto del edificio en el que se encontraban junto con Charls, una vez abajo se dirigieron hacia un callejón sin salida, cuando llegaron al límite, Alex activo su masa muscular y dio un potente golpe contra el muro el cual empezó a quebrarse, no solo el muro, los edificios y el piso también, esto destruyo el mundo en donde se encontraban y de inmediato aparecieron en otro, este estaba totalmente en blanco, había una puerta de hierro en frente.

Charls: ¿en dónde estamos?

Alex: lo descubrí hace poco mientras vagaba por tu cabeza, no es muy agradable la cosa que se encuentra atrás de esa puerta.- Alex se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, cuando se abrió mostro a un supremo cazador, este tenía cadenas en el cuello, en los brazos y en las piernas.

Charls: ¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí?

Alex: al parecer fue influenciada por esa cosa a la que llaman chakra y al tener la capacidad de cambiar de forma, cambio y se quedó así.

Charls: bueno, es un supremo cazador normal, no es nada que no podamos controlar.

Alex: no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, puede parecer uno común pero tiene la fuerza de tres cazadores supremos, además si sumamos la fuerza y agilidad que obtuvo gracias a ti, lo hace aun peor.

Charls: ¿Qué pasara si se libera?

Alex: tomara posesión de tu cuerpo… hay una forma de expulsarlo de tu cuerpo sin que infectes a los seres vivos a los alrededores.

Charls: ¿Por qué algo me dice que también hay consecuencias?

Alex: tendrás que infectar directamente a otra persona, será como consumir algo, pero inversamente, de esa forma traspasaras al virus a otro cuerpo, pero…

Charls: ¿pero…?

Alex: las defensas del individuo se reducirán a cero lo que permitirá que el virus tome posesión de este y adoptara la forma que vez en este instante.

Charls: ya entiendo, entonces cuando lo haga poder atacarlo directamente y como Akame conoce jutsus de fuego, podremos deshacernos de él.

Alex: todavía no termino… como dije, el individuo adoptara su forma, sin embargo, esto también tendrá consecuencias contigo, tu fuerza se redujera considerablemente al punto en el que casi te podría comparar con un humano corriente, claro que podrás recuperarla luego junto a la fuerza que te quito el virus, pero necesitaras mucho descanso para eso.

Charls: no juzgues a un libro por su portada ¿eh?

Alex: ¿Qué planeas hacer entonces?

Charls: me tomara un tiempo tomar una decisión.

Alex: no tienes mucho tiempo, mira.- Alex señalo al cazador, este estaba forcejeando para destruir la cadena.- tal vez las cadenas lo retengan por ahora y el infectar a Scheele, Leone y Sasami te dara tiempo, pero como dije, esa cosa se alimenta de tu fuerza por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se libere, creo que te dará un lapso de tres o cuatro meses como máximo.

Charls: tendré una decisión para entonces.

Alex: está amaneciendo, deberías empezar a despertar, tienes que ir a la aldea.

Charls: tienes razón, me voy entonces.

Alex: además, al igual que esa cosa yo también soy una fuerza aparte en este lugar, así que si se llega a liberar, te ayudare a enfrentarlo, aunque sé que vamos a morir de todos modos si lo enfrentamos.

Charls: la intención es lo que cuenta.

 **Fin del sueño**

* * *

 **Nueva york.**

En el edificio donde se hospedaba Dana se encontraban, Dana, Heller, Seraphim, Azami y Lyra.

Azami: ya entiendo.

Seraphim: cometimos un error al dejarlo escapar.

Lyra: tú ¿no puedes obtener algo Dana?

Dana: han fortalecido sus sistemas de redes, si intento infiltrarme ahora lo mas probable es que me descubran, tengo que averiguar la manera de que eso no ocurra, pero esto me tomara más tiempo de lo debido.

Heller: no podemos bajar la guardia, tendremos que eliminar el portal cuando los infectados den indicio de que se dirigen en masa a un lugar en específico y nos concentraremos en atacar ese lugar con todo lo que tenemos.

* * *

 **Con Charls**

Anko, Charls, Leone, Sasami y Scheele ya habían llegado a la aldea, aunque Charls recibía miradas extrañas de casi todos los habitantes.

Alex: "supongo que las noticias vuelan"

Charls: "tienes razón, al parecer ya todos lo saben, eso explicaría sus miradas"

* * *

 **Torre del Hokage.**

Sarutobi: y bien ¿Qué me puedes decir acerca de ellas?- en frente de Sarutobi estaban los recién llegados, al frente de ellos estaba Anko.

Anko: ninguna mostro algún tipo de ninjutsu o genjutsu, pero sus habilidades de combate compensan sus debilidades, por lo que pasaron la prueba, todas y cada una de ellas.

Sarutobi: ya veo, voy a pedirles que se acerquen mañana para poderles asignar a su sensei, mientras tanto un ambu las guiara a sus nuevos hogares, esperen por favor.

Charls: en cuanto a mí, pasare a retirarme.

Leone: ¿iras a ver a Akame y los demás?

Charls: no, quiero pensar algunas cosas, con su permiso.- Charls paso a retirarse de la sala.

* * *

 **Afuera de la torre.**

Alex: "¿ahora a dónde?"

Charls: "al campo de entrenamiento número 7"

Alex: "¿al número siete?"

Charls: "Akame y los demás están entrenando por lo que no me gustaría molestarlos, después de todo, yo fui quien les dijo que lo hicieran"

Alex: "¿pero por qué al número siete?"

Charls: "conociendo a Naruto, debe estar en un puesto de ramen, Sasuke debe estar entrenando a su manera y no tengo mucho que decir de Sakura, no vi que pudiera hacerle frente a una batalla, esto lo comprobé en ese puente"

Alex: "¿Qué harás tú?"

Charls: "Akame ha descubierto su afinidad al fuego y apuesto que Katsuro y Kurome también lo hicieron, en cambio yo, aun me mantengo con mis técnicas actuales, si esa cosa que está en mi interior se libera y no puedo combatirla con fuerza entonces usare el chakra"

Alex: "suenas muy seguro, te recuerdo que esa cosa tiene la fuerza de tres cazadores supremos, si sigue aumentando su fuerza pasaran a ser cuatro en un solo cuerpo y como dije, la forma que tomo, le permitirá moverse más rápido"

Charls: "estoy consciente de ello, es por eso que quiero fortalecer una faceta que no lo fortalezca"

Alex: "bueno, no estoy del todo seguro en como valla a influenciar el chakra, pero vale la pena intentarlo"

Charls: "así se habla"

* * *

 **Campo de entrenamiento siete**

Alex: "y ¿cómo pretendes descubrir tu afinidad?"

Charls: "ni idea, acepto recomendaciones"

Alex: "mmm… viendo que el chakra está relacionado a los elementos fuego, agua, tierra, viento y electricidad, supongo que será mejor concentrar tu chakra"

Charls: "bien, ¿Cómo hago eso?"

Alex: "en este momento estas en un campo abierto, tal vez debas meditar y concentrar tu chakra al mismo tiempo de ese modo puede que el elemento fuego, viento o tierra reaccionen"

Charls: "¿cómo estas tan seguro?"

Alex: "no sé si lo que acabo de decir es correcto, soy nuevo en esto del chakra"

Charls: "fuiste conmigo a la academia ninja, ¿no recuerdas algo? Aunque sea lo básico"

Alex: "la verdad, no pensé que nos fuera a servir por lo que no tome atención, aunque lo mismo puedo decir de ti"

Charls: *suspiro* "bueno, no perdemos nada intentándolo"- y así se hizo, Charls se sentó en una parte del campo y empezó a concentrarse.

¿?: ¡Aquí estabas!- hablo una voz conocida que provenía de la entrada.

Charls: "¿Naruto? ¿Porque está aquí?"- al voltear a ver, vio que Naruto iba corriendo contra él.

Alex: "no parece tener intenciones amigables"- justo en ese momento Naruto creo varios clones de sombra.

Charls: "lo note"- Charls se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a enfrentar a todos y cada uno de ellos dándoles un golpe a cada uno para desaparecerlos, después de un rato así, ambos tomaron distancia.- ¿puedo saber por qué la acción hostil? Ambos somos de la misma aldea hasta donde sé.

Naruto: ¿todavía preguntas?

Alex: "puesto que ya se dio la noticia sobre ti, deduzco que quiere pelear por lo que hiciste hace un tiempo"

Charls: "¿solo por matar a un Jounnin?"- Naruto se dispuso a atacar nuevamente, esta vez, sus clones rodearon a Charls y explotaron provocando una nube de humo que bloqueo la vista de Charls.- "¿otra vez piedras?"- cuando se disipo el humo, se podía ver varias rocas de distintos tamaños alrededor de Charls.- ha pasado algún tiempo después de lo que paso, ¿aún me guardas rencor?

Naruto: ¡pudiste enviarlo a la cárcel ¿Por qué lo mataste?!

Charls: no puedes arreglar un fruto podrido, si lo metes con los de su misma clase solo se pudrirá más.

Naruto: no entendí nada.

Charls: "no esperaba que lo hicieras, la verdad"

Naruto: pero sé que lo que dijiste es algo malo, por lo que tendré que hacerte cambiar de opinión a la fuerza de ser necesario.- las rocas alrededor de Charls se transformaron en varios clones de Naruto que se dispusieron a inmovilizarlo.

Charls: "no caeré en la misma trampa dos veces, sé que el original está al frente por lo que no habrá problema si hago esto"- Charls transformo su brazo en espada, dando un giro completo, destruyendo a los clones alrededor.- no tiene caso seguir esto, si sigues, no me contendré- esta vez lo dijo apuntándole con la espada.

Naruto: ¡no me rendiré, no hasta que te haga cambiar de opinión!

Charls: ya veo.- Charls transformo ambos brazos en masa muscular y empezó a correr hacia Naruto, la fuerza de sus piernas destruía el piso con cada paso que daba, Naruto creo más clones que fueron contra Charls, este dio varios golpes para destruir a todos los que se encontraban en su camino hasta llegar al original, cuando llego le dio un golpe en su estómago, esto lo hizo conteniendo demasiado su fuerza, por lo menos para dejarlo inmóvil por un buen rato.- ¿te calmaste?- Naruto no respondió.- *suspiro*puedo entender el porqué de tu enojo, pero no es motivo para que actúes aun como in niño pequeño haciendo alboroto por que le quitaron su juguete.

Naruto: ¡¿a quién llamaste niño?!- grito con las fuerzas que le quedaba.

Charls: ¿a quién crees?, de donde provengo no puedes confiar en nadie.

Naruto: pero, ya no estas allí.

Charls: tienes razón, ya no estoy allí, pero aun mantengo mis ideales… aprendí a actuar y pensar como adulto a muy temprana edad, a diferencia de ti, mi infancia fue arrebatada, cada día en ese lugar era la lucha del día a día para sobrevivir, he tenido que decidir quiénes merecían vivir y quienes no, tu pretendes ser Hokage ¿no?- esta parte le llamo mucho la atención a Naruto.- pero… ¿Cómo pretendes serlo si no puedes defenderte siquiera a ti mismo?.

Naruto: pues…

Charls: lo que persigues no es más que un sueño lejano, además de eso los únicos jutsu que conoces es el de clones, transformación y sustitución, no llegaras ni siquiera a ambu en la forma en que estas- Charls se retiró del lugar dejando a Naruto sumido en sus pensamientos.- "supongo que iré a ver el entrenamiento de los demás"- cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento donde entrenaban Akame y los demás, vio que el suelo estaba lleno de grietas, varios árboles cortados y otros carbonizados, aunque en ese momento nadie se encontraba allí.

Alex: "la tendrás difícil en los exámenes"

Charls: "tienes razón"

¿?: Llegaste antes.- alguien hablo a su lado, al voltear la mirada, vio a Akame, Kurome y Katsuro.

Charls: veo que entrenaron duro, ¿algún progreso? "creo que la pregunta era innecesaria"

Akame: muchos, descubrimos que Kurome y yo somos de las mismas afinidades, fuego y viento.

Alex: "el viento da potencia al fuego, será un dúo peligroso"

Katsuro: yo por otra parte, soy tierra y agua.

Charls: ya veo, supongo que también tendré que entrenar duro, para hacerles frente.

Kurome: ¿Por qué no te nos unes?, así podremos tener una batalla de dos contra dos..

Charls: será en otro momento, recién he llegado y acabo de encontrarme con un inconveniente hace un rato, supongo que iré a dar un paseo.

Akame: nosotros nos quedaremos a entrenar, nos vemos luego.

Charls: bien.- los cuatro siguieron su camino, esta vez Charls empezó a caminar por el pueblo, sin rumbo fijo, hasta que alguien le tapo los ojos desde atrás.

¿?: ¿Quién soy?- esta voz la reconoció de inmediato ya que la misma persona lo había hecho antes de que saliera de la aldea.

Charls: Saya.

Saya: correcto.- esta vez Saya se puso al frente.

Charls: veo que no te afectaron las noticias.

Saya: ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo? Después de todo tú sigues siendo tú, no importa si tienes alguna habilidad nueva.

Charls: supongo que tienes razón.

Saya: la última vez no tuviste tiempo, ¿quieres ir a comer algo ahora?

Charls: supongo que no hará daño.- Charls y Saya se dirigieron a un restaurante que se encontraba a unas calles de allí.- hace tiempo que no te veo, ¿Cómo te va con tu equipo?

Saya: es aburrido, Chouji no deja de hablar de comida y Shikamaru considera que todo es problemático.

Charls: bueno, eso es de esperarse.

Saya: ¿y a ti?

Charls: bueno, supongo que bien, Misaki es buena combatiente e Ino puede no tener mucha fuerza física pero se le facilita el extraer información del enemigo.

Alex: "y eso ya lo comprobamos"

Saya: por cierto, informaron que empezaran los exámenes Chunnin dentro de una semana.

Charls: ya veo.

Saya: recomiendo que entrenes, no te la dejare fácil si te toca enfrentarte conmigo.

Charls: ¿habrá una prueba de enfrentamientos?

Saya: no lo sé, pero sería lógico pensar que si, ya que es una prueba para subir de rango, probaran las habilidades

Alex: "tiene razón"

Charls: entiendo, supongo que iré a casa a descansar un poco.

Saya: oye, aun no cumples tu promesa.

Alex: "se refiere al campamento"

Saya: ¿Qué te parece esta noche? Hoy es luna llena.

Charls: está bien por mí, te veré entonces cerca de los campos de entrenamiento antes de que se termine de ocultar el sol.- ambos terminaron su comida, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar.

Saya: estaré esperando allá.

Charls: bien, nos vemos.- ambos tomaron rutas contrarias, cada quien a sus respectivos destinos.

* * *

 **Nueva York- Habitación de Dana**

En la habitación de Dana, se encontraban reunidos, Seraphim, Azami, Lyra, Heller y la dueña de la habitación, todos hablando de un tema en particular.

Seraphim: ¿Qué haremos? No nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados.

Lyra: tiene razón, debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

Dana: créeme que me gustaría hacer algo, pero su nivel de seguridad ha aumentado mucho, tienen cámaras por doquier, incluso cubrieron los puntos ciegos de estas.

Heller: de nada servirá entrar en desesperación.

Seraphim: si lo que nos contaste es cierto, mandaremos a todos los infectados al otro lado del portal en el cual hay una civilización, no creo poder cargar con ello en mi conciencia, ya con unas cuantas ciudades está bien, no quiero enviarles este sufrimiento a más personas.

Heller: me recuerdas a Charls.

Seraphim: ¿eh?

Heller: el quiso advertir a las personas sobre el verdadero rostro de la Blackwatch… solo lo ignoraron, cuando los defendió, lo trataron como un monstruo, nosotros aún podemos hacer algo.- estas palabras dejaron a todos en silencio por un buen rato, Azami estaba apoyada sobre una pared con los brazos cruzados y mirando al piso.

Azami: se me ocurre algo.- dijo rompiendo el hielo.- Lyra puede comandar las tropas de asalto, son tropas aéreas por lo que pueden llegar a cualquier lugar en poco tiempo, ¿Por qué no esperamos a que activen esa cosa? Y cuando lo hagan mandamos a las tropas de asalto a que los retengan hasta que nosotros lleguemos.

Seraphim: yo tengo influencia sobre las tropas en tierra, por lo que también podre comandar a un determinado grupo de tropas.

Dana: aunque será por poco tiempo, creo que podre cortar las comunicaciones para que no puedan contactar con las tropas que lleven, de ese modo no habrá mucha sospecha.

Heller: supongo que yo distraeré a los altos mandos.

Lyra: entonces, está decidido.

Dana: todo a su tiempo, no sabemos en donde se encuentra esa cosa, de momento monitoreare los movimientos de la Blackwatch, también intentare hackear nuevamente su sistema.

Heller: volveré a la base de momento, iré a ver cómo marcha todo.

Azami: supongo que volveré a practicar con los súper soldados.

Seraphim: también me uniré, Lyra ¿vienes?

Lyra: paso, yo iré a ver a las tropas de asalto.- dicho esto, cada quien se fue a su punto de destino.

* * *

 **Konoha**

El atardecer llegaba a su fin, dando lugar a la noche.

Alex: "ya casi es hora"- Charls se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo por los alrededores de la aldea.

Charls: "Akame y los demás ya deben haber terminado, Leone, Sasami y Scheele también deben estar en sus nuevos apartamentos… supongo que iré a los campos de entrenamiento a esperar".- Charls emprendió su camino hacia los campos de entrenamiento, al llegar pudo ver a Saya que lo estaba esperando.

Saya: llegas temprano, aun no se ha terminado de ocultar el sol.

Charls: eso debería decir yo, ¿esperaste mucho?

Saya: no mucho, acabo de llegar también.

Charls: ¿a cuál campo iremos?

Saya: al de mi equipo.- Saya empezó a guiar a Charls a su campo de entrenamiento, una vez llegaron, Saya se dirigió a los árboles.

Charls: pensé que observaríamos desde el piso.

Saya: si lo hacemos así, nos podrán ver, además hay mejor vista desde aquí, ven.- Charls hizo caso a la petición de Saya, ambos subieron, al árbol y se sentaron en una de las ramas que parecía más gruesa en la parte de arriba y en efecto, el sol había terminado de ocultarse, se podía observar a la luna rodeada por varias estrellas alrededor, era una vista excelente.- te lo dije.

Charls: supongo que sí, veo que te gusta mucho el cielo nocturno.

Saya: siempre me atrajo, desde esas rejas, había una ventana, la cual me permitía observar el mismo cielo cuando oscurecía, esa luz, era como un pequeño rayo de esperanza, de que alguien nos ayudaría a salir de allí, fue cuando tú llegaste.

Charls: ya veo.

Saya: sabes, te admiro mucho, me gustaría poder tener las mismas habilidades que tú, de ese modo podría ayudar a más personas.

Charls: habilidades ¿eh? Sabes… de dónde vengo, estas cosas no hicieron más que darme problemas.- Charls parecía algo desanimado al empezar a recordar las cosas que sucedieron en su dimensión.- las personas de allí, no tenían los mismos poderes, eran personas comunes y corrientes, al ver algo nuevo, algo que podría acabar con sus vidas en un instante, terminaron temiéndole a mi poder.

Saya: ¿tu poder?- Saya estaba al pendiente de cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Charls: siempre los ayude sin quejarme, odio las jaulas, a pesar de que intente advertirles del peligro no me creyeron, pensaron que era un tipo de amenaza, algo que los apuñalaría por la espalda tarde o temprano, me han llamado monstruo tantas veces que hasta yo pienso que soy uno.-Charls tenía gacha la cabeza, esperaba que Saya se riera de lo que él había dicho, que pensara que estaba jugando con ella y que se valla.

Saya: eso no es cierto.- Charls levanto la cabeza, Saya lo miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- un monstruo no ayudaría a las personas, las mataría sin dudar.

Charls: he tenido que decidir varias veces que debía vivir y quién no.

Saya: imagino que debiste tener razones para ello, pero son decisiones que uno tiene que afrontar.

Charls: pero…

Saya: me salvaste, no solo a mí, también supe lo que paso en el puente, Sasami perdió a su familia y Leone no tenía a donde ir, tu les ofreciste cobijo en la aldea, eso no haría un monstruo, perdonaste la vida de Zabuza y de su ambu, un monstruo los habría matado sin dudar.

Charls: yo…

Saya: tú eres tú, fin de la discusión.- esto hizo que ambos entraran en silencio por un momento.- sabes… hay personas que se preocupan por ti, por lo que dices, llevas una carga muy grande… si no puedes llevar muchos sacos de azúcar en una carreta, es mejor dividir la carga con otras personas en las cuales puedas confiar.

Charls: "¿en quién confié?"- por la mente de Charls pasaron un montón de personas, las que conoció en su dimensión y en esta.

Saya: debió ser difícil.

Charls:…

Saya: si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte no dudes en pedirme ayuda, después de todo, estoy en deuda contigo.

Charls: has lo que quieras.

Saya: supongo que lo hare entonces.

Alex: "aunque hayas madurado, hay momentos en los que sueles seguir pensando como niño"

Charls: "cállate"

Alex: "por cierto, hay problemas aquí adentro, lamento decirlo pero tendrás que terminar tu cita aquí y venir a ayudarme"

Charls: "¿problemas?"

Alex: "lo sabrás cuando lo veas, es mejor que te apresures"

Charls: *suspiro* supongo que esto tendrá que terminar aquí.

Saya: ¿te afecto lo que dije? Solo dije lo que pienso, no eres un monstruo después de todo.

Charls: no es eso, quede en entrenar un poco con Leone al anochecer, pensé que veríamos las estrellas solo por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Alex: "mentiroso"

Charls: "me disculpare luego"

Saya: ya veo, es una pena, yo me quedare todavía un poco más, puedes irte adelantando si ese es el caso.

Charls: lo siento.- Charls salto del árbol hacia al piso y empezó a correr rumbo a su departamento.- "por cierto ¿Qué clase de problema es?"

Alex: "uno de los que te dejaran con la boca abierta"

* * *

 **Nueva york**

En una zona de aterrizaje en la base india dos dos, habían un gran número de súper soldados fuera de combate, no muertos, pero si agotados, en medio de ellos se encontraban dos personas, Seraphim y Azami, no parecían haberse esforzado mucho.

Azami: esto es aburrido.

Seraphim: al menos sirve de calentamiento.

Azami: pero sigue siendo aburrido, a este paso tendré que buscar algún Goliath para matar el tiempo.

Seraphim: esas cosas son difíciles de vencer.

Azami: al menos darán más pelea, bien iré a buscar uno ahora mismo.

Seraphim: supongo que también iré.

* * *

 **Konoha- apartamentos.**

Una vez que Charls llego a su apartamento, lo primero que hiso fue cerrar la habitación por dentro, una vez que todo estuvo asegurado se sentó en su cama en pose de meditación e intento entrar en su subconsciente sin estar dormido esta vez, después de un buen rato logro hacerlo, esta vez ya no vio el paisaje que apreciaba todos los días cuando iba allí, esta vez estaba frente a la misma puerta que la anterior vez, Mercer lo esperaba apoyado sobre esta.

Alex: al fin llegas.

Charls: parecía urgente.

Alex: y lo es, esta cosa esta cobrando conciencia.

Charls: ¿Qué?

Alex: lo que oíste, hace un rato empezó a hablar de la nada, no debe significar nada bueno.- Alex abrió las puertas, se pudo observar al cazador supremo encadenado de pies a cabeza, pero ya no parecía forcejear como antes, ahora estaba mas tranquilo.

Cazador: así que tú eres mi contenedor.- el cazador hablo con una voz gruesa, no se parecía ni se asemejaba a la de un ser humano común, en su voz habían varias otras, como si fuera un grupo de personas hablando al mismo tiempo, cosa que dejo sorprendido a Charls.

Charls: hablo.

Alex: te lo dije, no es normal que algo así empiece a hablar de la nada.

Cazador: por supuesto que es normal, después de todo estoy en su conciencia, con cada experiencia que obtiene el, mas aprendo yo.

Charls: entonces debes saber que no deseo hacerle daño a nadie.

Cazador: lo sé, pero eso no es posible, vamos… llevemos a los humanos a un nuevo paso de la evolución, seremos unidos, todos seremos iguales y no abra abuso de poder ni discriminación de unos a otros.

Alex: empiezo a entender el porqué actuaba así antes.

Charls: generosa oferta pero tendré que rechazarla.

Cazador: podrías ser el dios del nuevo mundo, y podrás hacerlo solo si aceptas mi ayuda.

Charls: nueva york termino así por culpa de personas que jugaron a ser dioses, no pienso devastar un mundo que no me pertenece solo por razones egoístas, cada quien toma decisiones diferentes, no puedo obligar a todos a que piensen igual que yo.

Cazador es por eso que existen personas como Gatō, o como la Blackwatch.

Alex: alguien entro.- dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Charls.- será mejor terminar esto de momento, ya tendrán tiempo de hablar cuando vayas a dormir.

Charls: tienes razón.- Charls se dirigió a la puerta de salida, pero Alex se quedó.- ¿no vienes?

Alex: estoy dentro de tu mente, no puedo ir a ninguna parte, me quedare aquí un rato mas.

Charls: nos vemos luego en tal caso.

Alex: adiós.- una vez Charls desapareció Alex volteo para hablar con la criatura.- bien, ¿por donde debería comenzar?

* * *

 **Mundo real.**

Cuando Charls estuvo de vuelta, vio a la persona que entro a la habitación, esta tenía el uniforme de un Shinobi de Konoha, pero portaba una máscara ambu que le cubría el rostro, en su mano derecha tenia lo que parecía ser una fusión de un kunai con una espada (imagen en Fb y link en mi perfil :v).

Charls: ¿puedo ayudarte?

¿?:…

* * *

 **Como siempre, déjame un review si te ha gustado o si crees que debería haber algún cambio o algún otro personaje.**

 **Los espero, en el grupo de FB con el nombre de "prototipo de otro mundo fanfic" (aunque ya di el nombre al inicio *creo* lo vuelvo a dar igual xd)**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **ADIOS.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ya volví, si acabo de resucitar de entre los muertos (o algo así), sé que estoy retrasado en los capítulos, pero a cambio hoy subo dos seguidos, no es mucho pero con algo se empieza, si sigo ocupado con ciertas cosas, pero como dije en un principio, va a ser muy difícil que abandone esta historia, pero no voy a aburrirlos, sé que ustedes han venido a leer el cap. y no esto, así que nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

En la habitación de Charls había un sujeto con la vestimenta de un shinobi de Konoha, tenia una mascara ambu y en su mano derecha una especie de espada.

Charls: ¿puedo ayudarte?- el sujeto no respondió, simplemente empezó a atacarlo, Charls esquivo el primer golpe haciéndose hacia atrás, Charls salto por la ventana rompiendo los cristales de esta.

Alex: "¿me perdí de algo?"- Charls aterrizo y empezó a correr.

Charls: "al parecer enviaron a alguien a recolectar mi cabeza, lo llevare a las afueras de la aldea, de esa manera evitare problemas con los vecinos, en especial con Naruto"

Alex: "¿te preocupa Naruto?"

Charls: "simplemente quiero evitar que me siga cada cinco segundo sabiendo quien soy ahora".- después de unos minutos corriendo, llego un muro que indicaba que eran los limites de la aldea, Charls lo salto al igual que lo hizo la anterior noche y se adentro un poco en el bosque.- "bien, ahora, ¿en donde esta?"-de los arbustos salieron varios proyectiles de agua que se dirigieron a el, Charls los esquivo por poco y activo su masa muscular.

Alex: "¿no te pondrás tu armadura?"

Charls: "me muevo más rápido sin ella".- Charls salió disparado a la dirección de donde vinieron los proyectiles, al llegar al arbusto intento dar un golpe a ciegas, el sujeto salto hacia arriba para esquivar el golpe, este golpe destruyo el suelo creando una nube de polvo alrededor de Charls nublando la vista de su oponente, del polvo salió una enorme roca dirigida hacia el, el sujeto hizo varios sellos de mano, pero debido a la distancia, Charls no pudo escuchar el nombre del jutsu ni la voz del sujeto, el enemigo lanzo un dragón de agua que al destruir la roca se dirigió hacia Charls, este le lanzo un fuerte golpe que lo desintegro antes de que pudiera provocarle algún daño, el sujeto aterrizo en frente de Charls y se dispuso a iniciar una pelea frente a frente para ello Charls transformo su brazo en espada e iniciaron un combate de kenjutsu, aunque el sujeto era ágil, defender y atacar, Charls tenía más fuerza en sus golpes y en uno de estos quebró dicha espada del shinobi haciendo que de un salto para tomar distancia, Charls transformo de nuevo sus brazos ahora en sus garras, y hundió ambas en el suelo, el sujeto se hizo a un lado pensando que el ataque seria de frente, pero alrededor del campo salieron varias espinas negras, destruyéndolo todo incluyendo árboles y todo ser vivo que se encontrara en el radio de esta, varias espinas atravesaron al sujeto, pero este, no sangraba.- "¿Qué demo…?"-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que el sujeto se desintegraba en agua.- "¿un clon? ¿En dónde está el verdadero?".-por más que busco, no encontró nada, el campo estaba destruido y el sujeto contra quien peleo había escapado.

Alex: "al parecer estabas peleando con un clon todo este tiempo"

Charls: "parece ser el caso, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién era?"

Alex: "no"

Charls: "fue un día un tanto agotador, supongo que iré a descansar, no quiero saber que pasara si me ven junto a este desastre"- Charls volvió a saltar el muro, esta vez fue caminando a su departamento, ya no tenía ninguna prisa, cuando llego vio que su puerta estaba destruida.- "¿hay más?".- cuando entro a su habitación se topó con Akame, Kurome y Katsuro.

Akame: al fin llegas.

Charls: ¿ustedes hicieron eso?- pregunto señalando los trozos de madera en el piso.

Akame: sentimos algunos ruidos y vinimos a tocarte la puerta, pero como no respondías pues…- esta vez Akame dirigió su vista a Kurome.

Kurome: fue más rápido.- dijo viendo hacia otro lado, intentando evitar cruce de miradas.

Charls: "lo supuse"

Katsuro: nos desviamos del tema, ¿Qué paso aquí?

Charls: un sujeto me vino a atacar de la nada.

Akame: ¿un asesino?

Charls: no estoy seguro, solo sé que era un clon de agua "creo que era por eso que evitaba los golpes, los clones se deshacen con un golpe si no me equivoco"

Alex: "dejando eso de lado, hoy tendrás que dormir con frio y sin privacidad"

Charls: "eso se ve a simple vista, no creo que haga falta recalcarlo"

Kurome: supongo que tendrás que dormir en mi habitación.

Charls: … ¿Qué?

Kurome: no volveré a repetirlo, ¿y bien?

Charls: supongo que está bien, "no creo que pueda dormir así"

* * *

 **Habitación de Kurome.**

Ambos cuartos tenían el mismo diseño.

Charls: por cierto, ¿en dónde voy a dormir?

Kurome: solo hay una cama, no tengo ninguna otra extra.

Charls: estas sugiriendo que…

Kurome: hay que compartir, no queda de otra.

Charls:…

Kurome: es raro que no digas nada.

Charls: mi cuarto quedo hecho añicos, no estoy en posición de hablar en este momento.

Kurome: es bueno oír eso.- Kurome se acercó a su escritorio y se quitó sus guanteras (o como se llamen) y dejo su katana a lado de su silla, Charls solo se quitó su chaqueta quedando solo con un polo blanco.- supongo que será la mitad para cada uno.

Charls: no queda de otra.- y así fue, ambos se echaron sobre la cama viendo a lados opuestos.- "no pensé que fuera a pasar esto"

Alex: "bueno, eres libre de volver a donde estabas y pudrirte de frio"

Charls: "no estas ayudando"

Alex: "solo puedo aconsejarte, no hay mucho que pueda hacer aquí adentro"

Kurome: estas muy callado.

Charls: ¿tú crees?

Kurome: es fácil saber cuándo estas durmiendo o no, Akame y yo lo aprendimos cuando te íbamos a despertar para ir a la academia.

Charls: eso fue hace un tiempo, casi después de llegar aquí.

Kurome: tienes razón… bueno, será mejor descansar, Anko-sensei nos dijo que se reúna mi equipo mañana.

Charls: tal vez sea por los exámenes Chunnin.

Kurome: no es que me interesen esas cosas, pero de todos modos no creo que sea buena idea faltar a esa reunión.

Charls: entonces te dejo dormir, buenas noches.

Kurome: buenas noches.

* * *

 **Charls-subconsciente.**

Alex: ya te estabas tardando.

Charls: fue muy incómodo allí afuera, cambiando de tema, hace un rato no perdí nada de fuerza al enfrentar al sujeto ese, siento que aumento de repente ¿sabes que está pasando?

Alex: oh eso, esa cosa recién adquirió conciencia por lo que de momento es fácil de manipular y engañar.

Charls: ¿Qué le dijiste?

Alex: que si nos ayudaba en situaciones difíciles prestándonos de su fuerza le conseguiríamos in cuerpo en cuestión de tiempo, esa cosa se tragó el cuento.

Charls: ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere?

Alex: lo más seguro es que se enfade, destruya lo que lo mantiene prisionero y nos asesine aquí adentro para tomar posesión de tu cuerpo y desatar un nuevo apocalipsis en este mundo.

Charls:…

Alex:…

Charls: metiste la pata.

Alex: eso parece.

¿?: Yo no llamaría a eso solo una metida de pata, más bien es como entrar en la boca de un cocodrilo sabiendo el problema que corre.- una voz extra, hizo que ambos volteen, alejándolos de su conversación.

Charls: ¿Kurome?- efectivamente, Kurome se encontraba recargada sobre la puerta que contenía al virus con los brazos cruzados.-¿Qué haces aquí?

Kurome: hablas dormido, decidí entrar para ver que estabas soñando, no pensé encontrarme con esto, especialmente contigo aquí adentro.- esta vez lo dijo mirando a Alex.

Alex: ¿hice algo malo?

Kurome: la verdad, dudo que me reconozcas ya que casi todos nos parecemos en nuestras formas originales, en una ocasión te enfrente, digamos que perdí, eliminaste a mi grupo y me dejaste enfrentando a la Blackwatch.

Alex: vaya, ¿vienes a continuar lo que dejaste pendiente?

Kurome: aunque me gustaría hacerlo, sé que solo causare problemas si intento hacerlo, por ejemplo la liberación del virus a causa de la pelea.

Charls: ¿no dirás nada?

Kurome: podía notar que ocultabas algo, no pensé que fuera esto, pero tampoco soy quien para obligarte a decirlo, apuesto que Akame y Katsuro sospechan lo mismo.

Alex: bien, supongo que es cierto que todo se descubre tarde o temprano.

Kurome: por cierto, ¿Qué pretendes hacer con esa cosa?

Charls: aún no se.

Kurome: bueno, esto te hará parecer un jinchuriki.

Charls: ¿jinchu que cosa?

Kurome: así se les llama a los portadores de bestias con cola, como sabes Naruto es uno de ellos, según se ellos poseen extraordinarios poderes, algunos otros pueden controlar ese poder por completo llegando a adoptar incluso la forma del bijuu.

Charls: "Naruto no demostró lo mismo"

Kurome: ¿Naruto?

Charls: ¿eh?

Alex: estamos en tu cabeza, eso quiere decir que escucharemos todo lo que pienses.

Kurome: ¿paso algo con Naruto?

Charls: se podría decir que tuvimos un pequeño calentamiento… creo.

Kurome: ¿quieres que lo mantenga vigilado?

Charls: no creo que sea necesario.

Alex: hablando de vigilancia, hace tiempo que no recibimos algún reporte de Zabuza, ¿crees que esté haciendo su trabajo?

Charls: no lo sé, espero que sí.

Kurome: supongo que volveré a dormir, no tengo mucho que hacer aquí.

Charls: que descanses.

* * *

 **Siguiente día.**

Cuando Charls despertó se encontró con Akame recostada a su lado mirándolo fijamente con una mirada inexpresiva.

Charls: "¿Por qué me parece familiar esta escena?"

Akame: llegaras tarde

Charls: "también me suena familiar" primero ¿Dónde está Kurome?

Akame: Anko-sensei nos mandó a llamar hace un rato, luego vino Ino buscarte, parece que Izumo-sensei también te envió a buscar.

Charls: ya veo, dos ¿Por qué estas acostada aquí?

Akame: te veías tranquilo durmiendo y no quise despertarte.

Charls: pero eso no explica el por qué tú también estas echada.

Akame:…

Charls….

Akame: llegaras tarde.

Charls: "me ignoro de nuevo"

* * *

 **Minutos más tarde**

Charls y Akame estaban cerca a los campos de entrenamiento, llegando a separarse en cierto punto para llegar a sus destinos.

* * *

 **Con el equipo de Charls.**

Ino: al fin llegas.- dijo viendo a Charls aproximándose.

Charls: tuve un ligero inconveniente, ¿en dónde está Izumo?

Misaki: se fue hace un momento, parecía que tenía algo que hacer, dijo que volvería pronto.

Ino: por cierto, ¿no les paso nada raro ayer?

Misaki: ¿Cómo?

Ino: tal vez, ser atacados por alguien.

Charls: ahora que lo mencionas, sí.

Misaki: a mi también, pero cuando logre darle un golpe se dispersó en agua.

Ino: me paso lo mismo.

Charls: igualmente, de seguro Izumo-sensei sabe algo.

Misaki: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Charls: es un ninja de rango superior al nuestro por lo que creo que debe estar más informado que nosotros en cuanto a ese tema se refiere.

Ino: tiene razón.

¿?: ¿Quién tiene razón?- en la entrada estaba Izumo al parecer recién había llegado.- oh, ya llegaste Charls.

Charls: ¿Por qué motivo nos hizo llamar? ¿Alguna nueva misión?

Izumo: fui a buscarte, no pensé que ya estarías aquí, en cuanto a tu pregunta, aprueban.

Misaki: ¿aprobamos qué?

Izumo: se acercan lo exámenes para Chunnin, por lo que quise tomarles una pequeña prueba de combate con clones de agua.

Alex: "ahora que lo pienso, Izumo es del elemento agua"

Charls: "lo recordamos muy tarde"

Izumo: por cierto, no esperaba que pudieras usar ese tipo de habilidades Charls, ni siquiera usaste posiciones de mano, apuesto que habría muerto si hubieras ido enserio en el primer entrenamiento.- Ino y Misaki se quedaron viendo a Charls con miradas curiosas.

Charls: "al diablo, solo tenía planeado que vieran la armadura y las armas, no lo mortales que podrían llegar a ser"

Izumo: bien, a lo que iba, en una semana, empezaran los exámenes, tal parece que otras aldeas también participaran.

Charls: por cierto, el combate que tuvimos, ya lo…

Izumo: si, ya lo notifique, el consejo está ansioso de verte entrar en acción.

Charls: "genial, ya lo notifico"

Alex: "bueno, supongo que tendrás que construir una cabaña afuera de la aldea"

Charls: "suena tentador" ¿eso era todo?

Izumo: en parte si, solo quería informarles, tomen.- Izumo entrego un pequeño pedazo de papel a cada uno.- allí esta anotado la dirección en donde empezaran los exámenes, ¿quieren un combate de practica?

Charls: tengo algunas cosas que hacer, lo lamento pero paso.

Misaki: yo me quedare.

Ino: también yo.

Izumo: bien.

Charls: por cierto, mi habitación quedo echa un desastre.

Izumo: no te preocupes por eso, en lo que tú estuviste aquí, la fueron reparando, ya debe estar lista.

Charls: ya veo, bien, nos vemos luego.

* * *

 **Horas después**

Charls se encontraba parado sobre el tejado de un edificio observando ningún lugar en específico.

Charls: "¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer en una semana?"

¿?: ¡Oye suéltalo!

Charls: "¿Naruto?"- al agachar la cabeza para ver abajo del edificio vio a Naruto con Sakura acompañados de dos niños, un niño y una niña, el niño de cabello castaño, con los ojos negros y que lleva unas gafas grandes y redondas, vestía una chaqueta azul marino, pantalones beige con el típico calzado ninja y unas gafas de aviador sobre su frente, la niña de cabello anaranjado, de ojos negros y que parece tener siempre un rubor rojo en las mejillas, tenía el cabello recogido en dos coletas altas, vestía pantalones beige, una camiseta rosada y una prenda color vino sobre esta que cae hacia atrás como una capa. También lleva las típicas sandalias azules y gafas de aviador sobre su frente al igual que su compañero

Al frente de ellos se encontraban tres personas, una chica de la misma edad que Naruto y Sakura el pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y ojos de color verde azulado su vestimenta constaba de una camisa de rejilla, un vestido corto color lila de mangas cortas sobre esta y una cinta roja que se anuda en la cintura. Lleva también medias de rejilla en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha y en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda, además de portar su protector ninja alrededor del cuello, además tenía lo que parecía ser un abanico de gran tamaño en su espalda, el chico usaba un traje negro de cuerpo entero con un círculo rojo y amarillo en la parte delantera. También lleva una capucha de color negro con orejas de gato y su protector de frente, este tenía un bulto envuelto en vendas sobre su espalda, además sujetaba a un niño de ojos negros y el pelo marrón, corto y en punta llevaba una camiseta amarilla con el símbolo de Konoha en el centro, una bufanda azul y pantalones de color gris, este estaba siendo sujetado de la bufanda.

Charls: "¿ninjas de Suna?"

¿?: ¿Te duele niñito?- pregunto el sujeto de negro al niño que sujetaba.

¿?: Bájalo Kankuro, terminaras lamentándolo.- esta vez hablo su compañera.

Sakura: oye, lo siento, esto pasó por mi culpa.

Naruto: ¡más te vale que le quites las manos de encima!

Alex: "¿no crees que deberías ayudarles?"

Charls: "observare un poco más, no parece muy grave"

Kankuro: todavía tenemos unos minutos antes de que él llegue, divirtámonos un poco Temari.

Temari: *suspiro* has lo que quieras, pero no formare parte de esto ¿okey?

Naruto: ¡dije que lo bajes!- esta vez Naruto empezó a correr en dirección a Kankuro.

Charls: "aún no sabe controlarse"- Kankuro solamente movió un poco los dedos de la mano que tenía libre, Naruto tropezó en medio de su corrida haciendo que cayera de espalda.

Kankuro: ¿y te haces llamar ninja de Konoha?

Alex: "¿de espalda? ¿No se supone que debería caer hacia adelante y no al lado contrario?"

Charls: "hace un momento ese sujeto movió sus dedos, tal vez haya hilos por la zona"

Alex: "aun si son hilos, deberían emitir siquiera algún tipo de resplandor por el sol, aun si son delgados"

Charls: "el chakra tampoco es algo que se pueda ver, por lo que solo llego a una conclusión…"

Alex: "¿hilos de chakra? En primera ¿es posible hacer eso?"

Charls: "si fuera alguna otra técnica de telequinesis u otro tipo tendría que hacer posiciones de mano o poner su mano hacia adelante, sin embargo la puso atrás y por la forma en la que se movían no me cabe la menor duda"

Naruto: ¡ya basta, bájalo o te aplastare! ¿Te queda claro pedazo de idiota?- justo después de que terminara de hablar Sakura le hizo una llave al cuello.

Sakura: ¡tú eres el idiota, no ayudara que los amenazas Naruto!- era un escena bastante cómica desde el punto de vista de Charls.

Charls: "no sé si reírme o preocuparme"

Alex: "estoy en el mismo dilema"

Charls: *suspiro* Sakura tiene razón, de nada servirá que los amenaces cuando ellos tienen la ventaja.- Charls alzo la voz atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

Kankuro: apareció otra rata, ¿Quién eres tú?

Charls: ¿Por qué debería decírtelo?- Charls dio un salto hacia adelante cayendo en medio de los dos grupos.- déjame decirte algo, yo no soy como otros ninjas de esta aldea, por lo que te daré tres segundos para que lo bajes.

Kankuro: ¿o qué?

Charls: ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

Kankuro: detenme entonces si puedes.- Kankuro alzo su otra mano para golpear al niño sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera una pequeña piedra lo golpeo en la mano con la que lo sujetaba soltándolo y dejándolo caer, al volear vio a un pelinegro, más conocido como Sasuke que estaba sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol.- otro debilucho.- el niño se levantó del piso y fue corriendo con Naruto.

Charls: tenemos la ventaja dos a uno ¿aun quieres continuar?- el niño de lentes, la niña y Sakura estaban sorprendidos por la aparición y el acto de Sasuke y Charls.

Niño 1: oye jefe, ¿Por qué no eres tan genial como ellos?- hablo el niño que acababa de ser liberado.

Naruto: ¿de que estas hablando? Yo pude encargarme de el en dos segundos.- Naruto hablaba con altos egos.

Kankuro: ¿seguros que pueden hacerme frente?, ¡no son más que palabras!- Kankuro tomo el bulto envuelto en vendas de su espalda y lo puso en frente.

¿?: Kankuro retrocede.- la voz provenía del otro lado de donde estaba sentado Sasuke.- estas avergonzando a nuestra aldea, sabes bien a que venimos.- del otro lado del árbol en el que se encontraba Sasuke había un chico de piel pálida, cabello corto color rojo ladrillo, ojos color turquesa, sus parpados estaban ennegrecidos traía puesto un traje negro de cuerpo entero con mangas cortas y un cuello abierto. Con este, llevaba una tela blanca sobre el hombro derecho y el lado izquierdo de su cadera, y un sistema de banda ancha de cuero sobre el hombro izquierdo, llevaba alrededor de su calabaza su protector de Sunagakure.

Charls: "al parecer se emparejaron, dos contra dos"

Alex: "no creo que sea buena idea desafiarlos, mira sus ojos"

Charls: "…"

Alex: "tiene señales de no haber dormido en un largo tiempo, además esos no son ojos de una persona normal, su forma de hablar es fría también, se trata de alguien que ya ha visto la muerte"

Charls: "entonces no somos tan diferentes"- el sujeto llamado Gaara salto de donde estaba y aterrizo en frente de Kankuro y Temari.

¿?: Andando, no venimos aquí para jugar.

Kankuro: eh… si, entiendo.

Sakura: esperen.- Sakura fue a lado de Charls y detuvo al trio que estaba por irse.- por sus bandas veo que vienen de Sunagakure, el país del fuego y del viento son aliados, pero ningún shinobi puede entrar en otra aldea sin permiso explicito, ¿puedo saber por qué están aquí?

Temari: no sabes nada, resulta que tenemos permisos.- dijo mostrando una tarjeta.- por supuesto que venimos de Sunagakure en el país del viento, hemos venido a hacer los exámenes Chunnin ¿entendiste?

Naruto: ¿exámenes Chunnin? ¿Qué es eso?

Charls: "eso quiere decir que también vendrán ninjas de otras aldeas"

Alex: "encontraste espías de su país, pero… si son aliados ¿Por qué mandarían a espiarlos?"

Charls: "no lo sé, pero será mejor permanecer alertas por ahora"

Sasuke: ¡oye identifícate!- dijo Sasuke deteniendo una vez más al trio, también había bajado, también estaba al lado de Charls.

Temari: ¿me hablas a mí?

Sasuke: no, al de la calabaza.

¿?: Mi nombre es Gaara, del desierto, ustedes dos también me dan curiosidad ¿Quiénes son?

Sasuke: yo soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Charls: llámame Charls.

Naruto: ¿Qué tal? De seguro te mueres por saber cuál es mi nombre.

Gaara: créeme que no.- los tres muchachos se marcharon del lugar.

Naruto: oye Konohamaru ¿Qué no me veo como alguien genial?

Konohamaru: bueno, comparado con ellos dos, si eres patético.

Naruto: ¡oye, no me compares con Sasuke!

Charls: "al parecer se nos complicaran los exámenes".- Charls dio un salto al tejado más cercano y se empezó a dirigir hacia su apartamento.- "pensare un poco mejor las cosas, veré si Katsuro y las demás me puedan ayudar a entrenar un poco"

* * *

 **Horas más tarde.**

En la habitación de Charls se encontraban reunidos nuevamente el equipo de Anko y Charls, esta vez incluyendo a Leone, Scheele y Sasami, estas ya habían recibido sus bandas, Leone lo tenía debajo de su bufanda blanca, Scheele lo tenía en su brazo derecho y Sasami lo tenía en el mismo lugar que Scheele.

Kurome: básicamente, quieres que te enseñemos ninjutsu, ¿me equivoco?

Charls: al parecer tienen más experiencia y conocimientos en esa área, al parecer en este examen no nos enfrentaremos a gennins normales.

Akame: ¿lo dices por los de Suna?

Charls: según parece, vendrán ninjas de otras aldeas a rendir el examen Chunnin, no me puedo valer de técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo por siempre, esta vez, quisiera que me ayudaran.

Kurome: prometimos ayudarte en el momento en que llegamos a este mundo.

Katsuro: no hay razón para negarnos.

Leone: entonces, yo también me uno, no me gusta mucho el ninjutsu, pero creo que me podrían ayudar a mejorar mis habilidades de fuerza y destreza.

Scheele: Sasami y yo también queremos aprender ninjutsu, bueno si es que se puede.

Charls: todos nosotros estamos en un mismo barco, hay que ayudarse los unos a los otros mientras sea posible.

Akame: bien, empezaremos mañana entonces, los exámenes son dentro de una semana por lo que tenemos tiempo.

Charls: que sea así entonces, nos vemos en su campo de entrenamiento mañana temprano.

Kurome: bien, yo me retiro entonces.- Seguido de Kurome, los demás se fueron retirando hasta dejar solo a Charls.

Alex: "¿Qué harás ahora?"

Charls: "no lo sé, esos tres tipos no me dan muy buena espina"

Alex: "lo dices por lo que le hicieron al niño"

Charls: "también, pero ese tipo de la calabaza… esa forma de hablar, esos movimientos y esa mirada fría, todo parece indicar que ya ha visto morir a algo o alguien"

Alex: "aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que él sea la razón de la muerte de esos alguien"

Charls: "de todos modos, no creo que hagan un movimiento en falso, por lo menos no hasta que la aldea este desprotegida, entrenare para descubrir mis elementos y para poder hacerles frente a esos tipos en caso de que tenga que enfrentarles en los exámenes"

* * *

 **Una semana después.**

Era de día en la aldea de Konoha, Charls observaba el sol salir desde la ventana de su habitación.

Alex: "hoy empiezan"

Charls: "si, hoy empezamos"

Alex: "tienes tu fuerza y la del virus a tu favor, no lo desperdicies"

Charls: "lo tendré en mente"- Charls empezó a caminar en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento.

Alex: "¿crees que hayan llegado?"

Charls: "Izumo-sensei dijo que nos encontraríamos en el campo de entrenamiento y que nos dirigirá hacia donde se realizaran los exámenes, ya deben de estar allí"- efectivamente, cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento, vio a todo su equipo reunido, él era el miembro faltante.

Izumo: llegas tarde.

Charls: pensé que usted era el que iba a llegar tarde con esto de que siempre se queda dormido en momentos importantes.- dijo en su defensa.

Izumo: viendo que ya todos estamos aquí.

Alex: "últimamente saben cómo evitar las preguntas cambiando de tema"

Charls: "lo note"

Misaki: sensei, ¿sabe algo de lo que vendrá en las pruebas?

Izumo: lo siento, no puedo decir nada de momento, lo sabrán cuando lleguemos, bien se acabó la conversación, síganme.- el grupo hizo caso a las instrucciones y lo siguieron, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la academia ninja.

Ino: ¿es aquí Sensei?

Izumo: si, vallan al salon 301 en el tercer piso, es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora, los dejo.- Izumo desaparecio en una pequeña bomba de humo.

Charls: ¿ahora que?

Misaki: haremos lo que nos dijo.

Charls: en marcha entonces.- cuando subieron las escaleras vieron un pequeño alboroto, habia un salon con el numero 301 escrito y dos ninjas bloqueando el paso, impidiendo que alguien entre.- ¿se abra equibocado Izumo?

Ino: pero estamos apenas en el segundo piso, dijo que estaria en el tercero.

Misaki: es un genjutsu.

Charls: ¿segura?

Misaki: en el transcurso de los examenes habra pruebas que haran que eliminen a algunos gennin, viendo que todos los equipos tienen que avanzar como uno solo, si un miembro no llegara al lugar de destino con el grupo, este sera descalificado.

Charls: "eso quiere decir que los que estan alli son Jounnin"

Alex: "tal vez se encarguen de disminuir el numero de competidores"

Ino: vamos a arriba entonces.

Charls: si.- el equipo subio a la siguiente planta, encontrandose con sus compañeros de academia al igual que el equipo de Akame, asi como tambien vieron a muchos otros gennins provenientes de otras aldeas.

Akame: veo que pasaron el genjutsu.

Charls: ¿lo sabias?

Akame: seguimos al huchiha, no puedo detectar esa clase de cosas por lo que sus ojos son muy utiles en estas ocaciones

¿?: ¡tu debes ser Charls!- cuando chalrs volteo en direccion a donde escucho su nombre vio a un chico podria decirse que de su edad, con unas cejas muy gruesas al igual que unos grandes y redondos ojos color negros al igual que su pelo poseia tambien un peinado algo peculiar traia puesto un spandex verde, calentadores de piernas naranjas, y vistiendo su banda ninja estaba amarrada en la cintura, sus brazos estaban vendados.

Charls: "¿y este quién es?"

¿?: He escuchado de tus acciones y hazañas sobre el pueblo, puedo ver que eres un gran guerrero, no cabe duda de que tus llamas arden con mucha intensidad.- esto lo dijo poniendo su puño en frente y con estrellitas en los ojos.

Alex: "¿Qué se trae?"

Charls: "no sé, pero su forma de hablar da algo de miedo"

¿?: Mi nombre es Rock Lee y sería un gran honor que aceptaras tener un combate conmigo ahora.-dijo poniéndose en posición de combate con uno de sus brazos en la espalda y el otro adelante con la palma extendida, esto fue tomado como una acción hostil por parte de Akame, Kurome y Katsuro quienes no perdieron tiempo en ponerse en posiciones de batalla también.

Charls: deténganse.- Charls intento calmar al equipo de Akame.- Lee, no tengo obligación de aceptar tu duelo en este momento, pero tengo entendido que habrá una sesión de combate más adelante, si logras pasar, aceptare gustosamente.

Lee: me habría gustado tenerlo ahora, pero… ¡ten por seguro que pasare esa ronda y tendrás que aceptar el duelo! Quiero ver cuán ardientes son tus llamas de la juventud.- esta vez lo dijo alejándose, pero lo dijo con la misma energía con la que vino en un comienzo.

Alex: "¿Qué fue eso ultimo?"

Charls: "ni idea, pero no parece ser difícil de vencer, no debería ser un problema en un futuro"

Alex: "nunca confíes en la portada de un libro"

Charls: Akame ¿sabes quién es?

Akame: no lo sé muy bien, pero hace un rato venció a Sasuke y a Naruto como si nada, eso lo hizo antes de entrar aquí.- recomiendo tener cuidado, al igual que su apariencia, su forma de pelear casi se acerca un poco a la de Leone y a la tuya.

Alex: "tal vez tengas razón"

Charls: "aun no, con el entrenamiento casi llegue a igualar los movimientos de Leone, pero ella tampoco se ha quedado atrás, se ha hecho mucho más fuerte que antes por lo que en estos momentos no puedo hacerle frente"

Alex: "estamos hablando de cuando no está transformada, su transformación puede duplicar e incluso triplicar su fuerza de un momento a otro"

¿?: ¿Me perdí de algo?- dijo Leone apareciendo en la entrada junto a Sasami y Scheele.

Akame: ¿Cómo pasaron el genjutsu?

Sasami: no lo pasamos, Leone sintió que tú y Kurome desprendieron un aura hostil por lo que decidió venir a ver, nosotras solo la seguimos.-mientras ese grupo conversaba en la sala se escuchó una voz ya conocida por todos.

¿?: ¡Escuchen todos mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y juro que venceré a todos y a cada uno de ustedes!- cuando voltearon la vista hacia donde provenía la voz, vieron al equipo de Naruto junto a los equipos de Shikamaru y de Kiba, junto a

Charls: "ese sujeto"

Katsuro: Charls, ¿él es…?

Charls: si, fue el sujeto que pedí que buscaras, pero… "es extraño, ya no tiene ese olor"

Alex: "los Inuzuka tienen fuerte sentido del olfato, debió tomar precauciones"

Akame: Charls, al parecer esas palabras ofendieron a algunas personas aquí presentes.- Charls tomo en cuenta esas palabras y observo al público, pudo notar movimientos rápidos de tres personas que se dirigían al grupo de Naruto.- solo dame la orden y los asesinare antes de que lleguen.

Charls: solo lo haremos en caso de que se salga de control, de momento observaremos.-de la multitud salto un chico de pelo oscuro puntiagudo y ojos oscuros con el iris pequeño. Vestía pantalón gris con estampado de camuflaje negro, también una bufanda similar alrededor de su cuello, una camisa de color amarillo opaco con dos líneas que corren hacia abajo con el kanji de "muerte" en él, También llevaba una banda alrededor de su estómago y sandalias de ninja negras y protector frontal para la cabeza, este lanzo un par de kunais a Kabuto, el cual los esquivo haciéndose para atrás, sin embargo no paso mucho para que otro chico intentara darle un golpe en el rostro, también lo esquivo de la misma manera que los kunais, pero sus lentes se quebraron, el chico que lo ataco tenía toda su cara cubierta de vendas a excepción de su ojo izquierdo traía puesto una camisa de color morado y unas mangas largas, también posee una bufanda estampada y el protector de su aldea en la frente y en su espalda llevaba un montón de paja.

Alex: "quizá Naruto los ofendió con su comentario"

Charls: "es lo más probable pero… es la primera vez que veo esa insignia"- las bandana que llevaban puestas tenía una nota musical en ellas.

¿?: ¡no di ninguna instrucción de que pelearan gennins del sonido!- al frente del grupo de Naruto exploto una bomba de humo que al dispersarse revelo a un hombre de gran tamaño, su rostro tenía varias cicatrices, la parte superior de su cabeza estaba cubierta con su bandana de su aldea, tenía un traje gris y encima de este una casaca negra de gran tamaño, llegando a alcanzar el piso, pero atrás de él aparecieron varios ninjas con el mismo traje gris entre ellos se encontraba Izumo.

Gennin 1: disculpe sensei, es que nos tuvieron esperando mucho tiempo y pues, estamos un pocos emocionados e impacientes.

¿?: Solo pelearan si yo ordeno que lo hagan, muy bien todos deberán entregar una solicitud, a cambio se les dará un numero este determinara en donde se sentaran, comenzaremos una vez estén todos sentados, mi nombre es Ibiki Morino, su sensor del primer examen y desde ahora su peor pesadilla.

Charls: "¿sentados?"

Alex: "un examen escrito"

Charls: "genial, con lo que me gustan ese tipo de cosas"- hablo en tono sarcástico, una vez todos en sus asientos con sus exámenes volteados mostrando solo la parte blanca de atrás, Ibiki comenzó a hablar.

Ibiki: todos, ¡vista al frente! Hay varias reglas que tengo que advertirles, no contestare preguntas así que estén atentos, primero este examen será calificado con un sistema de reducción, todos empezaran con una calificación perfecta de diez puntos, un punto se les será descontado por cada pregunta que respondan mal, número dos, los equipos aprobaran o no dependiendo del resultado de los tres integrantes.

Sakura: ¿quiere decir que nos calificaran por equipo?

Ibiki: ¡silencio! Yo tengo mis razones, número tres, los ninjas que ven distribuidos en el salón están allí para observar cualquier indicio de trampa, por cada incidente se le restara dos puntos al causante, solo les advierto, su vista es muy aguda si los sorprenden cinco veces serán descalificados.

Charls: "al parecer Izumo se tomara esto enserio"- esto pensó al ver la mirada seria de Izumo hacia los participantes.- "hay que tener cuidado"

Ibiki: una cosa más, si un integrante saca cero y reprueba el examen, su equipo entero reprobara, la pregunta final no se les dará dada hasta quince minutos antes de que el examen llegue al final, solo tendrán una hora, ¡comiencen!

Charls: "dijo que si nos atrapaba nos descalificaria"

Alex: "veo que tambien entendiste lo que quiso decir, ademas somos no estamos completos"

Charls: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Alex: "a comparacion de antes, hay dos miembros extra pero falta su tercer integrante, ademas ellos estan respondiendo todas las preguntas ¿sabes lo que eso significa?"

Charls: "lo entendi desde el inicio, esta solo es una prueba de espionaje por asi decirlo, quieren ver nuestra forma de obtener informacion"

Alex: "exacto, aunque no creo que haga falta en nuestro caso"

Charls: "tienes razon, las personas que consumi de este mundo saben muchas cosas de esto, buscare un poco en sus memorias a ver si encuentro algo"

Alex: "entonces, no creo que haga falta intentar obtener infomracion"

Charls: "cuando acabe, le diré a Ino que posea su cuerpo y que memorice las respuestas, una vez ella acabe, podrá ayudar a Misaki con su examen también"- mientras conversaba con Alex hubo algunos que fueron sacados por los instructores puesto que fueron atrapados haciendo trampa, lo cual hizo que dos equipos salieran del salón.

Alex: "apresúrate"

Charls: "casi término".- después de un rato, Charls le hizo algunas señas a Ino para que posea su cuerpo, Ino lo hizo y luego ayudo a Misaki con su prueba poseyendo su mente.- "eso debería bastar por el momento"

Ibiki: ¡muy bien escuchen! Esta será la décima y última pregunta.

Charls: "parece que perdí la noción del tiempo"- cuando vio a su alrededor, el número de participantes se había reducido considerablemente.

Ibiki: pero, antes de hacerles la pregunta, deben saber unas cuantas reglas mas, traten de no asustarse.

Charls: "¿asustarse?"

Ibiki: aquí voy, regla minero uno, cada uno de ustedes es libre de no participar en la pregunta final, es su decisión, pero si deciden no participar, sin importar las respuestas de las otras nueve preguntas, sacaran cero, eso quiere decir que reprobarían al igual que su equipo.

Charls: "no creo que haiga sido necesario decir eso, todos saben que si abandonas el examen reprobaras sin importar que haya faltado una o dos preguntas sin responder"

Ibiki: aun no termino, si aceptan la pregunta y la responden mal, no solo reprobaran, perderán la oportunidad de presentar el examen Chunnin por el resto de sus vidas.

Charls: "ya llegue hasta aquí, no pienso retroceder"- cuando volteo a ver nuevamente al salón, vio que su equipo estaba de acuerdo, aun sin intercambiar palabras, la mirada lo decía todo.

Ibiki: bien, los que no quieran responder levanten la mano, su nombre será grabado y serán libres de irse.- varios de los presentes empezaron a levantar su mano, esto hizo que el número de participantes se volviera a reducir, Naruto empezó a levantar su mano lenta y temblorosamente.

Charls: "quien lo diría"

Alex: "supongo que todo tiene un límite, aun si es terco, se le tenían que acabar sus energías tarde o tempra…"- antes que terminara, Naruto bajo su mano velozmente y golpeo su mesa.

Naruto: ¡no me subestimen, yo no renuncio y no huyo, ustedes chicos rudos hagan lo que quieran, no van a poder ahuyentarme, no señor, no me importa si quedo como gennin por el resto de mi vida, yo algún día seré el Hokage!

Charls: "vaya, eso no me lo esperaba"

Ibiki: esta será su última oportunidad para renunciar.

Naruto: jamás retrocederé a mis palabras, ese es mi camino ninja.- lo dicho por Naruto hizo que varios de los que parecían animados a levantar la mano, se abstuvieran de hacerlo.

Alex: "parece que todos quieren tomar su ejemplo"

Charls: "camino ninja eh"

Ibiki: debo admirar su determinación, para aquellos que se quedaron solo me queda una cosa por hacer y por ello solo tengo que decirles… que todos aprobaron el examen.

Sakura: ¡espere! ¿Quiere decir que las otras nueve preguntas no sirvieron de nada?

Ibiki: en realidad si sirvieron, verán este examen fue para ver cómo se desenvolvían obteniendo información bajo presión ya que existirán misiones como esa cuando suban de rango y para hacerlo deberán confiar y trabajar con su equipo, es por eso que dije que si uno reprobaba, su equipo también lo haría.

Charls: ¿Qué hay con la décima pregunta?

Ibiki: de hecho, su decisión de quedarse fue la respuesta a la décima pregunta.

Alex: "entonces daba igual que dejemos en blanco el examen"

Ibiki: la información puede ser el arma más valiosa en una batalla.- Ibiki lo dijo sacándose su banda que cubría su cabeza.- dependiendo de cómo la manejen puede determinar el fracaso de una misión.- cuando se terminó de sacar su bandana se pudo apreciar varias cicatrices como quemaduras por toda su cabeza, cosa que sorprendió a casi todos los gennins de la sala.- y a veces tendrán que arriesgar su vida para obtenerla, tengan en mente que la información incorrecta puede ser mucho peor puesto que puede llevar a la muerte a sus camaradas o a la destrucción y ruina de una aldea, es por eso que se hizo este examen, los que no fueran capaces de hacerlo deberían irse.

Alex: "creo que no hace falta recalcarlo"

Charls: "podía vivir con eso a diario en el otro mundo"

Ibiki: por ende, declaro la primera fase del examen completada, felicitaciones por avanzar a la seg…- antes de que terminara algo entro por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio, era Anko.

Anko: muy bien, chicos y chicas no hay tiempo para celebrar, yo seré su próximo sensor, soy Anko Mitarashi ¿listos para su segundo examen? ¡Bien, entonces vamos síganme!- el grupo quedo algo conmocionado por la repentina aparición de Anko.

Ibiki: te adelantaste, como siempre.

Alex: "por cierto, creo que deberías pedir un permiso para ir a verificar que Zabuza esté haciendo su trabajo"

Charls: "eso pensé, lo haré una vez concluyamos los exámenes"

Alex: "¿Qué crees que siga?"

Charls: "no lo sé, pero si es como este examen, debo decir que las cosas se pondrán más difíciles a medida que avancemos"

* * *

 **Sunagakure**

En los desiertos en las afueras de la aldea, más específicamente en una montaña de arena se encontraba una puerta en la parte baja, esta estaba destruida, adentro habían varias jaulas vacías, muchos hombres en el piso sin rastro de vida y con armas regadas por todos lados, también trozos de hielo por el piso, una máscara ambu partida a la mitad y Haku a lado de ella, tenía una herida de gran tamaño sobre su pecho, no mostraba señales de vida, cerca de él había un círculo rojo con un triángulo del mismo color en medio.

¿?: Ese mocoso costo dejarse matar, bueno al menos ya hice la ofrenda para el señor Jashin.- un sujeto de pelo plateado que vestía una túnica negra con nubes rojas más conocido como Hidan se encontraba contemplando el cadáver de Haku, su cuello estaba cocido y poseía una herida igual a la de Haku en su pecho.- oye Kakuzu ¿no dirás nada?

Kakuzu: nuestro deber es recaudar fondos, no tengo tiempo que perder con intereses religiosos.- el sujeto que enfrento a Charls cerca de la mansión de Gatō se encontraba leyendo el libro bingo.- Zabuza Momochi, el trabajo esta echo.- a sus pies se encontraba Zabuza, su espadón estaba incrustado sobre el piso y tenía diversas heridas así como partes con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, Kakuzu lo tomo de su prenda superior y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida, acompañado de Hidan.

Hidan: ¿Quién sigue?

Kakuzu: solo seguiremos avanzando, eliminaremos a quien encontremos y cobraremos el precio de su cabeza.

* * *

 **No me despido por que acabo de subir otro cap seguido :v**

 **Pero aun así, nos leemos al rato, bye.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi, nos volvemos a ver (o leer), bueno ya dije lo que tenía que decir en el anterior cap :v**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Anko: vaya, son muchos ¿no?, Ibiki ¿los dejaste pasar a todos ellos?, al parecer tu examen fue muy fácil, te estas suavizando.

Ibiki: puede ser, que los candidatos de este año sean más aptos.

Anko: pues no se ven así, antes de que yo acabe, más de la mitad serán eliminados.

Charls: "¿la mitad?"

Anko: esto será divertido ¡miren gusanos, las cosas han sido fáciles pero todo se va a tornar diferente a partir de mañana en la mañana les hare saber a sus jefes de equipo donde deberán verme! Pueden irse.- los alumnos hicieron caso a las instrucciones y empezaron a salir por la puerta principal.

Ino: ya me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Charls: ¿desconfías de mis respuestas?

Ino: lo digo por la decima.

Misaki: no fue para tanto, podíamos hacer el mismo proceso.

Charls: tiene razón.

Ino: por cierto ¿Cómo supiste las respuestas a las nueve preguntas?

Charls: cosas del destino.

Misaki: ¿eso que significa?

Charls: nada en realidad.

Ino: ¿de que creen que trate el próximo examen?

Charls: conociendo a Anko, tiene que ver con combates.

Ino: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Charls: observe el entrenamiento que les hace hacer a su equipo.

Ino: entonces habrá que prepararnos.-llegados a un punto del camino a sus casas pararon.

Charls: yo iré a mi habitación, ¿Qué harán ustedes?

Misaki: supongo que seguiré tu ejemplo.

Ino: lo mismo digo, nos vemos.-los tres tomaron direcciones diferentes, cada quien a su destino.

* * *

 **Habitación de Charls.**

En ese cuarto se encontraba Charls tirado en su cama viendo hacia el techo.

Charls: "¿crees que vengan?"

Alex: "lo normal sería que vengan, aunque puede que estén cansados por este largo día"

Charls: "tienes razón, aun no anochece ¿Qué hacemos?"

Alex: "no lo sé"

¿?: Felicidades por pasar el examen.- esta voz se escucho desde la ventana, cuando volteo a ver vio a Izumo sentado sobre esta.

Charls: ¿Izumo-sensei?

Izumo: vengo a informarte, en donde será el próximo examen.

Alex: "cierto, Anko dijo que le preguntemos al jefe de grupo el punto de reunión"

Izumo: ven a esta dirección a las 7, si puedes más antes.

Charls: "esto es…"

Alex: "el bosque de la muerte, ¿Qué tendrá planeado Anko?"

Charls: pensé que esa era un área restringida.

Izumo: lo es, por lo peligrosa que es, sin embargo, Anko tiene su propia forma de hacer el examen, la conozco mucho más tiempo y déjame decirte de que no tendrá compasión con ustedes.

Charls: si, lo vi con sus entrenamientos.

Izumo: iré a darle la información al resto del equipo… asegúrate de pasar, el consejo tiene grandes expectativas en cuanto a tus habilidades.

Charls: no se preocupe por el próximo examen, pero si me toca enfrentarme al equipo de Akame o Leone, no aseguro nada.

Izumo: ¿y eso por qué seria?

Charls: digamos que conozco su fuerza y la forma de pelear que tienen, no creo que mi equipo tenga muchas posibilidades contra uno de esos dos equipos.

Izumo: entonces deberías cuidarte también del equipo de Neji Hyuga.

Charls: ¿Quién es Neji?

Izumo: aun no lo conoces, pero conociste a uno de sus miembros esta mañana, su nombre era Rock Lee.

Charls: "¿el?"

Izumo: no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, en fin, buena suerte con los exámenes de mañana, nos vemos.- Izumo salió por la ventana.

¿?: Teníamos previsto que eso pasaría.- esta vez se escuchó una voz en la puerta, al voltear vio al equipo de Akame recién entrando.

Charls: ¿a qué te refieres?

Akame: a Anko-sensei le gusta esa clase de cosas, bueno al ser una discipular de Orochimaru, es lo mínimo que se puede esperar.

Charls: ¿ella es discípula de Orochimaru?

Akame: nos lo conto hace un tiempo, tuvo sus razones para dejar de seguir a Orochimaru.

Charls: ya veo, quiere decir que…

Kurome: el examen de mañana combinara supervivencia y combates entre los equipos.

Charls: iba a decir que sería difícil ¿pero cómo es que…?

Kurome: es la forma en la que nos entrena.

Akame: ya estuvimos en ese lugar, nos separó 5 kilómetros de cada uno y nuestro entrenamiento fue quitarle un pergamino a Anko, para ello debíamos trabajar en equipo.

Katsuro: al reunirnos, nos volvimos a separar para encontrarla, una vez lo hicimos la acorralamos de tal modo que no queden vías de escape.

Kurome: fue una pelea un tanto difícil, sobre todo por sus serpientes.

Charls: si ese será el examen de mañana, creo que puedo entender por qué dijo que la mitad serian eliminados.

Akame: no mintió en eso, sus pruebas son algo difíciles y también incluye que deben trabajar en equipo, cosa que algunos todavía no saben hacer, puede que haya algunos muertos en la prueba, hay que estar preparados.

Charls: por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe cómo le fue al equipo de Leone?

Katsuro: tanto a Leone como a Scheele les toco dar a lado de los ninjas infiltrados, no creo que hayan tenido problema.

Charls: entendido, descansen para mañana, de seguro nos lo pondrá difícil.

Kurome: ten cuidado mañana Charls, ya todos los participantes saben que tal vez formes un clan después de los exámenes, así que te tienen en la mira.

Charls: no tengo intención de ganarlo de igual modo.

Kurome: lo sé, pero no será divertido si no estás en las últimas rondas.

Katsuro: entiendo lo que quiere decir.

Akame: supongo que todos concordamos.

Charls: ¿de qué hablan?

Kurome: queremos enfrentarte en un combate serio durante los exámenes.

Charls: supongo que esto se acaba de volver interesante, bien…acepto el reto.

Akame: tal vez te enfrentes a uno de nosotros, solo digo que pelearemos con toda nuestra fuerza desde el principio.

Alex: "con el virus de nuestra parte, ya no deberías tener desventaja en cuanto a fuerza se refiere"

Charls: bien, no puedo esperar.

Akame: nosotros tampoco.

Kurome: descansa, necesitaras energías para mañana.

Charls: lo mismo digo.- sus compañeros hicieron caso y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Alex: "pero, aun con el virus de nuestra parte, debo decir que serán oponentes difíciles de derrotar"

Charls: "pero no imposibles y aun si no nos toca pelear contra ellos, puede que nos toque contra el equipo de Leone, no es algo que me emocione"

Alex: "cierto, todo su equipo se ha fortalecido de manera colosal, Leone ya de por si nos puede hacer frente, aun con el apoyo del virus, Leone nos sobrepasa con esa transformación"

Charls: "temo por sus oponentes"

Alex: "mañana nos espera un largo día, será mejor hacer caso al consejo de Kurome"

Charls: "tienes razón"

* * *

 **Día Siguiente por la mañana, zona restringida.**

En una parte de la aldea había una parte enrejada con un letrero rojo que tenía escrito 'área restringida, prohibido el paso' en él, a lado de la puerta había un puesto, este tenía una cortina roja y adentro había una mesa y dos ninjas sentados.

Sakura: este lugar me pone algo nerviosa.

Anko: eso es seguro, lo llaman 'el bosque de la muerte', ya averiguaran porque, aquí tomara lugar la segunda fase del examen.

Alex: "al arecer Kurome tenía razón, ¿lo notaste?"

Charls: "¿Cómo no hacerlo? Puedo sentir sus miradas"-Charls estaba siendo observado por varios Gennins, no parecían tener intenciones amigables.

Naruto: diga lo que quiera no lograra asustarme.

Anko: vaya, tenemos a un chico rudo aquí.- Anko saco un kunai de su manga y se lo lanzo a Naruto, el kunai le rozo la mejilla dejándole una pequeña herida, al instante Anko apareció detrás de Naruto.- los chicos como tu suelen dejar su sangre embarrada por todo el bosque.

Alex: "por cierto, ¿notaste también ese olor?"

Charls: "si, viene de ese sujeto"- al voltear la vista se vio a un sujeto de cabello negro y largo que llegaba hasta su cintura, llevaba puesto un sombrero de paja que le tapaba la parte superior del rostro tapándole los ojos, usaba vestiduras grises con una prenda negra debajo de estas, llevaba también unos pantalones negros y un gran cinturón grueso que simulaba una cuerda color purpura atado con un nudo en su espalda - "tiene un olor similar al de Anko y Kabuto, pero el de él es mucho más fuerte"

Alex: "¿crees que sea el?"

Charls: "no estoy seguro, pero las posibilidades son muy altas"

Anko: bien, antes de comenzar este examen hay algo que tengo que darles todos ustedes.- dijo volviendo al frente y sacando una gran cantidad de hojas de su chaleco.- es una carta de consentimiento, primero deberá leer esto y firmarlo.

Naruto: ¿para qué?

Anko: puede que algunos de ustedes no regresen con vida de este examen, por lo que tengo que tener su consentimiento para este riesgo, de otra manera seria mi responsabilidad.

Charls: "al parecer lo dijo por su equipo"

Alex: "no me extrañaría, ellos son asesinos por naturaleza, tampoco debemos descartar el grupo de Leone"

Anko: ahora les explicare de que consiste esta prueba, ten gusano pasa esto.- Anko le dio las hojas a Naruto, este cogió una y se la paso al siguiente.- lo primero que deben saber es que este examen evaluara sus instintos de supervivencia, les daré una descripción general del terreno en esta zona hay cuarenta y cuatro puertas de acceso cerrado, hay bosques y ríos adentro en el centro hay una torre, localizada a diez kilómetros de cada puerta, su examen consiste en, una batalla para ponerle las manos a estos pergaminos.- Anko saco dos pergaminos de su chaleco uno color crema y el otro azul marino.- pelearan por conseguir ambos, el pergamino del cielo y de la tierra, ustedes son treinta equipos por lo que la mitad ira por el pergamino del cielo y la otra mitad por el de la tierra, se le entregaran pergamino en particular a cada equipo y por eso es que competirán.

Sasuke: entendido, y como es que pasamos el examen.

Anko: el equipo tendrá que traer ambos pergaminos a la torre y una cosa mas, el examen tiene tiempo límite, por lo que deberán terminarlo en cinco días.

Chouji: ¿cinco días? ¿Qué se supone que vamos a comer?

Anko: mira a tu alrededor, el bosque esta de lleno de cosas comestibles, hay bastante para alimentarlos a todos.

Kabuto: si, pero no solo de eso hay bastante, también hay bestias come hombres y plantas venenosas.

Anko: correcto, este examen también medirá su resistencia ante líneas enemigas, está diseñado para ser muy demandante y estoy segura de que no muchos de ustedes superaran el reto, hay otras formas de ser descalificados, primero, si no llegan los tres miembros del equipo con los dos pergaminos en cinco días, segundo, si uno de sus integrantes queda incapacitado o si no puede continuar, pero más importante, absolutamente nadie tiene permitido ver el contenido de los pergaminos hasta llegar a la torre.

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa si accidentalmente se abren y lo leemos?

Anko: lo diré de otra forma, ¡tú no quieres leerlos!, bien eso es todo, cada uno tome sus cartas de consentimiento y vayan a cambiarlas allá por sus pergaminos.-Anko lo dijo señalando el puesto anteriormente mencionado.- después cada equipo escoja una puerta por la que se les permitirá entrar.- el puesto deslizo su cortina roja y cada equipo paso uno por uno para recibir su pergamino.

* * *

 **Minutos más tarde.**

Anko: muy buen, todos ya recibieron sus pergaminos, todos vayan a sus puertas y esperen allí, una vez se abran el examen dará inicio.

* * *

 **Puerta 42**

Misaki: ¿Cuál nos tocó?

Charls: uno de tierra, tenemos que conseguir uno de cielo.

Ino: hay que hacerlo rápido.

Charls: lo haremos, pero hay que tener cuidado con dos equipos en especial.

Ino: ¿dos?

Charls: lo sabrás más adelante, de momento, concentrémonos en el objetivo.

* * *

 **Puerta 44**

Akame: ¿que nos tocó?

Kurome: cielo… tomémonos nuestro tiempo en hacerlo, luego nos centraremos en abrir paso a la torre.

Katsuro: vamos con todo- Akame y Kurome solo movieron la cabeza en forma de afirmación ante las palabras de Katsuro.

* * *

 **Puerta 32**

Leone: ya quiero empezar, estoy ansiosa.

Sasami: no te emociones mucho, no queremos matar a nadie.

Leone: descuida, me contendré.

Scheele: siempre que dices eso hay un funeral al día siguiente o un hospital repleto y con la fuerza que tienes ahora creo que solo lo empeoraras.

Terminada la última platica, las puertas se abrieron, todos los equipos se adentraron en el bosque, unos para tomar posiciones de emboscada y otros a campo abierto.

* * *

 **Nueva york**

En una parte de la zona roja, o en una de las bases militares más específico, había varios soldados custodiando el área, al igual que súper soldados y tanques en el área.

Azami: te estas tardando, no tardaran en llegar.- Azami hablaba con Seraphim que estaba revisando una caja de metal chica, al otro lado había un portal con forma similar a la que transporto a Charls hacia el otro mundo, este estaba desactivado.

Seraphim: no invente esta cosa, tampoco sé cómo apagarla, así que tardare un poco.

¿?: *¿Cómo va todo allí?*

Azami: *Seraphim aún no sabe cómo desactivar eso, ¿Cómo va todo allí arriba Lyra?*

Lyra: *mal, lo lamento, se nos acabaron las municiones, tendré que retirar a los helicópteros, no podremos seguir manteniendo esta línea de defensa*

Azami: *entendido, los detendremos aquí, ¿Cuántos son?*

Lyra: *no paran de llegar, hay varios especiales y comunes dirigiéndose hacia ustedes.*

Azami: *bien, procura volver lo más pronto posible*

Seraphim: ¿buenas noticias?

Azami: todo lo contrario, ¡cierren las puertas, formen barricadas y pónganse a cubierto, los detendremos aquí cueste lo que cueste!- los soldados hicieron lo ordenado, cerrando las puertas de metal e intentando bloquearlas con lo que estaba a su alcance, echo esto, los que tenían armas se tomaron su distancia, los súper soldados se quedaron atrás para no estorbar los disparos, unos segundos después se escucharon algunas explosiones de afuera y unos gritos, eran los tanques y unos cuantos soldados que se habían quedado a ganar tiempo, luego de eso se escucharon sonidos de golpes en la puerta, la puerta empezó a hundirse hacia adentro debido a los golpes de tal magnitud.

Soldado 1: ¿ordenes?

Azami: disparen a todo lo que se mueva o pase por esa puerta.- curiosamente, cuando termino la puerta fue destruida, dando paso a todos los infectados dando inicio al combate.- ¡todos abran fuego!- los soldados hicieron caso a la orden y bombardearon la puerta, los infectados retrocedieron por la intensidad del fuego.- Seraphim será mejor que te apresures.

¿?: *¿Azami todo marcha bien?*

Azami: *¿Dana? No, no marcha muy bien que digamos, estamos rodeados, ¿Cuánto nos queda?*

Dana: *no mucho, las comunicaciones volverán a estar activas en una hora por lo menos, no poder mantenerlos bloqueados por siempre*

Soldado 2: ¡se nos acabaron las municiones, necesitamos recargar!

Azami: ¡ya escucharon idiotas, vallan a ganarse el sueldo!-dijo dirigiéndose a los súper soldados.- ¡los demás, rompan formación, dispérsense por la zona y limpien el área!- esto se lo dijo a los soldados que tenían metralletas y lanzacohetes, Azami empezó a correr hacia los infectados librando un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo contra ellos.

Lyra: *¿me extrañaron?*

Azami: *mucho, los infectados están adentro, termina con los de afuera y nosotros lo haremos con los de aquí adentro*

Lyra: *recibido*

Seraphim: listo, ya lo desactive.

Azami: ya era hora.

Lyra: *Azami, se están dispersando los de afuera ¿los sigo?*

Azami: *no, deja que se vallan, necesitaremos transporte una vez terminemos con los que se quedaron aquí adentro*

Lyra: *entendido, limpiaremos el área*

* * *

 **Horas más tarde en el Bosque de la muerte**

El equipo de Charls se había adentrado en el bosque, su equipo estaba en una rama gruesa de entre los árboles.

Charls: aquí estará bien, Ino posee la mente del miembro de algún equipo que pase por aquí y mira si tiene el pergamino que buscamos, Misaki y yo protegeremos tu cuerpo en lo que investigas.

Ino: lo haces sonar fácil.

Charls: o al menos espero que sea fácil.

¿?: Fue muy fácil, la verdad esperaba un mejor reto.- unas voces se escucharon en la parte baja, cuando bajaron la vista vieron al equipo de Anko, Kurome se estaba quejando mientras veía el pergamino de Tierra, mientras que Akame sostenía el de cielo.

Charls: "enserio, ¿qué clase de suerte tengo?"

Alex: "una no muy buena, solo procura decirles a tus compañeras que no hagan nada imprude-"

Misaki: Es nuestra oportunidad, Ino posee a Katsuro y forma una distracción y yo me encargo de quitarle el pergamino del cielo a Akame.

Ino: bien.

Alex: "creo que hable muy tarde"

* * *

 **Con el grupo de Akame**

Kurome: ¿Qué hacemos con este otro?- Kurome pregunto esto mostrando otro pergamino de cielo.- al parecer el grupo que atacamos ya había atacado a alguien y obtuvo esto.

Akame: no nos sirve, ya tenemos el nuestro, aunque quizá podamos negociarlo.

Kurome: ¿tú crees? ¿Tú que dices Katsuro?- Katsuro se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos.

Akame: es cierto, normalmente ya habrías hablado para poner tu opinión.

Katsuro: ¿teníamos dos pergaminos cielo todo este tiempo?- su respuesta extraño a Akame y Kurome.

Kurome: es extraño que lo preguntes.

Katsuro: ¿eh? ¿Dije algo malo?

Akame: no lo hiciste, pero.- sin que se Katsuro se diera cuenta Akame ya tenía su katana en su garganta, mientras que Kurome le apuntaba la espalda con su katana.

Katsuro: chi…chicas están actuando extraño.

Kurome: no hace falta que sigas fingiendo, después de todo…

Akame: nosotras los atacamos pero, Katsuro fue quien les quito los pergaminos.

Kurome: recomiendo que salgas de ese cuerpo antes de que lo lamentes

Katsuro: que metida de pata, pero aun tratándose de ustedes no creo que le hagan nada a su com…- antes de terminar su frase sintió algo afilado que le atravesó la espala, aun sin ser su cuerpo, sintió el dolor como si fuera el suyo.

Kurome: no nos subestimes.

Akame: estamos dispuestos a eliminar a quien sea si este supone una amenaza a nuestros objetivos, Katsuro puede sobrevivir a esto pero.

Kurome: el dolor que sentirás se propagara conforme sigas en ese cuerpo, ¿seguro que no quieres salir?

¿?: Suficiente.- al subir la vista entre las ramas de los árboles, se pudo ver a Charls junto a su equipo- Ino sal de allí.-Ino hizo lo pedido, haciendo que Katsuro recupere el control de su cuerpo.

Akame: eran ustedes.

Charls: ¿conoces a alguien que pueda hacer lo mismo aparte de los Yamanaka?

Akame: no a muchos.

Katsuro: por cierto ¿puedes sacarme eso de la espalda?- a su pedido Kurome la hundió mas haciendo que salga del otro lado.- ¡no la hundas!

Kurome: oh, pensé que aún seguía en tu cuerpo, solo me aseguraba.

Akame: veo que hicieron su primer movimiento, por lo visto buscan algo que nosotros tenemos.

Charls: vimos que tenían los dos pergaminos, el que buscamos es de cielo.

Akame: de hecho tenemos tres, el grupo al que atacamos también tenía ambos pergaminos y se los quitamos ambos.

Kurome: ¿Qué tal una apuesta?

Charls: te escucho.

Kurome: si logras ganar contra uno de nosotros te daremos el pergamino.

Charls: ¿Qué ganan ustedes si pierdo?

Kurome: deberán abandonar esta parte del examen.

Katsuro: pensé que querían enfrentarse a él en la final.

Kurome: si, pero no será divertido si no hay obstáculos de por medio.

Charls: está bien, acepto.

Kurome: bien, entonces yo…

Katsuro: yo peleare con él.

Kurome: ¡hey esa es mi línea!

Katsuro: dijiste que peleara contra uno de nosotros, no dijiste contra quien.

Akame: ¿puedes hacerlo con esa herida?

Katsuro: no es un obstáculo, no duele.

Kurome: ¿insinúas que mis cortes no son efectivos?- Kurome empezó a emitir un aura oscura mientras estaba atrás de Katsuro.

Katsuro: n-no dije eso.

Charls: ¿se van a quedar hablando?

Katsuro: nadie dijo eso.

Misaki: preferiría que fuera así, Ino está algo…- Ino estaba en el piso, aunque no estuviera ya en el cuerpo de Katsuro podía sentir aun el dolor que le provocó la katana al apuñalarla en la espalda.- intenten no pelear cerca de aquí.

Charls: pues- antes que pudiera hablar Katsuro apareció en frente y le dio una fuerte patada mandándolo al piso y creando una pequeña grieta sobre este.

Katsuro: en una batalla, el que da el primer golpe tiene la ventaja, si apartas tu vista del enemigo, puede que este ya te haya matado.

Charls: gracias por el consejo.- Charls se levantaba del suelo y alzaba la vista hacia donde estaban sus compañeras de equipo también donde debería estar Katsuro, pero este último había desaparecido nuevamente, Charls materializo su armadura para poder resistir la intensidad de los golpes, lo hizo justo cuando Katsuro dio nuevamente otro golpe por la espalda, pero esta vez lo resistió.- no voy a caer en el mismo juego dos veces.

Katsuro: entonces pelea enserio, ven a mí con intenciones asesinas, o yo te asesinare a ti.-esa vez Charls contraataco dándole un golpe en el rostro, es último golpe hizo que se desate una pelea de taijutsu entre ellos, aunque estuvieran lejos los golpes se escuchaban como si estuvieran a lado.

* * *

 **Nueva york- Base india dos dos**

En una de las habitaciones vacías se encontraban Heller junto con Seraphim, Azami y Lyra.

Heller: tardaron más de lo usual, no sucedió lo mismo con los anteriores portales.

Azami: al parecer esta vez llegamos un poco tarde, el dispositivo y el portal fueron activados, perdimos una gran parte de las tropas.

Seraphim: me tomo tiempo desactivarlo, considerando el mecanismo que tenía.

Lyra: ¿no era más fácil destruirlo?

Seraphim: se podría hacer, pero considerando el número de soldados que había en la zona podrían empezar a sospechar de mi fuerza sobrehumana y pondría en peligro toda la operación.

Lyra: tienes un punto a favor, por cierto ¿cuantos portales ya vamos cerrando con este?

Heller: cuatro, pero ahora que lo pienso, tengo una idea de en donde se abrirán los otros.

Azami: si podemos destruirlos antes de que se abran estará todo bien.

Heller: no será sencillo, según lo que me dijo Dana, los tres primeros portales se abrieron en alrededor de edificios abandonados como un experimento, el cuarto se abrió en una de las bases y por la información que obtuvo, las otras bases de la zona roja están reforzando sus defensas al máximo.

Azami: que extraño, no nos dieron información alguna y de ser cierto eso, también construirían un portal aquí.

Heller: esto me da mala espina, de momento ustedes estarán a cargo de la base.

Azami: ¿tienes planes para hoy?

Heller: uno de los generales convoco una reunión de gran urgencia, estaré ocupado durante esta tarde.- dicho esto Heller salió de la habitación, seguido de eso un celular empezó a sonar.

Azami: no es mío.

Lyra: tampoco mío.

Seraphim: no hace falta decirlo, *¿diga?*

¿?: Por fin contestas.

Seraphim: *¿Dana? ¿Cómo que al fin si recién estas llamando?*

Dana: *dejemos eso a un lado, Red Crown dio una orden de activar un nuevo portal dentro de dos horas en la base India dos uno*

Seraphim: *acabamos de desactivar uno*

Dana: *pues tendrán que hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez vallan sin tropas, serán más rápidas de ese modo*

Seraphim: *si pero…*

Dana: *¡rápido!*- seguido de eso Dana colgó.

Azami: ¿paso algo?

Seraphim: tenemos trabajo, hay un nuevo portal en la base india dos uno, tenemos que ir.

Lyra: eso está al otro lado de la ciudad, aun en helicópteros tardaremos en llegar.

Seraphim: pero no será así si vamos corriendo.

Azami: cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Seraphim: dos horas.

Azami: entonces estaremos allí en media hora.

Lyra: ¿Quién se quedara a cargo?

Seraphim: conmigo y Azami podremos hacerlo ¿tú puedes ocuparte?

Lyra: lo intentare, ya les avisare si pasa algo.

Seraphim: que así sea entonces, nos vamos.

* * *

 **Bosque de la muerte**

Tanto Akame, Kurome, Misaki e Ino se encontraban mirando el enfrentamiento que realizaban abajo, no eran movimientos de otro mundo pero la fuerza con la que combatían era abrumadora, el piso estaba lleno de agujeros, los arboles tenían marcas de puños, los arboles mas pequeños fueron derribados con la intensidad, en estos momentos Charls portaba su armadura y masa muscular, Katsuro peleaba sin usar sus garras, pero debido a esa desventaja se encontraba muy lastimado.

Charls: esto no tiene pinta de acabar rápido, ¿Por qué no te rindes y nos entregan el pergamino?

Katsuro: Kurome lo dijo antes, no sería divertido, además aun me quedan fuerzas.

Charls: como quieras.- ambos estaban a punto de abalanzarse uno sobre el otro pero algo los detuvo, fue un rugido que provenía del bosque, se escuchó muy fuerte.

Katsuro: ¿Qué fue eso?

Charls: no lo se, pero no es de un animal.- en medio de su plática se empezaron a oír unos pasos, por la fuerza con la que se acercaba se podía decir que era algo grande, segundos después una roca de gran tamaño fue lanzada en su dirección cosa que hizo que tomaran distancia uno del otro.

* * *

 **Nueva york- con Seraphim y Azami**

Azami: por cierto, olvide decirte algo del portal anterior.-ambas se encontraban saltando por los edificios y corriendo lo más rápido posible, evitando ser vistas por helicópteros o soldados.

Seraphim: ¿Qué es?

Azami: sabes que el portal fue abierto antes de que lleguemos.

Seraphim: si

Azami: pero, cuando llegamos habían algunos infectados especiales cerca, más específicamente 5 cazadores y 2 juggernauts.

Seraphim: y ¿eso qué?

Azami: pudimos contener a los cazadores y a un grandote pero se nos escapó el otro, entro en el portal.

Seraphim:… eso es malo.

Azami: perdón.

Seraphim: no te disculpes, si es verdad lo que dice Heller, ese tal Charls se podrá encargar sin problemas de esa cosa.

Azami: pero las posibilidades de que se encuentren son de 1 en 10 considerando que los portales se abren en diferentes sitios.

* * *

 **Bosque de la muerte- con Charls.**

Charls: "¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí?"- de entre los arboles salió una gran bestia humanoide, no tenía pelo y sus brazos se podían comparar con rocas negras, o conocido también por el nombre de Juggernaut, Misaki se había quedado sin palabras, Ino lo vio en los recuerdos de Charls, Kurome y Akame conocían también a ese infectado, por lo que Misaki fue la única afectada por lo que vio.

Alex: "no sé, ¿Por qué no le preguntas?"

Charls: "no es momento para bromas"

Alex: "si eso está aquí, quiere decir que hay un portal cerca, habrán mas infectados de ser el caso"

Charls: "pero también podrá ser una oportunidad de regresar"

Katsuro: ¡oye!- Katsuro lo llamo devolviéndolo al mundo real.- al fin reaccionas, te tengo una propuesta, quien elimine a esa cosa tendrá el pergamino, nuestra pelea no llevara a nada.

Charls: "no pierdo nada" hecho.- el primer movimiento fue dado por Katsuro que ataco de frente, su ataque fue bloqueado por el juggernaut al poner ambos brazos al frente como escudo, Charls ataco por la espalda clavándole su brazo esta vez en forma de espada

* * *

 **Con Akame**

Misaki: ¿no piensan ayudarles?

Akame: se de lo que son capaces esos dos, no deberías preocuparte mucho.

Misaki: si, pero ese no tiene pinta de ser un animal normal, si pudo lanzar una roca de ese tamaño y bloquear ese golpe.

Kurome: como dijo Akame, no te preocupes, solo siéntate y mira el espectáculo.

* * *

 **Con Charls**

ante el ataque de la espada, la reacción de la criatura no se hizo esperar ya que volteo rápidamente y le dio un fuerte golpe mandándolo hacia los árboles, Katsuro apareció por arriba de la criatura y le dio una patada en la cabeza, no pareció haber tenido mucho efecto, la criatura lo tomo como si fuera un juguete en la palma de un niño y lo estrello contra el piso una y otra vez, después de un rato haciendo esto, lo levanto agarrándole la cabeza y soltando un fuerte rugido.

Katsuro: sabes, me agradabas más cuando estabas en la otra dimensión.- el juggernaut estuvo a punto de estrellarlo nuevamente contra el piso esta vez con más fuerza, suficiente como para derribar un tanque, pero el ataque no termino de llevarse a cabo, de un momento a otro Charls le corto el brazo que sostenía a su compañero, el juggernaut reacciono atacando con su otro brazo, el golpe fue esquivado por Charls que dio un salto arriba, el impacto fue a dar en el piso destruyéndolo en el acto, Charls aterrizo sobre el brazo y empezó a correr hacia la cabeza, no la decapito, pero si la corto a la mitad, dando fin a la vida de este.

Charls: parece que se te complicaron las cosas.

Katsuro: lo tenía todo bajo control.- dijo echado en el piso con las únicas fuerzas que tenia-ya había olvidado lo duras que eran esas cosas.

Akame: ¡oye!- Akame atrajo la atención de Charls desde arriba.- ¡ten!- Akame le lanzo el pergamino cielo a Charls.

Charls: con esto la misión está completa.

Akame: ¿Qué harás ahora? Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo.

Charls: lo primero será llegar a la torre, luego volveré y averiguare de donde vino esa cosa.

Ino: ¡no me pienso quedar en la torre, si es lo que tenías planeado!

Charls: lo siento, pero ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto.

Ino: ¡pues si no estamos juntos, nos descalificaran!

Charls: volveré cuando se a tiempo.

Ino: ¡iremos de todos modos!

Alex: "es terca"

Charls: "ella solía estar todo el tiempo atrás de Sasuke, es extraño que ahora me quiera seguir a mi"

Alex: "tu mente demuestra que aun eres un niño"

Charls: ¿ustedes que harán?

Akame: supongo que será aburrido esperar a que se cumpla el plazo en la torre.

Kurome: ¿les importa si vamos?

Charls: ¿si respondo que no?

Kurome: iremos de todos modos.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Charls: "supongo que lo iban a decir desde el inicio."

Alex: "no queda de otra entonces"

Charls: viendo que nuestros grupos ya terminaron la misión ¿Qué les parece una tregua hasta llegar a la torre?

Akame: no suena mal.

Misaki: ¿puedo confiar en ellos?

Kurome: descuida, no te apuñalaremos por la espalda.

Katsuro: suena dudoso viniendo de ti.

Kurome: ¿nos vamos?

Charls: "lo ignoro"

Akame: Charls, puede que el portal siga abierto, si no nos apuramos pueden empeorar las cosas.

Charls: tienes razón, vamos.- Ino y Misaki fueron por delante dejando al grupo de Akame junto con Charls atrás.- por cierto, deberían consumirlo.

Kurome: ¿te refieres a eso?- pregunto señalando el cuerpo inerte del juggernaut.

Charls: si, aparte de que obtendrán nuevos poderes e incrementaran su fuerza, evitara que caiga en manos equivocadas, no me quiero arriesgar a que experimenten con él y desarrollen algo similar aquí.

Katsuro: tienes razón, pero… somos tres ¿no debería consumirlo solo uno para obtener los beneficios?

Akame: ¿si lo compartimos?

Katsuro: ¿compartir?

Akame: consumámoslo al mismo tiempo, de ese modo cada uno obtendrá una parte, aunque no sea mucho.

Kurome: estoy de su parte.

Katsuro: no cuenten conmigo.

Charls: ¿seguro?

Katsuro: si lo dividimos en tres, el poder disminuirá considerablemente y no servirá de mucho a la hora de la lucha, pero si lo dividimos solo a la mitad, ambas partes serán igual de fuertes, prefiero que lo lleven ustedes dos.

Charls: supongo que la decisión está tomada, nos adelantaremos para alcanzar a Ino y Misaki, ustedes alcáncennos cuando terminen.

* * *

 **Nueva york.**

Azami y Seraphim se aproximaban a su destino, desde lejos se podía ver el portal, esa base no tenía techo, solo muros grandes, sus puertas estaban cerradas, pero se podía ver como algunos cazadores intentaban romperlas.

Seraphim: ya te luciste con el anterior portal, ahora me toca a mí.- mientras corrían Seraphim alzo un auto abandonado y dio un gran salto para lanzarlo hacia una esquina del portal, el choque causo una explosión, la cual destruyo el portal.

Azami: eso fue fácil.

Seraphim: demasiado fácil.

Azami: llega la caballería.- Azami señalo a la izquierda, se pudo ver como en la esquina de esa calle volteaban varios tanques así como algunos súper soldados y unos camiones que transportaban a los soldados normales.

* * *

 **Base india dos dos**

Lyra se encontraba en un cuarto vacío revisando unos papeles, al parecer de armas y vehículos blindados que llegarían en otro momento, su lectura se vio interrumpida cuando unos soldados abrieron la puerta.

Lyra: ¿Qué pasa, no ven que ando ocupada?

Soldado 1: lo siento, pero solicitan su presencia afuera.

Lyra: ¿Qué paso esta vez?

Soldado 1: son ordenes de arriba, no podemos decir nada aun.- los soldados la condujeron a fuera donde se encontraba casi todo el personal.

* * *

 **Con Heller.**

Heller se encontraba enfrente de una gran pantalla, la cual mostraba al mismo general de la anterior reunión, también lo acompañaban varios soldados y dos súper soldados de escolta.

General: deduzco que conoces la razón de tu llamado.

Heller: la verdad no señor, solo me pidieron que venga y eso hice.

General: bien, sabes de los recientes ataques que ocurrieron a los portales ¿cierto?

Heller: lo se señor.

General: por alguna extraña razón, las comunicaciones se cortaron, aun no es el motivo de eso, pero según los testimonios de los soldados afirman que todos actuaron con órdenes.

Heller: "mierda"

General: tus ordenes, oh también están esas tres, hiciste un buen trabajo durante tu jornada aquí a excepción de estos últimos incidentes… como superior tuyo y con el consentimiento de Red Crown, te relevo de tu cargo.

Heller:…

General: mátenlo.- tras su última palabra la pantalla se apagó y los soldados empezaron a disparar.

* * *

 **Con Azami y Seraphim**

Seraphim: algo está mal.

Azami: ¿Cómo qué?

Seraphim: no dimos nuestra ubicación ni tampoco pedimos refuerzos, ¿Por qué están aquí?

Azami: buena pregunta.- mientras ellas hablaban no notaron que uno de los tanques disparo en su dirección, no lograron esquivar el impacto.

* * *

 **Base india dos dos**

Lyra: y bien ¿para qué me trajeron?

Soldado 1: lo siento, fue una buena comandante, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias… debe morir.

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora sí que lo voy a dejar aquí (por lo menos por ahora)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, espero, no lo sé, quien sabe.**

 **Como sé que he dejado de actualizar hace un buen tiempo puede que nadie lea esto, asi que les hablo a los fantasmones (en caso de que existan xd), dejen sus reviews y háganme saber que aun cuento con ustedes :v**

 **En fin, por ahora me despido, no hay mucho que decir (la verdad)**

 **ADIOS.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola, hace tiempo que no los veo, leo, o como quieran llamarle xd.**

 **Por cierto ¿recuerdan cuando les dije que mi pc se malogro?**

 **Sep, volvió a pasar, pero esta vez hablo de mi teclado, ¿Cómo escribí el capítulo? Con el teclado de Windows…. Ya les dejo a su imaginación lo que cuesta escribir una palabra aquí con el mouse :'v (ya debo comprarme pc nueva)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Nueva york - Seraphim y Azami**

En estos momentos los soldados avanzaban a paso lento hacia donde se supone que se encontraban sus antiguas líderes, el lugar de impacto se llenó de humo debido a la explosión que provoco el impacto.

Soldado 2: todo alerta.- a medida que los soldados avanzaban limpiaba la zona de infectados, cosa que era fácil ya que estaban avanzando en grupo y la ametralladora que llevaba el tanque los eliminaba en un parpadeo.

Soldado 1: ¿ven algo?

Soldado 4: negativo… todo allí esta muy tranquilo.- como si fuera cosa del destino, del humo que cubría a las dos chicas salió un auto a gran velocidad que iba dirigido hacia el tanque.

Soldado 1: ¡todos dispérsense!- todos los soldados hicieron caso a la orden y se separaron alejándose del tanque, mientras lo hacían Azami salió de entre el humo, su brazo estaba transformado en el espadón que ya conocían divido a enfrentamientos pasados con Alex Mercer.-¡abran fuego!- los soldados se concentraron en Azami, pero de entre el humo se podía notar que alguien estaba disparando, al dispersarse, se vio a Seraphim, ella estaba portando una pistola con su mano derecha, su brazo izquierdo estaba inhabilitado, también estaba arrodillada.

* * *

 **5 minutos antes.**

Mientras Azami y Seraphim hablaban el tanque disparo en su dirección.

Seraphim: atrás.- al decir esto Seraphim coloco a Azami detrás de ella con su mano derecha, mientras ponía su brazo izquierdo al frente formando una especie de mini escudo, el impacto fue directo, el lugar se lleno de humo, ocultándolas de los soldados, Seraphim aún se mantenía de pie, dejo caer su brazo izquierdo y callo de rodillas.

Azami: ¿estás bien?- Azami estaba algo preocupada debido a la acción de su compañera.

Seraphim: no, el impacto fue fuerte, mi brazo está roto y esta quemado, mis piernas duelen mucho por intentar no salir volando, solo me queda el brazo derecho, es la primera vez que recibo un impacto directo, lamento decirlo pero estas sola.

Azami: ¿deberíamos huir?

Seraphim: si lo hacemos, solo llamaran al equipo de asalto y nos seguirán, no nos dejaran tranquilas.- Seraphim empezó a observar los alrededores hasta que vio el auto que arrojaron hacia la entrada anteriormente.- usaremos el humo a nuestro favor, toma ese auto y lánzaselos, yo te apoyare desde aquí, no me podre mover en un rato.

Azami: ¿segura que estarás bien?

Seraphim: confía en mí.

* * *

 **Tiempo actual- con Heller**

En la habitación en la que se encontraba Heller había un montón de cadáveres, ninguno parecía tener signos de cortes, pero si partes hundidas en el cuerpo otros tenían partes del cuerpo arrancadas, los supe soldados no eran la excepción, Heller se encontraba en medio de ellos.

Heller: *Dana ¿me oyes?*

Dana: *fuerte y claro*

Heller: *¿sabes cómo están las demás?*

Dana: *Azami y Seraphim en este momento parecen estar peleando contra un grupo enviado por la Blackwatch*

Heller: *¿enviaron las fuerzas de asalto?*

Dana: *no, se mantenían ocupados con Lyra*

Heller: *¿Cómo esta ella?*

Dana: *la superaron en número, la potencia de fuego fue muy fuerte, la tienen cautiva adentro, al parecer construían un portal a tus espaldas, planean tirarla en cuanto el portal esté terminado, debes apresurarte, contactare con Azami y Seraphim para que vallan a ayudar*

Heller: *voy en camino*

* * *

 **Con Azami y Seraphim**

Ambas habían hecho su trabajo, el impacto del auto destruyo el tanque, Seraphim se quedó sin balas y Azami termino con su trabajo de corte hacia los soldados no dejando a ninguno en pie.

Dana: *Azami ¿me oyes?*

Azami: *si*

Dana: *necesito que se dirijan hacia base india dos dos*

Azami: *¿paso algo?*

Dana: *Lyra está en peligro, Heller está en camino pero no creo que pueda solo, varias tropas de Asalto junto a otros soldados se dirigen en la misma dirección*

Azami: *Seraphim no podrá moverse, ¿Qué hago?*

Seraphim: *entonces cárgame*- respondió Seraphim desde donde estaba hablando también por radio.- *estoy sin balas, tráeme una metralleta de esos cadáveres, me las apañare con eso*

* * *

 **Base india dos dos**

En la base habían puesto a un nuevo capitán, mantenía a Lyra en una de las habitaciones, encadenada, alrededor de la base había varios helicópteros, así como también numerosos súper soldados.

Capitán: *red Crown ¿me oye?*

Red Crown: *afirmativo, de informe de operación, cambio*

Capitán: *perdimos contacto con la escolta del anterior capitán, también con catapulta dos cuatro*

Red Crown: *lo más seguro es que ellos vallan a su posición, refuercen sus defensas y prepárense para el ataque, enviare refuerzos solo para estar seguros*

Capitán: *¿Qué hacemos con la chica?*

Red Crown: *envíenla hacia el portal, no recibimos informe de los soldados que enviamos allí adentro, lo que sea que los mato también lo hará con ella*

Capitán: *recibido*- el capitán bajo unas escaleras que conducían a una habitación subterránea de gran tamaño, en el cual se encontraban varios científicos operando el portal así como también varios guardias protegiendo la entrada.- ¿Cómo va todo?- pregunto acercándose a los científicos.

Científico: el portal está al 75%, lo tendremos listo en unos pocos minutos señor.

Capitán: unos minutos serán suficientes para que esos desgraciados nos destruyan la base entera, apresúrense.

Científico: intentaremos acelerar la carga.- el científico se fue a una de las máquinas y empezó a dar instrucciones a los demás mientras el capitán observaba todo.

* * *

 **Con Azami**

Azami: ¿Cómo vas por allí atrás?- Azami llevaba a Seraphim cargándola en su espalda mientras sostenía sus piernas al mismo tiempo que saltaba de edificio en edificio creando una pequeña grieta por cada paso que daba.

Seraphim: eh recuperado el control de mis piernas aunque aún duelen un poco, pero mi brazo izquierdo sigue sin responder.

Azami: ¿segura que puedes continuar? Puedo encargarme de esto.

Seraphim: no te preocupes, procurare no estorbar, ayudare en lo posible.

Azami: ¿Cuántos cargadores tienes?- pregunto refiriéndose a las municiones del arma de su compañera.

Seraphim: tres cargadores y dos granadas.

* * *

 **Bosque de la muerte.**

Charls y su grupo junto al grupo de Akame llegaron se encontraban revisando un área específica, en el lugar habían varias ramas rotas y en el suelo una enorme grieta junto a unas grandes huellas.

Charls: ¿encontraron algo?

Kurome: nada, se supone que debería estar aquí.

Katsuro: si estuviera aquí ya lo hubiéramos encontrado.

Misaki: emm aún no sé qué estamos buscando ¿alguien me quiere informar?- pregunto levantando la mano como un niño llamando la atención del profesor.

Akame: deberíamos subir a las copas de los árboles, habrá mejor vista si miramos desde arriba.- dijo ignorando totalmente la pregunta que realizo Misaki.

Kurome: Akame tiene razón.-dijo ignorando igualmente a Misaki y subiendo la copa del árbol más cercano, seguida de los demás miembros del grupo.

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Azami: ¿puedes moverte?- Azami se encontraba en la cima de un edificio junto a unos contenedores de agua, justo a unas calles de la base india dos dos, aun sostenía a Seraphim en sus espaldas.

Seraphim: si.- respondió bajándose de las espaldas de Azami, pero una vez en pie sus piernas se pusieron a temblar un poco.- esto no es bueno.

Azami: deberías quedarte, sacare a Lyra de allí lo más pronto posible.

Seraphim: no, también iré.

Azami: déjalo ya, no podrás hacer mucho en tus condiciones, sin tu brazo izquierdo y tu falta de movilidad en las piernas serás blanco fácil.

Seraphim: no moriré tan fácil, además aun poseo la armadura, también la masa muscular, me las apañare.

Azami: la armadura duplica tu peso, la masa muscular requiere de ambos brazos, es cierto que aumenta la fuerza pero si solo usaras un arma de fuego no te servirá de nada.

Seraphim: estoy consciente de ello… y aunque lo digas, iré de igual manera.

Azami: haz lo que quieras, pero no me culpes si pasa algo.- a unas calles de allí se pudo ver como venían unos tanques junto a unos súper soldados y helicópteros.- llamaron refuerzos.

Seraphim: parece ser el caso, entremos antes que lleguen.

Azami: estoy de acuerdo.- Azami transformo su brazo en espada y corto la base que sostenía uno de los contenedores, seguido transformo sus brazos nuevamente en la masa muscular, para levantar el contenedor.- esto servirá.

Seraphim: ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso? No creo que se asusten con un poco de agua.

Azami: el contenedor destruirá la puerta, el agua hará que haiga corte circuito si hay algún aparato electrónico, dejando a la base sin luz, por lo que no podrán activar el portal, sacaremos a Lyra de allí y asunto solucionado.

Seraphim: lees muchas historietas, a lo mucho podrá derribar la puerta, pero te recuerdo que la gran mayoría de esos aparatos son resistentes al agua, además en caso de que el corte circuito se haga, tienen técnicos que solucionaran el problema en cuestión de segundos, cuando entremos lo más probable es que pongan más guardias en la entrada lo que nos dificultara la salida.

Azami: lo decía de broma, no creo que todo eso pase por arrojar esto… será mejor empezar con esto, sus refuerzos están cada vez más cerca.- Azami lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo el contenedor a la puerta, haciendo que tanto la puerta como el contenedor se destruyan en el acto.

Seraphim: pues si rompió la puerta.

Azami: pero no hubo corte circuito, bien, empecemos.- Azami dio un salto directo hacia la puerta destruida, Seraphim solo dio un salto hacia abajo del edificio, al llegar al suelo cayo de rodillas nuevamente.

Seraphim: "no quiero admitirlo, paro Azami tenía razón, soy inútil en este estado".- de donde había entrado Azami se escucharon varios disparos, al levantar la vista vio la puerta destruida junto con unos soldados muertos.- "no es momento de pensar en eso, tango que apresurarme"- Seraphim se levantó y empezó a correr para llegar junto a su compañera.

* * *

 **Portal**

En el lugar donde se terminada de dar los últimos retoques para activar el portal se encontraba el capitán al mando de la base junto a varios hombres, en el suelo al frente del portal se encontraba Lyra amarrada.

Capitán: parece que ya llegaron, ¡preparen todo, empiecen a encender el portal!- ordeno el capitán en voz alta al escuchar el alboroto que se escuchaba detrás de la puerta de entrada.

Soldado 2: ¡ya escucharon, muévanse!- varios soldados hicieron caso y se pusieron al frente de la puerta con sus armas al frente, los científicos empezaron a operar el portal el cual empezó a encenderse poco a poco.

Capitán: aquí viene.- tras la puerta se podía escuchar el sonido de golpes, por la fuerza del sonido se podía entender que se trataba de los súper soldados luchando contra algo.

* * *

 **Bosque de la muerte**

El equipo de Anko y el de Izumo estaban en la cima de los arboles buscando algún indicio del portal.

Charls: no veo nada.

Akame: nada por aquí.

Katsuro: ¡por allí!- el llamado de Katsuro hizo que todos sus compañeros vieran hacia el lugar al que señalaba, era arriba de los rostros tallados en roca de los anteriores Hokages, arriba de estos se empezó a abrir.

Misaki: ¿Qué es eso?

Kurome: bien, ¿ahora cómo llegamos allí? Estamos en medio de un examen.

Misaki: ¿alguien me puede responder que es eso?

Akame: no podemos salir, los ambus no nos dejaran, lo único que nos queda es ir a la torre, aun es de tarde, si nos apresuramos llegaremos en la noche.

Kurome: el examen es de cinco días, si llegamos hoy, tendremos cuatro días.

Charls: hay que apresurarnos entonces.- de un salto bajo del árbol seguido de sus compañeros y empezando a correr rumbo a la torre.

* * *

 **Con Azami**

La gran mayoría de soldados estaban muertos gracias a los golpes mortales de los puños de Azami equipados con la masa muscular, otros tenían impactos de bala precisos en puntos vitales

Azami: para disparar con solo un brazo no lo haces tan mal y encima con un arma pesada como esa.- Azami se refería a la puntería que tenía Seraphim al empuñar una metralleta con una sola mano y hablaba al mismo tiempo que combatía contra un súper soldado.

Seraphim: escuchare tus cumplidos más tarde, de momento concéntrate en lo que tienes en frente.- Seraphim se encontraba disparando hacia los helicópteros que se dirigían a ellas, disparaba hacia el conductor para derribarlos fácilmente, gracias a esa estrategia derribo a dos de ellos, pero eso no funcionaría con los tanques que no tardaban en llegar.- no podre mantenerlos a raya por mucho.

Azami: lo se.- Azami esquivo uno de los golpes del súper soldado y se posiciono a un costado de el solo para lanzar un potente golpe que lo envió hacia la puerta que dirigía al portal destruyéndola en el acto y haciendo que se estrelle contra los soldados que la esperaban adentro.- vamos.- ambas entraron a la habitación, el portal estaba encendido y estaban a punto de enviar/tirar a Lyra adentro, cuando la lanzaron Azami salió corriendo junto a Seraphim, Azami salto para atrapar a Lyra pero el choque hizo que ambas atraviesen el portal dejando a Seraphim parada en frente, del otro lado del portal Azami transformo su brazo derecho en un látigo con puntas extremadamente afiladas estirándolo y atravesando el portal mientras que con su otro brazo sostenía a Lyra, Seraphim al ver el arma de su compañera, transformo su único brazo en masa muscular y lo tomo, pero al hacer esto se dejó al descubierto en segundos estuvo rodeada de soldados apuntándole.

Seraphim: "maldita sea, muévete"- Seraphim gritaba internamente luchando para mover su brazo izquierdo, sin que se dé cuenta sus pies eran arrastrados lentamente hacia el portal.

Capitán: ¿ustedes siempre son así?

Seraphim: ¿Qué?

Capitán: agresivos, por un tiempo lidiamos con Alex Mercer y sus súbditos… cuando pensamos que habían desaparecido, aparecen ustedes, pensé que eran más racionales, solo queremos salvar a esta ciudad del virus.

Seraphim: ¿a costa de otras vidas? ¡Nuestras familias murieron por su culpa ¿y ahora quieren matar a más personas?!

Capitán: siempre hay que hacer sacrificios, si no los detenemos ahora, terminaran destruyendo el planeta, si nuestros soldados no volvieron de ese portal quiere decir que hay algo más fuerte que los mato, nos arriesgaremos a enviarlos allí y que esa cosa los elimine.

Seraphim: pude ver una grabación que mostraba lo contrario, allí adentro hay civilización, lo que quiere decir que también hay personas- dijo refiriéndose a la grabación que hizo Heller cuando lanzo una cámara sujeta a una cuerda a través del portal.

Capitán: como dije, siempre hay que hacer sacrificios y ese es uno necesario, nos desharemos del virus cueste lo que cueste.- esto resonó en la cabeza de Seraphim, al escucharlo recordó la cantidad de vidas con las que jugo la Blackwatch para hacer sus experimentos en la zona verde, personas entre las cuales se encontraba su familia así como también las de Azami y Lyra antes de terminar envueltas es ello.

Seraphim: "no sé qué esperaba, siempre han sido así, hablan de un gran futuro sin mirar el daño que han causado en el pasado, hablan de justicia sin ver la ola de asesinatos que ellos mismos han desatado, voy a matarlos… a todos y a cada uno de ellos, hare que la Blackwatch desaparezca por completo"- Seraphim estuvo a punto de soltar a Azami y cargar contra el capitán, estaba entrando en un estado de rabia pura por las palabras de aquel hombre, pero eso fue evitado debido a una explosión que provino de afuera lo cual hizo que entrara en razón nuevamente y vuelva a sujetar a su compañera.

Capitán: veo que aún queda uno, no intentes resistirte, instalamos un sistema de succión en cada uno de los portales con la fuerza suficiente para arrastrar a dos Juggernauts al mismo tiempo, no pasara mucho para que te pase lo mismo.- mientras platicaba se escuchó otra explosión proveniente de afuera.- al parecer aún quedan algunos de ustedes, no importa, fue un gusto hablar contigo, pero eh de ponerle fin a esta conversación, ¡tú, has que entre!- lo último lo dijo dirigido hacia un súper soldado que estaba en la habitación, este hizo caso a la orden y empezó a caminar hacia Seraphim.

Seraphim: "maldita sea, ¡MUEVETE!"-gritaba internamente intentando hacer que su brazo reaccionaba pero este solo respondía con pequeños tics nerviosos, cuando el soldado estuvo en frente lanzo un golpe contra ella, golpe que fue detenido por su brazo izquierdo el cual al fin había respondido, pero al hacerlo empezó a arderle.- "tal vez pueda moverlo, pero aún no ha sanado por completo"- pero aun así el soldado no se limitó a eso ya que con su otra mano le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago haciendo que Seraphim suelte a su compañera, seguido de eso le dio una patada enviándola hacia el portal, Seraphim tomo uno de los bordes del portal evitando cruzarlo.

Dana: *Seraphim perdí contacto con Azami ¿todo va bien por allí?*- Seraphim no respondió.- *hey ¿me escuchas?*

Seraphim: *lo siento*

Dana: *¿Qué?*

Seraphim: *la misión fue un fracaso, no puedo hacer mucho en mis condiciones*

Dana: *resistan, Héller se está encargando de los refuerzos que envió Red Crown no tardará mucho en encontrarse con ustedes*

Seraphim: *ya no hay tiempo*

Dana: *por favor resistan*

Seraphim: *adiós*- Seraphim termino por ceder y fue absorbida por el portal poniendo fin a la comunicación entre Dana y ella.

* * *

 **Konoha- arriba de los rostros de los kages**

Seraphim se encontraba cayendo después de atravesar el portal.

Seraphim: "espero que Heller lo cierre… aunque aún tengo esto"- Seraphim saco las granadas que tenía guardadas.- "funcionara, o al menos eso espero"- le saco el seguro a una de ellas y la lanzo con fuerza hacia el portal.

* * *

 **Con Heller- segundos antes**

Afuera de la base india dos dos, habían varios tanques destrozados algunos un echaban humo, así como también soldados muertos, pero aun habían algunos vivos al igual que unos súper soldados que estaban combatiendo contra numerosos cazadores, en medio del conflicto se encontraba Heller hablando por radio.

Heller: *Dana, informe*

Dana: *Red Crown ordeno que cada una de las bases envié un escuadrón de apoyo, entre ellos también están los equipos de asalto, Seraphim y Azami ya están adentro*

Heller: *entendido*- antes que pudiera decir otra palabra escucho que los helicópteros estaban cerca, Heller solo los señalo, los cazadores al ver el mandato de su líder, empezaron a trepar por los edificios para poder emprender el combate contra ellos.- *dejare que las chicas se encarguen de ellos, yo barreré la zona*

Dana: *no hay tiempo para eso, Seraphim está herida, perdí contacto con Azami*

Heller: *¿por qué no dijiste eso desde el principio?*

Dana: *no me diste tiempo, como sea, apresúrate*

Heller: *voy en camino*-debido a la situación, Heller se apresuró en ir a la habitación en donde se encontraba el portal, solo para ver como Seraphim se sujetaba del borde de este, antes de que pudiera dar un paso sintió como alguien de gran tamaño lo aprisionaba haciéndole una llave, era un súper soldado, al mismo tiempo que otros dos le sujetaban los brazos impidiéndole hacer movimientos.

Capitán: llegaste más pronto de lo previsto, afortunadamente ya nos encargamos de las demás molestias, ahora solo quedas tú.

Heller: si solo fuera un portal corriente ella hubiera podido salir, ¿Qué hicieron con esa cosa?

Capitán: para ser uno de los altos mandos me sorprende que carezcas de esa información… veras, en las primeras pruebas que se hizo con el portal, los Juggernauts y cazadores podían salir con total facilidad de estos, por ende era difícil su transporte puesto que siempre terminaban escapándose, solo agregamos un sistema de succión, con una fuerza equivalente a la de dos juggernauts juntos, incluso para ti, sería casi imposible escapar.

Heller: "veo que no perdieron el tiempo"

Capitán: es hora de que te reúnas con ellas ¿no crees? ¡Llévenselo!- los soldados hicieron caso a la orden y empezaron a caminar hacia el porta con Heller en su disposición, pero antes de que llegaran algo salió del portal, parecía una roca ovalada, pero al verlo más detalladamente y por la forma que tenía, se podía deducir que era una granada, esta callo a los pies del portal.

Heller: "Seraphim… espera, casi todas estas instalaciones poseen misiles de lanzacohetes y helicópteros… y esas cosas se activan con fuego… mierda".- Heller empezó a forcejear contra sus apresadores, logro zafarse un brazo y con ese empezó a golpear al otro logrando liberar ambos brazos.- "no hay tiempo"- al que lo sujetaba del cuello se lo llevo a toda velocidad hacia afuera arrastrando el piso, una vez fuera le dio un cabezazo para que ese dejase de sujetarle, seguido de eso le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago para dejarlo sin aire seguido de una fuerte patada que lo envió devuelta al edificio, luego se alejó lo más posible saltando entre los edificios.

Dana: *Heller ¿me recibes?*

Heller: *si*

Dana: *perdí contacto con Seraphim, ¿todo salió bien?*

Heller: *pues…*- en medio de su conversación se escuchó el sonido de una fuerte explosión, al voltear la vista, la base india estaba desprendiendo múltiples explosiones por todo el lugar derruyendo el edificio y reduciéndolo a escombros.

Dana: *¿me perdí de algo?*

Heller: *te lo contare más tarde, voy para allá*

* * *

 **Konoha- encima del rostro del Sandaime.**

Lyra y Seraphim se encontraban tendidas de espaldas en la parte superior del rostro Azami se encontraba de pie dirigiendo su vista hacia arriba.

Azami: pensé que podías habernos sacado.

Seraphim: lo intente.

Azami: no te estoy culpando… de todos modos ¿en dónde estamos?

Seraphim: no puedo ver, el caer de pie me volvió a debilitar las piernas, no me puedo mover de momento.

Azami: será mejor que imites a Lyra, duerme un poco, yo me encargare de que no venga nadie.

Seraphim: cuento contigo.

Azami: déjamelo a mí.

* * *

 **Bosque de la muerte.**

Entre los árboles se encontraban desplazándose los equipos de Izumo y Anko a toda velocidad.

Akame: Charls detente.- dijo la pelinegra alcanzando y deteniendo a su compañero junto al equipo.

Charls: ¿a qué viene eso?

Akame: nos alcanzó la noche, además no creo que ellas puedan seguir.- esto último lo dijo refiriéndose a Ino y Misaki que se encontraban bastante agitadas.

Charls: pero…

Akame: podremos avanzar mañana además.- Akame señalo el lugar en donde se había abierto el portal, solo que ahora ya no había nada.- al parecer Heller se nos adelantó.

Charls: "no lo note"

Alex: "es lógico, ibas a toda prisa que olvidaste ver lo que pasaba alrededor"

Akame: será mejor descansar por ahora ¿Qué dices?

Charls: sabes que no tienes que pedirme permiso.

Akame: no lo hice, solo doy sugerencias.

Charls: está bien, descansaremos por hoy, pero mañana partiremos a primera hora.

* * *

 **Nueva york- zona verde.**

En uno de los edificios de la zona verde se encontraban reunidos Heller y Dana, Heller le contó lo sucedido.

Dana: es un gran problema.

Heller: lo sé, no podré hacerme cargo de ellos solo.

Dana: si lo hago yo, no tendrás fuente de información, a lo mucho podrás cubrir dos partes junto a los cazadores que controlas.

Heller: ¿sabes cuándo volverán a abrir los portales?

Dana: por suerte ganamos algo de tiempo, los destrozos que causaron ustedes a esas bases militares los dejo muy heridos, tendrán que esperar un tiempo para volver a recrear los portales.

Heller: al menos es una buena noticia.

Dana: la mala noticia es, que los abrirán todos al mismo tiempo… me infiltre por un rato en su centro de información y extraje todo lo que pude, mira esto.- Dana le mostro en su computador la imagen de un mapa de la zona roja, en él se encontraban marcados varios y diferentes sitios.- planean abrirlos todos al mismo tiempo, eso no es todo, cada portal contara con defensas impenetrables, te será imposible siquiera acercarte.

Heller: pero ellos necesitaran retirarse para que los infectados puedan pasar.

Dana: si, lo hacen para atraerte a ellos, es como una trampa, pero una vez muerdas el cebo, las tropas de los demás portales se dirigirán a tu posición y dejaran activado esa cosa y atraer a los infectados para que ellos crucen mientras tú los combates.

Heller: ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

Dana: como lo veo solo tienes dos opciones, primera opción, encontrar a personas que se unan a nosotros voluntariamente como lo hicieron ellas.- dijo refiriéndose a las compañeras que cruzaron el portal.

Heller: ¿y la otra?

Dana: pues…

¿?: ¿señor James que le paso a mi hermana?- se escuchó una voz que provenía de la puerta, al voltear pudieron ver a una infante con una edad promedio de entre 9 y 11 años, de pelo plateado, ojos color purpura claro, traía puesto una gabardina color negro con delineados azules y mangas blancas, un pequeño short negro en la parte baja, al igual que unas botas marrones con la punta color plata que cubrían parte de sus medias color blanco que llegaban a cubrir gran parte de sus piernas.( imagen en Face y link en el perfil :v)

Heller: ¿Hoshi? Pensé que estabas con Amaya.

Hoshi: está haciendo sus deberes, es algo aburrido, ¿Qué paso con Lyra? Dijo que jugaría conmigo cuando llegara.

Heller: emm…

Dana: Lyra tuvo que hacer algunas cosas, esta con Azami y Seraphim no hay de que preocuparse.

Heller: si, estaba algo ocupada y no pudo llegar hoy.

Hoshi: no hace falta que mientan.

Heller: ¿q-quien dijo que estamos mintiendo?

Dana: sabes, lo hiciste muy obvio.-dijo viendo como la niña los miraba con una seriedad digna de un adulto.

Hoshi: ¿Qué paso con Lyra?

Dana: Lyra y las demás…- Dana le explico a Hoshi la situación, también lo sucedido en la última misión, dejando a Hoshi en silencio por un rato.

Heller: las traeremos de vuelta tan pronto como podamos.

Hoshi: yo también…

Heller: ¿Qué?

Hoshi: yo también peleare.

Heller: aun eres muy joven.

Hoshi: a mi hermana no se lo negaste, ¿Por qué a mí si?

Dana: deberías escucharla.

Heller: ¿Dana?

Dana: no somos quien, para negarle algo, ya lo perdió casi todo, lo único que le queda es su hermana.

Heller: pero…

Hoshi: necesitaras todas las manos posible para ello ¿cierto? Déjame ayudar.

Dana: dejemos que participe.

Heller: está bien, pero antes, entrenaremos un poco, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que empezaremos ahora mismo, ¿estas lista?

Hoshi: ¡sí!

* * *

 **Bosque de la muerte**

En una de las ramas de los arboles altos se encontraba Charls observando los rostros de los anteriores kages, en donde se había abierto el portal.

Charls: "creo que debí olvidar el examen e ir hacia allá cuando tuve la oportunidad"

Alex: "¿y los ambu?"

Charls: "aun si me perseguían, podría correr más rápido, atravesar el portal y destruirlo desde el otro lado"

Alex: "¿estabas dispuesto a abandonar a los demás?"

Charls: "Akame, Kurome y Katsuro ya pasaron esa vida, ahora viven como humanos, aunque no sea lo mismo, el que estén aquí los hará más felices que estar allí"

Alex: "¿y el equipo de Leone?"

Charls: "ellas desde el principio vivían aquí, solo les di un pequeño empujón, estoy seguro de que en un futuro se convertirán en grandes ninjas"

¿?: ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- a sus espaldas una voz le hablo, al voltear la vista vio a Misaki quien se estaba tallando los ojos con su mano.

Charls: ¿y tú por qué despertaste?

Misaki: el piso es algo incómodo.- cuando alzo su mirada para ver en la dirección que miraba su compañero podo ver los rostros de los kages, más arriba de ellos había una abundante luz de luna llena.- bonita vista, aunque no creo que sea eso lo que estés mirando.-Misaki se acercó para poder sentarse a lado de su compañero.

Charls: piensas mucho las cosas.

Misaki: ¿Qué era eso que apareció allí arriba?

Charls: no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.

Misaki: tu cara no dijo lo mismo esta tarde.

Charls: sabes, deberías tratar de dormir, necesitaras energías mañana.

Misaki: lo hare cuando tú lo hagas.

Charls: "es muy terca"

Misaki: por cierto… aun no me has dado una respuesta.

Charls: ¿respuesta?

Misaki: no creo que tenga que recordarte lo que te dije en la casa de Tazuna.

Charls: ah, eso.

Misaki: ¿y bien?

Charls: enserio, hay mejores personas, más fuertes, otros de mejor apariencia e incluso con mejores futuros, ¿Por qué yo?

Misaki: simplemente sucedió, uno no decide ese tipo de cosas… no decidí sentir esto, solo sé que me hace sentir bien, lo comprobé cuando te lo dije, sé que hay probabilidad de que tengas un clan en un futuro próximo… por eso, compartiré si es necesario.

Charls: no es muy seguro de que tenga un clan.

Misaki: entonces te tendré para mí.

Charls: tal vez desaparezca en un futuro.

Misaki: entonces te buscare.

Charls: si muero…

Misaki: te seguiré al otro mundo.

Charls: creo que estas exagerando.

Misaki: esa noche, elegí quedarme a tu lado ¿es malo estar junto a la persona que quiero?

Charls: no te sientas obligada a deci-

Misaki: no es obligación, aunque es la segunda vez que lo digo, lo diré las veces que hagan falta.

Alex: "¿Qué harás?"- antes que Charls pudiera dar una respuesta, Misaki siguió ablando.

Misaki: ¿nunca quisiste estar junto a alguien?

Charls: ¿junto a alguien?

Misaki: alguien muy cercano por ejemplo, como tu madre.- esa frase resonó en la cabeza de Charls, en especial esa última palabra.

Charls: ¿mi ma…?

Alex: "no la recuerdas ¿cierto?"

Charls: "no"

Alex: "sabes, hay algo que no te conté sobre el día que casi mueres"

* * *

 **Rostros de los Kages.**

En el rostro del Sandaime Hokage se encontraban Lyra y Seraphim ambas aun durmiendo, Azami hacia guardia y al mismo tiempo se dedicaba a ver cómo era el pueblo aprovechando la altura en la que estaba, esto duro un poco más hasta que Lyra empezó a moverse, poco a poco comenzó a levantarse y tallarse los ojos con su mano como si hubiera despertado en un nuevo día.

Azami: veo que ya estás bien.

Lyra: oh Azami, buenos días.

Azami: el sol se ocultó hace un rato, es de noche.

Lyra: ¿en dónde estamos?

Azami: no lo sé.

Lyra: ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?, recuerdo que un soldado me dijo que saliera afuera, después empezaron a…

Azami: si, alguien de nuestras filas abrió el pico e informo a Red Crown de nuestros movimientos.

Lyra: eso explica el por qué mis filas me atacaron, pero no me has dicho como llegamos aquí.

Azami: Seraphim recibió daño directo de la artillería de un tanque, no hubo tiempo para preparar un escudo, recibió mucho daño como tú, al intentar salvarte se complicaron las cosas y terminamos varadas aquí.

Lyra: entiendo, ¿alguna idea de qué hacer?

Seraphim: de momento, será mejor salir de la aldea y entrar por la puerta principal antes que sea de día, si nos atrapan ahora, nos podrían considerar invasores o algo por el estilo.

Azami: ¿no sería mejor encontrar a Charls?

Seraphim: solo lo vi en los videos que gravaron las cámaras de vigilancia en las bases, aun si lo quisiéramos encontrar, este lugar es enorme, nos tomaría un tiempo encontrarlo.

Lyra: ella tiene razón, aun si intentamos encontrarlo nos llevara un tiempo.

Seraphim: nuestra meta es la entrada, tendremos que ir sin hacer mucho ruido.

Lyra: entonces deberemos correr normalmente, si lo hacemos con fuerza nuestros pasos destruirían las calles y haríamos mucho ruido.

Azami: bien, entonces bajemos de aquí primero.

* * *

 **Bosque de la muerte- Charls.**

Charls: "¿se te olvido decirme algo?"

Alex: "tu madre te quería mucho"

Charls: "¿eso era lo que se te olvido decir?"

Alex: "aun lo recuerdo, el día en el que te estuvo devorando y tome su cuello, pude ver sus ojos… estaba llorando".- esto dejo en shock a Charls.- "al parecer, estaba luchando internamente contra el virus, alcance a oír algo antes de matarla"

Charls: "q-que oíste"

Alex: "te estaba pidiendo disculpas, aunque su cuerpo actuara de manera diferente, ella aun luchaba por mantenerse consiente"- esto último resonó en toda la cabeza de Charls como eco, casi de inmediato, los recuerdos de los días en los que paso con su madre se desbloquearon… los días en los que aun sonreía junto a ella, hasta el día en el que se sacrificó para salvar su vida.

Charls: "¿por qué olvide eso?"- pregunto con voz quebradiza, casi al borde del llanto.

Alex: "porque eres humano, me incluyo… cuando un humano vive un acontecimiento que le causa dolor, este tiende a bloquear esos recuerdos para que en un futuro no le hagan más daño, en tu caso, preferiste olvidar su existencia"- sin que se dé cuenta, algo húmedo bajaba por la mejilla de Charls, cuando se puso su mano en la cara, pudo notar una pequeña gota, sentía húmedos los ojos.

Charls: mi… mi madre- antes que pudiera decir otra palabra un par de brazos lo rodearon por la espalda.

Misaki: al parecer esa persona dejo un pequeño hueco en ese lugar, déjame llenarlo.

Charls: y-yo.

Misaki: déjame tomar su lugar, déjame quedarme a tu lado.- esto último lo dijo en su oído en modo de susurro… la noche transcurrió, Charls cedió al cansancio y se quedo dormido junto a Misaki, apoyados en el gran tronco.

* * *

 **Calles de Konoha.**

Por las calles de la aldea Azami, Seraphim y Lyra corrían a un ritmo normal para no destruir nada, Azami portaba su escopeta, Seraphim con la metralleta que recogió en el campo de batalla y Lyra al no tener un arma propia, sus compañeras decidieron entregarle las pistolas que tenían, una para cada mano.

Azami: ¿aún no llegamos?

Lyra: ya casi estamos.- Lyra era quien lideraba al grupo hacia la puerta principal, pudieron ubicarla gracias a la altura en la que estuvieron al llegar a esa aldea, cuando llegaron pudieron ver un puesto, en el que habían dos personas, ambas durmiendo.

Seraphim: que buena seguridad.

Lyra: dejemos eso para luego, hay que salir ahora.- las tres corrieron hacia la entrada, una vez afuera se ocultaron entre los arboles cercanos.

Azami: ¿ahora qué?

Seraphim: esperar a que salga el sol, para poder entrar sin problemas.

Azami: ¿no era mejor esperar adentro?

Seraphim: no, en New York antiguamente algunos hacían eso para transportar droga o armamento ilegal, sin mencionar que también había espías militares que filtraron información de nuestras defensas a otros países.

Lyra: Seraphim tiene razón, el que nos encuentren adentro solo les dará más motivos para sospechar de nosotros.

Seraphim: ustedes descansen, hare guardia por ahora.

Lyra: ¿segura que puedes hacerlo?

Seraphim: a diferencia de ti, yo ya recupere mis fuerzas.-dijo refiriéndose a una pequeña gota de sangre que resbalaba por la pierna de Lyra.- además Azami hizo guardia la última vez, por lo que ahora me toca a mí.

Lyra: supongo que sí, tomare tu consejo entonces.-dijo recostándose sobre el suelo.

Seraphim: tú también deberías hacerlo.

Azami: es solo que… ¿Qué haremos de ahora en adelante?

Seraphim: ¿a qué te refieres?

Azami: cuando enviaron a ese Charls aquí, Heller evito a toda costa que algún portal se abriera por más de 2 horas, ¿crees que nos deje aquí también?

Seraphim: intenta no pensar en eso, ahora mismo enfócate en lo que tienes en frente… además, la Blackwatch abrirá más portales, querrá deshacerse de los infectados a toda costa, aprovecharemos esa oportunidad para volver.

Azami: pero…

Seraphim: duerme, estamos juntas en esto.

Lyra: tiene razón, deberías dormir tú también.

Azami: está bien entonces.- Azami se recostó a un lado de Lyra.

Seraphim: "supongo que las despertare en cuando salga el sol"

* * *

 **Bosque de la muerte- Día siguiente.**

El sol empezó a salir, dando lugar a un nuevo día, los rayos hicieron que Charls su acompañante empezaran a despertar, ocasionando que se queden mirando a los ojos.

Misaki: bu-buenos días.- dijo intentando cortar la distancia que había entre ambos rostros.

Charls: em, bu.- antes que pudiera siquiera decir una palabra o que Misaki se siguiera acercando, tuvo que hacerse para atrás al mismo tiempo que sintió que algo se incrustaba en el tronco del árbol, al voltear la vista hacia al árbol vio una katana que casi terminaba de atravesar dicho tronco.

Alex: "¿sientes eso?"- pregunto sintiendo un peligro enorme.

Charls: "si, viene de abajo"- y fue así, al bajar la vista, Akame tenía un brazo levantado en su dirección, no poseía su katana y su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

Akame: perdón, estaba practicando y se me resbalo.- aunque su rostro no mostrase emociones se podía sentir un fuerte instinto asesino, Ino se había alejado un poco al igual que Katsuro, Kurome permanecía a lado de Akame con la misma aura.

Kurome: Charls, deberíamos avanzar, ya amaneció, dijiste que partiríamos a primera hora.

Charls: ti-tienes razón, se nos hace algo tarde.

Alex: "será mejor que evites conversaciones con Misaki hasta que lleguen a la torre"

Charls: "¿Por qué'?"

Alex: "te lo explicare mas tarde, ahora muévete"

* * *

 **Entrada de Konoha.**

Entre los árboles, salieron Lyra, Seraphim y Azami.

Lyra: ¿ya pensaste que diremos al cruzar la puerta?

Seraphim: tus ronquidos no me dejaban pensar.

Lyra: ¡yo no ronco!

Azami: si roncas.

Lyra: ¿tu también?

Azami: ¿Qué haremos si son hostiles?

Seraphim: de momento, que sea lo que el destino quiera.- las tres empezaron a caminar hacia las dos enormes puertas, las cuales yacían abiertas y con los guardias ahora despiertos.- "aquí vamos"

* * *

 **Bien aquí lo voy a dejar, de momento.**

 **Como les dije al inicio no me acostumbro a escribir con el mouse, pero hare lo que pueda en lo que me compro otra pc (que podría tardar algo :v)**

 **Hare lo que pueda con lo que tengo ahora, por hoy es la despedida.**

 **Adios.**


End file.
